


Mama

by smoresies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, College, Daddies, Difficulties, Fluff, Grocery Store, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Romance, Step-parents, bonding with children, mama Gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 119,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: Rock Lee, your typical 20 year old college student. That is until a fling from about two years ago shows up with a child that has an uncanny resemblance to him. Not wanting to be a mother anymore, she leaves baby Metal in his father's care and Rock Lee is thrown into single fatherhood. Too ashamed of his previous bad choices, he’s unable to reach out to friends for help.Fatherhood grates him down having a child who desperately misses his mother and resents him no matter what he does. Dropping out of college and taking on another job seems like the right thing to do but just wears him down even more. Sleep deprived and drained, he brings Metal to the grocery store with him and Metal wanders away only to be found by an employee.Cue Gaara, 16 year old cashier and social reject. He doesn’t talk to much of anyone so when a 1 ½ year old Metal yanks on his apron at work, he’s surprised to have garnered his attention. Even more surprised when said child calls him “Mama”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So. My fourth GaaLee story and I just need to stop and finish a story for once.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to draw this out more but I couldn't do it because I'm impatient so the first chapter is a lot. Perhaps later chapters won't be like this idk. I don't really know what's going on right now.
> 
> If you've read "You Bake Me Crazy", then you know I have a thing with Gaara and Ino, they're my BroTP for whatever reason. That has not changed here
> 
> Shout out to **Rae** for the prompt idea! I can't wait to see where this takes us!

"Metal. Metal please, put that down." Lee was usually so happy and energetic, he couldn't even blink without falling asleep even for a second now.

Metal, his 1 ½ year old son, was currently doing anything and everything to test his patience. And apparently, one of the many words his mother taught him, was "no". Lee heard no so much, he wanted to treat it like a curse word now.

Lee was rubbing his temples, sitting on his couch in his tiny apartment. Metal had taken a liking to Lee's workout equipment, which would be fine in any other situation, but Metal would put them in his mouth or drop them. If Metal got sick, Lee didn't know how to take care of him, so he didn't want Metal putting things in his mouth. If he dropped the weights on the floor, his downstairs neighbor would yell or Metal could break a toe, which again, not something Lee wanted to deal with on the terrible sleep he got each night.

Finally done with being told no, Lee just walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready. There were more dishes in the kitchen than he even had the time or the mental stability to deal with at the current time. On top of that, there was nothing to eat. They didn't even have milk. Lee pressed his head against the freezer and felt an overwhelming urge to cry. He was so exhausted. He did nothing but work. He was thankful for the daycare service provided by his job while he was working, he just wished there was enough time for him to go home, take a nap, then collect Metal, then go home refreshed and ready to deal with him again.

On top of feeling like a failure, he also had no love from his child. Granted, he'd known Metal for a month, but still, with everything he was doing for the child, he felt entitled to at least a hug. All that happened every day, was screaming. Lee picked Metal up from daycare, screaming. Lee tried to put Metal down for bed, screaming. Lee bathed Metal, screaming. Lee fed Metal, screaming. All he wanted was his mother and all Lee wanted was to just take a nap.

"Looks like we're going for a walk." Lee called out to Metal.

"No!" Lee closed his eyes in exasperation but didn't say anything.

***

Bringing a flailing child with him to the supermarket did NOT look good. His only saving grace was that Metal looked like a mini him with more angular eyes so it didn't look like a kidnapping. It was still stressful as can be.

Lee tried to put Metal in the cart but he wanted nothing to do with that and started crying so Lee just placed him on the ground next to him. Metal smiled and grabbed the cart and for the most part, stayed up to speed with Lee walking. This was nice. Lee's ears ached from how much Metal would cry and whine. It was relaxing to get a moment of peace. 

Walking over to the dairy section, Lee looked at all of the different kinds of milk. There were so many. Why were there so many? He knew he needed to get Metal whole milk but he wasn't sure why. What would happen if he gave him coconut or almond or even 2% milk?

By the time Lee zoned back into actual life, he realized... Metal was not at his side anymore.

Lee's heart dropped into his stomach and he whipped around frantically. 

"Metal?" He called walking through the store. He couldn't find him anywhere. "Metal?!" Oh god, what if he got kidnapped? What would they do to his poor baby? Lee was a terrible dad! How could he let Metal wonder off like this? Lee was close to tears when a voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"If you're missing a child, please come up to the front desk." Lee's face burned with shame. Everyone in the store must be judging him for losing his child in a supermarket. This just was not his day! The only positive thing was the lack of customers in the store to witness his act of being a terrible father. He just wanted this day over...

***

Gaara was tired. Not physically, in fact it was hard for him to sleep. He suffered from a pretty extreme case of insomnia. Emotionally he was exhausted. He was tired of being at home. It was hard enough being in high school, but with the added stress of his father being such a high profile person and having to act a certain way, it was just tiring. And then there were people who tried to be his friend because of his father and he was tired of fake people. 

Gaara hated interacting with almost everyone. It was rare he felt a connection. This is what made his job as a cashier at a supermarket so difficult. He hated talking to people. He had anxiety from it. He didn't know why he was a cashier. Sometimes, they would take him off the register just to have him do menial tasks around the store so he didn't give customers bad experiences. It wasn't that he was mean to them. He just wasn't a smiling face at the end of their shopping experience. The store would fire him, but with Rasa being so powerful in their town, it would be a very stupid mistake.

Gaara was arranging fruit in the produce section. They told him it was important. It wasn't, but Gaara didn't care. He got to get out of ringing up people, the people coming to the store around this time were usually in bad moods anyway. This was the rush of people that just got out of work, they have nothing to eat at home and they don't want to be out anymore and they're grumpy. Gaara could understand, it was still annoying though.

Suddenly there was a tugging at his apron. Gaara looked down to be met with large black eyes, shiny black hair and pretty dark eyebrows for a child that small.

"Hi?" Gaara said slowly and the child tugged on his apron again. "Where are your parents?" Gaara asked and looked around. He couldn't see anyone. Fantastic. "Let's go." Gaara began walking away but the child stood there and then sat on the floor. "Come on." He continued to sit. When Gaara walked back over, he raised his arms up. "You want me... to pick you up?" The child was apparently too young to understand full sentences, and just held his arms out expectantly. Gaara looked around once more and sighed, picking up the small child. The toddler instantly curled up, hugging his neck and clinging to him. It was actually comforting. 

Despite never actually holding a child before, Gaara held this one easily. It helped that the kid was mainly holding himself on Gaara's neck. Gaara walked to the Customer Service desk and his friend Ino was typing on the computer. When she looked up and saw Gaara with a baby she squealed and told him how cute they looked together.

"Aw! He's adorable! Is he your cousin or something? He totally has your eye shape." Ino exclaimed and Gaara perked a brow.

"No. This is a random child. You should probably announce I have someone's kid over the loudspeaker. I don't feel like walking around with him." Gaara looked down at the toddler who looked up at him. "No offense."

"Wait, you're serious? Someone let their toddler wonder away?" Gaara shrugged and Ino scoffed and grabbed the phone to use the intercom.

"If you're missing a child, please come to the front desk." She said in a sickly sweet customer service voice and hung up the phone. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"That was the bitchiest way you could've said that." He mumbled and she smiled at him.

"I could've been worse~." She laughed and Gaara shook his head at her and began looking around for the missing parents of this child.

"I am so sorry!" Gaara flinched at the sudden noise, he hadn't even seen the guy come up. "Metal, why would you do that to me?"

"No!" He shoved his face into the crook of Gaara's neck. 

"Please, Metal. Let this kind man go back to his job." The toddler, now known to be Metal, gripped onto Gaara so tightly, Gaara winced at how strong the child was.

"No!" Lee looked at Gaara with exhaustion and remorse.

"I am so sorry. My name is Rock Lee. This is my son. He does not listen to me very well." He sounded so sad. He didn't look too much older than Gaara was which begged the question of when did he have Metal?

"That's fine." Gaara said quietly. "Why don't you finish shopping? Metal will be fine with me for a bit." Gaara said and Lee's eyes literally watered and he looked at his feet. What beat him down this much?

"T-thank you." Lee quickly wiped his eyes. "If you truly mean it, I will only take 5 minutes." Gaara adjusted the way Metal was in his arms and surprisingly, Metal began to fall asleep.

"Honestly, it's okay. I wasn't doing anything anyway." Lee thanked him nearly a hundred times before he quickly ran off to finish shopping. Gaara walked behind the Customer Service desk and sat down with his new buddy. Ino turned around and sat next to him.

"I did not expect you to do that." She said flatly and Gaara turned to her with a frown.

"Looks like I can surprise even you." Ino nodded.

"Yeah, looks like... Poor dude, he looked like a zombie." Gaara shook his head.

"I can't believe he cried when I offered to watch his son for 5 minutes. He must really be stressed out." Ino nodded again and sighed.

"How old do you think he is? He looks really young. I wonder where the mom is. I wonder if they're both losing their shit."

"Ino. Language. There is a small human present." Gaara scolded and Ino patted his shoulder.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you, Gaara." Gaara glared at her and she smiled.

"Mama." Metal said sleepily.

"Sorry kid, you're with your dad. And some random guy named Gaara." Ino said to the half asleep child.

"Mama." He repeated and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Just go to sleep, Metal." Gaara said calmly and was amazed when he did. 

"Look at you, the baby-whisperer." Ino said with much gusto.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Gaara asked dryly and she gave him a look.

"Don't you?" She retorted and Gaara glanced down at the sleeping child.

"I'm a bit busy right now." He responded.

A few minutes later, an out of breath Lee showed up in front of the desk.

"Okay. I am done. Thank you for your kindness- is he asleep?" Lee cut himself off and gawked. "How... How did you do that?"

"He's the baby-whisperer." Ino said with a smirk and Gaara glared at her.

"I didn't do anything. I just held him." Gaara said simply and stood up. Lee looked devastated. 

"He... never lets me... hold him..." Gaara frowned at that. He honestly didn't know what to say. "Um... I-I can take it from here." He said and Gaara noticed the small amount of things he bought. The biggest being a gallon of milk. 

"Are you parked here?" Gaara asked and Lee shook his head.

"No. I um, sold my car." He said awkwardly and Gaara furrowed his brow but didn't ask why. He supposed it was none of his business.

"Well, I hope you brought an umbrella." Gaara said and Lee's eyes widened a bit and he looked out of the window and saw it started raining. He closed his eyes in defeat and took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I... did not know it was going to rain." He said and Gaara looked over at Ino. She gave him a knowing look and Gaara glanced at the clock. He only had another hour left. He also hadn't taken his 15.

"If you see anyone, tell them I took my break." Gaara said and while holding Metal, he went behind the desk and grabbed his jacket and car keys. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No! I would not want to impose on you! You have already been so kind." Gaara ignored him entirely and walked out of the store, using his jacket to cover Metal completely. He hoped the kid could breathe.

Lee eventually stopped protesting and Gaara rushed them into the car. Lee sat in the back and Gaara handed him Metal and then jumped into the front of the car and started it, shivering. It would've sucked if they had to walk home, Metal would've probably gotten sick and so would Lee, then Lee would've missed out on work and he didn't know how he would survive taking care of a sick child when he was also sick.

"I appreciate this very much, Gaara. Thank you. I do not think I could thank you enough." Gaara heard the tears in his voice and it felt strange to him. No one ever thanked him like that before.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. Everyone has bad days." He said and saw Lee nod his head vigorously in the rearview mirror. "Are you sleeping at all?" Gaara knew the answer was no. If anyone knew what it was like to go without sleep, it was him.

"I get what I can." Lee responded quietly, holding Metal close to his chest. Gaara nodded, accepting that as an answer. If there was someone to lecture about the proper healthy amount of sleep, it was not him, that was for sure. "Please make this right."

When they arrived at the apartment complex, Lee was completely grateful and thanked Gaara so many times and offered him some gas money which Gaara refused. After all, his father paid for his gas, he couldn't care less about getting money from someone who obviously needed it more than he did.

"Seriously. Don't worry about it. Think of it as the beginning of things getting easier. Now go inside before you get sick." Lee nodded and thanked Gaara one last time before running into the protection of the apartment building.

Gaara stared at the door for a while and just pondered in thought. This day had proven to be interesting and he wondered if he would see the two again or if Lee would be too embarrassed to show up again.

***

A week after everything happened and Lee hadn't been back to the supermarket. The day after Gaara dropped him off at home, Lee called the grocery store and talked to the manager about how helpful Gaara was and gave him the best possible review Gaara could get. Lee hoped that wasn't pressing too many boundaries. He just wanted Gaara to be acknowledged for his kind deeds.

After Metal woke up from that sleep, he was grumpy again. At least they both were able to nap for a few hours before it started up again. Lee didn't think he could've stayed awake a minute more. It gave him enough energy to get him to this point. 

Right now, Lee was so tired. Lee wanted to snap, he never felt this way before! He always thought children were a blessing (he still loved his son, of course) but they could be terrible. Lee hadn't realized how bad toddlers could be. Especially ones that really wanted their mother. Lee felt so bad for his son. Metal wanted nothing more than his mother and his mother just... left. She left him with a virtual stranger. Metal must be feeling so scared. Every time Lee remembered that, he would calm down and his heart would ache for an entirely different reason.

Again, they had nothing in the house. Lee couldn't afford much. Once Metal's mother left him with Metal, he had to sell his car to afford to buy a pack n' play for Metal to sleep in (as he couldn’t afford a crib and mattress.) some clothes, diapers, bottles, food, everything needed for a baby. It turns out there's a lot needed for a baby since Lee would realize at least twice a week that he needed to get something else for Metal.

One of the hardest things about the past month and a half was he didn't talk to his friends or his father. He didn't want them to know how bad he messed up. He was embarrassed and ashamed. Plus, what would they think, seeing Metal act the way he did? Not only was Lee a father at 20, but he was a shitty one at that! He could barely get Metal to eat anything unless it was junk food which Lee had always been against but at this point it was just a "please don't starve" reflex and he gave Metal whatever he wanted. 

Metal still hated him. Lee really wished he knew why. He did everything he could. The first week when he found out he was a father, he read through as many parenting books as he could. When he was with Metal he would try to play with him, he would talk to him, read to him, do whatever it was that made them interact and Metal hated every second of it. 

The only time Metal was quiet was when he was doing things he shouldn't be doing and at this point, go ahead. If you're going to hurt yourself, maybe you'll learn for the next time. But Lee was just tired of saying no and hearing no back. It was time to go to the store. He wasn't sure if he was hoping to see Gaara there or not.

***

When they got to the store, Lee felt nervous. What do you say to someone that did that much to help out? Lee already thanked him several times. What is there left to say? Just wave awkwardly? Lee didn't know.

This time while they were walking, Lee made sure his hand was around Metal's tiny wrist, no matter how much Metal would throw himself on the ground and cry about it.

"Please, Metal. Please stop." Lee said quietly and Metal continued to cry and make a scene. 

"Metal. Listen to your father." A female voice scolded. When Lee turned around, he noticed it was the blonde that was with Gaara last week.

"Hello." Lee said and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hi, Lee, was it?" Lee nodded. "Metal giving you a tough time?" She asked sympathetically.

"I do not understand why. He just does not seem to like me very much."

"A lot of kids are like that at that age. Has he always been like that?" Lee shrugged.

"I do not know." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"How... don't you know?" Lee's face turned red but he answered anyway, honestly just wanting to talk to someone about it, even if it was a girl at the supermarket.

"I did not know I had him until last month. His mother dropped him off and left him with me. He misses her terribly, she did not leave contact information." Ino's eyes softened considerably.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry like that." She touched her heart and Lee blushed again and looked down.

"I... I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted..." Lee stopped himself.

"You wanted to tell someone?" He nodded. "You didn't make me uncomfortable at all. I'm sorry that all happened to you. That must be tough. Hold on a second." She grabbed her walkie talkie and walked away. "Hey, Gaara, can I get you down in produce. Thanks." She put her walkie talkie back on her hip and smiled at Lee. "Well, why don't you go do your shopping and me and my friend will take Metal off your hands." Lee looked at her and then down at Metal who was laying on the floor not getting up or moving. "Metal, would you like to hang out with me?" She asked and Metal covered his face with his hands.

"No!" He yelled and Lee sighed deeply.

"You needed me, Ino?" Lee's heart stopped and he turned his head to see Gaara. He was so nervous! What should he say?

"Hello, Gaara. Nice to see you again." Lee said awkwardly and Gaara gave him a simple nod. Metal uncovered his face and saw Gaara standing there, looming over him. Metal pushed himself off of the floor and raised his hands at Gaara and Gaara just looked at Lee with a raised brow and bent down to pick Metal up. Metal again, curled into his side.

"Why do you like him more than me?" Lee asked and Metal just stared at him. It was frustrating with how cute Metal was because whenever Lee found himself getting annoyed, he just looked and saw that cute face and the annoyance melted right off.

"Mama." Metal said simply.

"Mama isn't here." Lee said gently.

"Mama." Metal hugged Gaara tightly around the neck.

"Is... Is he calling Gaara mama?" Ino asked and Lee's face heated up in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry! I do not know why he would do that or where he learned it from." Gaara shook his head, completely uncaring.

"If it calms him down, you shouldn't worry." Gaara said simply and the embarrassment faded and Lee just looked at Gaara in wonder. "You should go do your shopping, Metal will be fine." Right as Lee opened his mouth, Gaara put his hand up to stop him. "Please don't thank me. I've been thanked by you enough. Just go shop." Lee nodded with a soft smile and walked away. Gaara turned to Ino.

"Poor guy." She pouted when he was out of sight. "He's been a single father for like a month."

"His wife left him?"

"No apparently he didn't even know he had a kid and she showed up and left Metal with him and left and he doesn't know where she is. Metal misses his mommy." Metal perked up slightly.

"Mommy?" Ino covered her mouth, feeling bad that she got his hopes up.

"No. Mama." Ino said and Metal leaned back into Gaara and just stared in a daze. "Oh I'm so heartbroken right now. How could you leave that face? He's so sweet."

"He is." Gaara agreed. "He's also heavy. Can we go sit?" Ino nodded and they went to the customer service area. They ignored the workers there and just sat in the chairs behind them. 

"I didn't know you two had a kid." Their coworker joked and Gaara and Ino looked at him with the same blank expression.

"He doesn't even look like us." Ino said with a hint of irritation. "The kid has bigger eyebrows than me and Gaara doesn’t even have eyebrows."

"Thanks, Ino."

"Just pointing it out." Gaara gave her a side eye but said nothing else. "Anyway, I think you should babysit." Ino said and Gaara stared at her. "What? I'd say we, but Metal doesn't seem to like me either. He loves you though. Or we could just bring him to the park. It's close to here. Lee can take a nap. He looks like he hasn't slept in 32 years." Gaara had to agree on that.

"I'm not sure, Ino." She shrugged. 

Soon after, Lee was done with his shopping. This time, he brought a stroller and was able to purchase more things and shoved them under the stroller and on the sides. Metal was once again sleeping when Lee showed up and he was grateful for it. He put Metal in the stroller and buckled him up and went to thank Gaara but bit his lip and stopped himself.

"You're welcome. Go take a nap while you can." Lee nodded and smiled, he was starting to feel like maybe he could do this.

***

It took 3 days for Lee this time to give up and bring Metal to the grocery store. The entire time they walked there, he was praying Gaara would be there. It was 5pm on a Thursday so ideally he should be there. It was late enough that he could come in after school. Lee didn't want to think of how sad it was that he relied on a high school student to make his child more bearable. 

Lee had written a list of things to buy, this way it didn't seem as though he specifically came to the store for the temporary relief Gaara provided him from Metal. Once Metal saw the grocery store, he perked up significantly. He must associate it with Gaara already. 

He did two laps around the store and was honestly so tired he forgot what he was looking for, even though he had the list right in his hands. He stopped in the middle of the aisle just to stare at the list but it was like it wasn't in English and he couldn't read it. His eyes just burned with exhaustion. 

"Back so soon?" Gaara asked and Lee jumped and whipped around. Metal, whom was sitting in his stroller, began to bounce and hold out his arms. 

"Gaara! Hello! Yes! I have come to get things..." He stared at his list. "But I... cannot understand what I need right now. My brain... it is not working very well." Metal started whining in the stroller and Lee and Gaara looked down at him. Lee honestly didn't know what to say. "Metal. Can you relax please? Gaara has a job to do." 

"Mama." Metal said and hopped in his seat again. "Mama."

Gaara seemed to ignore Lee and unbuckled Metal from his stroller and picked him up. Metal squealed with delight and Lee looked at Gaara thankfully. 

"I apologize for him calling you that. I do not know where he learned it." Lee said, still embarrassed about the whole thing. Gaara didn't seem to care and grabbed Lee's list.

"Okay, looks like the first thing is toothpaste. Let's go." Lee followed Gaara around the store as Gaara grabbed everything he needed. It was welcome to not think and just follow. Once everything was grabbed and Lee paid, Metal was fast asleep in Gaara's arms.

"I do not know how you manage to do that, but I am very thankful. I do not think you realize how much it means to me when he falls asleep. He does not sleep very well at night." Gaara frowned at that thought. It certainly made sense with how exhausted Lee looked. He just couldn't picture Metal not being cuddly and sleepy. Those seemed to be his two moods whenever Gaara was around. 

"You don't have to come here." Gaara said once everything was set and ready for Lee to go. Lee looked at him confused. "Here..." Gaara grabbed Lee's receipt and wrote his number on the back. "If you need help or a nap, just text me. Don't call me. I don't like being on the phone. I will text back though."

"I-I do not know what to say. Your generosity overwhelms me, Gaara." The interesting thing about the way Lee talked was that he sounded so genuine all of the time. Gaara wouldn't walk up to anyone and offer to babysit, especially because for the most part, he didn't care for children. Something was different with Lee and Metal. He really felt as though Lee needed a break.

"Honestly, it's not much of a hassle for me, I live right around where you live. It's a 5 minute drive at most. You look like you're going to die soon, if you need me to watch Metal, that's fine with me. Just... Let me know." Lee nodded his head vigorously and Gaara said goodbye to them.

He watched them walk away, as he did last time he saw them and frowned. He wondered why he was so comfortable around them. He also wondered how quickly Lee would take him up on the offer. Gaara had meant it, if Lee needed to take a nap, he would be there. No point in two people being exhausted all of the time. Plus, Gaara was used to it. Lee didn't seem like he was coping too well with the lack of sleep.

***

It took four days for Lee to cave and text Gaara. He knew he shouldn't and he felt really bad but something was wrong with Metal and he wouldn't stop crying and it just made Lee cry from sadness, exhaustion and frustration. He didn't know how to fix it and it broke his heart. Gaara responded in less than 4 minutes to give him a half an hour and he'd be there. Then the tears were also tears of happiness and Lee gave Gaara the apartment number.

A half an hour went by and there was a knock at the door. Metal was still crying and Lee opened the door and Gaara was on the other side. Lee realized it was strange to see him out of his uniform. He usually had a blue hat, a blue shirt, a black apron and kakis. Now he was just in sweats, which was completely fine. And his hair was all over the place. Lee was impressed with how red Gaara's hair was.

"Hello." Lee's voice was small and Gaara nodded hello and walked into the house, following the sound of the crying. Lee stayed at the door and wondered how quickly Gaara could get Metal to stop crying.

"Hey. Metal. Calm down." He heard Gaara's muffled voice say and Lee closed the front door. Metal started to laugh.

"Mama." And that was that. The crying was done. Lee pressed his head to the door and wondered what he was going to do. He pushed himself away from the door and walked into the living room. Gaara was sitting on the couch with Metal in his lap, just staring at a wall.

"Oh, you can watch TV." Lee said quickly and handed Gaara the remote.

"Thank you. Go to bed." Gaara said simply and Lee blinked.

"Wha-"

"Bed. Go to bed. Sleep. I'll put Metal to sleep. When is his bedtime?" Lee shrugged. Honestly it was whenever Metal fell asleep. "Okay. I'll put him to bed at 8. Now go." Lee looked at the clock. It was 5 now. Gaara planned to stay that long. He went to object and Gaara looked at him with a sharpness. "Now." And Lee nodded, feeling scolded but happy to be going to sleep. Gaara turned on the TV and found that Metal really enjoyed Bubble Guppies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rae** : Thanks. He is very much modeled after my daughter throwing a tantrum. I can't wait for them all to bond more. My children.  
>  **Leah** : Glad you liked it!  
>  **Ki** : Thank you! I can't wait to see where the story takes me!  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : My favorite part about this comment was I was going for people not thinking he was cute and more of stressful because babies are stressful. I'm glad you think he's cute though!

Chapter Two:

Watching Metal was fine. Metal didn't really do much except for hug him randomly and babble about something. Gaara thought it was sweet when he tried to sing the Bubble Guppies theme song. The correct lyrics were "Buh-buh-bubble gup-gup-guppies" But he sand "bub-llll. Bub-lll. Gup." Which was close enough and he was happy to sing it.

While Metal was entranced with the show, Gaara went online and looked up how to do small tasks that come with watching a baby. Like diaper changing. Okay. Seems easy enough. There were some questions Gaara wished he'd asked Lee before Lee went to bed. Like what to make Metal for dinner. He decided to call Ino to see if she knew what to feed him.

"Town crematorium. You kill 'em, we grill 'em." Ino said, answering the phone.

"Ino."

"Gaara."

"What should I make a child for dinner?" He asked and she stayed quiet.

"Are... are you watching Metal?"

"Yes. I sent Lee to bed an hour ago and I realized I didn't feed Metal yet. What do you feed a child?"

"Um... Spaghetti-O's? I have no idea. What's in the kitchen?" Gaara frowned.

"Probably Compound 1080 with how toxic it looks in that kitchen." Gaara said dryly.

"Aw, he probably was so tired and couldn't clean. Poor guy. You're so sweet for helping him out."

"Ino. What. Do. I. Feed. A. Child?" Gaara enunciated and Ino sighed deeply on the other line.

"Text me the address. I'll be right there..."

Ino arrived about a half an hour later and Gaara was holding Metal on his hip. She handed him a paper bag and walked in the house. Gaara frowned but didn't say anything. They all sat on the couch and Gaara sat Metal down in-between them. He opened the bag and saw that Ino got them Chinese food.

"Thank you, Ino." She smiled and took out her container of food. Gaara opened his and offered it to Metal. Metal looked down at it confused but smiled and grabbed the piece of broccoli and sucked on it for a few minutes. When he was done he put the soggy mangled piece of broccoli on the coffee table and stared at Gaara expectantly for another piece. "Metal. You're supposed to eat the broccoli. Not abuse it." Metal pouted his lip and it began to quiver. Gaara sighed and gave him another piece of broccoli and Ino laughed.

"Man, the kid has got you wrapped around his little finger." Ino said gleefully and Metal turned to her with a huge piece of broccoli hanging out of his mouth. It was hysterical. Ino took a picture while she laughed and Gaara got a chuckle from it too. Especially since Metal wasn't even sucking on this piece. He just looked around the room with a chunk of broccoli hanging out.

Eventually, they were able to feed him. He liked Ino's food better than Gaara's so sat closer to her and every time his mouth was empty when Ino picked up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks, he would open his mouth comically wide. She would pout, then laugh and feed it to him. She was oddly touched with how close he was sitting to her, practically being in her lap.

Once they were done eating, Ino stood up and looked around the living room. She saw that despite the mess everywhere else, Lee kept Metal's pack n' play ridiculously neat and well cleaned. Next to the pack n' play was a small dresser with all of Metal's clothes and diapers. She opened the drawer and found some pajamas to put Metal in and grabbed a diaper. She placed it on the top of the dresser, then turned to Metal with a smile.

"Bath time." She said cheerfully. The kid was absolutely covered in sauce. It was even in his hair and eyebrows.

"No." He said calmly and Gaara frowned.

"Bath time." He repeated and Metal turned to Gaara with a confused look on his face.

"No?" Gaara picked him up and walked around until he found the bathroom, Ino walking behind him.

"Have you given a child a bath before?" Gaara asked and Ino scoffed. She pushed the shower curtain out of the way and turned the water on, testing the temperature with her wrist before plugging the drain. Once it was full enough, she shut the water off and pulled Metal's clothes off. He was surprisingly compliant. Ino placed him in the tub and he looked up at Gaara.

"Mama." Gaara sat down by Ino, leaning on the tub. Ino rinsed his hair off the best she could without shampoo and Metal made it seem like she was waterboarding him.

"Drama queen. Lean back and you won't get it in your eyes." Ino said and Gaara rolled his eyes at the fact that Ino was telling a toddler they were a drama queen.

"I'll be right back." Gaara said while Ino rubbed shampoo into Metal's hair. She hummed in response and Gaara made his way to the kitchen. It really was a disaster area. Gaara cleaned the dishes while Ino bathed Metal. It was surprisingly domestic of them and he couldn't help but laugh at the irony that he was taking care of a baby with Ino. 

When Ino came out of the bathroom, Metal was wrapped up in a towel like a burrito and Ino had the biggest grin on her face.

"Isn't he the cutest?" She said with a giggle and Gaara shook his head and Ino took Metal into the living room. Once Gaara was done with the dishes, he joined her. It was 8:17 and he realized he said he would put Metal to sleep at 8 so he grabbed Metal's bottle and filled it with milk and came back. He shut most of the lights off and Metal rubbed his eyes tiredly. Lack of sleep must be getting to him too.

"Thank you for your help, Ino." Ino nodded and ruffled Gaara's hair.

"I was never here. Bye~." She whispered and kissed Metal's cheek. "Bye handsome. Take care of Gaara."

Gaara cradled Metal in his arm while Metal drank his bottle. He was fighting with falling asleep, kicking his legs and whining but eventually around 8:49, he fell asleep. And when he fell asleep, he was knocked out. Snoring and everything. Gaara chuckled and put Metal in his pack n' play and covered him with a blanket. 

Now, Gaara decided, he would finish cleaning the kitchen.

***

When Lee woke up the next morning, he felt fantastic. Sure there was some leftover exhaustion from the month and his food intake isn't what it should've been, but he felt like he could actually do things today.

He left his room and walked into the kitchen and paused. He looked around.

His kitchen was clean. No dishes. No garbage everywhere. The floor was clean. The counters were clean. Lee covered his mouth and bit back a sob. He was so grateful. When he calmed himself down, he went into the living room. Just like the kitchen, this room was cleaned too. Even more amazing, Metal was laying in his pack n' play, sprawled out and snoring. Lee's smile couldn't be brighter. Metal slept just like he did. 

Lee quietly went to the drawers and picked out clothes for Metal to wear. He realized he should buy more. He didn't have that many clothes to begin with but Metal grew quickly. Once that was all said and done, he picked Metal up from the pack n' play and noticed how cleaned he smelled. Gaara gave him a bath? What didn't he do?

Lee changed Metal slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake him up. He changed his diaper then put on new clothes and a jacket and wrapped him up in a blanket. Once he was all bundled and ready, Lee put on his own jacket and headed to work with Metal in tow.

***

Gaara was sitting down next to Temari when he got a text from Lee the following day.

 _ **Thank you so much for everything. I honestly cannot thank you enough. I am so touched to have someone as kind as you help me. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. I will do it in an instant**_. 

"Talking to Ino?" Temari asked, not really paying attention. Gaara looked up at her and considered his answer but in the end decided it was better to be safe.

"Yeah." She nodded and Gaara grabbed his phone and went up to his room. He sent Lee the picture of Metal with the broccoli hanging out of his mouth with a smile. Lee responded with the crying emoji.

_**You even got him to eat broccoli??? What can you not do???** _

_To be completely fair, he didn't really eat it as much as he just sucked on it until he didn't want it anymore_.

**_That is more than he has ever done for me! Thank you, Gaara! You are truly a godsend!_ **

Gaara laid on his bed stomach down and smiled at his phone a bit. It was nice when someone thought he was doing good things. His father always sad that he couldn't possibly do anything good. It wasn't that he didn't like his father; they got along when they needed to. It was just the way his father viewed him as a person. Gaara didn't care for it too much but if his dad thought he would eventually join a life of crime, so be it. Gaara just continued to please him by getting straight A's and his father left him alone.

Laying on his bed, texting Lee, Gaara wondered when the next time Lee would need his help would be. Strangely enough, he felt almost... excited by it.

***

_**I would like to thank you for everything you have done. Would you like to come over for dinner?** _

Gaara must've stared at the text for 10 minutes. Should he? It's been nearly a week since he last saw Lee and Metal. He wondered if this was some sort of cry for help. Eventually he decided he'd go.

_Okay, sure. When were you thinking?_

**_Whenever you would like to!_ **

_How is Metal doing? You haven't needed me in a while. Is everything ok?_

Gaara then received a picture of Lee giving a thumbs up and Metal was screaming behind him.

_**About as well as you would expect him to be.** _

_You don't look terrible. Have you gotten some sleep?_

**_Sometimes. I found that it is best to sleep while he is sleeping, no matter what time it is._ **

_Do you want me to come over now?_

**_I would not want to impose on you!_ **

_I'll be there in 20 minutes._

**_You're still a godsend._ **

_Thanks._

Gaara pocketed his phone and loaded up his book bag with his homework. He had some to do, most of it was done already. He left enough room in his bag to grab some snacks from the kitchen. Temari was still in there writing, probably homework.

"You leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay. Let me know if I need to pick you up." She smiled at him and he gave her a look.

"You know the last thing I'm doing is getting drunk."

"I don't know. Ino has a strong influence on you." She said and Gaara was confused for a second at the mention of Ino, then it cleared up.

"Yes. She does. But not today. Today I have homework." He grabbed random fruits and Temari watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Ino has no nutritionally valued foods in her home. It's tragic." 

"Uh-huh." Temari said, sounding skeptical. "Do you need money for pizza or something?"

"I'm pretty sure I still have some." Temari pulled out her wallet anyway and handed him a 20. "Thanks?"

"Don't spend it on alcohol." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Not even old enough to buy it." Gaara said, putting the money in his wallet. "Goodbye Temari. Thank you." She waved at him and continued to work and Gaara quickly left to go to his car.

He pulled into the apartment parking lot not too soon after and parked in the spot for Lee's apartment since he didn't have a car anyway. He climbed up the stairs and heard Metal crying when he reached the proper floor.

"Metal. Please, stop. I will do whatever you want. Please stop crying." Obviously that didn't work. "Gaara will be here! Will that make you happy?" Still crying. "Come on, you know Gaara... Mama?" Gaara chuckled at the front door hearing Lee refer to him as mama, but it got Metal to calm down. "Yes! He will be here. So just wait!" Gaara knocked at the door and heard scrambling from behind it.

"Mama!" He heard Metal shout excitedly. Metal then started knocking on the door until Lee was close enough to unlock it and let him in. "Mama!" Metal hugged Gaara's knees and kissed them. It was really quite cute but Gaara felt bad he didn't do that for Lee.

"Hello, Metal." He leaned down and picked him up, Metal's face was red from screaming and quite blotchy. The amount of snot he had on his face was ridiculous and his hair stuck to his head from the sweat he got from his tantrum. 

"Let me get a napkin!" Lee ran off and came back to wipe Metal's nose. He was surprisingly compliant in Gaara's arms, Lee couldn't help but notice. Usually he would throw a fit. "Hello Gaara! It is nice to see you again!" Gaara noticed Lee was actually smiling. He must've gotten more sleep than Gaara thought originally.

"You seem to be in high spirits." Gaara noted and Lee nodded.

"Ever since you were here the last time, I have been able to keep up with the house so it is not dirty. Thank you very much for that. And since the house is not dirty I do not stress about that and Metal has finally taken a liking to something on the television and that keeps him quiet for a half hour while I take a nap. It is not the parenting I wanted to do but I take what I can get at this point." Gaara nodded and looked down at Metal.

"You need to be nice to your daddy." He scolded and Metal pouted up at him. "None of that. Tears don't work on me." Gaara said simply, walked into the living room to put his bag down and sat on the couch.

"Oh, I am sorry did you have school work?" Lee asked and Gaara nodded. "I did not mean to inconv-"

"Honestly. It's fine. I have math homework. It'll take 20 minutes." Lee nodded and sat down next to Gaara on the couch. He looked at Metal and smiled.

"Hello Metal." Metal stared at him with his large black eyes. "I like you a lot better when you aren't screaming."

"Mama." He whispered and Gaara smirked.

"Y-yes. Mama. I know." Lee sent Gaara another apologetic look and Gaara really didn't care. Lee's stomach rumbled and he blushed.

"Sorry. I have not had the time to eat yet." Gaara looked at the clock. It was 6pm.

"All day?" An embarrassed nod. Gaara shook his head and grabbed his phone and clicked on a number and handed it to Lee while it was ringing. Lee took the phone awkwardly. "Order a number three. Pick your toppings." Lee stammered but the other line was answered before he could tell Gaara no.

"Um. Can I please get a number 3?"

"Toppings?" Lee looked to Gaara for help and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Gaara whispered.

"I like meat lovers." Lee said.

"Okay, one meat lovers. What kind of sauce for the wings?" Lee looked way too embarrassed to be on the phone right now.

"Um." He looked at Gaara.

"Honey Barbeque." Gaara said and Lee repeated the answer. "Tell them it's a delivery. Give them your address." Gaara instructed and Lee complied. Once that was done he hung up the phone and Gaara shook his head. "You're worse than me on the phone."

"I did not know what I was supposed to get. I did not want to order something you did not like." Lee said, embarrassed. Gaara rolled his eyes half heartedly and grabbed Lee's TV remote. Luckily, Lee had a PlayStation 3 which was old and beat up but new enough that he could get certain apps on it. Gaara downloaded VUDU and Lee looked confused at the TV. "What is VUDU?"

"It's like iTunes but with movies and TV shows. I figured I would take sympathy on you. You said you could sleep when the show he likes is on TV but I'm guessing that isn't often and you don't have on demand." Lee shook his head. Gaara typed into the search bar "Bubble Guppies"

"How did you know he liked that show?" Lee asked and Gaara looked at him.

"I'm the one who showed him this show." He said and when the image of Gil, one of the characters showed up, Metal perked up in Gaara's lap.

"Bub-llll. Bub-lll. Gup." He whispered, looking awed and then grinned at Gaara with all of his teeth. He had most of them, he was missing two on the bottom. Gaara smiled back at him.

Much to Lee's surprise, each season of the show was about 15 dollars. He couldn't afford that right now, how would he tell Gaara that? There were 4 seasons. Then, Gaara bought all of them. Lee's eyes widened.

"Gaara, I can't afford that." He said and Gaara looked at him confused.

"Why would you need to? I bought them." He said simply and Lee stammered.

"W-well you bought them for Metal so I feel bad I cannot give you the money, I will eventually but right now-"

"Who said they're for Metal? I happen to enjoy Nonny's character. The show is for me." Gaara doesn't know why he said it but it made Lee laugh and smile so he didn't mind too much. Plus, he now had Metal in his lap chanting "bubba bubba bubba" so he assumed it was a win.

He honestly couldn't help but laugh to himself thinking about his father logging into VUDU and seeing 4 seasons of a show for children and then Gaara explaining that he bought them for himself. He honestly didn't think his dad would question it and just thank god that Gaara was at home watching children's cartoons instead of drugs. Or maybe he thought Gaara got so high he bought them by mistake? Who knows. It was funny either way.

After the first episode, there was a knock at the door and Gaara got up and put Metal on the couch. Lee was surprisingly immersed in the television show and Gaara went to pay for the pizza before Lee could cry about that too. 

He walked back to the living room and Lee finally realized that Gaara paid and looked incredibly embarrassed.

"I am so sorry. How much was it? I will pay you back." Gaara gave him a look and didn't say anything else. He plopped Metal down between him and Lee and opened the pizza box. He picked off a piece of sausage and put it in his hand and held it out for Metal. Metal looked at it for a while but finally decided to try it and grabbed it and ate it. Gaara then stared at him to make sure he swallowed it and didn't spit it out once all the flavor was gone, which was something he liked to do. When he swallowed and held out his hand again, Gaara handed him another piece. Lee just stared in mild awe at the exchange and his heart felt heavy with emotions. Gaara was the greatest gift he could've gotten. He was so happy to have him there. He wished he could properly pay Gaara back for the nice things he's done.

***

It truly was a wonderful end of the day. Especially when Metal took food from Lee's hand that he offered. Lee beamed at Gaara and Gaara smiled back at him. It was so wonderful! The only problem was Metal really liked the chicken wings and was now covered in honey barbeque sauce and Lee dreaded bath time. It was just a lot of flailing and planking and really not a good time. 

"Bath time." He heard Gaara announce and wondered when he would ever stop feeling surprised at things Gaara did.

"Bath." Metal repeated and put his arms up for Gaara to pick him up. Gaara didn't wince at the dirty hands and grabbed Metal and brought him to the bathroom. Lee followed, completely gob smacked by the fact that Metal was actually allowing this to happen. Usually he threw himself on the floor and cried whenever Lee brought him near the bathroom. Right now he was standing next to Gaara as Gaara filled the tub. Gaara pulled off his sweater and threw it behind him. It was now covered in sauce. When the bath was filled Lee helped Gaara take off Metal's dirty clothes and Metal stood there bouncing and giggling. It made Lee's heart happy to watch.

Gaara put Metal in the tub and Metal sat down and splashed in the water, getting it on Gaara's face and Gaara frowned and Metal giggled and splashed again. Lee leaned in next to Gaara and tried to help remove the sauce from his son's hair.

"I will never understand why he is so good for you." Lee said with amazement when they were done and Metal was cleaned, dressed and ready for bed.

"I honestly have no idea. Babies normally don't like me." Gaara said blankly and cleaned up the living room. He brought his book bag into the kitchen and unloaded all of the fruits he took from his house without Lee seeing. The last thing he needed was Lee to feel really touched and cry again. He knew Lee was only 4 years older than him, but seriously, he cried so much, grow up.

In the same regard, it was kind of cute how emotional Lee was. Gaara wondered if it had to do with his sleep deprivation.

"Okay Metal, time for sleep." Gaara announced at 8:12 and Metal looked up confused. "Night-night."

"Nigh-nigh." He repeated and Gaara nodded. "Ba-ba." Gaara looked over at Lee and Lee jumped off the couch to get the bottle. 

Gaara put Metal down in the pack n' play and he whimpered until Lee showed up with the bottle. Then he drank it down so fast, both men looked at him looked at him surprised.

"You'd think he never had a drink before." Lee said quietly.

"Drama queen." Gaara said affectionately and sat down by the pack n' play. Lee followed suit and Gaara pointed to the small stack of books. Lee grabbed the bottom one. His favorite. Love you forever. "Read it to him." Gaara instructed and Lee looked unsure. He turned to Metal and Metal's eyes were big and innocent and staring directly at him. He nodded.

"Okay... _A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and while she rocked him she sang, I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._ " As Lee read through the book, Gaara noticed he got more and more choked up. The mom grew old and sick. Lee took a second to read the next page. " _The son went to his mother. He picked her up, rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and while he rocked her he sang, I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my mommy you'll be._ " Lee sniffled again and bit his lip before finishing the book. " _When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then, he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang, I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._ " 

For a while, Lee and Gaara sat in front of the pack n' play with something in the air hanging over them. It wasn't bad, in fact, it was nice. There was a sadness, yes, but also love. Gaara could tell that Lee loved his son despite everything they went through.

"Are you okay?" Gaara whispered and Lee nodded, thankful the only light was a nightlight and Gaara didn't have to see him cry over a children's book. In the pack n' play, Metal slept with a smile on his face.

***

The next few days at school were interesting. Gaara normally stayed away from the Home Ec. Room but he found himself drawn to it and he even worked up enough courage to talk to the teacher. Gaara took the class when he was younger, he knew the teacher, he just rarely talked during the class so they never bonded. Ms. Shizune was hardly the best person to go to for advice, but he really didn't see anyone better at this point.

"Gaara! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Shizune said with a smile.

"I've been fine. I was wondering if you have tips for taking care of babies." The question made her heart drop. Had Gaara gotten someone pregnant? He was only sixteen! 

"Um. Yes. Of course I do. What were you looking to learn?" She asked calmly, but in her mind she was screaming.

"Specifically a toddler that doesn't seem to bond with his father. How would you fix that?"

"Um... Well, why didn't the toddler bond with his father?" She asked slowly.

"Because he didn't know about the baby until about two months ago. How would you form a bond from there?" Shizune was surprised. If this was Gaara's child they were talking about, he was 15 or younger when... the baby was made.

"I have a few books about bonding with your baby, would you like to borrow them?" She asked kindly, the last thing this poor boy needed was for someone to lecture him at a time already difficult in his life. The best thing she could do was to help him and guide him to be a great parent.

"That would be great, if you had them I would love to read them." She couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness, then one of pride. Kudos to this young man and stepping up where most boys his age wouldn't. How wonderful? She wondered if his father knew about it and couldn't help but feel like that would be a scandal if it got out. She would just have to keep her mouth shut. She handed Gaara the books with a smile. "Thanks. I'll give them back to you when I'm done." She smiled and nodded and he left the room. She sat down and rubbed her temples. What was she to do?

***

The next time he saw Ino was when they worked together that day. He was on his break reading one of the books Shizune gave him and she couldn't help but laugh.

"How's mom life?" She asked and sat across from him, taking out her snack. Gaara shrugged.

"Fine, I suppose." Ino snorted, wondering if Gaara even paid attention to the question or just answered out of obligation of answering a question.

"When did you see Metal last?" She asked and he blinked, closed the book and looked up.

"Uh... The day before yesterday I went over. Lee seems to be better. He's been getting more sleep. He even told me that Metal let him put him to bed last night which was nice to hear." Ino grinned at him. "What?"

"You two should get married and be a family. It would be so cute." She said and Gaara stared at her oddly. "What? You're already mama. Might as well get sex out of it."

"Ino." He scolded. 

"What?" She asked defensively. "I'm just looking out for you, ya cute little virgin." Gaara's face pinkened and he kicked her chair. "Testy, testy. Ya know wha'd help with that?"

"Ino I swear-"

"Some good sex." She smiled sweetly and Gaara groaned. "Do you even think he's cute?"

"Who? Metal?"

"No. Of course you think Metal is cute. You're his mama. You have to. I'm talking about Lee." Ino said and Gaara paused. He wasn't sure. He honestly hadn't really been looking at him like that at all. He was nice, and that's all Gaara really noticed. "You didn't check him out?" Gaara shook his head wondering why he would to begin with. "I mean I don't think he's cute, but maybe you will."

"Are you saying I have bad taste?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm your friend so it checks out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was bored.
> 
>  **Rae** : Turns out Rasa found out on his own. I love Ino, she's my boo. I feel like no matter what the AU prompt would be they still would've been BFFs. It's a random thing to associate Metal with, but I'm down lol  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : You sort of got what you wanted! And eventually Lee's daddy will be in the story :)  
>  **Dewin** : Thank you very much! And I took your idea, and you'll see it at the end of the chapter!  
>  **Leah** : Just because of your comment I drew a picture of them for y'all! And yes, eventually. Not right this second. He's getting there though.  
>  **Luna_Lilly** : Aw that's sweet. Thank you for sharing. I understand how you feel, but it was with my siblings not my niece or nephew. Good job being an auntie! It's hard work! Babies suck sometimes. I love my daughter but she's satan lol

FAMILY PICTURE! (supposed to be drawn like a selfie lol)  


Chapter Three:

"So you think he has a son?" Tsunade asked and Shizune just cried.

"I don't know what to do! What if word gets out? This is bad!" Shizune cried. "There's no scandal, yet. I'm not sure if Mayor Kazakage even knows. What should we do?"

"We shouldn't do anything rash until we've had proof. What physical proof do you have?" Tsunade asked and Shizune slumped slightly.

"Proof?"

"Yeah. Like a picture of the kid or something. You said he didn't outright say it was his so we can't assume it is until we've seen the child. What if the kid looks nothing like Gaara and we freak out the Mayor for no reason?" Shizune frowned at that.

"You're right." She agreed.

"Just do your best to get proof and we'll go from there." Shizune nodded at the principal and waved goodbye, leaving the office.

***

"Metal! Please! Eat your carrots!" Lee begged and whined in frustration when Metal took his bowl of food and threw it on the floor, looking at Lee dead in the eyes. "You are unbelievable. Why do you not listen to me like you listen to Mama?" He asked and felt silly for even referring to the poor 16 year old boy as "Mama". Even so, it perked Metal right up.

"Mama! Mama!" He smacked the high chair as he bounced up and down. Lee groaned. Now he opened a completely different can of worms.

"No. I cannot keep asking Gaara to come over to get you to listen to me. You must do it on your own!" Lee cried and Metal just stared at him. Stared. Stared. Then burst into tears. "No! Metal! Please do not cry!" Lee looked at his phone and checked the time. It was 7pm. He wondered if Gaara was working or not.

**_Hey, I know you are very busy, but is it at all possible to get you on a video chat? Metal will not eat his dinner for me..._ **

_Yeah hold on..._

The relief Lee felt was palpable and he let out a long sigh and his body relaxed even with Metal screaming. The phone began to ring and Lee answered it with a smile despite the background noise. First thing he noticed was Gaara was in his work uniform.

"I am sorry for disturbing you at work!" Lee apologized, feeling terribly. Ino was suddenly in the frame.

"Hello~! Where's that handsome man?" She asked and Lee showed the phone to Metal, but Metal was too busy crying to care. He was dramatically arching his back on the side of the high chair, the only thing keeping him there was his seatbelt. "Metal~!"

"Metal." Gaara's sharp voice made Metal freeze. He stopped crying but now he was looking for the source of Gaara's voice. "Metal." Gaara said again and Metal's eyes fixated on the phone screen. He started making grabby hands at it and Lee sighed and gave him the phone tentatively. Metal grabbed the phone and held it really close to his face, then held it how people normally talked on the phone.

"H'lo?" He said in a high-pitched voice. 

"Hello, Metal." Gaara greeted and Metal pulled the phone away from his ear and looked back at it and tried to poke Gaara on the screen.

"Mama?" He started poking a bit more aggressively, almost ending the call.

"Metal. You need to eat." Gaara scolded and Metal pushed his eyebrows together, confused. "You need to eat food, Metal. Stop being mean to daddy."

"Dee?" That was the closest he'd ever been to saying daddy and Lee instantly sat up with a grin. 

"Yes. Daddy. Be nice to him. Eat your food." Ino covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the clear mama bear her best friend was. 

"Mama." He said and Gaara nodded.

"Yes. Be nice to daddy. Mama says so." Ino had to walk away to laugh. "Ino. I will fight you."

"That's no way to talk in front of your baby~!" She teased and he rolled his eyes and looked back at his screen. Metal looked adorable. His hair was a complete wreck and he had more food on his clothes than around his mouth area, but his big eyes were very adorable.

"Lee." Gaara said and Lee struggled to get the phone back from his carrot mush covered son. He would need to clean and sanitize his phone after.

"Yes?" Gaara sighed.

"If you can't get Metal to eat, let me know. I'll be over." Lee's face turned red.

"N-no Gaara. It is okay. You have done so much-"

"That wasn't a request. I was telling you what I would be doing." Gaara said flatly and Lee couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Okay." Lee wondered if Gaara would be the best friend he ever had all thanks to Metal. He looked over at his son fondly and ended the call with Gaara. He had work to do after all.

***

Even without him texting Gaara if Metal ate, Gaara was still at his house at 8:08. Lee perked up at the sound of a knock at his door and ran over to answer it, Metal running behind him.

"Gaara! You did not have to come over! Metal is actually behaving for once. He must have enjoyed hearing you on the phone." Lee said and Metal hugged Gaara's leg and kissed his knee.

"Mama." The action made Gaara feel warm and he bent over and picked Metal up.

"I can go if you'd like." Lee shook his head vigorously.

"No!... I am sorry that sounded... intense. I enjoy your company. I just did not want you to feel obligated to come over." Gaara nodded and walked into the apartment. Lee wondered when Gaara became so familiar with everything. He liked it.

"Bubble Guppies?" Gaara asked and Metal squealed.

"Bub-gup!" Gaara smiled softly.

"Close enough." He sat on the couch with Metal in his lap and Lee stood there awkwardly. Gaara looked up at him. "If you need to go do something, do it now." Gaara said and Lee smiled shyly.

"Yeah. I need to shower, if you do not mind." Gaara nodded. "Thank you very much Gaara." 

Gaara examined Lee. Ino was right, he wasn't that cute, but there was something... Gaara liked about him. Sure he was nice, really nice. Annoyingly nice sometimes. (Honestly, were people usually this nice? Especially when thrown into fatherhood like that?) That wasn't what Gaara liked about him though. He couldn't quite place it just yet.

Lee left for the bathroom and Gaara paid attention to the T.V and smiled every time Metal giggled about something. 

Gaara got a text from Ino asking where he was and Gaara decided to humor her with a picture. He took a selfie of him looking up at the camera and Metal had a finger in his mouth and a huge smile on his face with his face directing the TV but his eyes looking at the camera. He was such a ham.

**_Oh my gosh you two are so cute. I cannot. We need to go shopping for his clothes. Lee sucks at dressing that poor child._ **

_It's probably all he could afford. He isn't rich, Ino._

**_That just makes me sad. That's it, we're going on a shopping spree. I am so excited to shop for my nephew._ **

_How the hell is he your nephew?_

**_Gaara, don't take this from me. I will fight you._ **

Gaara rolled his eyes and waited for Lee to be done with the shower.

Once Lee was done and dressed, he sat with Gaara on the side of the pack n' play and Gaara had him read another book to Metal while he drank his bottle. They read The Giving Tree. Metal was asleep before they reached the end, Gaara was leaning against the pack n' play and he watched Lee finish out the story. Lee had a nice voice. It was very sweet and formal. It was cute.

"Very nice." Gaara said after the book was done. Lee smiled at him. 

They stood up and went into the kitchen. Lee offered Gaara something to drink and they sat at the kitchen table with cups in their hands. It was quiet, but it was never awkward with each other. Gaara finally gained the courage to ask a question that had been gnawing at him.

"Lee, if you were struggling so much before, why didn't you call your friends or family to help?" He asked and the shame was present on Lee's face. "It's fine, I won't judge you."

"It is... just embarrassing I suppose. I am unsure if I should talk to someone so young about it." Gaara frowned.

"You're 20 years old, I'm 16. How are you so much older than me? We both legally can't even buy alcohol." Gaara stated and Lee smiled wryly. Gaara didn't like these expressions on Lee, they reminded him too much of the exhausted run down father he was a few weeks ago. "It's fine if you want to talk about it. I'm all ears." 

"Well... I guess... Okay..." Lee took in a deep breath. "It started in high school, I suppose. I was not very popular with... anyone really. I had my two friends and that was it but I did not mind so much. I was teased all the time for being a virgin and I ignored it for the most part but some things the other kids said were cruel and I did not like them. They said that no one would ever find me attractive and they just teased me about my looks, I was used to it but for whatever reason it bothered me more and more. I was almost 18 when I was invited to a party and I was with my two friends. I am not very good with alcohol. Just one sip gets me very drunk so I never drank because I get silly and I did not want more reason to be made fun of. There was a girl there, she seemed nice, I cannot really remember. I know my friend, Neji, did not like her at all. But she was nice to me and she... she gave me attention and it was nice..." Lee trailed off and just breathed and looked away from the table looking somber.

"You slept together, obviously." Gaara supplied and Lee nodded, his face was very red. He looked about ready to cry. "Are you ok?" Lee nodded and rubbed his face and sniffed.

"Yes. I am. Sorry. Uh, anyway. We did sleep together. Once. And apparently I was terrible, I did not know what I was doing. I was a bit drunk, if I will admit. I do not know how the night would have ended had I not had anything to drink. But then there was a rumor in school that not only was I an ugly loser, but I was a terrible partner in bed and it was humiliating. Anyway, I did not see her again. It was like she came into my life just for that. Just to make my senior year even worse. Neji was kind enough to not say I told you so and Tenten was just very angry at her for doing that to me. I do not think my dad ever found out it happened. I decided I was going to go away to college so I would not have to be around the people that made my life so difficult. I moved here, I got a job to help with my rent and I had a car, and I was going to school and I was happy. For two years I was undisturbed here until... about two months ago there was a knock at the door. It was her. I will never forget her face." Lee pressed his lips together. Gaara could tell he needed a minute.

"Sorry. Again. Okay. Um. She was at the door and I felt like I got hit by a train just seeing her face. I thought I would forget about her but there she was, in the door but she was holding a baby. And I saw the baby and I calculated in my head and I knew that was my son. She walked in and told me she had him over a year prior and he was born in June so he is a year and a half now. I asked her why she didn't tell me and she said because she did not want me in his life. When I asked why, she did not answer. She asked if I would like to be in his life and I said of course, I am his father and she said okay. I let her sleep over and the next day I woke up to Metal crying and when I came to see him, he was alone. She was gone. She just left him there." Lee started to tear up and covered his face. "I am sorry..."

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry that happened to you. That doesn't sound like something you deserved." Lee looked at him.

"How would you know?" He asked and Gaara frowned.

"I haven't known you long, true. I'm younger than you, also true. That doesn't mean I'm stupid. Do you know how often it happens that a girl gets pregnant and a guy leaves her? You didn't have to take Metal, you didn't have to want to be in his life but you did. And when she left you could've pushed the responsibility on someone else, you could've given him up for adoption. You didn't. You tried to be the best dad you could be with the little amount of experience you've had and the funds. That's really great of you to do and I'm sure anyone who knew that about you would feel the same. This begs the question I asked at the beginning. Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Because I made so many mistakes and I did not want my dad to know what a failure I became. I know Neji did not tell me I told you so but what if he does this time? I could not bear it." Gaara shook his head. 

"You're looking at everything all wrong, Lee. I know it's shitty and hard, but if your dad cares about you, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to have a grandson. If your friends care about you, they won't drag you while you're down, they'll support you. But if they don't, Ino and I will always help." Lee sniffled again.

"I really am so thankful for you, Gaara." He said quietly and Gaara gave him a small smile. "I just feel bad, I have not paid you anything for your help. When I get the money I promise-"

"Lee. Stop. No. I'm not doing this for money. I don't want money. I have enough money." Lee looked confused. What 16 year old had enough money? "I'm doing this to help someone out who needs help. I don't need money to help you. Plus, I really like Metal." Lee smiled at that.

"Yes, I do too. Even if he is not fond of me yet."

"He's getting there." Lee nodded with a smile, remembering the "dee" from before. 

"Gaara, promise me you won't do anything stupid like I did." Lee said suddenly and Gaara smirked.

"No worries here. I don't like girls." Lee blinked and Gaara wondered if Lee had a thing against gay people. That would be weird, for Lee not to like someone.

"Oh. I am sorry, I did not realize." Gaara tilted his head.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked and Lee shook his head.

"No. Not at all. I have found some guys to be very attractive." Lee cursed in his head, what a strange thing to say. Why was he so awkward?

"So you like boys too?" Gaara asked and Lee opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and frowned. "You don't know?" Lee shook his head slowly. "You'll find out eventually. Anyway, I have to get home. I'll talk to you later. You can text me if you need me." Gaara stood up and Lee walked him to the front door. He let Gaara out and noticed something strange. When Gaara walked under the door, the hall lights were on and bright. 

Lee never noticed how pretty Gaara's eyes were.

Gaara turned around to leave, then paused and turned back around.

"Yes?" Lee asked and Gaara looked confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just... You aren't unattractive, Lee. In fact, the more I know you, the more attractive you are." Gaara then walked away like he didn't say anything at all.

Lee watched him go, his face burning. He honestly didn't know what to say. One thing was for sure, it was the nicest compliment he'd ever gotten.

***

"City Morgue, you stab 'em, we slab 'em."

"Ino."

"Gaara."

"I just told Lee he was attractive." Ino stayed quiet on the other line. "Ino?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

"That is the cutest, purest thing I've ever heard and I'm sorry, I didn't expect such a thing to come from you."

"Don't be an asshole. Give me advice."

"Advice on what? The best sex position to lose your virginity in when you and Lee-"

"Ino!" Ino laughed at the scandalized tone Gaara had. "Not funny. I'm calling for help. Stop making it worse."

"That's what best friends are for. Anyway, what would you like me to do?"

"I'm actually not sure what advice I was looking for. Especially from you."

"Ah-ha. You must secretly be wanting to get laid if you came to me for advice." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I'm hanging up."

"Love you~!"

***

"Thank you Ms. Shizune. I finished them." Gaara placed the 4 books on her desk and she blinked at them. He finished the books in just 5 days. Impressive. 

"Were they helpful?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I suppose we'll find out." He said and Shizune smiled.

"So, this toddler, do you happen to have a picture of him?" She asked with a smile and Gaara's face lit up, it was actually sweet to see. He looked like he really cared about this child. He pulled out his phone and tapped the picture he sent Ino last night and showed Shizune with a smile.

"His name is Metal." Shizune's eyes widened at the picture. They had the same eye shape. Metal looked like a small, dark haired, big eyebrowed Gaara. He was adorable though.

"He is so sweet." Shizune said smiling, handing Gaara the phone. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, he is. Anyway, thank you again." He left the room and Shizune rubbed her temples. She really needed to talk to Tsunade now.

***

"They look alike?" Tsunade asked and Shizune nodded with a frown.

"The same eye shape, he even had some darkness around his eyes like Gaara. But I have no idea who the mom could be, but she has got to have the biggest eyebrows ever because as cute as that baby is, he has some massive eyebrows." Tsunade nodded with a sigh.

"It looks like we'll have to figure out what to tell the Mayor..."

***

"Gaara." Gaara frowned at his father's voice. He got off the couch where he was doing homework and walked to the kitchen, where his dad was making a smoothie. "I have a question for you." Gaara nodded. "I asked Temari and Kankuro, neither of them seem to have any idea what I'm talking about. Perhaps you do. Is there a particular reason with why... why there is now $60 worth of a Bubble Guppies on the VUDU account?" Gaara shrugged.

"It's a good show." Rasa nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh... So you naturally had to buy all 4 seasons of... a children's show?"

"Nonny is a great character. Remind me of myself." Gaara responded easily and Rasa blinked a few times and shook his head. "It was either that or Game of Thrones-"

"You can watch as much Bubble Guppies as you want, son." Rasa decided and Gaara smiled at him and walked out of the kitchen. He knew his father's hatred of Game of Thrones would come in handy some day.

***

A week later, Gaara got a text from Lee.

**_You probably should not come over for a while. Metal and I are sick. :(_ **

He stared at the text for a while and thought about how much Lee said he was going to freak when Metal was sick because he wouldn't know what to do. He felt bad, nothing is worse than taking care of a sick baby while you were also sick.

_What do you have?_

**_Just a cold. It should be over in two days but I wanted to warn you._ **

_How is Metal doing?_

**_He will not stop crying and there is nothing I can do to help him. He will not take his medicine and I have given up._ **

_I'll be right over._

Gaara ignored the text after that, they were likely Lee telling him to not come over but something in him would not let that happen. It was a good thing it was Friday, he didn't have to deal with school, soon it would be Winter break which was exciting. His birthday would be shortly after that. 

Gaara packed some extra clothes in case Metal threw up on him or got BBQ sauce all over him again. That wasn't fun. Then he went downstairs and loaded his bag up with fruit and canned soup.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kankuro asked, walking into the kitchen. Gaara cursed to himself. Why were his sibling always there being nosey?

"I'm going out tonight." Kankuro nodded.

"Ino? If you need a ride from her house-"

"I'm not getting drunk!"

"Well we all know what happens when Ino is involved. Lots of bad life choices." Ain't that the fuckin truth.

"I'm not getting drunk." Gaara repeated. "I'll see you later."

***

Gaara knocked at the door and Lee answered a few seconds later. His hair was a mess, his nose was bright red, his eyes were glassy and he looked pained.

"What hurts?" Gaara asked and Lee frowned.

"Everything. My skin aches. I do not like anything touching me but Metal is so cuddly right now because he is sick." Gaara nodded.

"Okay. Go take a bath." He said as he hung up his jacket in the hallway and brought his bookbag to the living room. Metal was laying on the couch pathetically. He saw Gaara and didn't even jump up.

"Mama." He said pathetically and Gaara scooped him up and held him. Metal curled up into a ball on Gaara's chest.

"When was the last time you ate?" Gaara asked and Lee shrugged. "Did you get him to take his medicine?" A shake of the head. "Will you get it for me?" A nod.

Lee had to be sick if he wasn't even talking. Usually he never shut up.

Coming into the living room, Lee had the syringe full of medicine and Gaara took it and squirted it into the bottle of milk and handed it to Metal who drank the bottle. Lee stared at the exchange and blinked a few times, embarrassed he didn't think of doing something as simple as that.

"Take a bath." Gaara instructed and Lee nodded slowly and walked away.

When Lee got out of the bathtub, he opened the door and saw Gaara was at the stove making soup and sandwiches while holding Metal with his other arm. It was such a beautiful sight to see and in Lee's delirious stage, he couldn't help but think how beautiful they were. Gaara was so beautiful. It was such a domestic look and something Lee always wanted to have eventually in his life. He just didn't think the mother of his child would be a 16 year old boy. 

Lee went into the room and just put on a pair of pajama pants. No underwear, no shirt. Everything hurt his skin. Even his hair. Lee pulled it back into the most ridiculous looking ponytail he'd ever seen and then decided he would go out to see how Gaara was fairing.

Gaara sat at the table with Metal on his lap and spoon-fed him some broccoli-cheddar soup. Metal really liked broccoli so it was the best choice. Lee sat at the table and Gaara pushed over a bowl and next to the bowl were sandwiches.

"Some grilled cheese, some tuna fish." Gaara supplied as he fed Metal who looked absolutely pathetic, but his fever was breaking which was good. Lee wasn't even hungry but he was thankful for the food anyway. He hadn't eaten and he should to keep his strength. He gladly ate the soup and some tuna sandwiches. 

Once Metal was done eating, he pushed the spoon away and Gaara knew he wasn't going to eat anymore. He took Metal to the bathroom and gave him a quick bath. Lee could not have been more thankful than when Gaara came out holding a Metal that was mostly asleep. He dressed Metal and held him and Metal was knocked out. The medicine was able to work enough for him to fall asleep which was great.

Only problem was by this point it was midnight and for once in his life, Gaara felt tired. He put Metal in the pack n' play and sat on the couch. He told Lee to go to bed and when he did, Gaara passed out on the couch.

He didn't sleep long before Metal started screaming. Gaara woke up with a jolt and picked up the screaming toddler and rocked him. Lee was out of his room so fast, It scared Gaara. He looked confused that Gaara was still there and Gaara yawned.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" He asked and Gaara looked embarrassed. "I would have given you my bed if I knew you were staying."

"No. Go to bed, you're sick. Metal just wants to be held." With enough arguing, Gaara found himself holding Metal, and sitting in Lee's bed. Lee was next to him, rubbing Metal's back and whispering soothing words. Eventually it was enough for Metal to fall asleep. 

When Gaara woke up in the morning, he found himself still in Lee's bed next to Lee with Metal laying across his chest and snoring quite loudly. Both of them were, actually. How could anyone sleep next to this?

Gaara placed Metal on the bed next to Lee and formed a pillow barricade and left the room to take a quick shower. Metal sweat last night. A lot. And Gaara felt gross and sticky. When he was showered, he went to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess from last night and got started on breakfast. He didn't have to be to work for another few hours and he wanted to make sure Lee and Metal actually ate. He just didn't know what was a good thing to make for breakfast. He looked in the fridge and noticed there wasn't much to choose from. Good thing he brought all the fruit from home. 

Gaara cut up all the fruit into a fruit salad and then made bacon and eggs. Nothing fancy, but then again, Gaara couldn't cook very well and it was all Lee had. Lee woke up shortly after the food was ready and stared in amazement at the prospect of waking up to having breakfast. Gaara was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee on his phone.

"Good morning." Gaara greeted and Lee smiled warmly at him, despite feeling like death.

"Good morning." He responded, because it was a good morning. And Lee was learning that honestly any day with Gaara would be a good day. When he realized that, he wondered how deep his feelings about that ran, and what exactly Gaara meant to him as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking like, should Guy be Lee's dad like he always is in my stories, or should someone else be Lee's dad but Guy is like a father figure? idk. 
> 
> Anyway, send in more shit you want to see me put them through. So far next chapter is Ino and Gaara shopping for Metal like the moms they are.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby clothes shopping. Christmas. Bit of New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wren** : You talking about Rasa blowing up when he finds out Gaara is a "dad"? If you are, yes. I am excited for that part of the story lmao. And yeah, Rasa is a bad guy a lot. I just wanted him to be an exasperated parent of teenagers in this story. (Ino and Gaara 5ever [thats longer than 4ever]) I will totally bring in a Shukaku cat at some point. That'll be a little later when Lee and Gaara become a bit more domestic ;)  
>  **Rae** : I don't know, I just wouldn't know how to write a random OC guy for Lee's dad. I think I need Guy in this story. I love him as Lee's daddy.  
>  **Leah** : I'm glad you liked the picture! I would love to write Metal running around naked while they're trying to potty train him!   
> **Lola** : You got it.  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : I'm glad you're enjoying this AU! We will eventually have a sassy (fat) Shukaku kitty.  
>  **Dewin** : Thank you! <3 Mama bear Gaara is life tbh. I'm glad I made your day. Yes! I will use that next chapter! Lee and Gaara will start actually have outings soon instead of staying at Lee's apartment.
> 
> I really have to get back and write You Bake Me Crazy though. It's been like two days. (No love for that story anymore D:)

Chapter Four:

"Aw you're such a wife. I can't believe you went to his house and took care of him and Metal. That is the cutest thing ever." Ino gushed and Gaara rolled his eyes at her. "Aren't you worried you're going to get sick though?"

"I think I am getting sick. My throat has been sore all day." Gaara cleared his throat and rubbed it. "At least Metal is better, that's all that matters. He was miserable for two days." Ino pouted at the thought.

"Poor baby. Well, did you want to go shopping before or after you get full blown sick?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Might as well do it now." Ino grinned.

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

***  
"So where are we going anyway?" Gaara asked and Ino dragged him into a baby clothes store. She squealed when she saw the cute girl clothes and Gaara frowned at her.

"Ino, Metal is a boy." He reminded her and she picked up a pair of pink fox booties.

"But they're so cute~!" They were, but still.

Gaara walked to the boy's section and looked through the clothes. Ino grabbed the ridiculously cute dressy clothes. One set had a vest and a bow tie. Gaara was picking clothes that were simple, like pants and shirts with cute sayings. They didn't even pay attention to how much clothes they were putting in the basket. It was like it didn't matter how much money they spent.

"Oh Gaara!" Ino showed him a shirt that said "Ain't no MAMA like the one I got!" and he smirked at her and rolled his eyes. She put it in the basket. "I'm buying it, you can't make me put it back." She said simply and definitely grabbed more clothes that mentioned mama on it. (Mama's boy, Mama is my bestie) Gaara told her she needed to stop grabbing them and then they got into an argument about how many outfits did Metal need with bowties and Ino argued that this might be her only chance to dress a baby boy and everyone in the store looked at them funny but most sided with Ino because they thought she was an emotional mother and Gaara was the dad. It got really awkward really quickly.

While Ino was preoccupied with shoes, Gaara wanted to find some cute shirts that mentioned daddy too because Lee was more important than Gaara was. He found some really sweet ones that he blushed even picking up. ("If you think I'm cute, you should see my daddy", "cuter version of dad", "I love my daddy", "Daddy's workout partner") Ino also bought a little Santa onesie since Christmas was soon and a Santa hat.

"We really should leave before we spend any more money." Ino looked at their shopping basket and yeah, they were probably spending more than they initially thought. She grabbed the clothes she picked out and Gaara grabbed a few pairs of socks and a hat and they paid for everything, getting some looks of what seemed to be disapproval which made them laugh after they left.

"Not so bad, I only spent $185 dollars!" Ino said with a laugh.

"Lucky. I spend about $237. I put it on my credit card since I left my debit card at home." Gaara sighed. "I have the money to pay it off but I just hope my dad doesn't look at my credit card statements."

"First Bubble Guppies, now $237 at a baby store? I don't think you could lie your way out of this one. 'Sorry dad, it was the only place that had my size.'" Ino laughed and Gaara glared at her.

"I'm not that short." He argued with her and she gave him a 'yeah right' look and continued walking. "I'm 5'2! I'm not done growing yet!" Gaara argued and she laughed at him. It was cute that he thought 5'2 wasn't that short. He was sweet. After they started to drive, Ino pulled out Gaara's phone and called Lee.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to see if Lee's home so we can give him the clothes." She said simply and Gaara frowned.

"What if he's busy and you're bothering him?"

"Honey, I don't think he'd be too busy for you- hi Lee! It's Ino. Are you home?... Yeah I'm with Gaara that's why I called on his phone… yeah we just have something for Metal… No it wasn't a problem! We had fun getting it. I'm sure you'll like it… Okay see you soon~!" She hung up the phone and put it down. "Alright, he's home but he has to go to work in an hour."

"He goes to work at such weird times…" Gaara mumbled. Lee had the most out of control schedule that didn't make sense and was even worse working two jobs. It seemed neither of them cared if he worked himself to death.

They pulled into the apartment complex and grabbed all of the bags. Gaara took the receipt out of the bags and Ino pocketed them. They didn't need Lee getting emotional with how much they just spent. Walking up to the apartment, they already heard Metal. He wasn't crying but he was yelling. Just to be loud. Lee was asking him to please quiet down but obviously he didn't listen. Gaara knocked on the door and Metal stopped yelling and ran to the door and knocked back.

"Hello Metal." Gaara said through the door as Lee unlocked it from the other side.

"Mama!" Metal yelled excitedly and the door opened and Metal was hugging Gaara's legs. Gaara handed Ino his bags and picked Metal up and she giggled at how cute he was.

"What did you two buy?" Lee asked with wide eyes seeing 4 large bags of stuff.

"Nothing." Ino said simply and walked inside behind Gaara and Lee shut the door. "Just a couple things for Metal."

"Sorry, I couldn't stop Ino from buying vests and bow ties." Ino glared at him.

"They were cute, don't judge me." They dumped out all the clothes on the couch and started sorting through them and Lee just stared with wide eyes.

"H-How much did you spend??" He asked and Ino just smiled.

"Not that much. Huge sale." Gaara nodded.

"Yeah. Big sale." He agreed and Lee accepted it slowly and started going through the clothes.

"You two picked out these…?" He was touched with what nice clothes they were. He couldn't afford anything that wasn't from a thrift store. "How do I repay you?"

"I don't believe I asked to be repaid, did I, Gaara?" Ino asked and Gaara shook his head.

"I don't remember doing that either." Lee frowned.

"You two have been so helpful and nice I do not know how to thank you."

"Listen, if Gaara here is mama, then I'm Auntie Ino and I love babies. Plus, when I get tired of watching Metal I can always give him back. It's perfect for me. Gaara, honey I have to go. Were you going to stay?"

"Um… Lee said he had to go to work so probably not." Lee wanted to speak up, to offer Gaara a ride home or something but he didn't have a car. He wanted to spend more time with Gaara. Seeing him for few minutes wasn't enough. "I'll see you later, have fun at work. And you have fun at daycare." Gaara kissed Metal's cheek and put him down and they left and Lee stood in the living room feeling strangely alone.

***

Lee didn't see Gaara again for 4 days. The only reason he ran into him that soon was he needed to go to the store. It was lovely to see him. He was in the produce section lining up fruits. He looked bored out of his mind.

"Hello Gaara." Lee greeted and Gaara turned around and smiled softly at seeing the two. He walked over and Metal's arms jutted out so Gaara picked him up from the cart.

"Hey, how has it been? Did you look through all of the clothes?" Lee blushed and looked down at the cart.

"Yes. There were some very nice shirts. Some I did not quite understand why you got them though." Gaara automatically assumed he was referring to the Mama shirts Ino picked out. "The one that said I was cute." Gaara frowned at that. 

"Because you're cute." He said simply and didn't elaborate on it.

"You picked that one out?" Lee asked and Gaara nodded.

"I got all of the daddy ones and she got all the mama ones." Lee blushed.

"You both are too kind… I never… I never got to make you dinner." Lee didn't know why he got so nervous.

"No you did not." Gaara said easily and looked over at him. Lee stared at his eyes. Ever since the time he saw how beautiful Gaara's eyes were, he couldn't help but stare into his eyes every time Gaara looked at him. "When would you like to get together?"

"I… um…" Lee stammered, his hands were sweaty on the cart. Why was he so nervous? "How about to…morrow…?" 

"Okay." Gaara agreed. "I work until 6. Any time after that is fine." Lee smiled.

"Fantastic! Okay! Uh, well, what do you like to eat?" Gaara considered it.

"I like fish. I also like chicken. Beef is nice too… I really am not picky. Please don't give me kale though." Lee laughed, it was a pretty sound.

"Okay. I will not make you kale, I promise you."

"I see Metal was acting pretty well when you walked in." Lee smiled.

"Yes! Metal is acting a lot better since he has started seeing you." Gaara looked at Metal and Metal's big black eyes just looked up at him. Gaara smiled.

"Same goes for me." 

***

"Ino!" Lee whispered urgently. Ino looked up, surprised to see Lee. "I need your help."

"What's up?" She waved at Metal and Metal waved back shyly making her smile.

"Um… Is there a flower or something Gaara likes?" Ino noticed how Lee's face turned red when he asked. It was sweet.

"No. He doesn't like flowers." Lee seemed to deflate. "He likes succulents though. You can get him one of those." Lee perked up.

"Where can I find a succulent?" Ino wrote down an address and handed it to Lee. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, you're cooking dinner for him tonight, right?" Lee nodded and his cheeks darkened. "Do you have a thing for him?"

"Excuse me?" 

"A thing. Do you like Gaara?"

"Of course, Gaara is a very great person-"

"Like a crush, Lee. Do you have a crush on Gaara?" Ino said with slight exasperation. It was worth it to see the look of surprise on Lee's face.

"I-I do not… I just… I would like to make him dinner because he has been a big help and… I…" Ino just smiled at him.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."

Lee hoped he was able to lie well enough. He didn't think he did.

***

Stumbling all over the kitchen trying to get everything prepared in time while Metal was running around touching anything and everything he wasn't supposed to be touching, was probably the most frustrating thing Lee had to deal with thus far. He just wanted to have a nice dinner with Gaara. Christmas was in 3 days and Lee did his best to save up enough to get Gaara something from him even if it was small.

At 6:22, there was a knock at the door and Metal shrieked and ran to the front door and Lee groaned, trying to turn the stove off so nothing burned while he opened the door for Gaara. He really should learn to unlock it when he knew Gaara was coming.

He quickly unlocked the door and smiled at Gaara and ran away back to the kitchen. Gaara raised a brow but just picked up Metal and closed the door behind him. He walked further into the apartment and watched from the doorway as Lee fumbled around in the kitchen. 

"Dinner will be done in just a moment! I am sorry, Metal was difficult to work around." Lee laughed and Gaara shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm going to just get changed. I don't want to wear my uniform anymore." Gaara put Metal down and went into the bathroom and Metal followed him. "Metal. I have to get changed." Metal just looked up at him and Gaara frowned and sighed. Whatever. He left the door opened a crack and got changed into more comfortable clothes. 

When he was finished he fixed his hair in the mirror and went into the kitchen with Metal holding onto his pants. When he got a good look at Metal, he noticed he was dressed in one of the ridiculous outfits Ino got him. A collared white shirt, a dark red bowtie, brown suspenders, and brown pants. He looked adorable. Gaara sat on the floor and proceeded to take a stupid amount of pictures and Lee watched him fondly from the stove. He was so thankful that Gaara loved his son as much as he did.

"When is your birthday?" Lee asked randomly as he stirred the pot.

"January 19th. Why?" He asked, still taking pictures.

"Wow, so soon? No reason, just curious. Mine was last month." Gaara looked up at Lee and frowned. What a shitty birthday month he had. As if it couldn't have gotten any worse.

"Next time, we can celebrate it." Lee gave Gaara such a cute smile, Gaara bit his cheek to stop himself from grinning back.

Eventually, dinner was ready and Lee set the table. Gaara put Metal in his highchair and buckled him in since he had a tendency of flailing on the sides. Lee left the room and came back and placed a succulent in front of Gaara with a shy smile. Gaara looked at it surprised and picked it up.

"Impatiens walleriana." Gaara mumbled to himself and smiled. Lee looked confused. "Also known as Busy Lizzy." 

"Oh good, I thought the tag lied to me. I hope you like it. I thought it was pretty." Lee scratched the back of his neck and Gaara smiled at it and nodded.

"Yes I do like it. Thank you."

After dinner, Gaara cleaned the kitchen even though Lee insisted he didn't have to. Metal was still eating which was nice to see. Lee stood next to Gaara and dried the dishes as Gaara washed them.

"Thank you for dinner. It was nice." Lee's cheeks colored again and he nodded with a smile.

"I am glad you liked it!" Why was Lee always so chipper?

"Were you always like this?" Gaara asked and Lee's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Excitable? Happy?" Lee smiled again and nodded.

"Yes. It is one of the reasons I was teased. I was also a lot louder before. Sometimes I cannot help it though. I hope it does not bother you."

"Oh no. I love it about you." Gaara said simply and Lee froze for a second and quickly got back to drying the dishes with a burning face. He couldn't figure out why Gaara was making him act so strangely. "Don't change, Lee. You're awesome."

"Thank you Gaara. You are awesome as well." When they were done, Gaara put his back to the sink and crossed his arms, looking at Lee. "What is it?"

"I really think you should call your dad." Lee frowned and looked away. "Lee, honestly. What is your dad like?"

"He is amazing! The greatest person I have ever met. He has instilled so much wisdom of youth in me and always told me I should not waste my youth. He was always there when I needed him… which is the reason why I am too ashamed to admit to him that I have… disrupted the plans I was supposed to have in my youth because of a mistake I made. I do not think Metal is a mistake! I love him! It is just… It is hard to explain…" Lee sighed.

"If your dad is half as great as you describe him to be, you should really talk to him about this. I think he may surprise you." Lee nodded slowly, Gaara knew he wouldn't take the advice which was frustrating but there wasn't much he could do about it. He would eventually make Lee cave.

"What about your dad? How is he?" Lee asked and Gaara chuckled.

"He's… himself. That's for sure. He's okay. I mean, we get along fine. He's just difficult sometimes. And for whatever reason he thinks I'm going to be a drug addict or something so he's really specific with what I do." Lee looked surprised.

"But you are so nice, why does he think that will happen to you?"

"Drugs don't avoid nice people, Lee. Anyone could start doing them. I just don't know why he assumed I'm going to start them. I've never given him a reason to believe I would but, ya know, dads are strange." Lee nodded in agreement. "That means you're strange too, Lee." 

"Oh I knew that already." Lee grinned. "It will be fun to teach Metal that though."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Lee got quiet for a minute. "You okay?"

"What if… What if I am not a good father and Metal does not love me?" Lee knew how to darken a mood quick.

"Don't say that, Lee. Why would you think that, even?" Lee shrugged and looked away from Metal. "His mother did not like me, not many people do. I do not think I could bear it if Metal did not like me too."

"Kids are assholes. You're going to have to deal with a moody teenage Metal, it happens. But I don't think you have to worry about him not loving you. I don't understand how no one did before. You're a great person, Lee. Anyone that can't see that is stupid and you don't need them around anyway."

"Thank you, Gaara. I appreciate it." Gaara nodded and Metal threw his plate on the ground. "I guess he's done with dinner…"

***

After they put Metal to bed, Gaara left soon after and Lee was left thrumming in his room. His body just felt weird. Like it was humming or something. He sent a text to Ino, thanking her for the succulent idea. He then began to work on Gaara's gift some more before he went to bed.

The thing that frustrated him the most was when he was awake, all he thought about was Gaara. In his sleep, he didn't get any reprieve from it then either. 

***

Gaara was only able to visit briefly on Christmas. Lee looked so happy to see him. He opened the door and when his eyes landed on Gaara, his face lit up.

"Gaara. Hi. How are you?" He ushered him inside and Metal ran up to him squealing. 

"Hi, Lee. I just wanted to visit to drop off some presents." Gaara said and placed his bag on the coffee table and pulled out some beautifully wrapped boxes.

"You did not have to get us anything. You have done so much already." Gaara looked up at Lee and Lee could swear his heart skipped.

"What kind of mama would I be if I didn't come bring Metal presents?" He asked, smirking slightly and Lee blushed and nodded. "I can't stay very long. Just a few minutes. I just really wanted to see you two. How has he been?"

"Great! Fantastic!"

"Have you called your dad?" Lee's expression fell and he looked at his feet. "Lee, you should really call him, he's probably worried."

"I know he is… I've been avoiding his phone calls…" Gaara frowned at him and sat him down. 

"Listen, Lee, I know it's difficult but you aren't doing yourself any favors. Please, call your dad."

"… Okay. I will… Gaara would you… Never mind." Lee colored and looked away.

"What?"

"It's not important. You said you had to go. I will see you later?" Gaara glared at him a bit.

"What were you going to say?" Lee's shoulders slumped.

"It is silly. I was just… wondering… if you would go with me if I visited my dad some time." Lee winced at how stupid that sounded and quickly added "I would not want Metal to feel uncomfortable and he is most comfortable with you, I understand if you cannot go or even do not want to go, it was a really weird question to ask you and I know-"

"I'll go. Just let me know when." Gaara said, effectively cutting Lee off. Lee smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you." Gaara nodded. "Oh! I forgot that I have a gift for you as well!" Lee jumped up and hurried over to the tiny fake Christmas tree in the corner and grabbed a gift. He looked embarrassed when he handed it over. "I am sorry it is nothing special. I just wanted to make sure I had something for you and-"

"Lee. Stop rambling. Thank you. No matter what it is, I will love it. I'm really sorry but I have to go, I have my sister waiting for me downstairs." Lee nodded quickly.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you for visiting." Gaara nodded and zipped his bag up and stood in front of Lee for a second with an unsure expression. Then he hugged Lee.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" He returned the hug. "I will see you soon! Thank you for everything, Gaara!" Gaara smiled and left the apartment, wincing a bit with how loud Lee was.

Lee watched the door and bit his lip and looked at his phone for a while. He looked at the time and it was around Metal's nap time so he put Metal down for a nap with much difficulty and made his way into the bedroom and sat on his bed and stared at his father's number on the screen. Eventually he called, his heart was beating so fast he couldn't breathe well. His father answered on the second ring.

"Lee?? Is that you?? Are you okay??" Lee closed his eyes tightly. He was just too choked up to answer. "Lee???"

"Yes dad. I am here." Lee's breathing was choppy and he bit his thumb and couldn't hold tears back anymore.

"Lee, what's wrong? Where were you? I didn't hear from you for two months. Are you okay?" His dad sounded so concerned, Gaara was right to make him call. Lee felt terrible but he also didn't know what to say.

"A lot has changed since… I talked to you last… I do not wish to tell you over the phone, I believe it is something I should tell you in person. Is that okay?"

"Okay?? Of course it's okay! I miss you so much, Lee! This is the longest we've ever gone without talking! I've been so worried!"

"I know dad. I'm sorry."

"Lee, don't cry. It's okay. I'm fine. We'll talk about it. When can you drive down?" The question made Lee cry even harder. He didn't even have a car. "What's wrong?"

"I am so sorry dad." Lee sobbed and covered his mouth and couldn't stop himself from crying.

But his dad listened to him and tried to calm him down.

***

Lee didn't see next until a few days after Christmas. He didn't expect to see Gaara before then, but it was still sad to think about. He missed him. The two texted frequently but there was never a situation for Lee to invite him over, he was always busy. Lee sent Gaara and Ino a picture of Metal in his Christmas onesie and his Christmas hat and it instantly became Gaara's background photo (even though he wouldn't admit it). Gaara also had the presents from Lee. Metal's hand and footprint imprint from Metal which Gaara put on his desk with a smile. He wrote the date on the back because Lee forgot to. From Lee, interestingly enough he got a stuffed panda. Lee wrote a note that said:

_I wanted to buy you something but I did not have the money to do so. I am sorry. The first time I saw you, you reminded me of a panda so I sewed you one! I hope it doesn't look too bad! I have not sewn in a while…_

And damn it, if it wasn't the cutest stuffed panda Gaara ever saw. The fact that Lee made it himself made it more special. If anyone noticed that Gaara now had a stuffed panda on his bed, they were kind enough to not say anything.

For Metal, Gaara bought assorted toys and a blanket set for his pack n' play. Lee saw it and knew it was much too expensive but was thankful someone spent money on his son. For him, Gaara bought some clothes which was strange. Gaara must've noticed Lee didn't have much warm things to wear. He was given a sweater, sweatpants and really nice pajamas. Underneath all of that was a picture framed. Gaara must've taken the picture without Lee knowing. It was when Metal got so excited he hugged Lee and Lee was grinning so wide. Lee was brought to tears by having that moment captured. 

Lee worked a lot more than he normally did around the holidays. He was completely drained by the time New Years came around. He just wanted to sleep. Fortunately, Metal wasn't screaming all the time anymore. He was more comfortable in the house, but he still didn't behave correctly. Lee would try. He often tried to play with Metal but he wouldn't really respond. The most they could do was log into Gaara's VUDU and watch Bubble Guppies. Lee could swear that he'd be able to recite each episode by heart at this point. He made it a habit of sending Gaara random clips from Nonny's lunch (his favorite being "Apple Spider" instead of apple cider). This made Gaara text Lee around lunchtime "What time is it?" "It's Time for lunch!" "It's lunch time" "Hey, what's for lunch?!" 

Neither of them understood why they bonded over this show but it was too late to ask now. 

_When did you want to visit your dad?_

_**I am unsure. I cannot really decide, considering I do not have a car.** _

_I thought that's why you asked me to go with you. I was going to drive._

_**It is a rather far drive. It is 3 hours from here.** _

_I didn't ask how far it was. I asked when you wanted to go._

_**Are you always this sassy?** _

_I'm told it's a gift. Would you like to go soon? We can go next weekend. I'll give away my one single shift they scheduled me for on Sunday night. Unless you can't get off of work?_

_**I can try. If not we can try for the weekend after if you do not mind.** _

_Of course I don't. Anyway, what are you doing for New Years?_

_**Nothing. I will be sitting at home tonight.** _

_Want me to come over?_

_**Please?** _

_I'll be right there._

Lee looked at his phone with a smile and a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Lee realized he would do anything for Gaara. He wanted to be with Gaara more than anything. He took a minute to think about what that meant, and how far gone he was already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imma be real with y'all. My laptop died. Sad day. (For those who are new in my life, I moved to Hungary and I couldn't get a new laptop because the keyboards are different. Whatever. my laptop has a shitty charge port and it finally killed itself this morning. boo.) so I went online and ordered a laptop from a store nearby (when you order them online it's a 60 day return policy but if you buy them in store it's only a 3 day return policy) So i literally bought a laptop because my other laptop needs two weeks to get fixed and got one with a long enough return policy so I can return it when I get my computer back. And apparently you can set it so the keyboard is like the english one so it isn't so bad until I look at the keyboard and none of the keys are right. smh. anyway, thats my life right now.
> 
> 1) Okay! so in the next chapter, I will have the beginning be Lee and Gaara hanging out for New Years! Should they kiss when the ball drops or should I wait for a while?  
> 2) Metal's mom. She eventually will be back in the story. Should she be a character already in Naruto or an OC?  
> 3) Should anyone make an appearance?  
> 4) What do you think Guy's reaction will be? (with Metal and Gaara) 
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember what I wrote. Uh. New years. Guy's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leah** : No they don't, especially poor Lee. You'll figure out what happens this chapter though~!  
>  **Jenkka** : I will make an announcement about Gaara being mama in a second, but thank you for your comment! Seems everyone wants mommy Sakura!  
>  **Lola** : Sorry to disappoint! I realized the perfect scene to have them kiss for the first time, this was not it! :)  
>  **Rae** : I really want them to kiss too. :( I just have a problem with making things take forever (See my other story, almost 200k words and still they aren't together lmao) Again, I will address the mama thing at the bottom. Kakashi was totally gonna be there. I just don't know if they're together or not. I just kind of let it be up to your interpretation.  
>  **dearkat** : Yes! All the love for mama gaara!

Chapter Five:

Before Gaara left his house, he was packing some snacks as he always did before he saw Lee. There was a lot for him to take since his father was hosting a New Years party tonight. His dad wound up seeing him first.

"Where are you going, son?" He asked and Gaara closed his eyes and cursed to himself for being caught by his dad now. "Are you hanging out with Ino?"

"Yes." Gaara said and turned around with a frown. "Is that a problem?"

"No." Of course it wasn't. One more thing Rasa didn't have to deal with tonight. "But if you're going I'd prefer it if you call me if you need a ride home or don't drive tonight." 

"I'm not going to drink." Seriously how many people...?

"Yes, yes. But we all know what it's like when Ino is around." Gaara wanted to scream that it was just one time but he decided against it. It wouldn't matter anyway.

"Can I go now or?" Rasa sighed and gestured for Gaara to leave, which he did thankfully and rushed out of the house.

He was at Lee's house in less than 5 minutes. He parked his car and ran up the stairs, only wondering slightly why his heart was pounding with excitement. He knocked on the door and for once he heard a shout "It's open!" which never happened. Gaara opened the door and Metal was already running down the hallway to see him. That sight would never not make Gaara smile. He picked him up and closed the door behind him. Lee was in the kitchen making something and Gaara unloaded his book bag on the kitchen table. Lee was surprised with how many things Gaara took out of it. 

"My dad is having a New Years party. So naturally he bought a stupid amount of food." Gaara supplied and Lee smiled.

"Thank you for bringing us some." He said and Gaara nodded. Metal began taking some of the carrot sticks and grinned at Gaara.

"Nom nom." Gaara nodded.

"Yes. Nom nom." Metal offered his bitten piece to Gaara and Gaara shook his head.

"No thank you, Metal. You eat that one." But Metal insisted and Gaara hated germs but he sucked it up because once he ate the piece of carrot, Metal squealed with delight and hugged him. So it was worth it, even though Gaara threw up in his mouth a bit thinking of all the germs Metal could've picked up. "What are you making?"

"Apple cider. I wanted some but I could not find any at the store." Gaara nodded and put Metal down and stood by the stove with Lee and looked in the pot. 

"You're making a lot." He noticed and Lee smiled and agreed.

"I love apple cider." He said and felt warm with Gaara standing so close to him.

"Me too." Gaara agreed and looked up at Lee. He was so short, Lee just wanted to squeeze him. And those gorgeous eyes, Lee couldn't pay attention to anything when Gaara was looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Sorry! I zoned out for a moment." Lee laughed nervously.

"Why? Are you not getting enough sleep? You can go to bed if you want, we don't have to watch the ball drop." Lee shook his head and thought in the back of his mind if Gaara was going to sleep over or not. The thought thrilled him.

"No, I am fine. Just worked a lot through the holidays. I would love to watch the ball drop with you." 

There was still quite some time until the ball dropped and once it hit 8:30 they realized just because it was New Years, didn't mean Metal didn't have a bed time. He was yawning and whiny. Gaara got him changed into his pajamas while Lee filled a bottle and shut all the lights off in the living room. Gaara laid Metal down and Lee handed him the bottle and they both sat in front of the pack n' play and Gaara listened to Lee read a bed time story. It was always so nice hearing Lee read. He never got tired of Lee's voice.

When Metal was asleep and the book was done, Lee jumped up and helped Gaara up and they went into the kitchen. Lee offered Gaara some cider and Gaara took some gladly. Lee walked into his bedroom and Gaara followed, grabbing his bag.

"I do not have a TV in this room. Just the living room." Lee said with a frown. "I am sorry we will not be able to see the ball drop." Gaara waved his hand dismissively and pulled his laptop out from his bag and sat on the bed to set it up. Lee sat next to him and was curious to see why Gaara was pulling up VUDU instead of finding a live stream of New York City, but didn't ask.

"What movies do you like?" Gaara asked and Lee laughed.

"Comedy is my favorite next to action. What about you?"

"Horror. It's its own comedy, honestly." Lee smiled at him.

"Then let's watch a horror movie. Are there any good ones?"

"Um... Wish Upon just came out. Did you want to watch it?" Lee shrugged. Truthfully, he didn't like horror films so he had no idea what they were about. He never paid attention to the trailers.

They wound up watching Wish Upon. When Gaara said he thought horror movies were funny, Lee didn't think that was serious. No, it was. Gaara laughed so hard at one scene he was close to tears and they had to pause the movie. Lee started laughing because Gaara was laughing and then they both couldn't breathe because they were laughing so hard.

All because an old man died in a bathtub.

Lee had not laughed that hard in ages and eventually they stopped but it took a while. A few times after that, they would look at each other and start laughing again. Lee hoped there would be more scenes to make Gaara laugh that hard.

As it turns out, Lee would not find out if there was more to the movie that made Gaara laugh because Gaara fell asleep. Since the laptop slowly migrated to Lee's lap, Gaara was sitting closer and closer to Lee. By the time he fell asleep, he was leaning on Lee's shoulder. Lee moved his arm so Gaara's head wasn't laying on hard bone, instead he was leaning on Lee's chest. It was such a warm feeling to have Gaara asleep on him. Lee stayed up for a while just to look at him. His hair was beautiful, especially in contrast with his skin. 

Lee closed the laptop and put it on his nightstand. They were left in the dark and Lee shifted so he was on his side and wrapped both of his arms around Gaara and closed his eyes. 

When Gaara woke up, he felt warm. At some point in the night, he turned on his other side but Lee was still holding onto him. Ino had always told Gaara that cuddling was the coziest feeling. Now Gaara understood why. He looked at the clock and it was only 2 in the morning. He wondered when they fell asleep. Gaara decided since his body was letting him sleep for once, he would enjoy it. He shifted a bit in Lee's hold so it was more comfortable and fell asleep

Metal woke them up at 7 in the morning which was honestly longer than either of them usually slept. Gaara felt more tired now than he did when he just didn't sleep at all. Lee, on the other hand, felt super energized and blushed when Gaara looked over at him while his arms were still wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry." He apologized and pulled away. Both of them instantly felt the lack of warmth.

They had a fairly domestic morning. Lee went over to the pack n' play and changed Metal's diaper and put him in different clothes, while Gaara went into the kitchen to make coffee.

They regrouped on the couch, Gaara handed Lee a cup of coffee, surprisingly the exact way Lee drank it. He gave Metal a juice bottle and Metal crawled into Gaara's lap to drink it. Lee grabbed a blanket and put it over all of them, sitting closer to Gaara than he would normally. Lee put both of his arms on the back of the couch spread out and Gaara turned on the TV. Metal started to chant "Bubbie Gubbie" so they both sighed in resignation and turned that on and watched it with Metal all morning. 

This was the closest Lee felt having a family of his own. Sitting side by side on the couch with someone he deeply cared about with his son sitting on his lap, under a fluffy Sherpa blanket in the cold chill of the new year. 

_It is going to be a good year._

Lee thought with a determined look and a smile. Gaara yawned next to him and his head fell under Lee's arm. Lee moved his arm down from being over the couch so he had his arm wrapped around Gaara. They sat so close together, Metal shifted and was sitting in both of their laps. The warmth in Lee's heart couldn't grow more.

_No. It is going to be a great year._

***

"Dad." Rasa looked up from the newspaper to look at his youngest son. "I want to go somewhere this weekend. Can I?"

"You never asked me before. Why are you asking now?"

"It's all weekend." Rasa nodded and put his newspaper down.

"Where are you going?" That's strange. His dad never asked that before.

"If I give you an honest answer, will you let me go?" Rasa stared with a perked eyebrow and Gaara sighed. "My friend hasn't seen his dad in a while and it's 3 hours away and he doesn't have a car so I wanted to bring him."

"You have friends other than Ino?" He was surprised and Gaara frowned at him. "Sorry, just didn't think you were making friends still. What is his name?"

"Rock Lee."

"Where does he live?"

"Doncaster. Same state, just 3 hours north." Rasa nodded.

"When will you leave?"

"If I can go, soon. This way I won't be driving too late." Rasa was proud of that at least.

"I expect you to call me when you get there." He said and Gaara nodded. "Don't make me regret this."

"You can call it my early birthday present." Rasa cursed to himself. "You forgot that was coming up, didn't you?"

"Happy early Birthday, son. Have a blast."

***

"Your dad really did not mind?" Lee asked, surprised and Gaara shrugged. They then realized they had a problem. They didn't have a car seat. Lee didn't need one because he didn't have a car. They groaned and Gaara hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Stay here, Lee. I'll be right back." Gaara said and jumped into the car. Lee called out for him but Gaara drove off in a hurry. He knew if Lee tried to talk to him it would be to beg him not to spend money.

***

Gaara got back an hour later, more frustrated than before. He didn't park the car since he wouldn't have room for the car seat. This thing was huge and unnecessary. About 10 minutes into putting the seat in the car, Lee showed up with a frown.

"You did not have to buy him a car seat, Gaara."

"Yes, I did. We need to see your dad. Now I have a car seat for the future. Now give me Metal and you figure out how that monstrosity works.

In just under thirty minutes, they were on the road nearly 2 hours after their original departure time. Gaara was not happy. Lee was not happy. Metal was sleeping.

An hour into the car ride, Lee began talking. He was too stressed out before but now he mellowed out a lot. Plus, Gaara packed a lot of things to munch on so that really got rid of his headache. He hasn't eaten well. He doesn't have much money for anything besides bills and Metal keeps needing more milk, more diapers, more wipes. Lee just didn't have the funds for a child. He was thankful every time Gaara came over since he usually brought a variety of fruits and vegetables. Lee would usually argue the fact but Gaara didn't know sometimes that fruit was the only thing he ate a day. He didn't have anything else. 

"Thank you for driving me."

"Lee, you know I would have done this before if you asked. You need support from your family right now. It'll help you get better."

"I have support from you, that already helped me get better." Lee said quietly and munched on a sandwich Gaara made. He made really good sandwiches. 

"I'll always be here to help, but sometimes you need your family."

"You are..." Lee started and blushed and looked down. "You are important to me, like family."

"I'm glad. You're important to me too." Lee perked up.

"Really?" Gaara scoffed.

"Do you think I'd do the things I do for you for just anyone?" Lee blushed again and his hands started to sweat. He wiped it on his pants.

"I-I do not know. You are very kind, it would not surprise me if you did." Gaara shook his head.

"No. I'm very kind to you. I'm not this nice to everyone."

"I find that hard to believe. Why would you just be nice to me? What did I do to deserve it?"

"I just saw you and you looked like you needed a break and I wanted to be the one to give it to you. It didn't help that you had Metal and he liked me."

"Metal does not _like_ you, Gaara. He _loves_ you." Gaara smiled softly and nodded. "And I can see why." Lee said gently and Gaara looked over at him and his tone and expression made Gaara feel warm.

***

"Can you do me a favor?" Lee asked nervously. "Do you think you can wait here with Metal? I... just need to explain things to my father before I walk in with a baby. I do not want him to be blindsided."

"Yeah, of course." Gaara said and parked the car. Lee smiled at him and let out a shaky breath. He got out of the car and Gaara saw a man open the door who looked exactly like him and pulled him into a hug. Gaara smiled.

Guy ushered Lee inside quickly as if he would freeze to death if he stayed outside for too long. 

"Lee! Man, I am so glad to see you! Kakashi! Lee is here!" He heard a noise from upstairs and not too soon after, Kakashi descended the stairs and smiled at him. Then hit him.

"We were worried, you dolt." He scolded and hugged Lee right after. "Don't do that again." And that was all it took for Lee to start crying. "Lee?"

"What did you want to tell us about?" Guy asked and they brought Lee to the living room to sit him down. 

"I-I am sorry. I am so sorry. I messed up." Lee's breathing was erratic and Guy and Kakashi looked at each other, unsure of what to do. 

"You didn't mess up. You're here now. What happened? We'll help you." Their nice words just made Lee cry harder. He felt like he didn't deserve the niceness.

"I um..." Lee controlled his breathing. "This is an embarrassing story. I am very ashamed..." He suddenly wished Gaara was with him. He gripped his phone tightly. "When I was almost 18 I met a girl... She was very nice to me and... we were at a party and I... I slept with her." Lee's face burned. He didn't want to admit any of this, especially to his dad and Kakashi but if he didn't tell them, they would ask when they saw Metal. "I was drunk and then she just blew me off... It was really embarrassing and then she showed up at my house two months ago..." Lee couldn't get passed this part. Guy and Kakashi were looking at him with such softness, they weren't judging him, but they didn't know. They would judge him when they met Metal. Lee closed himself off.

"Lee." Guy said soothingly. "Lee it's okay. What happened? We're here. Just tell us." Lee cried again and shook his head.

"I... uh, I cannot tell you. I can show you." He picked up his phone and shakily called Gaara.

"Hey Lee, are you ready?" Gaara's voice was enough to calm him considerably.

"Yes. Thank you." Gaara hung up and Lee put the phone down and he stared at the front door. This made Kakashi and Guy stare at the front door too. A minute later it opened and since the light wasn't on, they couldn't really see very well. 

Gaara came in and took his shoes off and took Metal's shoes off and walked into the light of the living room. Guy's eyes widened when he saw Metal. That hair, those eyebrows, that was his grandson.

"Dad, Kakashi, this is my son, Metal." Lee said in a tone that didn't seem like himself. Guy stared at Metal in wonder and stood up from the couch, walking over to him. When he stood in front of Gaara, Metal hid his face in the crook of Gaara's neck.

"Mama." Gaara frowned.

"Metal. Say hello to your grandfather." Gaara scolded quietly.

"No!" Metal shook his head and Gaara frowned at him.

"Who are you?" Guy asked and Gaara looked up at him, unsure of what his answer would be.

"This is Gaara. He is the only reason... The only reason I called you, or even was able to make it through these past few weeks. Metal calls him mama." Guy turned around to look at Lee.

"Where is his mother?" Lee frowned.

"She left. She showed up at my house with him and was gone the next day. I do not know how to contact her."

"She just left her baby?" Kakashi asked, surprised and disgusted. "Who the fuck does that?"

"Why does Metal call you mama?" Guy asked and Gaara shrugged. 

"I met him in a grocery store. I was working, Lee was living on fumes and barely functioning and he wandered over to me and called me mama. I thought he was asking me where his mama was so we found Lee but every time he sees me he says mama so I guess that's what I am now." Lee let himself laugh and shake his head.

"Lee, I think you should tell the story a bit more." Kakashi said and Lee nodded with a frown.

He explained what happened when Metal's mom left, how he sold his car to afford necessities, dropping out of school to get another job to pay for things Metal needed, Metal's initial hatred of him that was only just going away, his abandonment issues, meeting Gaara, how big of a help Gaara and Ino were in his time of need. Everything he could think of, shy of telling them just how much Gaara meant to him now.

"Lee, I must say, I am very disappointed." Guy said and rubbed his face. He was crying and Lee felt terrible, he wanted to beg his father for forgiveness, Lee wanted to punish himself for disappointing his dad! Guy looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't get him any Christmas presents! He missed Thanksgiving! You missed Thanksgiving! Oh Lee! Christmas could have been wonderful in the house again! I could have gotten the coolest toys and played in the snow..." Gaara was impressed that someone talked more and faster than Lee did. Then Lee started crying too and Gaara just looked at Kakashi who shrugged.

"So you are not mad about Metal?" Lee asked and Guy embraced him.

"No! What a blessing it is! You should have told me sooner! What is more lovely than a child! A child grants you eternal youth! It is such a great thing!" Gaara never thought he would share a look of confusion with a baby, but here he was, looking at Metal and both of them looking at Guy and Lee like it was the strangest thing that happened.

While that was going on, Kakashi walked over and bent down to look at Metal in the eyes.

"Hello, buddy." He said and Metal waved with a smile. The smile had Kakashi hooked instantly.

"Nu." Metal said, pointing at Kakashi. "Nunu."

"Nunu?" Gaara sighed.

"Metal, he is not a bunny." Kakashi looked confused. "Nyuszi means bunny in Hungarian. He somehow changed the language on the television when we were watching a show about rabbits."

"Nunu!" Metal seemed very excited and held his arms out for Kakashi to pick him up, which Kakashi gladly did and Gaara pouted at the fact that Metal left him so easily.

By the time Guy and Lee were done, they turned to face Gaara and Kakashi and found Gaara pouting with his arms crossed and Kakashi holding Metal while he pet his hair saying "Nunu".

"Metal, honey, Kakashi is not a rabbit."

"Why did he go to Kakashi and not me??" Guy asked, clearly upset.

"Just write it down as something else I'm better at than you are." Kakashi said simply.

"Come here, Metal~! Come to grandpa~!" Guy held out his arms and Metal hugged Kakashi's neck.

"Nu!" Gaara frowned.

"Now I can never tell if he's saying no or rabbit..." Lee walked over to Gaara as Guy started crying about not receiving love from his grandson.

"Thank you, Gaara." Gaara nodded.

"You're welcome, Lee." Lee hugged him and Gaara hugged back. Even though Lee had to bend over quite a bit to hug Gaara, he didn't want to stop hugging him. It was as if his body was calmer when he touched Gaara's. 

When they pulled away from the hug, their eyes locked and Lee stared into Gaara's eyes until he blinked and broke the spell. Lee stepped away from Gaara, embarrassed and wiped his face from the remaining tears.

***

Gaara and Lee set up Metal's pack n' play in Lee's bedroom and Guy watched them from the doorway. It was funny to see them argue about the proper way Metal liked his stuffed animals. Lee handed Gaara the bottle while he changed Metal and Gaara left the room to get the milk and Guy walked into the room and sat next to his son and his grandson.

"So Gaara..." Guy began and watched his son's face turn a lovely shade of pink. "What is going on with him?"

"O-oh. Nothing." Guy frowned.

"Nothing at all?" Lee looked up at him and bit his lip. "No."

"But you want there to be something?" Guy clarified and Lee's face turned a darker shade. "It's okay if you admit it, Lee. He's clearly special. He treats your son well." Lee's face lit up.

"Yes, he does a fantastic job, doesn't he? Sometimes I really think he is Metal's mama with how he acts with Metal." Lee said with a smile and Guy nodded.

"So what is your plan?" He asked and Lee looked up at him.

"What plan?"

"To get together with Gaara. You're clearly infatuated with him." Lee blushed again and laughed nervously.

"I-I do not think he wants to be tied down to some loser like me." Lee said and then frowned and looked away and continued changing Metal.

"Lee..." Before he could say anything else, Gaara walked into the room with the bottle.

"Did you need me to go?" He asked, pausing where he stood once he saw the two of them sitting next to each other talking.

"No. Just saying goodnight. Goodnight Gaara." Guy kissed Metal and Metal grumbled and Guy laughed. "Goodnight little guy. You'll like me eventually." With that he left the room.

They shut the lights off and laid Metal down to sleep. He didn't even need a story, he fell asleep anyway. Gaara and Lee sat on Lee's bed in the quiet.

"Thank you again, Gaara." Lee whispered and Gaara nodded.

"You're welcome." 

"Where would you like to sleep?" Lee asked and Gaara looked up at him, Lee could see his eyes with the light that streamed in through the blinds from the streetlamp outside. 

"I don't mind. Anywhere is okay with me." Lee laid down in the bed, it had plenty of room. Gaara laid down after him and they laid down facing each other with just enough light in the room for them to make out the details of each other's faces.

"Sleep with me here." Lee said quietly and Gaara nodded.

"Okay." Lee smiled and Gaara smiled back softly. 

Lee moved the comforter over both of them and they got comfortable. Gaara didn't like sleeping on the side he was laying on so turned over. Lee felt saddened that he couldn't stare at Gaara's face anymore. He shifted in the bed so he was laying as close to Gaara as he could where it wouldn't be creepy. Gaara turned his head to the side and looked at him. Lee blushed.

"You can cuddle with me if you want to." Gaara said and saw Lee try to contain his grin. 

The coldness from before was gone and Lee's arms wrapped around Gaara and he pulled him into his chest. It was such a relieving feeling, having Gaara's warm body against his own. He didn't want to have to pull away from Gaara ever if he didn't have to. Gaara squirmed a bit, getting himself more comfortable in Lee's arms and slowly, he brought his hand to where Lee's hand was holding his chest, and placed it on top of Lee's hand. Lee laced their fingers together and Gaara smiled into the darkness. Lee's heart was pounding and he was surprised to feel that Gaara's was too. Maybe this wasn't as one sided as he thought? He could only hope so.

"Good night, Gaara." Lee whispered, tickling Gaara's neck.

"Good night, Lee." It was the most comfortable feeling Gaara had right before he fell asleep.

***

Rasa sat at his desk working on a stack of papers that he had to finish before he went to the office on Monday. Sometimes it was really stressful to be the mayor. He was thankful at least his kids were all okay. That's all he could hope for on some days when it seemed that everything was going wrong. His phone rang and he groaned, he hoped it wasn't Ibiki. That man always called with bad news. He answered the phone and was surprised to hear a female's voice.

"Hello, Mr. Kazekage. This is Ms. Tsunade Senju. I'm the principal at the high school." Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. He had two kids there. Which one could it be? And why would she be calling so late at night? "I'm sorry to bother you, I know it's late but I really need to discuss something with you about your son."

"My son? Which one?"

"Gaara."

"What did he do now?" Rasa sighed. He hoped he didn't mess up by letting that kid go away for the weekend.

"Well… No easy way to say this, but a teacher is concerned that he has a child." Rasa did not need this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's time I hit you with this, Metal does not call Gaara mama because he sees Gaara as his mother. He knows the difference, that's why he got excited to hear "mommy" because that's what he calls his mommy! You'll find out what the reason is eventually though...
> 
> 1) How long should it take for mommy (Still want Sakura?) to show up?  
> 2) I'm taking my time but I'm also impatient so how long after Gaara turns 17 until these boys finally get together?  
> 3) What do you want Rasa to say to Gaara? Anything in particular?  
> 4) What should Lee do for Gaara's birthday??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasa has a talk with Gaara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leah** : Because schools are dumb. My favorite is when a child complains about abuse at home, they call home like "hi do u abuse ur child?" because that'll help lmao  
>  **Renalafae** :Aw I'm so glad!  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : That actually is the plan eventually. I can't wait for Sakura and Gaara to fight. It'll be lovely.  
>  **Wren** : Well good luck with all of your work! I'm glad the story brightens your day! (Probably postpartum depression.. I haven't really figured it out yet.) I don't know if Gaara is ace in this or not, I haven't been brought to the point to figure that out. The chapters write themselves tbh. Rasa is done with his children tbh. Poor guy.  
>  **shitakemushroom** : Thank you! Yes, Sakura will be back. There will be a ton of angst in this, don't you worry. The characters will probably get together before Sakura gets back since she's not due back for a bit. (Trying to make it long enough that Metal prefers Gaara at that point and she's pissed) Thank you for your review!

Chapter six:

The weekend was nice. Guy and Lee had taken Metal outside to play in the snow, it didn't snow much in their own town so Metal enjoyed it thoroughly. Gaara and Kakashi watched them from the porch and Gaara would continue to get nervous every time they tossed Metal a bit too high. Kakashi had seen Gaara tense up every time that happened and chuckled to himself. Looks like Gaara really was mama. 

Down in the snow, while they were playing with Metal, Guy also was asking Lee about Gaara and what was going on. Even teased him for them sharing a bed. Lee blushed furiously and continued to say he didn't want Gaara to be held down by a kid that wasn't even his. As much as Guy could understand where Lee was coming from, he didn't think Gaara considered that to be held down. Gaara seemed to love Metal as much as Lee did.

When they packed the car up, Guy and Kakashi pulled Lee to the side and talked to him while Gaara buckled a very tired out Metal into his car seat. He gave him a bottle but he smacked it away and fell asleep within 5 minutes. Gaara fiddled on his phone for a while until Lee broke away from Kakashi and Guy and made it to the car. Gaara had already said a formal goodbye, so this time he just waved.

When Lee was talking to Guy and Kakashi they kept asking questions about what was going on. Even went as far as "lending" (they didn't have any inclination to ask for repayment) Lee some money. They had asked for him to move back home but understood the second he looked back at Gaara that he wouldn't be doing that at all.

The drive back was nice, this time, Kakashi and Guy packed them some snacks. Gaara wasn't hungry and Lee was too busy just lost in thought. Gaara thought it was strange for Lee to be acting that way. Lee almost never shut up so it was hard to just accept the silence. Lee looked out his window for the duration of the trip.

After Gaara dropped them off, Lee invited him to come inside but Gaara turned him down. 

"I really have to get home. My dad said he needed to talk to me." Lee nodded slowly. Gaara helped him bring everything back upstairs but was saying goodbye right after. Lee quickly embraced him in a hug and squeezed him.

"Thank you. For everything." Gaara smiled softly. He thought Lee might've been mad at him for something with how little he spoke on the drive home. 

"It was nothing at all." Gaara responded and kissed Metal goodbye and left. Lee was able to pick up Metal and Metal leaned into him. It was wonderful. He just wished he could've shared that moment with Gaara. He wanted to share everything with Gaara.

***

When Gaara walked in the house, his father was waiting for him at the dining room table. He was rubbing his face in frustration which led to the immediate thought of "damn it, he's in a bad mood".

"Gaara! Just the _boy_ I wanted to talk to, yes I used the word _boy_. As in not a _man_ because you aren't old enough to be making _adult decisions_." Gaara looked at him confused and sat down at the table next to his father.

"What are you even talking about, dad?" He asked finally, looking at Rasa like he'd grown 3 heads.

"I just have some things I need to talk to you about. Number one, Bubble Guppies-"

"-I told you that I bought those for me-"

"-Yes yes, you did. Which I forced myself to believe. Which brings us to point two, I was looking through your credit card statements-"

"-I paid those off with my own money-"

"-And you did. But I find it curious that there was a charge for $237 from a store... Oh what's the name? Carters! Yes, a known baby clothes store." Gaara knew where this was going. He just rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me _young man_." His father really enunciated on the young part. "Some more bank statements, you bought something at Babies-R-US? Now I'm getting calls from the school about you reading parenting books? I mean, Gaara. You can't be this stupid. I told you one thing when I was elected mayor and that was-"

"-Not to garner any unwanted attention or scandals-" they said at the same time.

"-and here you are doing everything in your power to create a scandal that I can't even keep my youngest son from inappropriate activities! You're 16! You're too young to be a father." Rasa rubbed his temples and breathed slowly. "Okay. I'm calmer. Gaara. What the fuck."

"Can I talk now? Is that what we're doing? Allowing the _child_ to speak?"

"Gaara, you're really testing me today."

"Well dad, what can I say? Oh, how about remind you that I like men. Oh, sorry, I meant boys because apparently, I'm 5 years old. I know you know this because you ignored me for a week when I told you. When the hell did I have the time to have sex with a girl? I haven't even had sex with a guy." Gaara argued and Rasa closed his eyes, trying to capture one brief second of bliss.

"So you aren't a father?"

"No."

"Oh thank-"

"-I am a mama though." Gaara couldn't help but add, all smirking. Rasa looked up with such an expression of confusion and exasperation.

"Gaara, what does that even mean?" He all but whined, rubbing his face again.

"It means that although I don't have a child, I'm friends with someone who has one and I'm helping him with the baby. Metal doesn't have a mom and he calls me mama. That's who I'm spending money on." Rasa looked at Gaara with more confusion than before.

"Why?"

"I love him." Gaara said simply.

"The baby or the father?" Rasa asked with a perked eyebrow. Gaara actually stammered. That wasn't okay.

"T-the baby. Metal."

"How old is the father?" Rasa asked and Gaara winced.

"He just turned 20." Gaara said quietly and Rasa sighed.

"How old is the baby?"

"A year and 8 months." 

"Why should I let you be friends with someone who makes terrible choices like that? He was, what? Seventeen when he knocked up some poor girl?" Gaara's eyes flared with his temper.

"Some poor girl?? She kept the baby from knowing him until she decided she didn't want him anymore and brought him to Lee and left. Don't you dare talk poorly about Lee. He is the nicest fucking person I've ever met."

"Language!" Rasa hissed and Gaara slammed his hands on the table.

"No! You don't get to judge my friends and just continue to be all hoity toity about it! Especially since you got married to mom and 5 months later Temari was here! Wow, shocker, I wonder how that happened." Rasa did not need this. He was annoyed enough.

"That was different, at least we got married." 

"Like Metal's mom gave Lee a choice? I know with every fiber of my being that he would've married her had he known. He would've worked so hard to make that relationship work even with how bad she treated him. Why? Because that's how Lee is. And you want to yell at me for X Y and Z, fine. But don't you dare try and tell me Lee is a bad person." Even with how angry Rasa was with Gaara for blowing up as he had, he had to admit, he'd never seen Gaara so angry before. This just made Rasa laugh and shake his head. "What?"

"It just figures. I'm worried about you doing something stupid like drugs, when I should've been worried about you falling in love with some older guy with a kid." The anger melted off Gaara's face instantly.

"What are you talking about, dad? I don't love Lee." For the third time, Rasa rubbed his face.

"Just because I'm your dad, doesn't mean I'm dumb, Gaara. I know what I see... Anyway, you're grounded. No after school activities besides work. And you come straight home." Gaara's jaw tensed and Rasa knew he wanted to say something.

"For how long?"

"Two weeks." Gaara nodded, looking annoyed. "Give me your phone."

"Figures you'd ground me on my birthday. Congratulations, you've made it so you don't have to get me anything. Like you do every year." Gaara stood up from the table, slammed his phone down and stormed away. There was so much Rasa wanted to tell that boy but he knew it wouldn't matter.

***

Gaara stormed into Temari's room and she looked up at him surprised.

"Are you ok-"

"Can I use your phone? Dad took mine." She nodded and handed him her cell phone and he sat on her bed and called Ino.

"Town pizza-"

"-Ino"

"Gaara. You never interrupt me. What's wrong? Why are you calling from Temari's phone?"

"My dad grounded me for two weeks." Gaara grumbled and Temari made a sad face at him while she munched on crackers. "Can you just tell Lee? I don't want him to think I'm ignoring him or anything... I don't remember his number off the top of my head."

"Boo! I can't believe your grounded on your birthday! That's so lame! Yeah, I'll tell him. Hang in there. Did you want to talk about anything else or you going to be moody somewhere alone?"

"I'm going to finish my homework-"

"Moody somewhere alone. Gotcha. I love you boo. I'll see you tomorrow! Do you want me to give Lee your work schedule?"

"Please..." Gaara sounded so pathetic right now, it was sad.

"Okay honey. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone and tossed it somewhere on Temari's bed and just plopped over and laid on Temari's bed.

"You okay?" Temari asked and rolled over to the bed on her desk chair. "I know dad sucks. What did you do?"

"I don't know if he grounded me for cursing at him or what but, this is my life I guess." Temari ruffled her brother's hair.

"Gives you in incentive to go away for college. You're smart enough. You're even graduating a year early. Make dad pay for your dorm room and just go somewhere."

"How did that work for you?" Temari frowned.

"Just because I live here, doesn't mean anything. College dorms are hard and I hated my roommate. This was the best option." Gaara just sighed on the bed. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"We were fighting over Lee... I'm just thinking of something he said, is all."

"Lee? Who's Lee?"

"The guy that I had you stop by that apartment on Christmas." He said and Temari grinned.

"Oh so there's a boy? And he has an apartment? Is that what dad is freaking out about?"

"No. Lee has a kid. Dad thought it was mine."

"Does... does dad know that you can't procreate with two penises?" Gaara shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "What did he say that you're thinking about?"

"That I love Lee." Temari made a thoughtful noise.

"Well, do you?" Gaara looked at her and stared for a minute.

"I think I do." Temari smiled.

"Aww, my little brother has his first love. What a great moment. Do you have any pictures?" Gaara smiled and then deflated. "They're on your cell phone, aren't they?" Gaara groaned and laid back down on the bed.

"Damn it! Dad is going to look through them."

"Anything he should avoid?" Temari asked and Gaara just sighed.

"Nothing inappropriate but..."

"Private?" Gaara nodded. 

***

Rasa sat in his office with Gaara's phone. It was off for the most part but he couldn't help but be curious. The boy had to have pictures on his phone of this Lee and Metal. 

He turned the phone on and was just surprised that Gaara didn't even have a password. He must be trusting. The first picture was Gaara with a child, Rasa was guessing it was Metal. He could see how the school thought this was his child, their eyes were almost the same. When he swiped to unlock the phone, Gaara's background picture was a picture of Metal and Lee, Rasa guessed. They were both wearing large sunglasses and Metal was grinning, showing all of his teeth.

With an internal debate over going through his son's personal belongings, Rasa's fingers hovered over the gallery button. Eventually he clicked it.

Gaara had over 600 pictures. Most of them seemed to be Metal. The most recent pictures looked like two people playing in the snow with Metal. Then there were pictures of Metal in his snow suit, looking like a blue marshmallow, pictures of Metal with what looked like Lee's father and Lee.

So many pictures. Metal in a vest and bowtie, videos of Metal laughing hysterically and he heard Gaara laugh from behind the camera. Rasa kept flipping through the pictures, he wanted to see more of the boy Gaara liked. Or loved. 

There was one of Metal hugging Lee and Lee looking very happy about it. Lee reading to Metal. Lee just smiling. Lee and Gaara smiling. Rasa never saw Gaara smile like that. It was usually just a smirk of he was lucky but mainly a look of disdain. 

Rasa shut the phone off with a sigh and tossed it in his desk drawer. If there was one thing he had to admit, Lee didn't seem like a bad person. It didn't help that he did not look like a womanizer in the slightest. He was dorky looking. 

Rasa needed to meet this boy.

***

The next day, Lee was making something to eat for him and Metal. He just got home from his early morning shift and he was starving. He was so thankful his dad gave him some money. He could actually afford to eat. Usually he just made sure Metal could eat. Metal was running around the kitchen in circles for absolutely no reason at all and Lee couldn't help but feel saddened. 

Ino text him last night that Gaara and his father got into a fight and Gaara was grounded. Man, Lee couldn't even remember what it was like to be grounded. 

There was a knock at the door and it startled Lee completely. Who would be at his house when the one person who visits isn't allowed? Did Gaara manage to sneak away? Lee moved the pan from the fire and turned the stove off and scooped up Metal and walked to the door and opened it.

Not Gaara.

"M-Mayor Kazekage?" He stammered. What was the mayor doing at his house?

"Do you mind if we talk?" Lee let him walk in and closed the door behind him. He led the mayor to the kitchen table and he seemed to be distracted looking around the small apartment. Lee sat at the table with Metal and Metal excitedly hit the table. His arms reached for the Mayor and Lee's face turned red. Lee put his son down and Metal ran over to the mayor and hugged his legs. Mayor Kazekage seemed surprised too, but picked up Metal anyway.

"I-I am sorry. I do not know why he is doing that. I can grab him if you would like." The mayor shook his head.

"I wanted to meet him anyway. Hello Metal." He greeted and Lee's insides felt cold. How did the mayor know his son's name?

"Uh... H-how do you know my son's name?" 

"Pardon me, Rock Lee. My name is Rasa. I've come to speak about my son." Lee looked confused.

"Your son?" It was then that Rasa knew Lee had no idea who he was besides the Mayor. That was good. That meant he wasn't hanging around Gaara for any political agenda. 

"Gaara. Gaara is my son, Lee." Lee's face turned white, then red.

"I-I am so sorry, I did not know. It is an honor to meet you! You did a wonderful job raising Gaara, he is the greatest person I have ever met. I do not know where I would be if it were not for your son's help." Rasa stared at him, he talked strangely, he wondered if Lee always talked like that. He seemed genuine. 

"My son really likes you Lee. He likes you so much in fact, him and I fought yesterday about you." Lee's face dropped and he looked ashamed.

"I am so sorry. I would not want there to be a problem between you and Gaara. He told me relationships with your father is very important. It was his doing that I reconciled with my own father. Whatever I can do to help mend your relationship, I will do." Rasa stared into Lee's eyes. He didn't want to let his son know that he was right. That Lee actually was nice, so he decided to test it.

"Even if I said to stay away from him?" Rasa asked and watched Lee's expression change. Lee couldn't mask his feelings very well, that was good. This meant he wasn't a good liar. Lee's expression went from surprise, to sadness, to almost a look of resolve.

"Um. Yes. It is more important for Gaara to have a relationship than you than to be my friend." Lee said honestly and his eyes were just sad. 

"What are you doing tonight?" Rasa asked and Lee looked at him again.

"Nothing, sir. Just spending time with my son." Lee looked at Metal and Metal was staring up at Rasa. It made sense why he seemed to like Rasa so much, he reminded him of Gaara. Now that Lee knew who he was, Rasa and Gaara had very similar features. Lee wondered where Gaara got his beautiful hair color and lovely eye color from. 

"Care to join us for dinner?" Lee blinked. "At my house. I'll leave you the address. Not very far from here."

"Okay. If that is what you would like to do." Lee nodded slowly and Rasa continued to examine him. He was a strange one, Rock Lee.

"Yes. I'd like to see for myself your relationship with my son." Lee's face burned. Rasa considered that a win.

"Our relationship is platonic." Lee said honestly, Rasa could tell he wasn't lying. It was refreshing after all of his kids were the world's greatest liars. He should talk to Lee's dad about how he raised his son to be so honest about everything. 

"I'm know." Rasa stood up and handed Metal back to Lee. "But it's clear you wouldn't like it to be." If there was a moment when Lee was so embarrassed he wanted to die because he couldn't even come up with a good response to something like that, it was then. He just gaped and made noises, trying to protest but Rasa knew he wouldn't (Or couldn't) He was much too honest. "Dinner is at 6:30. I will see you then, Rock Lee."

***

Lee dressed himself in the nicest clothes he had. Which wasn't really saying anything. He found some black jeans and a dark green button up shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror and groaned. He didn't look good at all. He decided to dress Metal instead. Black pants, white onesie, green onesie on top with a collar, gray bowtie and gray suspenders. Metal looked up at him and Lee couldn't help but pick him up and squeeze him.

"You are so cute~!"He took out his phone and then frowned. It wasn't like he could send the picture to Gaara. He sighed and put on Metal's snow suit over his clothes and grabbed a large jacket for himself. He hoped he could get there soon. He was determined to get there in 20 minutes!

***

Gaara was tired. He just wanted to see Lee. He was hopeful that Lee would visit him at work and he didn't. With a sigh, Gaara parked the car in the driveway to his house and went inside.

"Gaara!" He heard his father call and Gaara scowled. "Dinner time!"

"I'm not hungry." Gaara responded and walked up the stairs. He paused when he heard the familiar voice.

"Mama?" Gaara ran down the stairs and looked in the dining room. There sat his entire family- and Lee with Metal. "Mama!" Gaara's eyes were wide but his pupils looked small. He looked around the table confused, his hair was a disaster and he was still in his uniform. Everyone else was at least dressed nicely. Even Lee. Gaara's face turned red and he looked at his father.

"What is your game?" He asked and Lee's eyes widened at the malice in Gaara's voice.

"What do you mean?" Rasa asked innocently. "I just asked your boys to join us for dinner. Is that a problem?"

"Mama." Metal said again, his arms open, reaching for Gaara. Lee looked so embarrassed he wanted the floor to swallow him and Temari and Kankuro were giggling at the thought of Gaara being called mama.

Gaara sat down next to Lee and Metal clung to him and kissed his cheek. Gaara smiled.

"Hello Metal. Thank you for the kiss." He looked up and glared at his siblings for taking pictures. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This is just adorable. Keep doing what you're doing." Temari said with a giggle and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Hello Lee. I hope my father didn't intimidate you too badly." Gaara sent a look to his father and Rasa put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't do anything, isn't that right Lee?" 

"Gaara, I am fine, I promise you. He did not intimidate me." Gaara looked at Lee and Lee never felt so vulnerable. 

Dinner went by awkwardly. No one talked except when Rasa asked a seemingly innocent question that would always make Lee looked embarrassed. Gaara wanted to die. What was the point of this dinner? 

Eventually Rasa got a call and excused himself from the table. Gaara thanked god and Metal was still on his lap eating food off Gaara's plate.

"Do you know why dad invited Lee here?" Gaara asked Temari and she shrugged.

"Didn't tell me." She looked at Lee. "Hi Lee, I'm Temari, by the way. Gaara's older sister. This is Kankuro. Gaara's older brother. Our dad is a psychopath, sorry."

"No. It is okay. I am thankful for the opportunity to prove to him whatever he wants me to prove to him."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked and Lee frowned.

"I get the feeling that he is testing me. He keeps examining me. Maybe he is making sure I am worth being your friend." Lee said and Temari scoffed.

"Lee, he wouldn't do this to Ino. He's trying to see if you guys are good together. I think dad is giving Lee the boyfriend treatment." Temari said and Gaara and Lee's faced both turned red. "How sweet~!"

"Yeah, he's definitely giving you guy's the boyfriend treatment." Kankuro laughed. "Remember Temari's first boyfriend?" Temari sighed at the memory.

"Poor boy was scarred for life. Anyway, I'm sure we'll find out if he approves or not."

"But... Gaara and I are not dating." Lee said quietly and Temari smiled at him.

"Yet." She giggled and stood up from the table. "Nice meeting you, Lee. I'm sure I'll see you around." She left the dining room and Kankuro followed, leaving Gaara, Metal and Lee in the dining room alone. 

"I'm sorry about them." Gaara apologized and Lee shook his head.

"No. It is fine. Dinner was lovely. Thank you for having me." Gaara nodded slowly. 

"Do you want me to drive you home? I see the stroller, you must've walked here." Lee nodded.

"I did. I do not know if your father will allow you to bring me home. It is fine, I can walk." Gaara frowned and stood up.

"I'm not letting you walk home in the cold. Especially with Metal. Hold on." Gaara went in search for his father. When he found him, he was on the phone. Gaara waited in the doorway until eventually his father hung up. "Do you mind if I drive them home? It's cold outside."

"Gaara, please sit." Gaara wanted to roll his eyes and throw a fit, but Metal was in his arms so it calmed him. He listened to his father. "What would you like me to do?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"With Lee. And Metal. They seem to be important to you, but this is a lot of responsibility. Being with someone with a child. It's hard work. Children are hard work. I don't want you to throw away your teenage years taking care of a child that isn't yours. That being said, you adore Metal, and he clearly adores you. What would happen if I stopped that? You said his mom left him, what happens if you leave him too? I'm in a position where I just don't know what to do, Gaara. Tell me, what do you want?"

"I... I don't know what I want. But I know I want them in my life." Rasa nodded slowly and sat back in his chair.

"Lee is a good kid." Rasa said quietly. "I didn't want him to be, but he is. He wants the best for you, just like I do. What do you think is the best for you, Gaara?"

"They are." It was the first time Rasa saw a look on his son's face that was purely honest. "They make me better. They make me nicer. They make me happier."

"I know." Rasa nodded slowly. "I see it. And it scares me. Gaara I don't want you growing up faster than you have to. You're going to be 17 soon and you can legally do what you want. I just don't want you getting stuck in a position where you're there for Metal and that's it. You should never feel stuck. With how much that kid means to you, I don't doubt that you'd stay with Lee for him."

"Dad, I wouldn't stay with Lee for Metal. I would stay with Lee because I care about him."

"Yeah, Gaara. I know you do."

"So? What is the verdict?" Gaara asked and Rasa crossed his arms and looked at Metal smiling.

"I guess... I approve." Even though he didn't want to, it was nice to see Gaara smile at him for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a scene with Gaara and Ino I really wanted to write but then Gaara got grounded and I couldn't write it yet. -sigh- maybe next chapter! 
> 
> 1) Who wants Rasa to be a reluctant grandpa??  
> 2) Who do you think between Gaara and Lee will make the first move?  
> 3) Isn't Lee such a sweet little cinnamon roll? (not really a question as much as a statement. I love him)  
> 4) Any names Metal should call any of the other characters? (Like Kakashi is Nunu)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara's birthday~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 10 comments last chapter. Goddamn. Thanks a bunch~!
> 
>  **Leah** : Thank you for the nickname ideas! Yeah Rasa is a dick in all my other stories, figured I'd make a change to him just being a dad. And from you we have one vote for Gaara making the first move.  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Thank you~! You have vote number two that Gaara makes the first move.  
>  **ninawatson** : I'm totally going to make a scene with Rasa doing mayor things and Metal gets super excited to see him and just runs up to him and everyone is like"???" but Rasa is too busy hugging Metal to notice. Yes there will be tons of fluff here.  
>  **Desbelleschoses** : Thank you!! I already have a chapter planned for the sand sibs to watch their new nephew. And I didn't think of Rasa meeting Guy but I'M PUMPED FOR IT NOW  
>  **Isis Cox** : Thank you very much for your comment!  
>  **Rae** : Yes, I'm excited for Metal to be doted on at their fucking Manor. Then have Rasa spend way more time with Metal than he thought he would initially. You make vote 3 for Gaara making the first move.  
>  **Renalafae** : Yes he is haha. Thank you very much!  
>  **Dewin** : sorry about your internet! Good to see you again! Everyone was thinking about Rasa and Guy meeting before I even thought about it lmao. I would be more than happy to write a date at a restaurant with Metal with them. Metal is gonna be jealous, don't you worry. You make vote 4 for Gaara making the first move.  
>  **RainiDayz** : That is good thinking I love it. I can picture Metal having a children's book on cacti because Gaara is a fucking weirdo.  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : That's totally fine than you for your comments! I'm very glad you're enjoying the story. You will love this chapter if you like Metal warming up to Lee!
> 
> So all in all that's 4 votes for Gaara making the first move FYI.

Chapter Seven:

A week into Gaara's grounding and Rasa gave him his cell phone back. Gaara was confused but mumbled a thank you and sent a text to Ino and Lee that he had his phone again.

After that, Gaara was bombarded by pictures of Metal that he missed over the past week and he frowned. He felt saddened by missing so many days with Metal. He saw them twice when Lee went to the store but it wasn't the same. He wanted to actually spend time with them. 

Gaara must've text Lee for an hour straight before it was time for him to go to bed. His birthday was in 4 days and he was still grounded for another 6. Lee invited him to come over when he wasn't grounded anymore and Gaara was counting down the days.

He felt his phone go off and groaned. He already told Lee goodnight. He grabbed his phone and saw it wasn't Lee, but Ino.

**_My boo~! Thank GOD you're back. I need some serious help with this boy RN._ ** __

_What do you need?_

_**Your input on this picture.** _

Gaara put his phone down and rubbed his face tiredly. Why did Ino need thoughts on a picture at nearly midnight? What was she even talking about with this boy? When Gaara's phone went off he picked it up and opened the message.

To be met with an extremely slutty picture of Ino.

_**So??? Do you think it's okay???** _

_Between the time it took you to send this to my phone, and the time it took me to see this picture, was the only time God cared about protecting me._

_**Gaara! Come on! I'm trying to sext here! I want this picture to be perfect!** _

_Ughhh.  
Okay.  
First of all, clean your mirror because that's the only thing I can focus on. Seriously. If you want to take slutty mirror pictures, make sure your mirror doesn't look like a display case at a children's store.  
Second of all, that posture makes your boobs look lopsided.  
Third of all, pretty sure I can see your nipple. And I didn't raise a slut._

_**Okay! Sheesh. Thanks mom. Let me clean my mirror...** _

Gaara was given about 5 minutes of peace and quiet before he was sent another picture. He braced himself and opened it. He sighed.

_Ino, why don't your underwear match your bra? Seriously? Can you pretend to have your life together for 3 minutes, please._

_**I didn't think guys actually paid attention to that. Kudos to you.** _

_Let your hair down too. You look like you auditioned for I Dream of Jeannie and got rejected._

_**First of all, why I gotta be rejected? Second of all, if I didn't know you were gay, I know now. Seriously, who even knows that show enough to reference it anymore??** _

_First of all, because no one can be Jeannie besides Barbara Eden, second of all, if I didn't know I was gay, I know by looking at your pictures._

_**You wound me.** _

_Just hurry up and send the final product so I can sleep_

It took about 6 minutes but finally Gaara's phone went off. He examined the picture carefully. Her hair was down and over her shoulders, she had a matching underwear and bra on, it didn't show TOO much.

_Good. You can send it._

_**Thanks for your help, asshole.** _

_You're welcome. Next time, get some female friends. Goodnight._

_**You are my female friend <3 night honey. Love you.** _

***

Gaara had to admit, it really did change his thinking when he finally admitted to himself that he liked Lee. He was able to think about Lee all the time and not wonder why. He was able to miss Lee's face, smile, laugh, hugs, cuddles, and not wonder why. That didn't mean it was a good thing. Sometimes when he was in class, his mind would just wander to thoughts of Lee. The way Lee's hair looked, the way Lee's eyes lit up when something exciting happened, the way Lee talked when he was happy, the way Lee smelled, and how warm his arms were.

Gaara wanted to sigh. He still had 3 more days until his birthday and 5 more days left of his grounding. Hopefully he would be able to push it through.

Thankfully he only had about 4 ½ more months of school until he graduated. Nothing could get him out of the classroom faster than that.

***

Lee was pretty sure this is what suffering felt like. He only saw Gaara when Gaara had work and even then he couldn't hug him or anything because he was at work. He missed spending time with Gaara so much and he wasn't sure if visiting him at work was helping or not. 

On Gaara's birthday, Lee decided he had enough. He wanted to show Gaara that he thought of him and that Gaara's birthday was important. Lee bought Gaara two cards. One from him and one from Metal. He took a picture of Metal holding the card wearing the shirt that said "Ain't no MAMA like the one I got" with a big smile. Lee printed out the picture and taped it to the inside and put Metal's handprint on the other side. He left the card out to dry and wrote in his own card while Metal watched TV. Once that was done, Lee started to decorate the cake he made. It wasn't anything special. It was a box mix. He made his own frosting though because Gaara said he liked strawberry flavored things and he liked cream cheese frosting. Luckily, cheesecake frosting was incredibly easy to make. Unluckily, it did not spread very well and the cake looked like a hot mess. Lee just covered it in sprinkles and grabbed the tube of red cake writing gel and wrote out "Happy Birthday Gaara". 

Lee was thankful that he had enough sense to ask the Bakery at the store if he could have a box so he could put the cake inside. He was able to put it in Metal's stroller on the bottom no problem. He put the cards in their envelopes and put that down with the cake and finally grabbed Gaara's gift and put that down as well. He dressed Metal up in warm clothes and then they were on their way to Gaara's house. 

Lee had been texting Gaara all day. He knew Gaara was home today and so was Rasa. It seems no one really made a spectacle of Gaara's birthday today since he was grounded still and that made Lee sad. It also made him apprehensive. Should he really show up at Gaara's house?

Finally, Lee decided that it was well worth Rasa being annoyed with him for visiting while Gaara was grounded rather than Gaara being alone on his birthday. 

He made it to their house and had to admit, it was much more impressive when he could see the whole thing. Last time he walked here it was dark so he couldn't see much. This time, it was only 3:30 in the afternoon. Lee looked down at Metal who seemed content laying down in his giant snow suit. He looked adorable and Lee couldn't help but smile. Metal's gaze looked up at Lee and saw him upside down and giggled. It was a wonderful feeling.

Making it to the front door, Lee knocked and instantly his hands were sweating. He really hoped he wasn't imposing too much. Much to his despair, Rasa answered the door.

"Hello sir, I know Gaara is not able to have visitors but I wanted to drop some things off for him since it his birthday..." Lee bent down to grab the things from under the stroller and awkwardly handed them over. "It would mean a lot if you could give him this for me." Rasa took the things from Lee's hands and stared at Lee. "Um, thank you very much." Lee's face was red from embarrassment. Rasa made him feel so small. It was amazing someone as short as Gaara had a father that tall and imposing. (In all honesty, Rasa was only 2 inches taller than him but he was super imposing.)

"Rock Lee." Rasa said, as Lee began to walk away. Lee turned to face him. Rasa sighed. "Why don't you come in and give them to him." Lee looked surprised, which was good. That told Rasa he didn't come here thinking he would get this far.

"Um... Are you sure? I-I would not want to go against your wishes or anything." Rasa nodded.

"Yeah, it's his birthday after all." Lee smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you very much, sir." Rasa didn't know if he preferred his son's obvious future boyfriend to call him "Mr. Mayor" or "sir" but at this point he didn't really care. He would cross that bridge later. He opened the door wide enough that Lee could fit through with the stroller. Rasa gestured the coat rack and Lee removed his shoes and hung his coat and took Metal out of his snow suit and took his tiny shoes off and placed them next to his own. Lee held Metal on his hip and Rasa nodded his head in the direction. 

"This way." He walked up the stairs with Lee walking nervously behind him. Now that Lee saw more of their house, he realized why Gaara told him money wasn't important to him when Lee tried to give him gas money. Rasa knocked lightly on the door. "Gaara. Can I come in?"

"You will anyway." Gaara's gruff voice replied and Rasa saw from the corner of his eye the smile Lee had when he heard Gaara. He opened the door and walked inside.

"You have some visitors." He said, placing Lee's gifts on the bed. Lee walked in after Rasa and Gaara looked surprised and jumped off of his bed. "Happy Birthday, son." Rasa left the room and Gaara just gawked at Lee. Lee didn't really notice he was too busy taking in Gaara's room. It was large. Gaara's room was probably the size of his apartment, he realized. 

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, once the initial shock was over.

"It is your birthday. I had to see you." Lee said honestly with a smile and Gaara didn't have a response to that. Lee put Metal down and Metal ran over to Gaara squealing happily and before he could hug Gaara's legs like he normally did, Gaara picked him up and squeezed him, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you. My birthday just got a lot better." Gaara sat on the bed with Metal and Metal leaned on his chest. Lee missed that view. He sat down on the bed too, but far enough where it wasn't inappropriate. He wouldn't give Rasa any reason for regretting his decision over letting Lee stay. 

Lee watched Gaara play with Metal with a smile. He would never tire from seeing them together. His main problem was watching them and just knowing how deeply he was falling for Gaara. Gaara looked up to smile at Lee.

"You ok?" Gaara asked and Lee gave him a wistful smile. 

"I am now." He said honestly and Gaara's smile widened. God did Lee love that smile.

Gaara walked over to where his father put the things Lee brought him and glanced over at Lee. He grabbed the first card labeled "MAMA" and smiled, Lee smiled back. When Gaara opened the card with Metal on his lap he made an exaggerated gasp.

"Oh Metal! That's you!" He said and pointed to the picture. Metal was grinning at the picture and pointed to it and laughed. "Yes! You!" Metal giggled again and this time, Gaara read the card. The front read "Happy Birthday to the best Mama Bear" Gaara chuckled and kissed Metal's temple. "Thank you, Metal."

He opened the next card from Lee. The front had "Gaara" written in Lee's scrawl. The front of the card was just generic Happy Birthday! And Gaara opened the inside. 

_Gaara,  
Just can't help feeling lucky  
That someone as nice as you  
Has a place within our family  
And fits so nicely too  
Before last month I did not think that January 19th would be such an important date in my life, but now that I know you it'll continue to be one of the best days, because it is the day you were born and I cannot be thankful enough for that. Thank you for everything you have done for me and Metal. You will always be special to us. I hope you have a happy birthday.  
With Love,  
Rock Lee_

"Thank you, Lee." Gaara said with a soft smile. He set Metal down on the bed besides Lee and hugged Lee. Lee missed this so badly. He squeezed Gaara a bit too tightly. Once they pulled away, Gaara turned to Metal with a smile. "Your daddy is so nice, isn't he?" Metal looked up and at Lee and grinned.

"Daddy!" Lee's and Gaara's eyes widened and Lee made a noise of pure delight. He was grinning so widely. He turned to Gaara and saw he was smiling too. Lee didn't know what made him do it, maybe he was just so caught up in the excitement of the moment, but he grabbed Gaara's face and kissed him.

It didn't take long for it to sink in that he was kissing Gaara and he pulled himself away quickly, blushing darker than he ever had. His hands were shaking now too.

"I-I am so sorry!" Gaara looked at him with an expression he couldn't place. "R-really, Gaara I did not mean to-" Gaara grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him in for a kiss. Lee's anxiety melted away and all he knew was Gaara was kissing him. His heart could explode. He didn't know what to do. He put both of his hands behind Gaara's neck and Gaara's hold on Lee's shirt tightened. 

Their kiss was cut short by Metal who was climbing on Lee's lap and was whining. They pulled away and Metal clung to Gaara and Gaara smiled at Metal and picked him up again. Lee was breathing heavily and he was thankful for the interruption because he didn't know what he would've done had Metal not stopped them. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Lee asked a few minutes later, staring at Gaara with slight amazement. Gaara smiled.

"Because I wanted to. Why did you kiss me?" Lee laughed nervously.

"Because I wanted to." He stood up from the bed and hugged Gaara and Metal. "This is a very good day." Gaara couldn't help but agree.

They went downstairs with the cake and sat at the dining room table. Temari was in the kitchen and she saw them sit down together.

"I didn't know Lee was here. Hi Lee, hi Metal." She greeted and walked into the dining room. "Whacha got there?" Lee blushed.

"A sad attempt at a birthday cake." He admitted with a nervous laugh and Gaara opened the box and smiled at Lee.

"It's perfect, thank you. What flavor is it?" He asked.

"Strawberry, you said it was your favorite. And I made cream cheese frosting because you said you liked that too. I hope it tastes okay together." Lee said, semi-shyly. He got really nervous around Gaara's family.

"That's very thoughtful, thank you. I'm going to get some plates." Temari stopped him.

"No. We didn't sing happy birthday yet! Let me get the candles first." She ran into the kitchen and text Kankuro to come downstairs. She grabbed the plates and forks while she was in the kitchen and came back out and put a candle with the shape of a 5 on the cake. "Sorry, it's all we have." She laughed at Gaara's pout. 

Kankuro showed up seemingly out of nowhere and punched Gaara in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kankuro grinned.

"Birthday punches, bro. You only have 17 to go."

"But I just turned 17 and you already punched me once."

"One for good luck." Kankuro said and punched Gaara's arm again. Gaara just glowered but didn't stop Kankuro from punching his arm. As Kankuro punched his arm, Metal looked less and less happy. When Kankuro was done, Gaara turned to him.

"Just look forward to your birthday, brother." Gaara threatened and was startled to see Metal crying. Full blown, emotional, tears running down his face, crying.

"Metal it's okay!" Lee said trying to calm down his son.

"Yeah, Metal. Kankuro punches like a bi--" Gaara cut himself off from cursing and Kankuro laughed at him and Gaara scooped Metal up from Lee's arms and Lee pouted. Gaara rocked the crying baby back and forth and suddenly, Rasa was standing in the doorway.

"Why is Metal crying?"

"Kankuro is abusive and hurt Metal's mama." Temari supplied and Rasa gave Kankuro a look. Kankuro put his hands up defensively.

"Dad they were birthday punches." He said like that made a difference. At this point, Rasa was more surprised with Gaara rocking and calming a baby down than he was with his sons punching each other. At least one was a nice thing to see. Lee stood up and went into the kitchen.

Metal calmed down enough to stop crying but his face was red and he had tears and snot running down his face and he was choppily sucking on air. Gaara kissed his head and Metal laid on Gaara's chest and his breathing evened out. Lee came out of the kitchen with a damp paper towel and cleaned Metal's face off and Metal started whining. Once Metal was cleaned off, Lee went to throw out the paper towel and Gaara sat at the table.

Lee came back out and sat next to Gaara and Temari leaned over the table to light the candle on the cake.

"Would you like to join us, sir?" Lee asked politely and Rasa stared at him with a calculating gaze.

"Call me, Rasa." He said after a moment and Lee smiled at him and Rasa sat down next to Kankuro.

Temari lit the candle and they started singing to Gaara. Metal clapped along and Lee laughed while he sung. Once they were done, Gaara stared at the cake and couldn't think of a single thing to wish for. He smiled at the sloppily iced cake with Lee's terrible writing on top covered in rainbow sprinkles. It was his favorite cake he ever had. 

Gaara eventually blew the candles out with a flitting thought of hoping he would be able to spend more birthdays with Rock Lee.

***

It was almost 8 when Lee insisted he had to go home. It was almost Metal's bedtime and he didn't want to mess that up. Rasa gave Gaara permission to drive Lee home but he better be back by 9. Gaara actually smiled and grabbed the stroller and folded it over and brought it to the car.

Lee felt warm every time he saw that Gaara kept the car seat in the car, buckled in, instead of taking it out. He fastened Metal in and sat down in the passenger seat while Gaara put the stroller in the trunk.

They drove to Lee's apartment and then climbed out. Lee took Metal and Gaara grabbed the stroller and they went upstairs. Lee unlocked the door and Metal kept whining. He was tired. Lee laid Metal on the couch and started getting him out of his day clothes while Gaara looked through the dresser to get pajamas and a diaper. He handed them to Lee and went to the kitchen where Metal's nighttime bottle was cleaned in the drain board and he filled it with milk and walked back to the living room. 

Metal was in the pack n' play and took the bottle from Gaara and guzzled it down so fast Gaara and Lee laughed at him. He didn't even need a bedtime story, he fell asleep, snoring in seconds.

"Do you have to go?" Lee whispered.

"Soon. My dad gave me an hour though." Lee smiled happily at the prospect of spending more time with Gaara. "Let's go. I don't want to wake Metal up." Gaara whispered and stood up and walked to the kitchen with Lee following him. 

They sat down at the kitchen table and Lee just stared at Gaara with admiration.

"What?" Gaara asked and Lee blushed and looked away.

"Um." Lee fidgeted on his chair. "You are just... nice to look at."

"Nice to look at?" Gaara questioned, confused. "How?" Lee looked up at him.

"How are you not? Have you seen yourself?" Lee sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "You're very handsome."

"Oh, you think so?" Gaara asked with a perked brow.

"No. I know so." Lee said cheekily and Gaara laughed. "Uh, Gaara. I was wondering if we could... talk about the-the kiss?" Lee looked so awkward, it was lovely.

"What about it?" Gaara asked and Lee's heart fluttered at the memory of kissing Gaara.

"Just... What did it mean?" Lee asked and Gaara shrugged his shoulders, Lee felt disappointment, did it not mean anything and he was looking too deep into it?

"What do you want it to mean?" Gaara asked and Lee's nerves felt frazzled. He couldn't keep his hands from shaking with nerves and put them under the table. "Why are you so nervous?"

"How are you not?" Lee asked in retaliation and Gaara smiled.

"I am nervous. I'm just better at hiding it than you are." Lee frowned.

"It would be a lot more helpful to me if you were not." Lee mumbled and his leg started bouncing. This was honestly surprising for Gaara to see. He never pictured Lee as a nervous wreck, especially around him. Lee never got nervous like this.

"Lee don't be so nervous. It's just me." Gaara soothed and Lee frowned.

"That is precisely why I am nervous. It is you, Gaara." It was Gaara's turn to frown.

"But why? You know me. There's no reason to be nervous around me." Lee pushed his eyebrows together and bit his lip.

"I like you, Gaara."

"I like you too, Lee."

"No. I like you. A lot." Lee's face turned red at the admission and he sighed. "I do not want to make you uncomfortable or anything so I did not want to say anything but here I am now telling you and I am sorry if you do not feel the same way-" Gaara effectively shut Lee up with a kiss. Lee blinked with surprise but Gaara's skin felt like fire against his and Lee clung to it. 

Gaara sat on Lee's lap, straddling his hips and wrapped his arms around Lee's neck. Lee made a noise that sounded embarrassingly like a whimper and wrapped his arms around Gaara's hips. His body felt like it was burning with Gaara's heat. The thought of them stopping was physically painful for Lee to think about and he just shut his mind off and focused on the way Gaara's lips were gliding against his own. 

Gaara's tongue licked Lee's lip and this time, Lee did moan. When he slept with Metal's mother they didn't kiss. So Gaara was his first kiss, was that embarrassing? Lee didn't care. 

Lee was sweating when Gaara pulled away, Gaara made his body feel like it would boil over. They were breathing heavier than normal and Gaara pulled away just enough for him to look at Lee's face. When Lee saw those beautiful eyes staring at him he couldn't stop himself from pulling Gaara back down for another kiss. This was heaven, Lee was sure of it. 

With Gaara's hands now on Lee's chest, he could feel Lee's erratic heartbeat under his fingertips. He smiled against Lee's lips. 

The next time Gaara pulled away, Lee let him breathe. He had more control over himself now. But Gaara did look frustratingly beautiful sitting there. Lee loved his hair. How could anyone's hair be that brightly red? 

"Does that answer anything for you?" Oh god, hearing Gaara's voice after kissing him was almost too much. Lee blinked up at him.

"I do not remember what we were talking about." He said airily and a smile spread on Gaara's face. Lee couldn't help but smile back.

"I like you too, Lee. A lot." Gaara admitted, his hand on Lee's face, rubbing his thumb on Lee's cheek.

"You do?" Lee seemed surprised.

"Yes. I have for a while." Lee nodded.

"Good. That is. Very good." Gaara almost laughed at Lee's awkward speech. "But. Um. If I may ask-why?"

"Why?" Lee nodded. "Why do I like you?" Another nod. "Well I'm not really great with sappy shit but I guess because you're you? I don't know. I like your face, your smell, your hair, how you dress, how much you care, how nice you are, what a great dad you are, you're just a great person and I always knew that." 

"I am very thankful you think that about me." Gaara smirked.

"Another think I like is how you talk. You're so formal. It's cute."

"How is it cute? I do not understand." Gaara chuckled at it again.

"It's just cute. Trust me. Now I have to move, my legs are falling asleep, I can't touch the ground." Lee looked down and grinned when he saw Gaara's legs dangling in the air. He was so tiny. Gaara got off of Lee and Lee felt at loss from the warmth. Gaara checked his phone. "I only have 10 more minutes." Lee frowned. He didn't realize that it had been so long. 

"I cannot wait to spend more time with you." Lee said quietly and Gaara nodded.

"I feel the same. I'll come over when I'm done being grounded."

"I am thankful to have seen you today." Lee admitted.

"Same here. More than you know." Lee shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure I do." Lee stood up. He was about 6 inches taller than Gaara. He pulled Gaara in for a tight hug. "Thank you for being in mine and Metal's life." Gaara nodded against his collar bone.

"Thank you for being in mine. I have to go." They broke away and Lee frowned, feeling empty already. "I'll see you again soon. Will you visit me at work tomorrow?"

"I am sure I can think of things I need to buy from the store that I have forgotten." Lee said with a slight laugh.

"That's called mommy-brain, you know." Lee shrugged.

"Well, maybe one day you'll have it." Gaara raised a brow and Lee blushed at the implication. "Not... what I meant."

"Yeah. Okay." Gaara teased and Lee blushed again.

"How are you cooler than me?" Lee asked and Gaara stared at him confused. "You are 17 and I am 20 yet you seem way more mellow than I am. You hardly get flustered. It is unfair."

"I'm a better liar than you, Lee. Nothing against you. I'm just able to mask my feelings better than you." Lee frowned at that. "It's okay. It'll just make it better when you can finally make me flustered."

Lee took a step closer to Gaara and kissed him gently on the lips and gave him a tender smile. 

"Yeah." Gaara nodded, Lee noticed the dazed look he had. "Like that."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gaara."

"See you tomorrow, Lee." 

Lee walked Gaara to the front door and they stood there for a minute, not exactly knowing how to say goodbye at this point. They hadn't actually discussed what the kissing meant. Gaara opened the door and took a few steps out of it. He turned to Lee and Lee was leaning on the doorframe with a sweet smile on his face.

Lee was going to be the reason Gaara was going to be late.

Gaara turned back to give Lee one last kiss before he left for sure. When he decided the kiss was good enough, he left without looking back at Lee. He knew if he looked back he would never get home on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So naturally I had to make Lee make the first move to fuck with y'all. Anyway...
> 
> 1) In what situation should Rasa and Guy meet?  
> 2) Anything you want to see on Lee and Gaara's first date?  
> 3) How fantastic is Ino? I love her to death lmao  
> 4) Who should be introduced next in the story??


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting everyone. This chapter was supposed to also include Lee asking Rasa for permission but myhusband and I got into a fight and I'm just not happy anymore.  
>  **No one has to read this I just want to vent...**  
>  I've been depressed since I got to Hungary. I've been isolated for months. I'm scared to leave the house because I don't know Hungarian. My mother in law is not the nicest. My husband turned into someone else. When my anxiety gets too bad they just leave the house without me and I'm alone all day. My stories have been written so frequently because I was trying to be somewhere where there was someone happy. I felt happy through them. I was able to trick myself into feeling what my characters felt and sometimes you can tell when I just couldn't make them happy because I couldn't trick myself that I was anymore. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm only happy when I'm writing and otherwise I remember how numbingly alone I am here. I miss my family. I miss the two friends I had. I left my country, my continent, just to make my husband happy and now that he can have his family and his friends, I'm not important. I'm writing this now because I was woken up to him leaving to play floorball with his friends (He leaves me for this quite frequently but never on a saturday morning, he usually spends those with me since he isn't home all week) and he said that going there was better than being here with me. I don't know what happened to my husband. I guess it's better than when I told him I wanted to go home and he told me no one cared about me there no one cares about me there and that's why they didn't stop me from leaving. Now I'm yelled at by my mother in law because my daughter barely slept last night (She should have about 10 hours to function properly. She got 7.) so she's tired and whiny and I can't even kiss my daughter without being kicked out of the room. Not like it matters. My daughter is so isolated from me she cries when she's with me. I just wish I didn't wake up this morning.  
> I'm sorry. I just needed to write this somewhere or it would show in my writing of the story and I love Lee and Gaara too much for that angst.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Eight:

"Gaara! I really like you! Will you be my boyfriend? I vow to protect you until the day I die!" Lee said into the mirror then sighed miserably. "I can't even sound good when he is not in front of me. How do I ask him out in person?" 

"Daddy." Metal spoke from behind and Lee brightened up and turned around. "Mama."

"Yes! Mama will be here soon, Metal! In fact," Lee heard his phone vibrating in his pocket. "I believe this is him now. Hello?" He answered.

"Oh my god, Lee! Finally, you answer your damn phone! Jesus it's like you just threw us out or something! What is wrong with you? I should kick your ass. We were so worried!" Lee paled at the voice.

"Tenten... Hi." He said nervously.

"Don't Tenten hi me! I'm mad at you! I'm so mad at you, that Neji and I drove to your town! So, give me your address right now!"

"Uh- what? You are where?" Lee's voice cracked and he coughed. "Tenten, I really do not think-"

"-No! No, you don't think! So, give me your address right now, Lee!"

This was not going to be a fun visit.

***

Thankfully, Lee had scrubbed every corner of the house before, when he was so high off the effects of youthful love during the remainder of Gaara's grounding. The last thing Neji and Tenten wanted to see was not only Lee a father at 20 but couldn't even keep his house straightened up. Thankfully, Metal was behaving well enough. He was a great baby! Only problem is, Lee couldn't get in touch with Gaara. This was going to be a disaster. He didn't know what would happen.

"Lee!" Tenten pounded on his door and Lee's heart raced and he opened the door a crack.

"Hi Tenten!" He said with a fake smile, dripping with nervousness. "How are you?"

"Are you going to open the door, or-"

"Mama?" Metal snuck passed Lee's legs and was pulling the door opened. Tenten and Neji both stared wide eyed at the tiny person that looked exactly like their best friend and Lee laughed awkwardly.

"So, this is my son, Metal!" Inside he was crying, he really was.

He opened the door all the way and Metal looked up at Tenten and Neji. 

"No mama." He said sadly and walked away. Lee frowned at it and Tenten finally got over her initial shock.

"Lee... Um. You may have forgotten to tell me, but it seems you have a TODDLER?" Lee sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Come in." He invited them inside and closed the door behind them, not locking it in case Gaara showed up to make this visit more fun. They sat on his couch and looked around the living room. It was cramped but cozy and there were pictures of Metal everywhere, even some with Gaara.

"Lee. What is going on?" Neji asked, it was strange to finally hear his voice. "When did you have a kid? He's almost two."

"Um..." Lee sat down on the coffee table and Metal was in the living room corner where his small chest of toys were, and started strategically placing them around in no order at all but he was really careful and slow doing it. "I did not know I had a son myself until November."

"Is that why you fell off the face of the Earth?" Tenten asked quietly as she examined Metal.

"Yes."

"Is it her kid?" Neji asked with some disdain. Lee nodded with a blush on his cheeks. It was always humiliating to remember her. It left a bad feeling in Lee's mouth. "Where is she?"

"I wish I knew." Lee said with a fake smile. "She showed up and told me Metal was mine and was gone the next day. I do not know how to find her, but at this point if she showed up, she is not getting him back." The hardened look in his eyes was something new to his two friends.

"Lee, why didn't you call us?" Tenten asked gently and Lee sighed.

"He was embarrassed." Neji answered and Lee nodded. "You shouldn't be. We are your friends, Lee. How have you been taking care of him by yourself?"

"Oh. I have not been completely alone. Funny story, for a month I was dying I was so tired and then I met Gaara and he has helped me so much." Lee honestly didn't feel like going more into the story which was fine because at that moment, Gaara walked into the apartment.

"Hey Lee, I'm here." He said from the front door and Metal shrieked and ran over to the door excitedly. "Hey Metal."

"Mama!" Gaara scooped up Metal in the hallway and then walked into the living room and paused.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something? I can leave-"

"-No! No. Gaara you are fine. These are my friends, Tenten and Neji." Gaara actually shifted Metal to his left hip so he could walk over and shake their hands. "This is Gaara." Lee introduced proudly.

"It's nice to meet you two. Lee told me about you." Tenten glared at Lee.

"It would've been nice if he had returned that honor." Lee looked sheepish.

"Don't be too angry at him. He's had a tough time." Gaara said and put his bag on the coffee table like normal and opened it. He pulled out a bundle of blueberries and Metal leaned in and put them all in his mouth, stems and all. "Uh. Metal."

"Bue-berry." Metal said through a full mouth of berries, his cheeks big like a squirrel. 

"Uh. Yes." Metal smiled and a few blueberries fell out and got on Gaara and Gaara sighed.

"Do you think you could wait like 5 minutes before you stain my clothes?" Gaara asked and pulled out another shirt from the bag and walked to the bathroom with Metal. "Stop spitting blueberries at me. You didn't have to eat all of them at once." The door closed and Neji looked at Lee who watched with a smile on his face.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Neji asked and Lee blushed and shook his head.

"Um, no he isn't." Tenten frowned.

"Lee, I didn't know you liked boys. How much are you keeping from us lately?" She scolded and Lee's blush darkened and he averted his gaze.

"I actually did not know I liked boys either." He admitted quietly and Tenten hugged him.

"Aw, Lee. Why aren't you two dating? You seem married already. Why does your child call him mama?" Lee shrugged.

"I wish I knew. He has called him that since they met. I am unsure why. We are not dating because I have not asked him out…"

"Yet." Neji finished and Lee's cheeks burned but he nodded. Gaara opened the bathroom door in a new shirt, this time it was a dark color so hopefully Metal wouldn't ruin it too bad. 

"I'm really proud of him. He managed to put all of my blueberries in his mouth and eat maybe two of them. Thank you for that, Metal." Metal hugged Gaara and he sighed, now rendered defenseless against the baby. "Fine, I forgive you."

"Mama." He whispered and Gaara put him on the ground and Metal ran over to his toys. 

"It has been a while since you have been here." Lee said with a laugh.

"Yeah like two and a half weeks. Besides the hour I was here for my birthday." It was really awkward in the house now. No one knew what to say.

"Lee, I have an idea." Tenten said slowly, looking between the two. "How about Neji and I get better acquainted with mini-you over there and we can go for a walk and we'll be back in like... a half an hour? You know, just to give you a break." She said slyly and Lee's face heated up.

"Yeah, Tenten. That sounds nice. Let's get to know our nephew. Metal. Hi." Neji walked over and picked Metal up. To everyone's surprise he didn't seem to care. He wasn't overly joyous about it, but he wasn't screaming and that was a win.

"I'm your Aunt Tenten and this is your Uncle Neji." Neji smirked at the title. "Where's his stroller?" Lee jumped off the table and walked to the hallway closet to pull it out. "Awesome. Thank you. I can use this easily enough. We'll be back soon. Come on Neji. Bye!" Lee couldn't help but smile at his friends when they left the apartment, but Gaara was completely confused. Lee hoped he didn't see Tenten's complete over the top wink at him when she closed the door. She wasn't exactly subtle.

"They didn't have to go. I could've gone if they were uncomfortable." Gaara said and that upset Lee.

"No! No, Gaara that is not why they left at all. They were giving us some privacy." Gaara tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" Jeez he was the cutest. Lee walked over to him and brushed the hair off his forehead. "Oh." Gaara's cheeks colored and Lee grinned. It was rare he could get Gaara to blush.

"Unless you don't want me to kiss you." Lee said and took his hand off Gaara's face.

"When the hell did I say that?" Gaara asked and Lee smiled at him again. 

"I was just... making sure."

"Making sure of what? That I didn't stop liking you in 3 days?" Lee looked bashful and Gaara tilted his chin to make Lee look him in the eyes. "I do really like you Lee. Three days won't change that." Suddenly, Lee looked nervous. "Why are you trembling?" Lee was sweating too. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Lee stiffly took a step back and went to his room. He came back out with a potted succulent and handed it to Gaara. "For you. I... I was hoping that you could leave it here... because I want you to spend a lot of time with me." Lee was maintaining constant eye contact, unfortunately it wasn't with Gaara's eyes but his shoulder.

"What are you asking me, Lee?" Gaara asked confused and Lee bit his cheek and rocked a bit from his heels to his toes.

"Sorry. I have never done this." His face was burning and he was fidgeting with his fingers. "Gaara." He looked into Gaara's eyes. Suddenly he just wanted to blurt it out and just get it over with so it came off as a little aggressive. "Please be my boyfriend! I vow to protect you until the day I die!- damn it Lee, we practiced this." He mumbled and covered his face embarrassed. 

"You practiced asking me out?" Gaara asked with a laugh and Lee's embarrassment grew and he nodded, still covering his face.

"And I still sounded like a weirdo." He said, muffled through his hands.

"Lee, look at me." Gaara said and Lee moved his fingers so he could see between them. Gaara could see how red his face was and smiled. "Ask me again, but don't cover your face this time." Lee slowly put his hands down.

"Gaara will you be my boyfriend?" He asked and his face was so sincere and serious. Gaara smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, I will. You didn't even have to ask." Lee smiled and felt a happy thrumming through his body. "But the thing I do have to ask is, what exactly are you protecting me from?"

"What?"

"You told me you'd protect me until you die, but what nefarious creature of the night are you protecting me against?" Lee scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"I do not know I just said it. It sounded good at the time." Gaara shook his head and chuckled. "No? Not even then?"

"You're a dork, Lee. And I'm glad." Lee's eyes brightened.

"You are glad I am a dork?"

"Yeah. You're great. I wouldn't want you any other way." Lee smiled cutely.

"So, does that mean I can kiss you?"

"Lee, you could've done that at any point and I wouldn't have minded." Lee kissed Gaara's temple and hugged him.

"I am glad to hear that."

"I hope you didn't only mean a kiss on my head." Gaara said dryly and Lee laughed and kissed his cheek next. "You're getting there." Finally, Lee couldn't take it anymore and kissed Gaara on the lips. He let his hands rub along the sides of Gaara's head until his fingers were tangled in the red locks of hair. 

Lee couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.

Gaara didn't even know this level of happiness existed.

***

"Hey! We're back!" Tenten yelled as she opened the door incredibly slowly. When they walked in, they noticed that Gaara and Lee were just sitting on the couch looking through a book. "Seriously? We left for this?" Lee jumped up and offered his hand to Gaara who gladly took it.

"Tenten, Lee," He said with a proud grin. "I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Gaara." Gaara's face heated up at the attention but he had a smile on his face. Tenten laughed happily and clapped her hands, pulling Gaara in for a hug. Suddenly, Lee froze.

"Lee I'm so happy for you!" Tenten said excitedly as Neji put Metal down and he hobbled over to Gaara. Gaara picked him up and smiled at him.

"Lee are you okay?" Neji asked and Lee smacked his face.

"I never asked Rasa for permission..." Gaara looked over at him.

"You want to ask my dad for permission?" Lee nodded slowly.

"I am older than you and I would not want him to think I am taking advantage of you." Tenten scoffed.

"Yeah like you have the capability of doing that." As much as everyone agreed, it was still what Lee wanted to do. It's what he felt was right.

"How much older are you?" Neji asked.

"Uh, Gaara is only 17." That seemed to surprise them.

"You're 17 and you act like that?" Tenten asked and Gaara looked at her confused as he bounced Metal on his hip.

"Act like what?"

"Um. A mom." Gaara frowned.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because you are a mom." Lee said simply and Gaara looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks, Lee." Lee grinned.

"You are a very good mom." Gaara rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with Metal in his lap. Metal leaned into Gaara's chest and Gaara knew he was tired. It was passed nap time.

***

"I have to go home, Lee." Gaara said and stood up from the couch. "I have an essay I need to write."

"Why did you not tell me sooner? You did not have to say so long!" Truthfully, Gaara hadn't intended on staying as long as he did. Tenten and Neji were just interesting people to be around. 

"It's fine, Lee. I'll get it done. You know I don't sleep very much anyway." Lee was upset he couldn't even drive Gaara home. He felt like such a loser. What was Gaara even doing with some young, single father, college dropout, without a damn car anyway?

"Can I walk you to your car?" Gaara nodded and grabbed his jacket. 

"It was nice meeting you two." He waved and Tenten smiled. 

"Likewise!"

"Safe travels."

"Thank you." Lee led Gaara out of the apartment and down the stairs to the parking lot. Once they stood by Gaara's car, Lee frowned. "What?"

"I will miss you is all. And I really do want to ask your father for permission to date you." Gaara smiled wryly.

"Only you would. Okay. If you'd like to, fine. I won't tattle on you that you asked too early." Lee frowned.

"Please do not." Gaara nodded and hugged him. "When will I see you again?"

"Well, tomorrow is Monday. I have school until 1:30. Then work at 2 until 6. So it depends on you. Do you just work one job tomorrow or do you have both?"

"I think I have my first job from 4 to noon. Then I work my second job from one to 6:30." Gaara shook his head. "What?"

"You're going to kill yourself working hours like that." Lee sighed.

"I cut them a bit. Usually I would be working until nine." The only thing Gaara could think of, was ways for Lee to not have to work such long hours anymore. It was miserable to watch. The only good thing was since Metal now had a schedule, he slept more frequently and Lee was able to sleep. When Lee had regular sleep, he was a lot more energetic. He could handle working that much, Gaara just didn't want him to get burnt out so young.

"Don't overwork yourself. Metal needs you. So do I." Lee smiled and kissed Gaara shyly.

"I am very glad to hear that." He whispered. "Go do your essay. I will see you when I see you. Text me when you get home safe."

"You always say that." Gaara said as he got into his car.

"And you always text me you are safe. So, it works out." Lee said cheekily and Gaara rolled his eyes. Gaara rolled down the window to give Lee another kiss. "Bye Gaara." Gaara rolled up his window and waved and Lee watched with slight grief seeing him drive away.

When he went back upstairs, Tenten was cleaning up their mess in the living room.

"Hello again. Thank you for today." Lee said, took his shoes off, and sat down in the living room with them. "Tenten, it is okay, I will clean that later." He insisted and she looked at him and then went back to picking everything up.

"We are glad you're happy Lee, you needed this." Neji said calmly and Lee smiled at him and nodded. 

"I am glad I am happy as well. I have not had much luck with relationships. Let us hope my first one does not end poorly. That is why I am trying to do everything right, to lessen the chance of it turning out ugly. I do not want it to end at all." The realization that Lee had never had a relationship suddenly dawned on Tenten. It was like she knew it, but it didn't really click in her mind until he said it out loud. She thought it was unfortunate that Lee was in the situation he was in and maybe Lee felt the same way a few months ago, but now, Lee was happy. It was so nice seeing him play with Metal. It brought a smile to her face. And then to see Metal, Gaara and Lee playing together. They were such a cute family. 

"I like him. Gaara, I mean. He's good with Metal." Neji said and Tenten agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, he is. And he's sweet too."

"Oh, do not let him hear you say that. Apparently, he is not as nice as we all think. I have never really seen it but he insists that he is nice to me and Metal and that is where he draws the line."

"He seemed nice enough before." Tenten replied and Lee shrugged.

"I do not know. Like I said, I have never seen a bad side of Gaara. I am sure I will see something though if we are together now." Tenten laughed.

"You couldn't even finish that sentence without smiling." Lee just smiled at her. "Aw, our baby is dating now, he's so old."

"Do you think I am too old for Gaara?" He asked suddenly, looking worried. "He says I am not but I am 20 and he is 17, is that creepy?"

"Well, considering during senior prom students are allowed to invite anyone up to the age of 21, I'd say you made the cut of being fine." Neji responded coolly and Lee looked at him.

"How... how did you know such a random piece of information?" He shrugged.

"It's a gift. I have a lot of useless facts memorized." Lee should've remembered that. Probably "mommy brain" Gaara kept talking about.

"Did you guys need a place to stay? I do not have much room but you are more than welcome to stay here. I would not want you driving back so late. It is a 3-hour drive."

"Oh Lee, you're sweet. You don't need to. We can drive."

"No, really it is no problem at all. The couch pulls out into a bed. It is not very comfortable, but I will sleep out here with Metal and you two can take the room. Or whatever you would like. I would prefer to be out here so Metal does not wake you up by accident. Plus, I have to go to work in the morning." 

"Lee, if you work in the morning we shouldn't stay over. We wouldn't want to impose." Tenten said and Lee shook his head.

"No, I insist. I trust you to be in the apartment when I am not here. Honestly it will be fine." Lee said and went to the closet to get sheets and pillows.

***

The good thing about having Neji sleep over, was that he insisted on bringing Lee to work which was nice so Lee didn't have to walk in the cold with Metal. Even though he had to go at 3am. Neji even slept out on the couch with him so he would wake up on time. And then they offered to watch Metal so he could sleep which was even better. He didn't like waking Metal up at such an early time on Mondays. His schedule was terrible.

Then, while Tenten was at home with Metal, Neji picked Lee up in-between his shifts so he wouldn't have to walk home.

"Can we please stop at Gaara's house?"

"Lee it's only 12:09. Gaara is still at school, isn't he?" Lee nodded.

"I do not wish to talk to Gaara, I would like to speak with his father. I want to see if he is home."

"You're really going to do that?" Lee nodded and Neji smirked slightly. "You must like him a lot."

"I do. And it is nice to finally feel that way for someone." Lee didn't have to emphasize that. Neji knew how lonely Lee had been.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee asking for permission to date Gaara. Some interactions with peoples. A date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your supportive comments. They meant a lot to me. I'm okay today. Let's hope I can make it until May (when we're supposed to leave Hungary)
> 
>  **Renalafae** : Haha that would've been funny but I don't think he would faint! I promise I will find a situation for him to faint in the story just for you!  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Thanks dearie. It means a lot. And yes, Tenten and Neji are awesome and I'm excited they're going to be more prominent in both stories now!  
>  **Dewin** : Thank you. I talked to my family, there's not much they can do about the situation. I think I'll be safe. For the most part I'm just lonely lol. It'll get better when I finally leave. I hope.  
>  **Rae** : Yes he is!! I love Lee. He's life.  
>  **Leah** : Me too! Originally it was supposed to have a different outcome because I'm in a bad mood but I decided they should be happy lol. I did contact my family. My step-mom has actually been the biggest help. I'm really trying to spend time with my daughter, it's strange, she's fine when we're alone but when they're here she screams if I touch her. I don't know why. My step-mom said the same thing about my depression and anxiety, that they would try to take eevee because I'm deemed unfit. You didn't overstep. Thank you for your concern.  
>  **FlippingTheBird** : I'm sorry you've had to deal with it too. Thank you for your comment. Life is tough. I'll be okay. It was nice to rant. I tell him I'm too good for him all the time lol especially when he pulls stupid shit like this. I'm just going to deal with the situation at this point. If it comes to me leaving Hungary without him, so be it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! (You say binge read like it's the length of You Bake Me Crazy. I would be impressed if you binge read that in a day lol)  
>  **Desbelleschoses** : Thank you for everything. (And reading your stories helped me a bit so thank you!)  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I appreciate the concern. Thank you. (Reading your stories helped me too lol)  
>  **Chocolatedream22** : Ahaha thank you. I'm glad! I try to update both of them every day right now (with It's not unusual in the mix somewhere.) I know once I stop updating every day I won't do it. I force myself to at this point lol.  
>  **Kuku** : Thank you. (Funnily enough I hate tea but the amount of tea I've drank in the past few days is astronomical) Thank you for all the websites, and thank you for your concern. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
>  **MirSama** : Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment. Writing Metal is how I bond with my daughter at this point lol. They're the same age. (Right now she's treating me like Lee and not Gaara tho so that sucks) I feel you. I'm impatient too. I don't know how my spoiled readers would react if I updated once every week or two weeks like every other normal writer lol. I'm glad i compelled you to read, I'm sure you won't be disappointed. I update a lot. (Writing You Bake Me Crazy now, so...)
> 
> Thank you everyone. I'm very thankful I have all of you. I love that there's some readers I have made friends with through commenting. It's really great. Never be scared to comment! I'm told I'm chill, (Right, Rae?)

Chapter Nine:

Lee thanked Neji for everything and once they pulled up to Gaara's house, Neji was surprised to see the looks of it.

"Uh, Lee. What exactly does Gaara's father do?"

"Oh, he is the mayor."

"He's the mayor? Like he runs the town?" Lee nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Wish me luck!" Lee jumped out of the car and rushed the door, knocking on it before he lost his nerve.

Eventually, Temari answered. She looked confused seeing Lee there.

"Hello. I was hoping to speak with your father if he has a moment." She raised an eyebrow but nodded and let him in.

"Yeah, let me see if he's free." She walked to the right where two large doors were and she opened the door and snuck inside. After a minute she opened the door and waved Lee to follow. Lee walked in after her and saw Rasa sitting at a rather large desk. He had documents spread out, his glasses were on the top of his nose, and he looked quite busy. Lee suddenly felt silly for interrupting him and wished he was anywhere else. "Okay, call me if you need me." She said happily and left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Rock Lee. What brings you here?" He asked but he wasn't really looking. His eyes were focused on the papers in front of him. Lee walked and stood in front of the desk, playing with his fingers as his palms began to sweat. He didn't want to look nervous but he wasn't so sure he was doing that well.

"Hello, sir-Rasa. I came here to ask you a question." Lee was surprised his voice was as steady as it was right then. Rasa put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and looked up at Lee.

"What is your question, Rock Lee?" Lee really wished Rasa kept looking down at his papers, it was easier than having his eyes bore into his skull. 

"My question. My question is..." Rasa was enjoying how nervous Lee got. He had to give the kid credit, he had balls even coming here. He had balls coming here for Gaara's birthday. He had balls for saying he would back off since it was best for Gaara and completely surprising Rasa. Mainly he had heart. Rasa had no doubt what Lee's question was. He just wanted to see how long it would take Lee to eventually spit the question out. "I would very much like to have your permission to date my son-er I mean your son. I would like to date Gaara. If you would allow it, of course. I want to be respectful of you and I know I am older than Gaara but I would not do anything to put him in harm and I will do whatever it takes to make sure he is happy and-"

"- Rock Lee." Lee closed his mouth quickly. "Breathe." Lee gasped in a breath, embarrassed that he went on a tirade and completely forgot breathing was a thing. "Now, why don't you take that entire speech you just gave, and just cut it down to the question." Lee nodded, a blush on his cheeks.

"I am asking for your permission to date your son, Gaara." Rasa nodded slowly, but Lee knew that was just him processing the question and not actually his answer. 

"Sit down, Rock Lee." Lee didn't like how Rasa used his whole name usually but if that was how he operated, fine. It was probably the reason he did so well with intimidating people. Lee sat down in the chair and tried to sit with the best posture he had. It ended up looking terribly awkward and uncomfortable. Rasa would laugh about that later. "You want to date Gaara, are you entirely sure what you're getting into?"

"I am afraid I do not understand what you mean." 

"Gaara is still in High School. He still has homework, curfew, rules, and all the stipulations that come with being under 18. Did you have rules like this?" Lee nodded his head vigorously.

"Oh yes. My dad and Kakashi-"

"Who is Kakashi?"

"My other dad. My dad's husband."

"Why do you call him Kakashi?"

"I used to call him papa but he said he prefers I call him Kakashi. I never asked why." Rasa nodded, that was an interesting fact. 

"I apologize for the interruption, go on." Lee nodded.

"Well, they had a very strict schedule for me. Actually my dad did, Kakashi did not really care too much. I woke up at 4, I trained until 6, I went to school, I did my sports, I went to karate, I had to be home by 8 and on weekends my homework needed to be done before I went anywhere." Rasa nodded.

"You seem disciplined." Lee nodded his head again.

"Yes. It was something my father wanted structurally in my life. I have been in karate for as long as I can remember. That helped." The more Rasa spoke with Lee, the less likely Lee seemed to be secretly a terrible person. Not that he thought Lee was a terrible person (okay for a bit before he actually met the kid, maybe) but even the smallest idea that Lee may not be who he says he is, gets destroyed more and more as Lee spoke to him. Rasa didn't think it was possible for someone to just be that genuinely nice. 

"Well, there also comes the point of your son, Metal." Lee tensed up and looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm not here to lecture you about having him so young, I'm just worried for several reasons about him. Gaara seems to adore him, but what if you two break up? What then?" Lee frowned, he didn't think about it because he didn't think it could happen. "And not even just that. What if Gaara decides that he can't be a parent anymore? It's easy when it's someone else's kid, but when you become a step parent, it's a lot more work. Gaara won't just be babysitting anymore. You two would be working more on a foundation for a relationship. Which brings me to my last point. Gaara is 17. I have noticed around the age 21 is when a lot of minds change and you want something else with your life. You haven't turned 21 yet and neither has Gaara. What if you change your mind?"

"I cannot say for sure what the future holds, this is true. I can only tell you what I feel in my heart is right. Gaara is the greatest gift I have been given in the way that I would not have survived if he had not started to help me, for that I am grateful. Gaara will always have a place in Metal's life if he chooses. Even if we break up. He is more than welcome to see Metal and I will make sure he knows that. As for Gaara being a parent, I was aware that he takes care of Metal, I suppose I was not thinking of It in the way you said. I cannot respond to it because I do not know how he feels about it. I should have asked him. My dad also told me people change around their early 20's too. Again, I cannot speak for Gaara, but I have been this way for as long as I can remember. I do not believe it will change in a year. I cannot speak for the future at all, but I can say, right now, in the present, Gaara is everything! I do not want to make you uncomfortable, it is your 17-year-old son, but I can imagine a future with him if he wants me."

"Rock Lee, you seem mature for your age, I wonder if that is an effect from having your son," Lee frowned and wondered if that was a jab, but didn't say anything. "This is a good thing, I just have a hard time giving my blessing for something I don't know will last."

"I-"

"I'm not done, Rock Lee. I don't know where you two will go in the future. No one does. If I give my blessing this could go wrong in so many ways." He saw the kicked puppy look that gave him. "That doesn't mean it will. I'm going to give my blessing, even with all of my doubts. If for no other reason, that if I didn't and Gaara found out, he would not be very easy to deal with. You are respectful for someone your age. I appreciate you coming to me to ask. Just don't be surprised if Gaara changes as he gets older. Please, don't make me regret this."

"Thank you." The look of pure appreciation in Lee's eyes made Rasa uncomfortable. 

"Don't thank me. Just... make my son happy, okay?" Lee nodded enthusiastically. "I really have to be getting back to this."

"Yes! Of course! Thank you, sir-Rasa! Thank you. I promise you will not regret this decision!" Lee bowed his head several times and left before he could embarrass himself.

He said goodbye to Temari with a grin and she looked at him curiously. Lee left the house and climbed into Neji's car. Neji looked over at him.

"How did it go?"

"He said yes! I have parental permission to pursue Gaara!" Neji looked surprised. He wasn't sure why. If anyone gave Lee a chance, they were bound to love him.

***

"Lee, what are you doing?" Tenten asked. Lee sat on his bed with fabrics everywhere, a needle in-between his lips, thread, and a passed out Metal on his bed.

"I am making Gaara something." He said out of the corner of his mouth to ensure he wouldn't disrupt the needle.

"What are you making?" Lee began to thread the needle.

"Well, Metal decided to destroy one of his mama outfits so I decided to sew it into a teddy bear to give to Gaara." Lee said, without looking up at all. He was very concentrated on his project. Tenten walked over and looked at his progress. It was cute so far. He managed to get the "Mama is my bestie" on the stomach of the bear. He even had one of Metal's many bowties sewn on the neck area.

"I forgot you could make stuffed animals." Tenten said with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You made so many in home ec."

"Yeah, I find sewing things by hand to be very therapeutic. Especially since I rarely have time to work out with working and just everyday life." 

"You're very special, Lee." Tenten said softly and Lee looked up at her with his eyebrows pushed together confused. 

"What makes you say that?" He asked and she just smiled at him. She sat next to him on the bed, careful not to disrupt everything on the bed.

"I always wondered in high school why you couldn't get a girlfriend because I thought you were the sweetest guy."

"You never asked me out." Lee said teasingly and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Gross, you're like a brother. Anyway, I know it must've been lonely for you all those years but I'm glad you didn't have a girlfriend then. They wouldn't have appreciated how fantastic you are as a person. I'm happy you found someone like Gaara. I'm sorry it took so long though."

"Thank you, Tenten. That is very thoughtful for you to say. I am also glad for Gaara. He is very great. It means a lot to me that you like him too." She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry all that happened with... her." Lee frowned at just the thought of her. He shrugged.

"Me too. It would have been nice to see Metal when he was a baby." Lee said sadly and looked at his son stretched across the bed as much as he could. He wasn't big, he was average for his age, just sad that Lee missed so much of his life. 

"It sucks, but he won't remember it. I know you will, but he won't hold it against you. He loves you, Lee." Lee nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I know. It is great, is it not?" 

***

"He seriously asked your dad? Are you guys getting married, like?" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"No. I don't know why he wanted to ask but at least my dad respects him a lot now." Ino considered it with a shrug.

"So have you had sex yet?" Gaara groaned for probably 2 minutes straight. "What? It's a valid question."

"Ino, if we slept together I would have told you already." She smirked.

"You better. If I find out that you didn't tell me, I would be so mad at you." Gaara knew that was the damn truth.

"So what ever happened with that guy you sent that picture to?" Gaara asked conversationally and Ino crossed her legs and started eating her yogurt.

"Oh. Nothing really. We hooked up but that's it."

"You hooked up?"

"Yes?"

"...What exactly does that entail?"

"Uh, sex?" Gaara frowned. "What?

"My dad uses that term, I don't think he means it like you do." Ino laughed.

"Your dad also called you freaking out that he 'blew a tranny' when he meant his transmission exploded in his car. It doesn't surprise me." Gaara smiled at the memory. Kankuro almost peed himself he was laughing so hard. It was news when Rasa angrily yelled into the phone after Temari put it on speaker 'I BLEW A TRANNY'. No one knew how to respond to that or why he would be so angry about it.

"We could write a book about all the things my dad says that don't mean what he thinks." Gaara said and bit into his sandwich.

"That would be fantastic." 

"Hey what do you think about Kiba?" Ino asked randomly and nudged to the table away from them where Kiba sat yelling something at his tablemates. 

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he's cute?" Gaara smirked slightly at her.

"Ino, I'm ashamed of you. I am a taken man." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Not for you." 

"I know, I just like busting your balls. He's too obnoxious."

"I didn't ask about his mouth. And you shouldn't talk. Your boyfriend is so fucking loud all the time. He is so excitable, he's like a puppy." Gaara nodded.

"Yeah. I get that. Kiba's cute I guess. If you like loudmouths."

"So, you're saying you want to date him?" Gaara lightly kicked Ino's leg under the table.

"What about Sai?"

"Gaara! Sai and I broke up forever ago. Like two weeks ago. Where have you been?" Gaara blinked at her.

"Two weeks? Didn't you date for like a year?" Ino nodded. "Why didn't you come to me when you two broke up?"

"I did. But I didn't really care. He pissed me off. He hasn't even tried to text me since then either!"

"Is that why you're sleeping with other guys?"

"Guys? Plural?"

"Well, your sext buddy and now you're talking about Kiba..."Gaara trailed off when he saw the big smile on Ino's face. "Oh jesus, they're the same person." Gaara took a drink of his water. "I don't even... Was he any good?" Ino's grin was wide. "Very good?"

"You're turning into me with all these questions. I'm a lady, Gaara. I don't kiss and tell." She said airily.

"Since when?"

"You right. You right." She nodded. "But yeah, he was pretty good. Except his dog kept finding a way into the room which was super awkward. We must've kicked him out like 5 times."

"Poor guy, just wanted to watch. Why, I have no idea." Ino glared.

"I'm bomb AF."

"Ino. We're verbally talking. Why not just say 'as fuck'? You always do this."

"It's how I'm finna be." Gaara blinked and shook his head.

"I need new friends." Ino tilted her head directing him to behind him.

"You could be friends with Mr. Aburame over there." Gaara raised a brow.

"I couldn't. You don't like bugs."

"Aw, you won't be friends with creepy bug guy because of me?"

"He isn't creepy, Ino. He's quiet, yes. Just because he likes bugs doesn't mean he's creepy. Plus, isn't he friends with Kiba?"

"Yeah, they're kinda friends. And Hinata. They're like a group or whatever." She frowned at the thought.

"You missing your other best friend now?" She sighed.

"Yes. I miss Shikamaru. Isn't my fault he's a genius and he graduated two years early. Fucking weirdo." Gaara wondered if Shikamaru knew Lee in school. "You're nothing like that. You're a slacker. Graduating just one year early. Lazy ass."

"Yeah, I suppose I could be graduating like you, with no advancement."

"You're an asshole. I was being funny. That was hurtful."

"No it wasn't."

"You right."

***

Strangely enough, a week later Neji and Tenten were still there. For the most part they weren't in the apartment, but when they came back, they were tired. Gaara had so much work to do, he barely managed to see Lee except when Lee visited him at work for his break.

Lee didn't mind that his friends stayed, he was just curious as to why. Didn't they have things to do?

Finally, they came back and Tenten was victorious. Lee sat on the couch with Metal next to him facetiming Gaara at home working on an essay.

"Lee!"

"Hello, did you two enjoy your day?" He asked and Neji smirked. "What?"

"We finally found it!"

"Found what?"

"Well, my pumpkin, Neji and I have been looking to transfer schools for a while now for our bachelor degree. Just so happens that your old school has exactly what I'm looking for." Lee's eyes widened. "Yup! I'm staying! We found jobs and an apartment already. Sorry, we didn't want to tell you incase nothing came of it."

"You are staying here?" He asked surprised.

"Yup. Hope you don’t mind sharing your town with us." Lee's shoulder's sagged and he covered his face. "Lee? Are you ok?" He stood up and hugged her with tears running down his face.

"Yes. I am. More than okay." Tenten smiled at Neji. 

***

"It's almost Valentine's Day!" Ino said happily once the month of February started. Gaara sighed.

"Oh boy. Your favorite holiday." 

"Don't act like you don't like it. I know you like the color pink." Gaara glared at her.

"It's a good color." With his tone, you'd think she insulted his mother.

"You ain't lyin'. Steal don't beat purple tho." 

"I don't like purple. It looks terrible on me."

"Can you please wear pink on Valentine's day? Oh my god! We should get Metal a cute little suit or something!" She gasped like she discovered the cure for cancer. Her hands covered her heart. "Please. Please, please can we go after school?"

"Here I thought you'd be more concerned over if you would be going somewhere with Kiba or with Sai. How I have been mistaken." Gaara said flatly. "Yes, we can go after school. Lee is at work, anyway." He sighed.

"How long has it been since you've seen each other? Like for more than 30 minutes?"

"Over a week. His schedule is completely messed up. I've watched Metal a few times at the house but that's about it. And dad doesn't want him at the house or me out of the house passed 8 on weekdays so when he gets done with work dad lets me drop Metal off at Lee's apartment but I have to go home right after."

"That sounds rough. At least you've gotten to hang with Metal. How is he doing?"

"He's good. He really likes Temari. He calls her Te-te. He certainly can get away with anything with her. Sometimes she won't even let me play with him. She sees that he's there and she just takes him from me. She likes bothering Kankuro with Metal so I can't even complain. I enjoy watching Kankuro be bothered by a baby when he's trying to game. Don't be fooled, he loves Metal too." Ino smiled at the thought.

"How is your dad? Grandpa Rasa." Gaara colored a bit at the implication.

"Uh, he's okay. It isn't like he goes out of his way to play with Metal but if Metal says hi he'll wave back. I think he's warming up to him though."

"Metal is the cutest, you couldn't not warm up to him." Gaara chuckled.

"I just realized Metal only had 3 grandpas and no grandmothers." Gaara pulled out his cellphone feeling it buzz.

_**I miss you :/**  
I miss you too. Can I see you today? I don't work.  
 **You do not work today? I thought you did! This is great! <3 I will be out of work at 3!**  
Ino and I are going to the mall right after school. I'll pick you up at work if you want.  
 **I would be very happy if you picked me up. I cannot wait to see you!! <3**_

***

They went to Carter's again and looked through all the clothes. They didn't have much of a selection of things that were for valentine's day (probably because it wasn't really a baby holiday) but Ino was able to find a cute suit with a pink collared onesie with a red bowtie with hearts on it and red black pants.

"How do you always manage to find the most ridiculous baby outfits?" Gaara asked and Ino shrugged.

"It's a gift."

"Good. Seems useful in everyday life."

They paid for the new outfit, Gaara even got nice dress shoes for him too. After that, they still had an hour before Gaara had to leave to pick Lee up and Ino insisted they shop for themselves for Valentine's day. Gaara would've said no if he'd known he would be brought to Victoria's Secret. 

"Why?" Gaara asked 15 minutes in and Ino smiled.

"Because you love me~!" She giggled and Gaara groaned and walked to the Men's section which was literally just a shelf of men's cologne and body products. The Very Sexy for men PLATINUM smelled really nice. Gaara sprayed some on his wrists and rubbed them together and sniffed. Hm. He liked it.

He then wandered around looking for Ino which made him uncomfortable because a bunch of women were staring at him wondering why there was a teenage boy in Victoria's Secret.

He finally found Ino in the lingerie and sighed.

"Must you?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Come on, I want to look cute too." She said as she sorted through the clothes (could they be counted as that?).

"Yeah, when you said that, I thought you meant actual people clothes that you can wear in public. We've been here for almost 30 minutes and I can only get so many strange looks without feeling completely uncomfortable." Ino looked up and noticed he was getting looks, now she was too. She sighed dramatically.

"Fine. I'll look later. I still have a week and a half." 

***

Lee's heart fluttered in his chest when he saw the familiar car pull up to the front of his job. Gaara. With Metal on his hip, he ran over to the car. Gaara got out and Lee kissed him so hard Gaara got dizzy. When Lee pulled away, Gaara looked baffled and his eyes were wide. He looked so cute. Lee kissed his forehead.

"I missed you." Gaara looked up at him and the corner of his mouth curled.

"I missed you too, Lee. Now put Metal in the car and let's go." Lee opened the backseat door and buckled Metal in while Gaara sat down in the driver's seat. Once the seatbelt was buckled and tightened properly, he handed Metal his juice cup and closed the door, sitting in the front.

"What would you like to do?" Lee asked and Gaara shrugged.

"I figured we could go somewhere to eat. Are you hungry? My treat. Who am I kidding? You're always hungry. Let's go get something." Lee smiled and held Gaara's hand tightly just staring at him drive. It was nice watching him.

"As long as you are hungry too." Gaara nodded.

Eventually they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. Lee was suddenly nervous. He didn't realize they were going to sit down for dinner. It would be their first date! He was so nervous! By the time he zoned back into reality he realized Gaara was already behind him, unbuckling Metal from the car. Lee unbuckled his own seatbelt and got out of the car and followed behind Gaara. Entering the doors, they were greeted by a cheerful hostess.

"Hello! Two and a baby?"

"Yes."

"Would you like a children's menu?"

"Yes, please. Can we also have a high chair?"

"Of course. Follow me." Lee was wondering why he was so quiet. It seemed like such a silly thing for him to be scared to do, talk to the hostess. But he couldn't help but wonder if anyone looked at them like they shouldn't be there. What did they think? Did they think him and Gaara were on their first date?

Once they sat down, Lee crossed his legs in the booth and Gaara sat Metal in the high chair and buckled him in. He flipped the menu over to the coloring side and opened the complimentary crayons. Metal started scribbling randomly on the paper and once Gaara was satisfied, he sat down across from Lee. He smiled.

"How have you been?"

"Sad." Lee responded and frowned at Gaara. "I did not see you very much. Metal at least got to spend time with you."

"Aw, I'm sorry Lee. I missed you. It's nice to see you at work but there's a difference when I can actually kiss you." Lee's face warmed and he smiled. Lee couldn't wait to get back to his apartment so he could kiss Gaara and not make anyone uncomfortable. Okay, maybe Metal. He didn't like PDA. He screamed every time he saw Lee kiss Gaara for too long and pushed wherever he could reach on Lee. That usually had them laughing and put out a bit knowing they had to wait until Metal wasn't paying attention or went to sleep.

"You are very handsome." Lee said randomly and Gaara blushed at the random compliment. Lee grinned. He loved catching Gaara off guard.

"So are you, Lee." Gaara responded honestly and it made Lee happy. "Metal. Stop." Metal looked up innocently, holding a butter knife. "Give me that." He jerked it close to his body.

"No." Gaara frowned. He didn't know what had Metal so bratty lately but he said no to everything and threw himself on the ground screaming randomly. It was very overwhelming. Lee plucked the knife out of Metal's hands and put it down on the opposite side of the table. Metal let out a shriek. "Metal. Stop."

The server came over and took their order, all the while Metal was dramatically laying on the table crying about the knife. Lee's face couldn't be redder. He couldn't control his child in a restaurant and people must be judging him for it. Once the server walked away, Gaara picked Metal out of the high chair and Metal squirmed out of his hold crying. Gaara looked at the child with some surprise. Metal never didn't want Gaara to hold him. 

"Do you have his bottle?" Gaara asked and Metal started to whine pathetically.

"Buh-ba." His lip was jutted out and tears were running down his face. 

"No. But we ordered him apple juice. Do you think he can use a straw?" Lee asked awkwardly and Gaara frowned.

"I guess we'll find out now..." 

Getting Metal to drink from the straw wasn't difficult. Gaara held his children's cup. He kept trying to hold it like a bottle and spilling the juice everywhere wouldn't be good for anyone. It was nice that the room was finally quiet again and again, Lee was embarrassed for the attention from other patrons. 

"Lee. Stop worrying." Gaara said and Lee looked up surprised. "Yes. I can tell you're worrying. Stop. If they had kids they know they can be a lot to handle sometimes. If someone thinks we're doing a shitty job, they haven't had to deal with a toddler before. It's okay."

"I suppose I am just worried about if you have to deal with Metal act like this, you will realize you do not want to deal with it anymore and you will go." Gaara grabbed Lee's hand which was difficult since he was keeping Metal in his lap and holding Metal's cup with the other hand.

"I won't leave you because Metal is being a toddler, I promise." Gaara said seriously. "Keeping that in mind, we'll have this talk again when he's a teenager." Lee smiled. He would try to stop being so nervous all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time to send me some prompts because I am just so... emotionally exhausted I can't think of anywhere for this story to go. Unless I get prompts, I don't know what I'm doing right now until my mind is more clear. Thank you.
> 
> I love all of you. Stay gold.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Renalafae** : Perfect prompt! I loved it. I used it this chapter!  
>  **Rae** :I'M GLAD. Sorry, I thought I was developing his language in a timely manner but then realized my daughter is learning slower because she's learning two languages at the same time so they speak later. My b.   
> **Dewin** : You didn't overstep at all. Thank you. I'm glad you liked last chapter. I try to keep my stories as realistic as I can. And toddlers are a pain in the butt, especially in public! Guy and Rasa will meet in June for Metal's birthday. I can't really think of a reason for them to get together before then since Lee's birthday is in November so that passed already lol. Metal's mommy will be back in due time!  
>  **Leah** : Thank you. I'm trying. And thank you again lol  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : I'm sure it does since I'm having prompt block too. I would have Ino have a new guy but I don't know who they all should be!  
>  **Desbellechoses** : Thank you for your prompts!I can't wait to use them. Thank you! If I think of one, I'll let you know!  
>  **RainiDayz** : Great prompts! (Like always lol) I can't wait to use them. I was wondering if I would have Lee and Gaara move in after graduation or not.

Chapter ten:

Having Metal at the house was not a good idea when the house had so much candy in it.

Gaara was watching Lee while he was at work a few days before Valentine's day. Temari loved the cute chocolates during Valentine's day and Kankuro just liked candy so the amount of candy that was laying around the house was ridiculous. It was a constant struggle of getting it away from Metal. Hard to do when Metal had his father's speed and could disappear in an instant. Gaara sighed and went after looking for him again.

"Metal. No. No candy." Gaara scolded and grabbed the Reese's from his hands. Metal pouted and it turned into a crying fit. Gaara rubbed his temples. Whomever left all the candy all over the place was going to hear from Gaara in a minute. Temari and Kankuro weren't around right now or he would've yelled at them already. 

"Choci!" Metal cried and Gaara picked him up and Metal was thrashing against his chest, reaching for the candy. Gaara brought him downstairs to the living room. Oddly enough, one of the most candy free places in the house. "Choci!"

"No, Metal. No candy. I already said that. You didn't eat your peas, you don't get candy. That's how this works." Gaara said flatly and Metal collapsed in his arms into a heap of tears and drama. Gaara shook his head and placed Metal on the couch while he cried. 

Gaara put Bubble Guppies on and Metal's attention was soon distracted and Gaara thanked god for the reprieve from the screaming. 

He shouldn't have been too excited though, next time he looked at his side, Metal was gone.

"Metal!" Gaara growled and stood from the couch. He walked around the house, looking for the toddler but couldn't find him in any of the open rooms. The only one left was his father's office. Gaara frowned, walking to the door and pushing it open. Metal was sitting on Rasa's desk while Rasa was writing and absentmindedly talking to the toddler. Metal turned to Gaara and Gaara groaned seeing the mess of chocolate on his mouth and hands. "Dad. I said no chocolate." Rasa looked up guiltily and shared a glance with Metal.

"Looks like we've been caught." He whispered and Gaara grumbled and walked over to Metal and went to pick him up.

"No!" Metal scooted over on the desk closer to Rasa. Gaara raised a brow.

"You realize what you have done, right?" Rasa shrugged his shoulders and opened a drawer and pulled out a wet wipe and cleaned Metal's face while Metal was babbling on about something. "Metal?"

"Yes?" He looked up innocently.

"Bubble Guppies." Metal smiled and made grabby hands at Gaara and Gaara picked him up.

"No. Candy." Gaara enunciated slowly to Rasa and Rasa put his hands up defensively but Gaara saw the small smirk on his face. Gaara walked out of the room and rolled his eyes. Leave it to his dad to be the annoying points of a grandparent. Gaara blinked, momentarily wondering why he thought of his father as Metal's grandfather so seriously. They walked into the living room and Gaara shut the door this time and put Metal on the floor.

"Mama." Metal looked up at Gaara and Gaara sat down on the ground to be eye level with Metal.

"Yes, Metal?" Metal leaned in and kissed Gaara's cheek. 

"Luh you." He gave a cute smile and Gaara melted and pulled him in for a hug, kissing his cheek until Metal started pushing against him trying to get out of his arms.

"No." Gaara kissed Metal's neck and then blew raspberries on it until Metal was crying with laughter.

"Nonono!" Gaara pulled away and Metal giggled and slowly bared his neck out to Gaara again and Gaara leaned in and blew raspberries again until Metal pushed his head away with a giggle.

"Round ball?" Gaara asked and Metal's eyes lit up and he sat on Gaara's knee and gave Gaara his palm face up. "Round ball round ball," Gaara made circles in Metal's palm and Metal grinned. "pull a little hair," Gaara tugged lightly at a stray hair on Metal's hair. "One slice," Gaara held out Metals arm and made a cutting motion with his hand on Metal's wrist. Metal pulled his arm back and Gaara pulled it back and Metal was giggling. "Two slice." He made a cutting motion on the inside of Metal's elbow and Metal retracted in on himself and Gaara yanked his arm up and tickled under his arm. "Tickle under there!" Metal shrieked with laughter and eventually Gaara stopped and Metal held his arms close to his body, then slowly offered Gaara his palm again. "Again?"

"Yes! Roun' ball!" Metal was getting so smart.

"Whatever you want, Metal." Gaara said, smiling.

***

"Lee, I'm sure we'll be fine." Tenten assured and Lee was flattening his hair out in the mirror. He was so worried for the Valentine's date they had planned. Him and Gaara decided to celebrate it together after Valentine's day because places would likely be emptier and duh, discounted chocolate. He still felt bad for not getting Gaara anything yesterday. 

"I know that. I am just worried..." Lee ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time. "What if he is disappointed I did not get him anything yesterday?"

"He won't be disappointed!" Tenten exclaimed. "You lucked out! Valentine's day is expensive! The fact that he said part of the date should be going to WalMart and buying a bunch of discounted candy the day after Valentine's day is fantastic! And you did get him something. You just waited a day. You sewed him that teddy bear. You didn't give it to him yet, right?" Lee shook his head. "See? And you also got him another plant." Lee smiled. He got Gaara an aloe plant for Lee's kitchen since it seemed like one of them burnt themselves every day they cooked in it. "See! Nothing to worry about! Now, you packed the diaper bag already, right?" Lee nodded and quickly grabbed it from the corner of his room. "Thank you. Neji is putting Metal in the car now. When is Gaara going to be here?"

"Uh, 30 minutes I think?" Tenten smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine. You look great. Don't overthink it, okay?" He nodded slowly but she knew he was going to continue to overthink it. "Okay. Love you, talk to you later, okay? Now remember, Metal is sleeping over you have the house alone." Tenten made an exaggerated wink and Lee's face burned with embarrassment.

"Tenten!" He scolded and she scoffed.

"Like you weren't thinking about it. It's a weekend, Gaara is sleeping over and Metal won't be back at the house until 12 tomorrow. You're golden. Enjoy yourself, Lee. You deserve it. I have to go before Neji kills me. Bye!" She kissed his head and ran off. Lee lasted about 3 seconds before he pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Lee! My youthful son! How is my perfect grandson?" 

"Dad! I have a date tonight and I am freaking out!" Lee yelled into the phone a little too aggressively.

"A date?! You have a date?! Is it with Gaara?!" Lee frowned at that, it means he forgot to tell his parents he was dating Gaara.

"Yes! And he will be here soon! I cannot calm myself!"

"Lee, the troubles of love are difficult but I will say they are worth every effort you put in! Do not fret, my child! You will do fantastically on this date, you are sure to woo the figure of your affections and-"

"-Hi Lee, it's your less psychotic parent now." Kakashi said flatly.

"But I was just getting to the part with-"

"-Oh I know where you were going. It's the exact reason I intervened. Guy made a whine and Kakashi ignored him. "Listen, Lee. You have every right to be nervous about a date. Is Metal going to be with you?"

"No. Neji and Tenten are watching him until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oooh." The realization in their voices made Lee's body burn with embarrassment. 

"So, this is a solo date. Is he staying over?"

"I-I I think." Lee stuttered. 

"I understand now. Anyway, Lee please don't get too worked up and flustered. You won't do yourself any favors. If Gaara said yes to the date, he obviously wants to be there with you. The more you overthink, the more awkward you're going to be so just take some deep breaths. First dates can be scary but you and Gaara are already so close I don't think you'll have much of a problem. This isn't some random person, this is Gaara, you already know him. And I have no doubt in my mind that you two will enjoy yourselves. How much, is entirely up to you two. Just forget it's a date and just spend time with him. Whatever happens will happen."

"You are right. Thank you Kakashi."

"And I expect you to tell me how the date went tomorrow."

"Now Lee, remember-" Guy started after there was noise on the other line of him taking the phone from Kakashi. "You must be prepared for anything the night may end up with. You don't want to start something and then realize you don't have the proper materials at your disposal and I find it best to leave the-"

"-Okay goodbye Lee. We're getting off the phone now. Bye. Good luck. Love you." Kakashi hung up the phone and Lee's face was still red. He hoped Gaara was doing better than he was.

***

"Aw, honey you look so good right now." Ino complimented and Gaara looked at his clothes in the mirror. He had a brown collared button up shirt that was covered mostly by the pink cashmere sweater over it. His collar was showing and Ino folded his sleeves back so the brown shirt folded over the sweater. He had gray jeans on and brown boots. 

"Thank you, Ino." Gaara said quietly.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. "No, you aren't. What's bothering you?"

"Well, Metal is staying the night at Neji and Tenten's apartment." He said and Ino's eyes widened and the grin on her face was evil. "Exactly. I don't know what's going to happen tonight."

"Oh my god tap that." She said and laid on her stomach on his bed. 

"We haven't even been dating long." Gaara said with a frown.

"So? He's your hubby." She winked and Gaara sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair and Ino frowned at him for messing up his perfect hair. 

"I know that but... I just don't know if I'm ready or not."

"Then don't sleep with him if you aren't ready." Gaara didn't say anything. "Gaara, why is this bothering you so bad?"

"What if that's what he wants to happen tonight? What if we get there and I stop him and he's disappointed? I just, I don't know." He scratched his neck nervously.

"Literally, have you met Lee? He wouldn't pressure you into something like that, and you know that! So, what if he gets disappointed? I'm sure he wants to sleep with you as I'm sure you want to sleep with him but he wouldn't make you feel bad if you aren't ready. Lee is too good for that." Gaara nodded slowly. "You know he is."

"I know, Ino. I know. I guess I'm nervous because I can't tell if I'm ready for myself. Also, it would be his first time with a guy, what if he wouldn't enjoy it and he realizes he's straight?"

"Honey, you're overthinking yourself into a hole. None of this is a problem, you're making it a problem. Calm down. You'll be fine. Lee is smitten with you. You know that. Even if he doesn't like guys you could still sleep with him and he'd thank you for the opportunity... if you two did sleep together, who would top?" Gaara's face turned pink.

"Ino! That's a personal question!"

"I'm just curious. Cause he's older, bigger, and he's taller but you're totally the boss in the relationship so I'm at a loss here." Gaara shrugged his shoulders lamely.

"I don't know. Neither of us have done this before so who knows?" Ino wiped away an invisible tear.

"My baby is growing up and might have sex. I'm so proud." Gaara glared at her. "I have high hopes for you, now come on, it's time to go."

***

Gaara knocked on Lee's door and then checked to see if it was opened. It was. He walked in as Lee was walking towards the door and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was unlocked." Gaara said.

"It is okay. Please, come in. I have something I would like to give you." Lee went to his bedroom and Gaara followed him. Lee reached down under his bed and was holding a small teddy bear. He handed it to Gaara, Gaara saw the text on the middle of the stomach. 

"Mama is my bestie. Was this the-"

"-Yes."

"You made it into a stuffed animal?" Lee nodded and Gaara looked at it again. It was so cute. 

"I wanted you to have that shirt forever so I made it into a stuffed animal. I hope you like it." Gaara nodded.

"Lee, you're really talented with that. It's adorable." Lee smiled proudly and Gaara walked into his personal space to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." Lee looked into Gaara's eyes and he was just pulled in. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Gaara. He hadn't done this undisturbed in... ever, he supposed. 

Gaara took a step back and his legs hit the bed and he sat down. He was at the perfect height to wrap his legs around Lee's waist. Lee leaned in and kissed Gaara and twirling his fingers in circles in Gaara's hair. What a fantastic start to such a beautiful date. Lee didn't feel nervous anymore, but determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My readers, I need your help** :  
> I have the perfect opportunity for a sex chapter next chapter but idk if I should wait or not! Let me know!
> 
>  **Also I'm working on a new story**  
>  It doesn't have any pairings yet. Right now all that's set in stone is I'm using Naruto characters, and they will be SuperHeros! The first origin story should be up today! (Either Itachi or Gaara, whichever I feel like writing when I'm done with this) I need your help! 
> 
> Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Ino and Shikamaru already have their stories set but I don't have anything for any other character. I need help with the others! (Not everyone will be a hero and not everyone will have powers! Help me figure out which is which!) Also, if there is a certain ship you'd like to see, please, let me know and I'll see if the characters allow me to do it. Also, if you have any superhero names for them, please comment!
> 
> There will be several oneshots of their origin stories and then once that's all done it'll be all of them together. Thank you everyone! Love you. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Aw I'm glad! I took a lot of what you said into consideration and I hope you enjoy what I came up with! And thank you for the compliment :)  
>  **Renalafae** : I'm glad everyone is on the same page with that lol. Thank you, I can't wait for more Grandpa Rasa scenes  
>  **RainiDayz** :As always I've taken your comment into heavy consideration. You'll see a lot of your comment come into affect this chapter. <3  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : I love writing Kakashi and how he's just done with Guy! Yeah I do that too. Most of the time I have no idea what I'm writing lol  
>  **Desbelleschoses** : Thank you very much!  
>  **Tanzerin** : I mean yeah, fanfiction is always an efficient waste of time. I do it always lol. I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you wrote your paper on time!  
>  **Rae** : tbh they didn't fuck but they will eventually once I figure out who tops first. (Cause I can't see them staying in the same position forever.)  
>  **Dewin** : I appreciate the comment! Sorry you almost spit out your coffee though haha. I like writing Guy ridiculous and Kakashi just exasperated. Poor thing. You're right though! Gaara probably would still be too uncomfortable!  
>  **Kuko** : Thank you! Oh they will, she's not due in for a while! They will be nice and domestic before she shows her face again lol. Thank you so much for the comment! I hope you enjoyed!

Chapter Eleven:

After their initial make out session, both Gaara and Lee were ready to go. It was nice to kiss without a baby yelling at them for once. Lee put on his jacket and him and Gaara left the apartment, Lee locking it behind them.

They climbed into the car and went to their first destination. Walmart. 

Lee didn't think he ever bought that much candy before. It was fun. Him and Gaara showed each other the silliest things they could find. Gaara bought some candy for people and they pitched in to get Metal some things for Valentine's day.

Wandering around Walmart was fun. They picked up some popcorn and drinks and more snacks for later that night during their sleepover. Gaara even picked up some discounted Valentine's day home goods like a Sherpa blanket that was red and pink with hearts all over it. When Lee bit his lip to stop himself from laughing Gaara said,

"I don't need you under my blanket with me if you're going to make fun of it." And Lee miraculously was cured of his giggles.

They loaded everything into the car and drove around some more. Gaara brought them to an Indian and Thai food place. Lee was nervous but when they went inside, he found out Gaara already ordered the food and it was to go. He paid and they left and went to the car. Gaara turned it on and they went again.

Finally, they reached their destination.

The drive-in movies. Lee was so excited. They had to drive 3 towns over for it. He didn't remember the last time he went to a drive in movie.

Gaara parked the car and went back to his trunk, Lee was thankful Gaara had such a big car that it had an opened drunk. Lee just noticed the car seat was removed and Gaara leaned the seats forward. Lee started to help and couldn't help but smile when he saw that there was a large quantity of blankets and pillows waiting for them. He helped Gaara set it up and Gaara turned the radio on and they sat in the trunk under blankets waiting for the movie to start eating curry.

Lee noticed Gaara was looking at the screen every few minutes excitedly. He didn't even think to ask what they were watching.

"Gaara, what movie are we seeing?" Gaara smiled.

"Justice League." Lee blinked. He didn't think Gaara was a fan of comic books. Suddenly, Gaara looked panicked. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask if you liked superheros."

"Doesn't everyone like superheros?" Lee asked with a smile and Gaara relaxed a bit and ate some naan. "Who is your favorite of the Justice League?"

"Aquaman." Gaara said a bit too quickly. Lee looked curiously at Gaara.

"Is that not the blonde one?" Gaara smirked.

"Not in this movie he's not." Lee honestly couldn't remember seeing the trailers. "Who's your favorite?"

"Wonder Woman." Lee said with a grin.

"Is it because she's hot?" Gaara asked simply and Lee blushed.

"I-I mean Gal Gadot is a very beautiful actress-"

"You even know the actress who plays her. Aw, is that your celebrity crush?" Gaara teased and Lee looked a bit more embarrassed. "Lee it's fine, you can have a celebrity crush."

"Is yours in this movie?" Gaara's smirk widened. "Is it Aquaman?"

"One of them."

"One of them? Who's the other?"

"...Alfred." Lee blinked.

"Batman's butler?" Gaara's cheeks turned pink and he looked down at his curry.

"He voices Scar and that was my crush when I was younger..." He admitted and Lee laughed loudly.

"That is so precious! Oh, Gaara! I cannot believe you had a crush on the bad guy. That is so sweet." Gaara glared at him.

"His voice is nice." He argued and Lee nodded.

"Yes. Who is his actor?"

"Jeremy Irons." Gaara said easily and Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Am I noticing a trend here? First Alan Rickman, now Jeremy Irons? Do you have an old man fetish?"

"No." Gaara said slowly. "I have a British old man fetish. Ino makes fun of me all the time for it."

"I understand why. So, you have a thing for older guys, huh?" Lee grinned and Gaara looked at him sadly.

"Sorry, you aren't old enough to fit into that category." Gaara then grinned and Lee laughed.

"So why is Aquaman your crush? What does he look like in the movie?" Lee asked and Gaara gave Lee a look.

"Trust me, you'll know him when you see him." Gaara promised.

When the movie started, Lee noticed the look of excitement in Gaara's eyes when Alfred showed up. It made him grin and Gaara mumbled "shut up" and Lee couldn't help but laugh at it. Even funnier was when Batman went to Norway and Gaara saw the water. Lee could tell he got excited and Lee assumed this was Aquaman's scene.

He had to say, he understood Gaara's feelings on it. Jason Mamoa was pretty, not Lee's type, but he could see where he was Gaara's. Lee checked a few times to make sure there weren't hearts in Gaara's eyes.

"If you're checking, I don't have a boner." Gaara said and Lee blushed, not what he was looking for but now that he thought about it, it made sense to look for that too. "Yet, at least." Gaara smirked.

***

When the movie was done, they cleaned up Gaara's trunk and got everything fixed before driving away. It was super dark outside now and Lee liked driving in the car with Gaara at night. He loved looking up at the sky. 

Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and held it as they drove and Lee smiled at the side of Gaara's face. Watching his face be illuminated by street lamps and cars as they drove by made his skin look luminescent. Gaara's skin looked as pale as the moon, he was beautiful. Lee wondered if he would ever stop feeling that way about Gaara. That he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He didn't think so.

"Are we going back to the apartment?" Gaara asked, breaking Lee out of his trance.

"Yes. If you'd like to. It is strange not having Metal with me though." Lee looked where Metal's car seat usually is and felt at a loss for his son not being there. He loved Metal. Still, it was nice to be an adult and not run around chasing a toddler.

"I know. I miss him too." Gaara said and these were things that made Lee inexplicably happy. The thought that Gaara loved Metal as much as he loved Metal. Lee would think most step-parents would prefer for the child to not be around all the time. Gaara loved Metal. It was wonderful.

Then Lee blushed for thinking of Gaara as Metal's step-parent. Him and Gaara weren't even married. 

Gaara pulled into the parking lot for Lee's apartment complex. Lee blinked. He didn't even realize they were home yet. He wondered for how long was he stuck in a daydream.

They got out of the car and grabbed the Walmart bags and went upstairs. Lee unlocked the door with shaky hands. He didn't know how tonight was going to go.

They went inside and Gaara grabbed his duffle bag of clothes and got changed into his pajamas. When he came out, Lee smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Gaara looked adorable in them. Lee got changed quickly too and they both got situated with snacks on the couch and Gaara put on a movie.

Love, Actually.

Lee laughed when he saw Alan Rickman's name flash up on the screen and Gaara shoved him off the couch.

For a while they watched the movie. Both of them were tense, waiting. Lee wanted to kiss Gaara but he didn't know where it would lead to. Would Gaara want it to lead to something else? Would he freak out? Lee was so nervous.

"I can hear you think from over here." Gaara stated and Lee bit his lip nervously. "What's on your mind?"

"I-I just wanted to kiss you." Lee admitted softly and Gaara turned to face him.

"Why don't you?"

"I did not want to make you uncomfortable." How...?

"How would that make me uncomfortable?" Gaara asked curiously and the blush on Lee's face darkened.

"I am just going to be straight forward because I do not want this night to be awkward more than it has to be. I just want to know if you were thinking about sex or not." After Lee said it, his face burned even worse. "N-not that I am! I just- I am nervous. Very nervous. A-and I was just making sure that I would not disappoint you if I did not-" Gaara kissed him, effectively shutting him up which was what he needed most right now. For Lee to stop talking. He pulled away.

"Do you want to have sex?" Gaara asked, Lee could tell it wasn't an offer, it was just a question.

"I... I do not know." Lee's eyebrows knit together and he frowned. "I do not want to disappoint you if that is what you wanted nor do something you are not ready for. I am just... I do not think I am ready myself. But I did not want you to think badly of me if I could not do it." Gaara pulled Lee in for a hug.

"I'm not ready either, Lee." Lee's relief was palpable. His shoulders sagged with reprise and he kissed Gaara multiple times on the cheek.

Gaara smiled and wondered why he was so nervous for tonight in the first place. He was a bit ashamed of himself for not knowing any better.

"How far are you ready to go, Lee?" Gaara inquired and Lee paused and pulled away.

"I am not sure. I think I would know if I got there."

The movie seemed to not hold their attention for much longer than that. They brought their lips together and Gaara pulled Lee closer as he laid himself down on the couch. Having Lee on top of him was a comfortable weight. It was welcomed. 

Lee's arms slid under Gaara's back so he could hold Gaara as he held himself up. Feeling the warmth of Gaara's skin made the kisses that much sweeter. The kisses could only stay chase for so long. Gaara licked Lee's lips until Lee parted his mouth. French kissing was a strange sensation. Every time Lee did it, he would never get over the initial shock of another wet tongue in his mouth. It was weird, but it was Gaara's so he didn't mind much at all.

Gaara smelled fantastic. Lee didn't know what the smell was, but it was sweet and musky all at the same time and he wanted to bathe in it and never forget the smell in his life. 

To Gaara, Lee smelled heavenly. Lee had coconut body wash in his shower that Gaara loved and each time he took a shower there, he made sure to use Lee's body wash so he could smell him even when he wasn't around. It was a secret Gaara intended to take to the grave.

Lee was amazed. He didn't think he could get turned on from just kisses, but he shouldn't be surprised with how perfect Gaara was that kissing had that effect on him. He broke the kiss and pulled away, Gaara looked up at him confused.

"You are turning me on." Lee whispered with a blush. Gaara grinned and pulled him back down for another kiss. Lee easily kissed back and when he felt Gaara's hips raise up slightly to brush against his groin, he forgot how to breathe.

Just the thought that his erection was touching Gaara made him tremble, even if it was only through clothes. Lee wanted more of the feeling. He lowered himself further and was surprised when Gaara's legs spread out and wrapped around his lower back. Lee was so close to Gaara he could feel that Gaara was hard too. The realization made him shiver.

Gaara's hips moved against Lee and it didn't take long for Lee to start grinding against Gaara after that. Lee was cursing at himself for wearing jeans, his erection was digging into the zipper after it seemed to find its way out of his boxers. Gaara bit his lower lip and sucked on it gently and Lee's mind went blank. His arms felt like jelly and Gaara did his best to keep Lee level. 

"Do you want me to unzip your pants?" Gaara asked in Lee's ear and Lee nodded desperately. He wanted nothing more than that. If for no other reason than to not be pressing against his zipper anymore.

Gaara's hands lowered to their groins and Lee tightly closed his eyes when he felt hands start to unbutton his jeans. He got more breathless when the zipper was pulled down and the cool air on his erection gave him goosebumps. 

"Unzip yours too." Lee said softly and Gaara complied, setting his own erection free of its restraints. When Gaara rolled his hips underneath him, their cocks brushed together and Lee could've sobbed at the feeling. "Gaara." 

Lee kissed up Gaara's neck tenderly. Gaara was given access to Lee's neck and bit down on it and licked up his neck to his earlobe and bit on that too. Lee whimpered and Gaara couldn't help but smile. He sucked on Lee's earlobe again, just to feel Lee's body react to it. Lee bucked his hips sharply and Gaara's hands moved to Lee's hips to ground him down further. They weren't touching enough. It was just a tease. 

Gaara's hand gripped their erections together and Lee bit back a moan. The feeling of Gaara's naked cock pressed so tightly against his own made his insides squirm with desire.

The first stroke, Gaara could feel Lee trembling. He decided Lee would be better on bottom. He let go of their erections and pushed Lee off of him and onto his back. Lee whined at the loss of contact but Gaara pushed his legs apart and settled in-between them and gripped their cocks again and gave another tug. He enjoyed watching Lee's head fall back with a moan. Gaara realized just how sensitive Lee was with every touch making his body tense and writhe. 

When Gaara looked down at their erections, he noticed how swollen Lee's looked. He wondered when the last time Lee actually had an orgasm was. Lee looked up and watched Gaara inspect him with a calculated gaze. It was strangely erotic. Lee's hand gripped their cocks over Gaara's hand. Gaara looked Lee in the eye. Lee's face was glazed with lust, it was a pretty look on him.

"Let me." He offered and Gaara moved his hand.

The feeling of Lee's rough, calloused hands on his cock felt even better than the softness of his own hands. Gaara wasn't sure he could look at Lee's hands the same way after feeling them like this. Gaara was grinding himself against Lee and into his hand. Lee watched the look of desire on Gaara's face. It was beautiful. 

Lee knew he couldn't last forever, and seeing Gaara look like that on top of him made it even harder to hold back. He saw Gaara's eyes harden and Gaara's hands rubbed up his chest under his shirt. The feel of Gaara's hands on his skin was nice and intimate.

"You can cum." Gaara said huskily. From that point, it took a matter of seconds and Lee fisted their cocks with such fervor that he had Gaara coming too. They finished all over Lee's shirt and once they could finally breathe normally instead of the heavy panting they were doing after their orgasm, they started to laugh and Lee kissed Gaara with all the passion he felt in his heart. Eventually Gaara pulled away with a frown. "You're getting cum on me." Lee looked down and grinned.

"Would you like to shower with me?" He asked boldly, feeling shy after the question was out.

"I would love that." Gaara smiled and climbed off Lee and helped Lee off the couch. Lee collapsed to the floor shortly after and Gaara stared at him wide eyed. 

"I am fine! My legs are a little weak, but I am fine!" Gaara laughed, it was a wonderful sound, he helped Lee to his feet and Lee stood like a newborn foul for a moment before he was able to shake the feeling out of his legs. Gaara led them into the bathroom.

Not being able to see much while they were getting hot and heavy on the couch, seeing Gaara strip was a real treat. Lee's face turned bright red on seeing him naked but it just underlined the fact that nothing was more beautiful than Gaara. Nothing.

Lee tugged off his own clothes, stumbling a bit, and Gaara climbed into the shower. Lee collected their now soiled clothes and put them in the laundry basket and joined Gaara in the shower.

They were both nervous. Their first time this vulnerable in front of each other. The sheer emotion in the moment brought tears to Lee's eyes and he pulled Gaara in for a tight hug and they felt the water wash down their bodies. 

"Are you doing ok?" Gaara whispered and Lee nodded and sniffled. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you are perfect to me." Lee responded and Gaara smiled, hugging Lee closer. He wasn't sure why Metal's mother would ever want to leave Lee's side. He was the most magnificent person Gaara ever met. He just continued to get sweeter. Gaara felt badly for being thankful for it.

"I hope you know that you're perfect to me too." Gaara said quietly in Lee's ear and the confession tugged on Lee's heartstrings and he was crying. Gaara knew he was crying and just hugged him close, not bringing it up. Suddenly, Gaara was angry that no one had seen Lee's perfection before. Lee deserved to be loved, more than anyone he'd ever met.

All the doubts Gaara had about having sex were gone. He wasn't 100% ready, but he knew one thing for sure, he was going to lose his virginity to Lee. He just didn't know when. And he was excited for it.

***

"So, what happened last night?" Tenten asked when she brought Metal back.

"We did not have sex, if that is what you are asking." He said and she pouted a bit. "It was a mutual decision. Neither of us are ready."

"You are the sweetest, Lee. You know that?" She put Metal down and Metal excitedly ran to his toys in the corner of the room. "I've never heard of two guys saying they weren't ready for sex. That's cute."

"It is a big step." Tenten saw the look of hesitation in Lee's eyes.

"You're scared." She said with a frown. "Honey, he won't leave you." She said soothingly and Lee's eyes filled with tears instantly and she hugged him and rubbed his back.

"But what if I am so terrible that he does? It has happened before." The uncertainty in his voice was the very reason Tenten punched Metal's mother in the face when she saw her after she hurt Lee. Tenten never told Lee that detail. He didn't need to know. 

"Honey, Gaara is not Sakura. Okay? He's just not. You know that." Lee sniffled and Tenten broke the hug to grab Lee by both sides of his head and look directly into his eyes. "You have to know that, honey. Don't you?" A vigorous nod. "Okay, good. When you and Gaara decide to finally seal the deal, I can promise you that he will be there in the morning. And since I'm a cheeky shit, I can also promise you he will be there for a bunch of mornings after the same thing." Lee nodded again. 

"Okay." He rubbed his eyes and Tenten's heart ached and she was furious. How could someone live with themselves after making the sweetest guy she ever met feel this way about himself? Tenten vowed to punch her again, but harder when she decided to show her face again. Because if there was one thing Tenten was sure of, she would be back for her son.

***

"So?!" Gaara winced at the loudness of his best friend. They were at work together. He would rather be with Lee at his apartment, but duty calls.

"Handjob. No sex." He said flatly and Ino pouted but nodded.

"Fine. I'll take it." Gaara raised a brow. "What? I'll take what I can get with you. You're going to be a virgin forever."

"No, I'm not. We just weren't ready." Ino blinked.

"We? You two talked about it?" Gaara nodded and Ino laughed. "Who just casually brings up sex like that?"

"Lee, apparently."

"So he said he wasn't ready?" Gaara nodded. "Huh. I did not expect that but okay. Anything else interesting?"

"I hadn't noticed before how... muscular Lee was." Ino smirked.

"How muscular we talkin'?" 

"He is just... buff. I didn't realize until we took a shower," Gaara noticed the look on Ino's face and realized at some point he would have to elaborate on the shower. "But his body was just... solid. It made me remember the first time I was in his apartment and there were weights everywhere. Now I realize that he uses them. For someone... like Lee, I just didn't expect it."

"Someone like Lee? You mean a precious little bunny rabbit?" Gaara nodded, that was one way of putting Lee. "Yeah, I can't picture it either so you're going to have to actually get me a picture."

"I'm not getting a naked picture of my boyfriend to show you." Ino stared at him and he sighed. "You're right, I probably will..."

"That's why we're best friends, Gaara." She said simply and Gaara just wanted to be back him with his boys.

***

Lee sat at his computer while Metal took his afternoon nap. Lee had a pen cap in his mouth and he was taking vigorous notes. 

The amount of websites he's turned to about the inner workings of gay sex is astounding. The only thing Lee couldn't bring himself to do is watch porn and he just didn't think he would morally be able to get through it without mortifying himself.

He wondered why he was so strange, but still.

It seemed important to prep the person on bottom.

Who would be on bottom? Should they talk about this and discuss? Would it be weird to call Gaara and ask? Lee didn't want to assume he would be on top since he was bigger and older, he didn't want Gaara to be uncomfortable if he didn't like the idea of being on bottom. All this was too much and it was making Lee lightheaded.

He just read how the prepping was done so he could be able to do it right no matter who was on bottom. All he had to do was figure out the mechanics of it so if the time came, he would be prepared! That's what his dad said anyway. But Lee was not calling his dad about this. He really didn't want to hear about his parent's sex lives. He loved them to death but still. There's just some things better remained a mystery.

When Metal finally woke up, Lee decided he'd done enough research for now and put his notebook on his nightstand and closed his computer to get his son.

***

As it turns out, approaching the subject of bottoming with Gaara was going to be incredibly easy.

He'd forgotten to close his notebook and Gaara was now reading it. Lee's face was burning when Gaara glanced up at him in confusion.

"I was doing research." Lee said lamely and Gaara nodded and put his book down.

"Research?" Lee nodded stiffly, still feeling embarrassed at being caught.

"I just wanted to make sure I would know what to do if we ever..." Lee trailed off and Gaara nodded. "So, I looked it up. And I learned that."

"You wrote vital details of prepping. Had you thought about who would be prepped?"

"I honestly did not know. I figured I should be prepared no matter who it is." Gaara looked confused. 

"You aren't so opposed to being on bottom that you decided it would be me?" He asked and it was Lee's turn for a confused expression.

"No? Why would I ask you to do something I would not be willing to do myself? I mean if you are willing to give me either one of your virginities, I could at least give you the same in return."

Gaara stared at Lee for a minute and stood up and walked over to him. For a few seconds he just stared at that face of his. That cute, big eyed face and yanked him down for a kiss. The noise of surprise Lee made had Gaara grinning against his lips. When he pulled away, Lee was blinking in surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly.

"I love you." Gaara didn't know why he said it. The words just came out. He didn't regret them. He meant them, wholeheartedly. 

Gaara didn't give Lee a chance to respond, he walked out of the room and started to watch TV with Metal. Lee just gawked at Gaara as he walked away.

Did Gaara say what Lee thought he said?

Did Gaara really love him?

He thought of Tenten's words earlier when she told him not to worry because Gaara wouldn't leave him. Was this why? Did she know that Gaara apparently loved him? Lee was working himself up. He just couldn't comprehend someone loving him. Why did Gaara love him? What made him say it? It wasn't a trick, Gaara wouldn't do that.

So that meant that Gaara actually loved him.

Gaara loved Lee.

That was the single most amazing, yet completely unforeseen mysteries in life Lee ever heard. 

When Lee finally was able to think himself in a circle and break out of it, he walked into the living room and saw Gaara with Metal on his lap watching a new TV show. Sofia the First. Metal seemed to enjoy it and some things said in the show even had Gaara laughing. It was a strange sight to see. 

Seeing Gaara bonding with his son sitting on the couch, watching a children's show and even enjoying it! That was a beautiful sight. A sight Lee never wanted to be without. He wanted to be home every day to see this. He wanted Gaara with him all the time. Nothing would be able to take Gaara away from him now.

Now that Gaara loved him.

The thought sent a warm tingle through Lee's body and he smiled. No, he grinned. He couldn't hold back his happiness. Fresh tears were in his eyes and he tried to blink them away but there were too many of them and now they were rolling down his cheeks. He rubbed his face before Gaara could turn around and see him crying like a baby but once Gaara heard him sniffle, he turned around and saw Lee with his face in his hands.

"Lee come here." He said softly and Lee walked over and knelt down by the couch where Gaara sat. He uncovered his face and gave Gaara a watery smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Lee said with a laugh.

"Then why are you crying?" Lee kissed Gaara tenderly until he felt the familiar pangs of his son hitting him in the chest. He pulled away and ruffled Metal's hair and kissed his head.

"I'm just thankful."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before writing this chapter I didn't know they were going to drop the I love you's so that was a shock to me too lmao. Hoped you enjoyed this fluffy piece. I do love my sons.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> My Superhero story now has 3 chapters and I'm working on the 4th now. Check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee's breakdown  
> Lee tries to break up with Gaara.  
> Awesome daddy Rasa  
> Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanted to recommend a story. It's SasuNaru. It's called You're Beautiful by SilverKitsune2017. If you read it, make sure to leave a comment telling her I sent you!
> 
> Second of all, I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP BACK. OHHH BABY I MISSED YOU
> 
>  **Leah** : I plan on writing bitch!Gaara when Sakura comes back. Trust me. I've been dreaming about this since before chapter 1 was posted.  
>  **Isis Cox** : Thanks a bunch! I love the family <3  
>  **Tanzerin** : Aw! Thank you so much! What an honor! I'm glad! Yes, I don't see Gaara being surprised by much. He could probably open Lee's laptop to see like wild gay horse porn and be like "alright. that's a thing" and move on. Guy will definitely be back with his words of wisdom of youth and gay sex. Don't you worry. Kakashi is already prepared to cry. I'm glad your paper came out well! I hope you get a good grade!  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : THANK YOU MY DARLING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE TOO  
>  **Renalafae** : Oh yeah. He will. Him and Sakura have some words. Not nice ones.  
>  **Rae** : THANK. And same, tho. I talk so much shit always with the BFF. Him and Ino would too but idk who they'd shit on tbh.  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : I know right? Gaara will always provide for his girl Ino. I'm glad she did too. Fuck Sakura in this story lol. Thank you and I'm glad you like my writing!  
>  **Dewin** : Isn't he though? I try! This chapter has a steamier sex scene os there's that. Everyone has to have a female best friend! Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad my stories brighten your days!

Chapter 12:

Lee was having a breakdown.

Everything seemed to be going so well for him for so long, a month ago him and Gaara said they loved each other. Ever since then, Lee had been floating on air. He should've guessed it was only a matter of time before something bad happened.

He lost one of his jobs. Not only that, but it was the job that provided free daycare.

Lee was fucked, to put it nicely.

The cheapest daycare he found was $66 a day. That was $330 a week and $1320 a month.

He was not okay.

To top everything off, he had dinner tonight with Gaara's family. Rasa was getting tired of Gaara never being home so every Wednesday night was family dinner. Lee couldn't cancel on the mayor. The only seemingly "logical" thing Lee could do is dump Gaara. This way Gaara didn't have to find out what a huge loser he was. Lee couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He was so worn down and tired. He hated working all the time. He hated that his son spent more time with his boyfriend than he spent with both of them together. It was miserable. 

Eventually, Lee put on his brave face, got Metal ready and walked to Gaara's house.

Gaara would've picked him up had he called, but Lee needed the fresh air. He felt trapped inside his apartment. Lee really hoped he could keep it together for 2 hours. As he walked, it was becoming more clear that it was probably going to be a lot harder than he thought.

When he got to Gaara's house, Gaara pouted seeing that Lee walked but Lee just smiled. He wondered if Gaara noticed it wasn't a real smile or not. Gaara was already cooing over Metal and unbuckling him from the stroller and Metal was excitedly grabbing a hold of Gaara and Gaara tickled under his chin and he giggled.

"How are you, Lee?" He asked and looked at his boyfriend. "You seem upset." Lee's smile faded and he looked away awkwardly. "You want to talk about it?"

"Can we... talk in private?" Lee asked quietly and Gaara frowned and nodded. Lee kept his eyes glued to the ground as Gaara led them to his bedroom. Lee didn't even realize Rasa watch them go with curious eyes.

Once they were in the safety of Gaara's room, Gaara put Metal down to go play with whatever he could reach and he turned to Lee who already started tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked and Lee shook his head.

"I am no good for you, Gaara. You should find someone better." Gaara frowned and hugged Lee tightly, for once Lee didn't hug him back.

"Lee why are you saying stupid shit? What happened?" Lee shook his head again and Gaara sat him down forcefully on the bed. "If you're going to try to dump me for some stupid fucking reason, you could tell me what the stupid fucking reason is." He said flatly and Lee wiped his face and fiddled with his hands.

"I um... I lost one of my jobs." Lee's eyes welled with more tears and he bit the inside of his cheek. "And uh, it was the one that gave me daycare. So now I have nothing." Lee sniffed and Gaara crossed his arms.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, looking up at him. Gaara seemed annoyed.

"What does you losing your job and daycare have to do with breaking up with me?"

"I am a loser, Gaara!" Lee cried. "I could barely afford anything with two jobs and free daycare! I do not know how I will afford anything now! With two jobs I still was only able to eat if you brought me something! They are asking $1320 a month for daycare, I cannot afford that! I-I just do not know what to do and I do not want to drag you down with me." Gaara hugged Lee again, this time, Lee hugged back.

"Shh. Lee, we'll figure something out. Don't cry." Gaara said soothingly as he rubbed circles on Lee's back. "Please, I know we'll find something."

"How are you sure?" Lee's voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes again.

"Because we will find something if it kills me." Gaara said seriously. "I have two and a half more months of school. We need to find something to help us for two and a half more months and then we can rest easy. Okay?" Lee jerkily nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you too, Gaara." Lee's voice cracked on the end and Gaara kissed Lee's head. He never wanted to see Lee this upset. It was difficult when the one who's always positive is looking at things negatively. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner, ok?" Lee nodded.

***

"Metal~!" Temari squealed and took Metal from Gaara's arms and kissed his face a thousand times and squeezed him. "Oh my baby! How are you, honey~?" She sat down in her normal seat which now had a high chair next to it. Gaara frowned.

"I was holding him..." He mumbled and took his normal seat. Kankuro walked in after and said hello to Lee and then grabbed Metal from Temari's arms and started throwing him in the air.

"Kankuro! You're going to hurt him!" Temari scolded and Metal giggled happily and was clapping each time Kankuro caught him.

"No I'm not. We do this all the time, right, bud?" Kankuro asked, pulling Metal closer to his face. Metal kissed Kankuro's nose and Kankuro grinned. "That's right." He put his fist out and Metal hit it with his own fist, then clasped his fingers together and put his hands under his chin with a proud smile. "Did you see that? He gave me a pound! Yeah buddy!" Temari took Metal back and glared at her brother and Metal giggled at the kisses on his neck. Lee was happy to see how loved Metal was in this family. It was special.

"Te-te!" Metal laughed and Temari looked touched.

"Aw, honey you know my name?" She said happily and kissed him again. 

"Hey, what about me? What's my name?" Kankuro asked.

"'Ro." Metal said with a point. Kankuro smiled and pointed to Lee. "Daddy." He pointed to Gaara. "Mama." No matter how many times he said that, it still made Gaara smile. Rasa walked into the room and Kankuro pointed at him. "G'mpa." Rasa paused mid stride and Gaara and Lee looked at him surprised. Metal held his arms out to Rasa excitedly and Rasa slowly walked over to pick him up. "G'mpa." He gave Rasa a hug which consisted of laying on Rasa's chest and stretching his arms out.

"Hello, Metal." Rasa greeted surprisingly softly. "Dinner time."

"Nom-nom." Rasa smiled slightly.

"Yes. That too." He put Metal in his highchair which sat in-between him and Temari. Rasa sat at the head of the table, Gaara was to his right and Metal to his left. "Well, it's a good thing its Wednesday, isn't it?" Rasa asked conversationally. "I've been meaning to talk to Lee." Lee looked up, slightly worried. 

"What can I help you with, sir-Rasa?" Every time Lee called him sir-Rasa, Rasa couldn't help but inwardly laugh. He tried so hard to be formal and polite but it just sounded silly.

"That is exactly it, Lee. I need your help with something. My office is looking for someone to... I won't beat around the bush, do the bitch work, essentially. Now, I know you're working quite a bit, but I could really use a hand, if you wouldn't mind. It's a temp job, only going to be around until the end of the summer, after that we hire people from the local college to fill it. I imagine you could reapply for it if you didn't mind it if you went back to college, though. It's hard work. A straight 40 hours a week, 8-4, and the pay I unfortunately have no say in so it's only 15 an hour. What do you say?" He finally looked up at Lee and Lee and Gaara just stared at him in shock. Rasa held an innocent face which was quite hard to do.

He knew exactly what he was doing. He could tell Gaara knew too by the look in his eyes. Lee was none-the-wiser. It was better this way. Gaara wouldn't blow up Rasa's spot right now. Rasa had a feeling he would get a lecture from his son about privacy and all, but Rasa was naturally curious. And what is more curious than your son's boyfriend coming into your home looking how Lee did? Rasa was just doing it to be protective, is all.

"I-I, um. That would be wonderful! I would be honored! I appreciate you thinking of me for the position. I will not let you down!" For now though, him and Gaara shared a smile.

***

"So what was that?" Gaara asked once he dropped Lee and Metal off. Rasa looked up from his desk innocently.

"I have no idea what it is you're talking about." Gaara smirked and stood in front of his father's desk. "What?"

"You like Lee." He stated.

"Well, he is competent, he is dedicated, he-"

"I told you that you would like him." Rasa frowned.

"Okay. I'll hand it to you. He's a good kid."

"And Metal is calling you grandpa? Who did he learn that from?" Gaara asked, smirk widening. Rasa remained stone-faced.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating." Gaara perked a brow, Rasa knew he was caught, but continued to feign innocence. 

"Thanks dad." Gaara said and turned around to walk out.

"Not going to lecture me?" Rasa asked and Gaara's smirk widened.

"Why? I though you did nothing wrong." With that, Gaara left the room and Rasa chuckled and shook his head. He really hoped Lee could do bitch work.

***

Lee was able to set up his schedule a lot better with a consistent base for it. With 5 days a week working 8-4, he was able to free his weekends to work his other job instead of bouncing between two jobs every day.

Now it was just the fact of finding a daycare.

Him and Gaara went to several together to look at the setup and talk to the teachers. Lee was glad for having Gaara because Gaara was able to think of questions he wouldn't have thought about.

Is it an allergy free facility, if so what?  
Does the daycare provide diapers, or do we have to bring them?  
What is a copy of the daycare's schedule?  
Is there a printed out calendar of all the breakfasts and lunches every day?  
What is your medicine policy?  
Is there a waitlist or no? If so, how long is the waitlist?  
Price and pay period?

And just questions like that. Gaara even had a notebook where he wrote their answers down along with their price and the calculated distance between there and Lee's job. All-in-all, Lee decided Gaara was the best wife anyone could ask for.

When they got home Gaara looked through his notes and marked them until he found one that he believed to be best. He gave Lee the book so Lee could look it over and he had to agree. It only left one thing though.

"Gaara I can't bring Metal to school in time to get to work if I'm walking." Lee said nervously.

"That's fine. I'll bring him in the morning. I'll swing by, drop him off at school and drop you off at work, you'll be like an hour early, then I'll go to school and pick you up on my way back."

"Gaara, that is a lot-"

"Lee. Stop. How can we work as a unit if you're going to keep trying to take control of everything? I'm your boyfriend. I love you. Let me help. If I want to drive you to work, I'll drive you to work. Save your money and buy a new car, ok?" Lee nodded slowly and Gaara kissed him tenderly. "Good." 

Lee pulled Gaara closer to him to kiss him again. He really missed the feel of Gaara's lips. It was relaxing. He melted into it. 

"No!" Lee groaned against Gaara's mouth and Gaara laughed and pulled away to hug Metal. Metal glared at Lee and hugged Gaara. "Mama."

"He's my boyfriend, Metal. You have to share." Lee said and crossed his arms in a playfully stern way.

"No! My mama! Go daddy!" Gaara gave a surprised look and laughed.

"He told you." Gaara said and Lee sighed. He wondered which one of his "aunts" taught him that sass. Was it Ino, Tenten or Temari? Honestly, Lee had no idea.

"Just wait until you go to sleep, little guy. Gaara is mine." Lee gave Gaara a wink and Gaara's face turned red and Lee laughed.

"Since when were you so crass?" Gaara asked and Lee just kissed his cheek and Metal smacked Lee's face.

"No." Metal whispered and Lee and Gaara couldn't hold back their laughter.

***

"Gaara." Lee said finally and Gaara's head snapped up. They were sitting in Lee's bed after Metal was put to sleep, since it was Friday, Gaara didn't have a curfew and usually stayed with Lee for the weekend.

"What?" Lee frowned at him.

"You are humming it again." Gaara sighed.

"Sorry..." Lee shook his head. Ever since Gaara started watching Sofia the First, he'd hum songs when he was zoned out or concentrating on something. It wouldn't normally be a problem since there's so many songs in the show, only Gaara seemed to prefer Cedric's songs and Cedric only had like 5 so Gaara was always humming the same 5 songs and this has been happening for a month and Lee was going insane slowly.

"I still love you, but I hate that song. So much." Gaara just smiled and shrugged.

"Oh well."

"I'm beginning to think it is not just old British guys, you just like British guys."

"You're probably right. Let's just hope I don't run into one or I'll probably break up with you. Especially if he's in his ripe age of 60." Lee made a face and Gaara laughed.

"Well, the longer we stay together, the more attractive I become to you." Lee countered and Gaara shook his head with a smile. 

Then, Lee's hands grasped Gaara's face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a lot rougher than their kisses were usually so it caught Gaara off guard. Gaara pulled away.

"Lee, I have to finish my essay." He said against Lee's mouth. Lee's eyes darted from Gaara's eyes to his lips. While maintaining eye contact he nipped at Gaara's lips and sucked on his lower lip. Gaara had no idea where that mood shift came from, but he shoved his papers off his lap and closed his computer and put it on the floor. 

Gaara threw his leg over Lee's hips and Lee sat up, pulling Gaara closer and kissing him. As they kissed, Lee unbuttoned Gaara's shirt and threw it to the floor, Gaara shivered at the cold air and pulled away from Lee long enough to yank Lee's shirt off too. It joined Gaara's on the carpet and they were kissing again.

They had done this before, it wasn't anything new. Usually when Metal went to sleep they would go into Lee's room and it would eventually turn into a make-out session with some touching. There was something different about this though. Gaara's heart was hammering in his chest. This was something new. He knew it.

Lee squeezed Gaara's ass in over his pants and started to pull them down. By this point, Gaara was already excited. He kicked his pants off and helped Lee with his own. Soon they were both naked, Gaara sitting on top of Lee with their cocks pressed together.

"I want you." Lee whispered and bit Gaara's earlobe.

"I don't know what we're doing." Gaara said and Lee reached into his nightstand and grabbed lube, surprisingly he didn't blush at the action. 

Gaara watched with interest as Lee lightly patted his leg so Gaara would get off his lap. He then coated his fingers with lube and Gaara tilted his head to the side when Lee decided to prep himself instead of Gaara.

"You want to bottom?"

"I've never had someone... down there." His cheeks turned pink. "You've never done either. I wanted us to both lose our virginity tonight. Is that okay?" Gaara covered Lee's mouth with his own and was holding Lee's face with such force, it was almost painful. He pulled away and kissed down Lee's neck. He knew Lee liked his neck being nibbled on. 

Gaara was pulsing with excitement. He didn't know he could be this excited about anything. 

"Are you ready?" Lee whispered and Gaara nodded.

"Are you?" Lee smiled at him and handed Gaara the bottle of lube. Gaara took it with shaky hands. This was a big moment. He smiled nervously at Lee and coated himself in a good amount of lube and positioned himself between Lee's legs and leaned down for a kiss. 

Kissing Lee just then was different than it was before. This time it was slow and loving. Lee was the one who grabbed Gaara's erection and pressed it against his opening. Gaara hissed at the feeling of pushing inside Lee through all the rings of muscle. Lee bit his knuckle but didn't ask for Gaara to stop. He was already going extremely slow. Finally, he was fully sheathed and Lee looked at him with such tenderness.

"I am glad I can share this moment with you." Lee whispered and Gaara nodded and kissed Lee gently.

"No one else I would have rather lost my virginity to, Lee." Lee's eyes watered and Gaara smiled and kissed his cheeks. Lee was always getting emotional about something, it was a main reason Gaara loved him so much.

"You are beautiful, Gaara." Lee said and Gaara kissed Lee's forehead.

"And you are handsome, Lee. Very handsome. I can't wait to see your face tomorrow morning, and the next morning, and every morning after that." The effect the words had on Lee that instant was substantial. He was finally processing that Gaara wanted to be here. Gaara loved him. Gaara wouldn't be gone in the morning. Gaara wouldn't hurt him. At least on purpose.

"I would be honored to see you every day for the rest of my life." Lee said gently and Gaara kissed him again. "You can move, if you'd like."

Gaara's movements were very minimal. At first it didn't feel like he was even pulling out and pushing back in, but just rocking his hips. The feeling was uncomfortable for Lee. It was such a full feeling he didn't know how to move. Lee winced when Gaara pushed in too far and Gaara apologized and rubbed Lee's chest. 

When Lee did research, it did say that the first time would not be very comfortable at first, he didn't expect such a foreign feeling. A part of him didn't like the sensation at all. The only part that was enjoying it was the part that was happy to be so close to Gaara. He saw Gaara bite his lip and was glad at least one of them enjoyed it. 

Gaara grasped Lee's erection and stroked it slowly. He frowned at some point and looked at Lee.

"Are you okay? You're not as hard as you were." He noticed and Lee blushed. He didn't want to tell Gaara about the uncomfortable feeling he had but Gaara seemed to notice. "We can stop."

"No, please do not stop." Gaara frowned and Lee smiled at him. "Just let me get used to it. It is new." He insisted, a part of him really wanted to stop though.

Despite his protests, Gaara pulled out completely and the relief was instant.

"Gaara-"

"Stop." Gaara leaned in and took Lee's entire cock into his mouth. Lee's eyes widened comically large and he had to cover his mouth from moaning. He did not know Gaara could deep throat.

Gaara's eyes watered when he forced Lee's cock down it but Gaara squeezed his eyes tight and pushed through the discomfort. It was nice to hear Lee make those noises. With one hand, he was playing with the part of Lee that he couldn't fit in his mouth, with his other hand he rubbed around Lee's puckered hole. It was nice to see Lee spread his legs apart at the sensation and Gaara slid a finger inside while Lee bucked his hips into Gaara's mouth.

Lee wasn't the only one who did research. Gaara did quite a bit himself. In fact, one thing he read the most on was a spot that should have Lee-

"Gaara!" Lee gasped and Gaara smirked and gave Lee's cock a long lick on the way out of his mouth. Gaara leaned in and rubbed the spot again and Lee's body tensed and he gripped the sheets beneath him. Gaara continued to lightly stroke Lee's prostate until Lee couldn't take it. "Please, Gaara. Try again." He begged breathlessly.

"Try what again?" Gaara asked.

"Let's have sex again. Please." Gaara smiled at the fairly polite way of Lee asking Gaara to put his dick up his ass, but whatever works.

When Gaara was inside Lee the second time, Lee was more relaxed, more prepared. It didn't feel fantastic but it didn't feel terrible either. Gaara shifted his hips a few times trying to get the angle just right. Lee looked at him with some confusion but that vanished when Gaara moved and Lee felt the burning pleasure again and gripped Gaara's arms tightly.

"Yes, there." Lee moaned and Gaara obliged. A few thrusts in and Gaara decided to rub Lee at the same time. Lee's body was trembling, he didn't know what to do. Everything felt so nice. He pulled Gaara in closer and bit Gaara's neck. Gaara shivered and bucked his hips into Lee and Lee moaned again. It was such a wonderful feeling, Lee couldn't remember it not feeling great.

Gaara's thrusts began to be erratic and Lee smiled at the thought of Gaara almost being on the edge. He couldn't blame him. Lee was burning up with desire. He was close himself.

"Lee I'm not going to last much longer." Gaara breathed into his ear and Lee lifted his hips up slightly, giving Gaara an easier time thrusting. Gaara took it as all the permission he needed and began to thrust faster. Gaara's hand was no longer on Lee's cock but his stomach was brushing against it and somehow the delicate touches of that had Lee writhing underneath him. Lee came first without knowing he was even that close. The tightening of muscles caught Gaara off guard and he buried himself into Lee and came with a shuttering sigh. Lee felt the pulsing of Gaara's orgasm inside him and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Gaara." Lee said as Gaara's body hung limply over his own.

"I love you too, Lee." Gaara breathed and pulled away, 

"How does it feel to lose your virginity?" Lee asked with a grin. Gaara chuckled and kissed Lee's forehead as he pulled himself out of Lee.

"I didn't lose it. I gave it to you. It feels great." Lee beamed at the answer and covered Gaara's face in kisses. "What about you, Lee? How does it feel?"

"Sore, mostly." Lee said cheekily and Gaara rolled his eyes with a laugh. "I would not have chosen anyone else to lose it to."

"Want to take a shower with me?"

"I would love to."

***

The next morning, Lee smiled when he woke up spooning Gaara. He nuzzled in closer and closed his eyes allowing himself to feel this victory for a little while longer.

***

"Oh my god you did!?" Ino practically shrieked like a pterodactyl. 

"Jesus, Ino. Tone it down a couple notches." Ino was jumping up and down.

"This is so exciting though~! How was he? Was he gentle? Who am I kidding, of course he was, he's Lee." Gaara frowned.

"I was on top." He said, slightly indignant that Ino assumed he was on bottom. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh my macho man!" She hugged Gaara and Gaara groaned for even telling her in the first place. 

"I hate you, Ino." He mumbled. She just smiled and kissed his cheek.

***

"Tenten." Lee said randomly and she looked up at him. Right now they were watching a movie on his couch while Neji and Metal took a walk and Gaara was at work. "Do you think it is too soon for me to imagine marrying Gaara?"

"I mean, you've been together for like two months so kind of? But only if you actively talk about it to Gaara. It's normal to think about marrying him though. Why do you ask?" Lee shrugged.

"I just cannot imagine my life without him. I do not want to be without him. When I thought about that I realized that I would like to marry him some day." Tenten smiled.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you've found someone you feel that way for. It's always nice."

"I think he wants to move in with me when he graduates." Lee said offhandedly and Tenten looked impressed.

"Doesn't he live in a mansion?" Lee laughed.

"Not a mansion, but yes his house his very big. I believe his room is the size of my apartment. I do not know what would make him chose that. I just think it is something he wanted, he has insinuated it." Lee said with a smile at the memory.

"Well, yeah his room is huge and all but I think he just wants to be with his boys and I think that is super sweet." Lee nodded.

"I would love nothing more than for him to be here every day." Lee admitted. Tenten just looked at Lee for a while. "What?"

"You've grown a lot, Lee. It's a nice look. I'm glad you're mellowing out and picking out husbands and I'm just happy you have a family, is all. You're lucky." Lee agreed wholeheartedly. He thought every day that his life became so much better once Gaara was in it. "A lot of people tried to bring you down in high school so it's nice to see you doing well for yourself. Even got a job with the Mayor! That's something."

"I know. I do not know how it all happened... I think Rasa wants me to go back to school."

"Why do you say that?"

"The job he offered me, he mentioned that it was a job they hire students for so after the summer I have to either give it up or become a student." Tenten smiled at him.

"Looks like your future father-in-law likes you. You should go back to school! It would be great for you! And we can always figure out a babysitting schedule. You did say Temari and Kankuro love little baby Metal. And you always have me and Neji, and of course Gaara. We can get you back to school, it'll be great!" 

"You are right, Tenten. I am thankful for all of these opportunities in my life." Lee was proud. He didn't want to give away his life for anything. He had everything he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blares song I JUST HAD SEX* yaass boys. Get some.
> 
> Anyway, like I said before, check out You're Beautiful by SilverKitsune2017 for an awesome Naru/Sasu story!
> 
> And if you're a writer and you're either writing or have written a GaaLee story, please send it to me. There's like 6 GaaLee stories on this website and I wrote like 4 of them lmao. If you need help with a fic, I WILL HELP YOU. JUST JESUS FUCK GIVE ME SOMETHING TO READ.
> 
> So yeah, and more chapters to my superhero fic, read that cause the real plot of the story should be coming soon.
> 
> Thanks. (This story is now 115 pages. Nothing like You Bake Me Crazy which is... [hold on it's loading] 405 pages! Nice!
> 
> Anyway, bye guys! Leave me some lovins please and thank you <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zoo  
> Gaara is a BAMF  
> Party planning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tanzerin** : Haha! Yeah, sorry about that. I'm in Hungary so I didn't get Thanksgiving this year so I had to fuck with yours lol. I got some pretty heartwarming scenes in here too!  
>  **Leah** : Thank you!  
>  **Rae** : I love writing their sex scenes. They're so in love. but so awkward.  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Thank you! Lee is very self deprecating so it won't be the last we see of him doing some stupid shit. Rasa also is a killer gramps. I live for their awkward sex scenes! I also see that you're reading my other fic. It's super long and super angsty so I hope you're well prepared (56 chapters in and they still aren't together, warning you now.)  
>  **Kuko** : Haha, no reason to be scared! Was it the chapter description? This fic won't have much angst (all the angst goes to You Bake Me Crazy) By the way, I usually respond to comments in the next chapter, but on YBMC you won't be caught up in time to read it for a while, Thank you for your comments and you're actually the 300th reviewer! So you win a oneshot! Just give me the pairing of the people you want and what kind of story. (I had some people request scenes in YBMC and others recommend a fic not in the universe. It's up to you! Thank you for your comments!)

Chapter Thirteen:

Rasa was pleased with Lee. 

Lee was a very hard worker, dedicated, and efficient. There was nothing he had to complain about him as a worker. 

He was surprised Gaara decided to be with someone like Lee. Rasa was amazed that Gaara was acting the way he was now. He still thought Gaara was growing up too fast, but Gaara was happy. Gaara was never happy, that was the whole point of him being Gaara. Now? Now, Gaara is always busy with something. Whether it's preparing lunch for Lee for work, watching Metal, spending time with Lee. He wasn't locking himself in his bedroom anymore. He wasn't isolating himself.

Rasa was thankful. It was hard for him to admit it to even himself, but he was at a point in his and Gaara's relationship that he didn't know if they were going to make it through Gaara finishing high school without a huge blowout fight.

All that being said, the statement from Gaara came as a complete surprise, even though Rasa should have seen it coming.

"I want to move in with Lee when I graduate."

Bam. Shocked. 

Rasa has seen Lee's apartment. It was tiny, cramped, and there wasn't even two bedrooms. Rasa didn't know that three people could comfortably live in the apartment. Rasa wanted to say no. He wanted to put his foot down.

But then again, Gaara was so happy. It was difficult being a parent. Often deciding what is best for your child vs what will make them happy.

Rasa stayed quiet for a while, and much to his surprise, Gaara stayed quiet until he was ready to speak.

"You're going to college." He said finally and Gaara nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm going to the one Temari is at. I figure I get my associates degree out of the way and perhaps transfer to a university after that. It's cheaper this way." Rasa nodded slowly and let out a long sigh.

"I'm not going to lie. I don't want you living in that apartment." Gaara opened his mouth to argue, but Rasa held up his hands and Gaara closed his mouth. It seems being with Lee had done wonders to Gaara's infamous temper. For that, Rasa was thankful. "I paid for Temari's college. I even paid money for room and board while she was living there. I will extend the same to you. My only request, is that you don't live in that apartment. It is too small for 3 people." Gaara blinked.

"You... you want me to find a bigger apartment with Lee?" Rasa sighed again but nodded.

"I can't stop you from moving in with him, but I can stop you from moving into an apartment that tiny. Temari's room and board was $1200 a month. I am willing to pay that amount. Go find an apartment." Gaara nodded and left the office feeling more confused than ever.

Rasa watched his son go and felt a headache. He knew Lee was good for his son. That didn't mean he wanted to admit it to anyone else.

***

Gaara picked up Metal from the daycare. There were 9 people on the list able to pick him up. Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Rasa, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi and Guy. When someone picked up Metal, they had to show their ID to make sure they were on the list. At this point, Gaara didn't need to show his ID since he picked Metal up almost every day. The only days he didn't were the days he had work. On those days, Rasa and Lee picked up Metal on their way home.

More than anything, Gaara was thankful for his father. He really stepped up and helped like an actual grandpa. On days Gaara picked up Metal, the two would go to Gaara's house and Rasa would bring Lee home with him. On days that Gaara worked, Rasa would bring Lee to the daycare, get Metal and drop Lee off at his apartment. Rasa explained to Gaara how uncomfortable it was when Lee started to cry and thank him. Gaara told him to get used to it because Lee cries a lot. At that moment, Rasa realized how opposite Lee and his son were and wondered how they worked so well together.

When they got home, Metal would play in the living room which was slowly developing into a play room for Metal since no one actually went in there. Gaara would play with Metal and sometimes he would sit on the couch and just watch him learn. It was interesting to watch him do things. His favorite was when Metal was playing with the toy that had different shaped holes with different shaped blocks. It was cool watching him discover which went where. Gaara felt a sense of pride every time he did that.

That happiness couldn't last long. Rasa came home with a box and handed it to Gaara and Lee walked in behind Rasa.

"What is this?" Gaara asked and opened the box and sighed. "Potty training."

"Have fun with that, son." Rasa said and strolled out of the room. Lee also didn't look too happy but Metal was almost two years old and they hadn't started to potty train him yet. This wasn't going to be a fun time. 

***

They were right. It was terrible. More than once Metal ran away from the small potty as he was peeing and Gaara was going to pull out his hair if he had to scrub the bathroom floor again. At least they learned to close the door when they were in there. It only too one time for Metal to run into the living room for them to do that. Gaara kicked Lee into the bathroom and shampooed the carpet until his fingers were raw.

Also, it wasn't a new sight for Gaara to get to the apartment and Lee to be covered in pee. It was gross, but it wasn't anything new. Lee would usually strip his clothes and Metals and rinse both of them off in the shower and Gaara just grumbled and took the laundry down to the basement of the building to wash it.

There were so many books that Gaara and Lee got for potty-training and Gaara would sit with Lee having Metal in his lap and they would read them together. Sometimes Metal even quoted it. That didn't mean he knew what it meant, but he was slowly learning. 

Gaara was pretty sure both him and Lee cried when they read that it typically took +3 months to potty-train a child.

"At least we'll save money on diapers." Gaara mumbled one day after cleaning the bathroom from top to bottom.

"We're wasting all of that money on cleaning products." Lee retorted and Metal ran around giggling.

"Maybe if you taught him to aim correctly..." Gaara jabbed and Lee frowned.

"I taught him just fine."

"Then how come he doesn't do it if you taught him just fine?"

"I do not know, he just does not do it!"

"They clearly you aren't doing a very good job!"

"If I am not doing a good job, then why not go into the bathroom with him next time and train him yourself!"

"Perhaps if I do it, the bathroom won't be covered in piss, so gladly I will!" They sat glaring at each other for a few seconds until they both took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"No. I am sorry, Gaara." Lee hugged him and Gaara leaned into the hug. Metal looked up at them with a pout. "Sorry for yelling, Metal." Lee apologized and Metal ran away from them.

"I didn't think this would be so difficult." Gaara said quietly and Lee nodded.

"That has been what I have been saying to myself since I became a father. Gaara, you do not have to do these things. Metal is not your son-"

"Yes he is." Gaara cut in and looked up at Lee with piercing eyes. "I've been in his life for just about as long as you. I buy him things, I cook for him, I clean after him, I bring him to and from daycare, I spend all of my free time with him, he is my son. I don't care if it isn't biological, that means nothing to me. I love him. He's mine." Lee blinked a few times and then a smile stretched over his face and he covered Gaara with kisses.

"I am very thankful you feel that way, Gaara!" Gaara held Lee tightly. They'd been dating for 4 months at this point and Gaara was very much attached to his boys. It was a strange feeling, considering normally he didn't like children. He assumed it was just because it was Metal. He just felt a bond with the child. "And I am sure Metal feels the same way. He loves you. And I love you. And I am thankful for you every day." Lee kissed Gaara's temple and Gaara's cheeks warmed.

"I love you too. Both of you." Lee was happy.

***

Their first family outing didn't happen until May. It was almost Metal's birthday and it was finally warming up outside. Gaara decided to bring them to the zoo.

Everything was great between them. Lee was thriving at his job, he almost had enough saved for a car of his own, this of course was all thanks to Gaara who would insist on buying things that Lee normally had to pay for and didn't let him turn it down. Like one time Gaara paid his entire rent and told the landlord to tell Lee when he went to pay it that he already paid it earlier in the month. With all the stress of everyday life, Lee was just thrilled to have the extra money and put it towards other bills. At the end of the month he had a nice chunk of change saved. 

It continued to happen that way. Gaara would pay a bill and when Lee went to pay it he would surprise himself that it said he'd done it already. He didn't know when he started becoming so forgetful but he was happy for it. Gaara wondered if he would ever catch on. 

They were a strange couple, that was certain. Gaara insisted on going on Wednesday to save money. Wednesday was donation day. Instead of 39.95 a ticket, you just paid a donation to the park. Gaara just paid the upcharge from the regular ticket to the premium tickets (an additional 20 a ticket usually) and they got in with access to other parts of the zoo.

Metal loved animals so he was running around with Lee chasing him. Gaara walked behind them for the most part pushing the stroller. He made sure everything was packed underneath it. Even diapers, wipes, extra clothes, sippy-cups, sunscreen, bug-spray, essentially everything anyone but a mom would forget to pack. 

While Lee was prying Metal off climbing the fence to the elephant exhibit, Gaara purchased a large drink and some popcorn. Once Metal saw Gaara being handed the popcorn, he ran over and put his hands out.

"Popcorn, please!" Gaara smiled at him, he was glad to see he hadn't lost his manners. Gaara scooped him up and held him on his hip and Metal was able to grab the popcorn from there. Lee started to push the stroller and he surprised Gaara with a kiss.

"That was random." Gaara said when Lee pulled away and Lee smiled warmly.

"I just love you." Gaara smiled back.

"I love you too, Lee." Metal poked Gaara's shoulder and Gaara turned to look at him. His hair was getting so long, he'd have to get it cut soon. 

"Mama." Metal said and kissed Gaara's shoulder. "Love you."

"I love you Metal." Gaara kissed his cheek a bunch until Metal started to giggle.

"What about daddy??" Lee asked and Metal shrugged and Gaara laughed. "That is hurtful!" Metal giggled at his father's dramatics. "I love you, Metal!"

"Good." Metal ate more popcorn and Gaara snorted and walked away from Lee quickly. Metal waved goodbye at Lee over Gaara's shoulder and Gaara was going to lose it.

Eventually they went to the petting zoo and Gaara placed Metal down and Metal walked over to Lee and put his arm up. Lee took his hand and they walked to the goats.

"I thought you didn't love me." Lee said to his son and Metal shrugged again. "Do you love me, Metal?"

"Yes, daddy." Lee grinned and looked at Gaara who rolled his eyes with a smile. 

Metal loved to pet the alpaca at the zoo. So much that he cried when Lee decided he didn't want to stand in front of the alpaca after 20 minutes. Gaara had to bribe the child with food for him to stop crying which was fine since him and Lee were also hungry.

They grabbed some food and sat at a table that overlooked the peacock exhibit. It was cool to see the male peacock open his feathers but Lee blushed at the implication and Gaara just rolled his eyes again. Lee was such a prude sometimes it was funny.

Metal pointed to the bird and cooed about how pretty it was and Gaara agreed. Metal then shoved about 7 fries into his mouth at once and Gaara frowned at him.

"What would your grandpa think if he saw you eat like that?" Gaara asked and Metal swallowed the fries and frowned. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Eat like a normal person, please."

"Kay Mama." Metal ate one fry at a time after that and Lee smiled at the fact that Metal actually listened.

When they were done eating, Lee let Metal sit on his shoulders and Metal squealed with delight over seeing more of the park that way. He felt so tall! He had the tallest daddy in the world! His mama was super short still.

Honestly though, Gaara grew some in the few months him and Lee were together. He was now 5'4 which was taller than 5'2 and he was almost as tall as Ino. She wasn't happy. Gaara insisted he would be taller than her eventually. She just pouted.

"Mama, clothes?" Metal pointed to a souvenir store and Gaara nodded and Metal clapped. Metal liked picking out clothes.

"Why did he ask you and not me?" Lee asked and Gaara smiled but said nothing. 

They went to the small shop and Metal grabbed hold of a tie-dye sweater and would not let it go. Lee frowned but Gaara grabbed it and said he would buy it. There was no use arguing, Lee learned if Gaara set his mind to something that was it. He gave Metal a look and Metal smiled innocently. 

Gaara also bought a picture frame and a notebook with pangolins on it. They were his favorite animal, he thought they were cute and awkward.

When they left the shop, Metal insisted on putting his sweater on and it was much too big for him but he loved it anyway. 

They went to visit the sloths next and Gaara was excited to pet one. Metal jutted his hand out to pet the strange looking creature and shrieked in delight at the coarse fur. 

"Love him." Metal said, pointing to the sloth. Gaara smiled.

"Me too."

Metal began to get whiny an hour later. They visited the aquarium part, they went to the reptile house, even the butterfly sanctuary. But nap time is nap time and Metal did not want to do anything and cried until Gaara picked him up from his stroller. He cuddled into the crook of Gaara's neck and Gaara knew he would be asleep soon. 

They started walking towards the exit, Lee's hand on the curve of Gaara's back. It was getting awfully warm and Lee paused to take his sweater off and draped it over the stroller. Gaara eyed him with a smirk and Lee blushed at the gaze and kissed the top of Gaara's head. The last thing they expected was for someone to shout

"Faggot!" Lee stopped me stride and Gaara felt a chill down his spine. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes. He could tell who said it based on the expression on the guys face and he turned to Lee and gently handed Metal over. Before Lee could stop him, Gaara shoved the guy against a building by his throat. To say the man was surprised at the brute force of the attack was an understatement.

"Next time you shout those words around my son again, I will inject you with a medication that will decrease your norepinephrine levels so that you spiral into a horrible depression, become suicidal, and kill yourself. That way you go to your grave knowing that not only did I kill you, but I made you do it for me." Gaara said very calm and quietly into the man's ear. He let go of his throat and the man fell to the floor and Gaara calmly walked away and took Metal back into his arms and left Lee completely surprised.

"What did you say to him?" Lee asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Just not to use foul language around my son." Gaara said simply and they loaded everything into the car.

***

"Lee, what are you doing?" Gaara asked and Lee was kissing him all over his face and neck. Lee quieted him down with a kiss to the lips.

"I just think you are sexy." Lee said and kissed him again.

"Why do you say that?" Gaara asked and Lee kissed Gaara's neck.

"You just are."

"Does this have anything to do with the zoo earlier?" Gaara asked and was amazed to see a smirk on Lee's face before he kissed Gaara in a way that said no more interruptions. They kissed for a while and suddenly Lee began to tug Gaara's pants off. Gaara was surprised. Lee was usually never this forward. Lee sucked on his lower lip and Gaara hummed in response and helped Lee get his pants off. Lee then yanked his own off and both pairs collapsed off the bed.

"Did it really turn you on that much?" Gaara asked, honestly shocked that a show of aggression like what he did would even turn on someone like Lee. Not that he was complaining. Lee just chuckled against Gaara's skin and he began kissing his lower stomach and kissed up as he removed Gaara's shirt. "Metal is only napping. We're going to have to be faster if you want this." Lee knew Gaara was right and sighed at the remembrance. 

"I know." Lee pulled his underwear off and Gaara did the same and then yanked his socks off and threw them off of the bed. "I am sure we can be quick." Gaara's lips curled up and Lee straddled his hips and kissed him, pressing the back of Gaara's head against the headboard. Lee then reached over and grabbed the lube and slicked it over Gaara's cock.

"It really did turn you on if you want me topping." Gaara said with a smirk and Lee just smiled at him and lowered himself on Gaara's erection. The good thing about this position was that Gaara would stroke his erection as he rode Gaara's cock so it did speed up the process a lot. 

Lee seemed to be so turned on that it took about two minutes before he was gasping and moaning in Gaara's ear. The noises seemed to have a positive effect on Gaara and he felt himself getting close. Gaara squeezed Lee's cock in his hand and Lee mewled at the sensation and came with a moan louder than Lee typically was. 

Numbed by the feeling of his completion, Gaara had to grab Lee by the hips and move him faster in order for him to reach his own climax. Lee breathed heavily at the feeling of Gaara inside him after his orgasm. He was so sensitive. When Gaara came, he bit down on Lee's neck and Lee made a noise of surprise. As Gaara was riding out his orgasm with lazy thrusts, he pulled Lee down and kissed him. Lee's torso was pressed against his own and now they were both covered in seminal fluid. 

"We should shower before Metal wakes up." Gaara mumbled against Lee's lips and Lee nodded.

"Yeah." He looked at the clock and blushed. "A whopping 3 minutes. Is that all?" Gaara shrugged.

"I enjoyed myself. You enjoyed yourself. They were a good 3 minutes." Lee laughed and kissed Gaara's cheek and helped him off the bed so they could go shower.

***

"We need to talk about Metal's birthday. June 5th, correct?" Rasa brought up at Wednesday dinner.

"Uh, yeah. But what about it?" Gaara asked and Rasa frowned.

"Where is his birthday party being held?" He asked and Lee looked embarrassed.

"Well, I could not really afford a party so I was just going to have my dads and some people at my apartment." That didn't bode well with Rasa.

"Lee, your apartment is 3 square feet." Kankuro snorted into his food and Gaara gave his father a look. Lee blushed. "You will have his party here." Lee's eyes widened. Four months later and Rasa could still surprise him. He didn't know why that was. Rasa adored Metal. Sometimes Metal got to go into the Mayor's office and just hang out with Rasa when he was doing paperwork. More impressively, he behaved. Lee almost cried when one of the workers cooed over Metal and asked who he was. Lee was prepared to say "that's my son, Metal" but Rasa beat him to it with "this is my grandson, Metal". 

Okay, maybe he cried a little bit.

"A-are you sure? That is a lot of me to ask you and-"

"You didn't ask, Lee. I demanded. Metal's party will be here. Temari?" Temari grinned and nodded.

"Hell yeah, I get to plan a baby's birthday party. I'm so pumped." Kankuro sat up excitedly in his chair.

"Ooo can the theme be ninjas?" He asked and Gaara frowned.

"Ninjas? What a lame theme. He's two. He doesn't want black decorations. Metal, what do you want your party theme to be?" Gaara asked and Metal looked over at him with bright eyes and a smile that made him look 100% like his father's son.

"Sofia!" He said excitedly and Lee blinked.

"Not Bubble Guppies?" He asked and Metal slammed his hands on the high chair.

"Sofia!" He demanded and Rasa frowned at Metal and held his hands down.

"Calm down, Metal." Metal looked up and pouted but nodded all the same. "What is Sofia?"

"Sofia the First, dad." Temari said flatly. "Jesus, how often have you watched Metal and you haven't seen his favorite show?"

"His favorite show is Bubble Guppies." Gaara argued and Temari rolled her eyes.

"Your favorite show is Bubble Guppies, Gaara. Metal is growing. He likes Sofia now." Kankuro leaned in.

"Metal! Ninja!" Metal frowned at him and shook his head.

"No 'Ro. No."

"You just got told by a toddler, Kankuro." Temari snickered and Kankuro frowned. "Who is your favorite Sofia character?"

"Hm." Metal put his hand to his head in thought. "Saiddik."

"Cedric? That's Gaara's crush." Gaara's face warmed and he shoved Lee off the chair and Lee laughed the entire way down.

"You stay down there the entire meal, Lee." Gaara demanded and continued to eat his food. Rasa ignored the entire exchange.

"Okay, Temari. Sofia the First it is. You know which account to charge it to." Lee's eyes widened.

"N-no, Rasa, it is okay. You do not have to-" Gaara elbowed him as Lee got back into his chair. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Just accept it. Let him be a grandpa." Gaara mumbled and Rasa just stared at Lee and Lee blushed.

"Okay. Thank you, Rasa." Lee bowed his head in thanks and Rasa looked away from him and spoke to Temari about the plans. He then instructed Lee to write down a guest list of people coming. When Temari asked how many people Lee would invite, Lee just stuttered out a "Fifteen" because he couldn't imagine any more than that coming. Temari and Rasa shared a look.

"Okay, so you get Lee's list of three people and add to it." He said and Temari nodded and began writing notes. Lee just sighed in resignation.

"Just accept it, Lee." Gaara mumbled and Lee nodded. It would be interesting, to say the least.

***

"Dad!" Lee called into the phone. "Will you make it to Metal's party?"

"Of course I will! You just give me a time and place and I will be there a week early." Lee blinked.

"Uh, what?"

"You don't think I'm coming up to visit my son and grandson for a few hours do you? I will be there and I will help with the party preparations!"

"That is not necessary. Especially considering I cannot even help with the party preparations. That is Temari's job. She will fight you. The party is at Gaara's father's house. I will send you the address."

"Why is it there?"

"He heavily insisted it be there. Actually, he demanded it. There was no yes or no from me. That is just how it is."

"Right. Rasa his name was? The Mayor? Still can't believe you pulled that one off."

"Haha, yeah that is correct. Neither can I. I cannot wait for you to meet him. I think you will get along well!"

"No one gets along with Guy." Kakashi said in the background. "You just kind of get stuck with him until Stockholm syndrome sets in and you realize that's your life now."

"Aw, Rival. You make me blush with your flirtations." Guy purred and Lee blushed at the interaction.

"I don't remember a time where I flirted with you, Guy." Kakashi responded flatly.

"Oh I could tell you-"

"-LOVE YOU DAD! KAKASHI! BYE!" Lee hung up the phone and Gaara walked out of the bathroom with Metal bundled up like a burrito in a towel.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Lee nodded his head vigorously and jumped up and wandered into the kitchen. He needed to bleach his mind.

***

Gaara sat at the lunch table with Ino and Kiba. They began to date at some point, Gaara wasn't really sure when that happened but he'd been so immersed in his own life he kind of didn't pay attention, which he felt insanely bad about.

"That is so exciting that it's Metal's birthday soon! Aw my baby boy is two~!" Ino said happily when Gaara extended the offer to go to his birthday party. Kiba looked confused.

"Who is Metal? That's a badass name though."

"Metal is Gaara's son." Ino said simply and Gaara nodded.

"Dude, you got some chick pregnant at 14?" He seemed shocked. Gaara raised his brow.

"No. It's his boyfriend's son. They're the cutest family ever." Ino said smiling. "I totally showed you pictures before."

"Ino, I don't pay attention to pictures you send me unless you're naked. And when were you gay?" Gaara's brow stayed raised and he couldn't help the smirk.

"You know the pictures she sends you gets filtered through me, right?" Kiba's eyes widened and he looked at Ino and Ino shrugged and licked her ice cream cone.

"What? He's my girlfriend."

"Even the one with the blue-"

"He's the one that recommended it." Gaara never felt appreciation more than he did when Kiba looked at him. Kiba mouthed a "thank you" and Gaara just inclined his head. Nice to be appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Metal's birthday party!!
> 
> 1) I'm at a loss. Part of me wants to bring Sakura in now on his birthday but part of me wants to wait until Metal has been with Gaara longer than he was with Sakura. Thoughts?  
> 2) Anything you want to happen at the party?  
> 3) RASA AND GUY WILL MEET FINALLY. ANY IDEAS?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOVING TIME  
> METALS BIRTHDAY  
> HAPPINESS  
> THEN SADNESS AT THE END.
> 
> (I made Metal's birthday June 5th cause that's my birthday)  
> (and Draco Malfoy's birthday. Holla holla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go into responding to comments, I'm laughing with how many of you used the phrase "mama bear mode" like it's a universal thing. And all of y'all didn't want Sakura showing up at this party! Haha. It was a collective decision.  
>  **Rae** : sorry. even Kakashi can't keep Guy bearable.  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : I will have more Guy/Rasa interactions later. This chapter was already 13 pages. I was tired of writing lol.  
>  **ninawatson** : Just because your comment made me want to have Guy challenge Rasa, I will do a chapter just on the three grandpas fighting for Metal's affections. (Or Guy fighting for Metal's affections and Rasa and Kakashi just kinda chillen.)  
>  **Dewin** : Isn't he? I'm trying to make this story as sweet yet believable as possible. I love the domestic nature of my boys. I used pretty much all of your ideas this chapter lol enjoy.  
>  **Leah** : Yeah you right tho. I'm thinking a lot later but idk where to go in the story from here without her.  
>  **Renalafae** : You're not the only person to suggest that! lol  
>  **dearkat** : Thank you!! Funnily enough, I didn't really have a preference. I started writing You Bake Me Crazy and I just kind of had Guy and Kakashi living together and it evolved into them being married (If you've read that story, you should know how vague they were about their relationship until like chapter 25 lol) and then I just really liked them together and I kept it that way. They're up there as an OTP now. I love my sons.  
>  **Isis Cox** : Thank you! And yeah, everyone tells me lol  
>  **MirSama** : Unfortunately, Metal wasn't around for the moving process, but now we get to deal with a new house and strange sounds and an upset scared Metal so that'll be fun. (Yeah I moved from New York to Budapest and my daughter was not a happy camper for like a solid week and a half.)  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : I'm glad! As I said to dearkat, I made myself start shipping them too! (Same with Gaara and Itachi. I just kind of throw people together in the moment and I'm like "wait a minute I think u done somethin" I hope you enjoy the humor in this chapter. I live for the family moments.  
>  **Armygirl97** : Wow! Thank you for all of your ideas. Since I have no idea how Sakura comes back into the picture I will definitely consider your ideas! Thank you.

Chapter Fourteen:

With June fast approaching, Gaara and Lee were on the search for a good apartment. They'd already seen several of them, all of them were okay, but Gaara wanted an apartment closer to his father's job for Lee and the closer they were to his father's job, the closer they were to the daycare. 

Lee hadn't really known what to say when Gaara said they were going apartment hunting. Considering Gaara never told Lee that he wanted them to move in together. It was a huge step! Lee wanted them to move in together though. He went along gladly.

Gaara calculated in his head what would be the best price for an apartment. Lee paid $800 a month for his, utilities included. A lot of apartments around them didn't have utilities included. If his father was paying $1200 a month, and Lee was already used to paying $800 a month, Gaara figured they should aim for an apartment around $1000 a month if it didn't include utilities. They could pay more if utilities would be included. With the remaining money they could put towards Metal's daycare and other bills. If Lee continued bringing home $2000 a month after taxes and Gaara brought home $800 a month after taxes (only working 20 hours a week with school) plus the $1200 from Rasa brought them to $4000 a month to work with. That was pretty good for their age.

Lee saw the notebook Gaara had calculating their income already. He couldn't help but smile when he read it. Gaara wrote out everything. Lee had never seen such an organized 17 year old. When he asked Gaara about it, Gaara just mentioned that his father was the Mayor and budgets were a thing that Rasa drilled into his head. It was as easy as breathing to him at this point. If creating nice evenly distributed budgets was all it took to being a Mayor, Gaara would be a fantastic one.

They were at the second to last apartment showing on Gaara's list (Gaara always had so many lists. He had a list of which lists to make.) and Gaara took Metal out of the car to greet the landlord. He was in his mid to late 20's and Gaara had to admit, he was really cute. Cute wasn't the right word. He was smoking hot.

"Hello, are you my 3 o'clock?" He asked politely. If Gaara held Metal a little too tight, he didn't realize. 

"Yes. I am Rock Lee, this is my son Metal and my boyfriend, Gaara." Lee introduced and the man eyed all of them and shook their hands. Gaara shook his hand a little too firmly and he smiled.

"Iron grip you have." He noted and Gaara just nodded. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm the owner of this apartment complex along with my younger brother Sasuke." If Ino was here, she would likely faint. There were two of them? "Any repairs on the apartment would be done by either of us personally. Now if you follow me, I will show you our vacancy." 

Itachi led them to the elevator. The building was fancy enough to have an elevator. This was good. They went to the third floor of the 5 story building. He walked them down the hallway which was beautifully kept. Gaara wondered how much this apartment cost. Clearly it was in their price range if Gaara scheduled the meeting, but it just seemed unlikely.

Itachi unlocked the door and pushed it open, flicking on all of the lights. Gaara walked in behind him and looked around. The first room was small, big enough for a coat rack and a shoe rack, after that was a doorway that led to the living room which was easily bigger than the living room at their current apartment. Gaara wandered around while Lee and Itachi spoke to each other about the apartment. Gaara poked his head into the kitchen. It was nice. Everything was white though so it was blinding a bit. 

The bathroom had blue tiles and the top half of the wall was white and the bottom half was blue. There was a bathtub but it wasn't as deep as the one at their current apartment. Then there were two bedrooms right across from one another. The master bedroom had a carpet, it was a dark red color. The walls were white and there was a large window. The smaller bedroom had a hardwood floor. At the end of the hallway was a door that led outside to a small porch.

Gaara met up with the other two and Lee was writing down notes on what Itachi was saying. Gaara read over Lee's shoulder trying to catch up on what he missed.

"Are utilities separate or included?" Gaara asked when he saw that wasn't on Lee's list yet.

"Water, heating, electricity, and garbage removal is included. Propane for the stove is not. There's a laundry room downstairs that is free for everyone to use." Lee wrote that down.

"What is due before move in? First months rent and security?" Itachi nodded.

"All-in-all it's $2500 to move in. $1250 a month." Gaara was surprised it was that cheap with all of that included. Lee was just worried because he didn't have $2500 to spare just to move in.

"Great, thank you. And is there an application process?" Gaara asked and Itachi smirked.

"Usually yes, but not for the Mayor's son." Gaara's cheeks burned. How the hell did Itachi know he was they mayor's son? "I do a lot with Mayor Rasa. He has pictures of you in his office. Even if I didn't see that though, you two look exactly alike. Minus the hair and eye color, of course."

"So... just like that, we're approved?" Itachi nodded.

"Rasa is a good man, I have trust in his son to be one as well." Lee snapped his fingers.

"That is why you look familiar! You come to the office every few weeks for a meeting with Rasa! I did not even remember! I am so sorry!" Itachi smiled.

"It's alright. I'm not there very long in order to talk to anyone but him. I was likely someone you didn't even remember was there after a while."

After some small talk, Gaara decided he needed to pull Lee away in order to discuss the situation to see if it was a go or not. Itachi inclined his head and told them to take their time and gave them some time alone, leaving the apartment.

"Gaara, I would love to move in somewhere with you, you know that. I just do not have that much money saved up right now." Gaara furrowed his brow.

"Yeah but I do. We're together, remember? This is a partner effort. You don't need to pay for everything." Lee frowned, feeling uncomfortable with all of that money Gaara would be spending. "Plus, don't you get security back at your other apartment? It could help us with this." Lee's smile brightened. Gaara was right! That brought the cost down to 1700 at least. Still a lot but it would be okay with his savings.

"I think I could put forward some more from my savings-"

"No. That's for your car, Lee. You need a car. I can pay $1700. Honestly, it's nothing." Lee would really like to know what Gaara's savings account looked like that $1700 was nothing. He would like that problem too. "I think we should take it. If we pay now we can move in before Metal's birthday-"

"Gaara you have not even graduated yet. We can't move in now, your father will not allow it." Gaara raised a brow that essentially said "you believe that?"

After they talked, Gaara went out to find Itachi. He bumped into a guy around Lee's age that looked a hell of a lot like Itachi. He supposed this was Sasuke.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My brother sent me up. He had to talk to a tenant. He said you were discussing if you were interested in the apartment or not, did you need more time?"

"Yes, I just have to speak with my father but I'm fairly certain we will be taking the apartment." Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"That's good to hear. I will make sure to tell Itachi. Does he have a number to reach you?" Gaara nodded. "Do we have your number?" Lee looked to Gaara and Gaara nodded.

"Yes. It's in the email I sent setting the meeting up." Now they just had to talk to Rasa...

***

"So you want to move out before you graduate?" Rasa said blankly and Gaara just nodded slowly.

"The rent cycle is the first of the month. It makes sense. I graduate on the 14th. School ends on the 9th."

"Gaara, you're about to embark on a new journey in your life. I would love to say no, but I can't. You're an adult now. If this is what you want, fine. At least you stayed home for this long, which is longer than I expected. You still have to come to dinner on Wednesdays." Gaara nodded.

"I won't be far. It's only 3 miles from here. Itachi Uchiha owns the complex." Rasa looked impressed.

"Itachi, huh? Good guy. So is his brother Sasuke. They're very active in the community. Did he recognize you?" Gaara nodded with a frown.

"He even said I didn't have to do a background check because I was your son and you had to have raised a good son or whatever."

"Yeah, or whatever." Rasa smirked and Gaara glared at him. "Just... Just make sure that you won't completely stop coming around. I'm sure Temari would be devastated if she couldn't see Metal consistently."

"Yeah. Temari." Gaara teased and left the room with a chuckle. It was time to pack up Lee's apartment. This would be terrible.

***

Since Gaara worked at a grocery store, he had ample cardboard boxes to steal. Once they signed the month to month contract with Itachi, they let the landlord in Lee's building know he was moving out. They would've preferred more notice, but they didn't seem too angry. Especially since Itachi told them they could move in the apartment two days early so the other apartment would be completely vacant on the first of the month.

Neji, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro were all in Lee's house packing things up. Lee was very touched to have so many people help him. Metal wasn't there at the time, he was with Rasa which was really nice of Rasa to keep an eye on Metal for them.

Lee really wanted to move out in time so that his dads could stay in the new house. There would be much more room and it wouldn't feel so cramped anymore. 

Gaara was amazed with how little Le actually owned. It only took a few hours to have everything packed and in the cars. Thankfully they had Kankuro and Ino there, they each had a pickup truck. Gaara had a fairly large car, Temari's car was relatively small, as was Tenten's. Neji had a motorcycle so he didn't even bother bringing it and just came with Tenten.

Once everything was in the cars, Lee was amazed to see they wouldn't have to go back and forth. With the two trucks and three cars, everything fit fine. It would completely suck bringing everything up to the third floor of the new apartment, but luckily they had an elevator for most of the small things.

Lee, Neji and Kankuro were the muscle behind pushing the bed, couch and all that good stuff up to the apartment. Gaara was the master of holding so many heavy boxes at once and somehow not falling over. Ino didn't really care how many trips she had to take so only took what she knew she could comfortably carry and Tenten loaded herself up and even used the stairs like a psychopath. 

Once everything was in the house, they all collapsed in the living room on the one single couch Lee had and just groaned about how tired they all were.

"I ordered pizza to be delivered to dad's house. Why don't we all go there?"

"That sounds nice. Lee, I don't feel like setting anything up. Let's just stay at my house tonight. We already have a pack n play there too." Lee tiredly agreed.

"Is everyone coming?" Yeah, like anyone would turn down free pizza.

***

When Rasa got home he was surprised with how many cars were in the driveway. He was also surprised with how many people were eating pizza in his living room. He frowned, no one was allowed to eat in the living room. But all of his kids looked so happy with their friends.

He walked in with Metal and his three children stilled. They knew they weren't allowed to be in there. Rasa just shook his head. 

"There better be more pizza for Metal and I." He placed Metal down on the ground and he excitedly ran to Neji and everyone just kind of stared at Neji.

"What the fuck am I? Chopped liver?" Gaara asked, clearly offended.

"You'll get used to it." Lee said with a sigh.

***

Lee never felt more thankful for Temari in his life. She took Metal for the next day so Gaara and Lee could fix up the house. Ino, Tenten and Neji were all there to help. It was just a lot to do.

Gaara was able to bring things from his room at his dad's house over for more filler. Thankfully, one of the items was a couch he had in his room. There was a knock at the door and Lee hoped it wasn't because they were being too loud. He opened it and there were two men in uniform holding a large box.

"This the Lee residence?" Lee nodded slowly and the man handed him a clipboard to sign. "We're here to deliver and install." He patted the box and Lee pushed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Order from a Kazekage Rasa." Lee seemed even more surprised. What the hell did Rasa buy for the apartment? Lee just signed the clipboard and Gaara walked out and seemed happy to see them.

"Right this way." He led them to Metal's room.

"What did your dad buy?" Lee whispered as they opened the box.

"A bedroom set." Gaara responded and Lee should really learn to stop being surprised with the money Rasa spent on Metal. 

***

They were comfortably moved in on June 3rd. The day Lee's parents were due to arrive. Lee was so excited.

They hadn't seen Metal for the most part. He stayed with Gaara's family as Gaara and Lee used all their time with moving when they weren't working or at school. Lee was once again thankful for his boyfriend and his family.

Gaara was in the kitchen cooking something for when they finally did arrive and Lee was just running around the house making sure everything was in order. Metal's room looked fantastic. Rasa really picked out a nice set. Lee was just worried with the toddler bed. He wasn't sure that Metal wouldn't keep getting out of bed to run around. 

At least Metal was finally potty trained. That was always good. 

Lee's and Gaara's room looked like a hot mess. None of the furniture matched. It was Gaara's old set and Lee's set together and it was bad. Gaara was already trying to budget a new one.

Other things Gaara brought from his room were his game systems, his TV, his desk, and just small assorted things along with all of his succulents. Lee was proud with how their apartment actually looked like a home in such a short time. 

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked and Lee looked up, only now realizing that he was crying.

"I am just very happy to be here with you. This is a very big step in our relationship. I am happy to share it with you." Lee started to gather how emotional he was and how happy he was and just started to cry more. "I-I am so sorry." He hid is face and Gaara hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Don't be sorry. Why are you sorry?" Gaara kissed his chest.

"I cry a lot." Lee said, laughing a bit as he cried. 

"I think it's cute. Don't be embarrassed." Gaara said honestly and kissed his cheek when Lee moved his hands. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you too, Gaara." Lee hugged Gaara back and picked him up and spun him in a circle. Gaara yelped and when Lee put him down he stumbled and fell over. "I am sorry!" There was a knock at the door and Lee quickly helped his boyfriend up and ran to the door to answer it.

"Lee!" Guy greeted happily and hugged his son. "You are almost my height! You're so tall! Already taller than little Kakashi over there!" Kakashi frowned.

"I'm literally 3 centimeters shorter than you are." He argued and Guy ignored him completely.

"Where is my grandson??" Guy asked excitedly and ran into the house with his bags. Kakashi followed in less of an obnoxious fashion.

"He isn't here right now. He's with my dad." Gaara said and Guy groaned and put his bags down dejectedly. "They'll be here soon. My dad has to go to a meeting."

"Your dad seems to be really involved in Metal's life from what we hear." Kakashi noted and Gaara nodded. 

"Yeah, he adores Metal. It's cute, really. Especially if you knew what a hardass my dad is."

"Scary politician by day, loveable grandfather figure by night. Amazing transformation." Lee said with a smile. "Let me show you the house while we wait." Kakashi put his bags down and followed Lee with Guy.

Gaara went back to the kitchen to finish cooking when he heard the front door open again.

"MAMA!" Metal yelled and Gaara poked his head out of the kitchen. Metal squealed and pointed to Gaara with a big smile. "MAMA!" He ran over and hugged Gaara's legs and Gaara picked him up and held him on his hip.

"How was he?" Gaara asked and Rasa frowned at the question.

"I'm offended you even had to ask." He said blankly.

"IS THAT MY GRANDSON?" They heard Guy shout from Metal's room. Guy ran down the hallway excitedly. "METAL! HELLO! I'M YOUR GRANDFATHER! DO YOU REMEMBER ME? WE PLAYED IN THE SNOW TOGETHER!"

"Guy, honestly. You can talk quieter. He's a toddler, not deaf." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"No." Metal said calmly.

"Oh. Does he not remember me?" Guy asked sadly with sagged shoulders. Metal pointed at Kakashi.

"Nunu!" He held out his arms and Kakashi scooped him up and Gaara frowned as he always did when Metal reached for someone else when Gaara was holding him already.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Guy yelled with tears running down his face. Rasa looked at Gaara and Gaara looked back. 

"Are you sure you can handle being in this family?" Rasa asked quietly. "They seem to have quite the flare for dramatics."

"I know. I live with one." Gaara responded and crossed his arms. 

"Come on Metal~! You don't want Kakashi~! Come to me~! I will play with you~!" 

"Guy you sound like a creep. Stop." Kakashi held onto Metal tightly and Metal laid his head down on his chest and stared at Rasa.

"Grampa." Guy perked up at the name but then Metal pointed to Rasa. "Grampa." Rasa walked over to Kakashi's side. "Hi Grampa."

"Hello, Metal. Are you going to behave?"

"No." Rasa frowned with a sigh.

"At least he's honest. I have to go, Metal. I will see you tomorrow." Metal leaned over and kissed Rasa's cheek. 

"Kay. Love you grampa." He laid back on Kakashi's chest and waved. Rasa left before he noticed Guy seething.

"Guy, calm down. He doesn't even know you that well." Kakashi said evenly and Guy gestured to the fact that Kakashi was holding Metal without a problem. "Yeah but I'm cooler than you." Guy made a very loud noise of indignancy.

***

"No. Temari, literally why did you do this?" Gaara asked with frustration, looking at the costumes.

"Because Metal wanted to." Temari said, grinning.

"You mean YOU wanted to." Temari shrugged.

"Same diff, but you have to dress up now."

"But why am I-"

"Your hair and eyes are closer than anyone else. It has to be you." Gaara glared at her and Temari pouted. "For your baby?" Low blow, Temari. Low blow.

"Fine... Is Metal getting ready?" Temari nodded with a grin.

"He is in the other room getting his bangs done by Ino and Tenten."

"Is Lee dressing up?" 

"We just gave him a costume to look like King Roland. He'll be good." Gaara sighed and began getting dressed.

***

Rasa had everything set up, Temari had the party start without a hitch. Only problem is he had no idea where Gaara, Lee and Metal were. Everyone else was enjoying themselves outside in the yard (minus Guy who had been sulking the entire time.)

Finally, he realized where his son was. Rasa slowly placed his hand over his face and rubbed his forehead.

First Lee walked out in tall black boots, tan pants, a blue royal jacket with golden accents and a yellow bow tie. Behind him was Metal. His bangs were white and parted down the middle. He had a huge grin on his face holding a wand with slippers, socks up to his knees, black pants, and a purple robe and a giant yellow bow tie. Behind him was Gaara who looked murderous. His arms were crossed and he had purple pants on, a purple overcoat, a lighter purple turtleneck, Sofia's amulet and even a tiara in his hair.

Temari wanted to get him the Sofia dress, but decided there was no way Gaara would go for that so she got him Sofia's riding outfit. He still wasn’t happy about it.

He looked terrible in purple.

 

"Gaara, I do not think you look bad." Lee said with a smile after Gaara spent a solid 20 minutes pouting. "You look very cute."

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

"No, he's totally right. You're adorable." Ino cut in with a grin. "Something about being a princess... it just suits you, ya know? You should dress like princesses more often."

"Yeah!" Lee joked with a grin. "You love Belle-"

"I'm going to walk away now."

"He is just upset he could not be Cedric." Gaara heard Lee whisper to Ino and he rolled his eyes.

There was surprisingly a lot going on at the party. Temari didn't hold back at all. There was a bounce house for the kids, Metal was super excited to play on it. Gaara had no idea where the other kids came from but just accepted it. Temari then stood at a podium and announced it was time for Disney trivia. Gaara and Ino stared each other down.

"Prepare to lose, Gaara." Ino said, grinning.

"Bring it, Ino."

They were divided into teams and Kakashi sighed for a prolonged amount of time when he had Guy on his team. There were four teams. 

Team one: Gaara, Tenten, Neji  
Team two: Lee, Ino, Kankuro.  
Team three: Guy, Kakashi, Kiba  
Team four: Temari, Yashamaru

Just when Temari was about to complain her team only had two members, her savior showed up.

"Shikamaru! Get your ass over here!" Temari called and Ino gasped and looked up.

"Shikamaru! I haven't seen you in so long!" She yelled and Shikamaru sighed.

"I know. Hello, Ino." Ino ran over to hug him and he rolled his eyes.

"Stop flirting, Ino. I have a game to demolish you in." Ino turned to Gaara and scoffed, taking her seat by her teammates. Rasa was now at the podium with flashcards and there were people watching them play the game with smiles on their faces.

"It seems we have a few categories. Voices, places, lyrics and other. Let's start with team one."

"Lyrics." Gaara said instantly then apologized to his team for not asking them.

"Finish the lyric, tell me the name of the song, who sings it and from which movie." Rasa said and Gaara nodded. "Wherever I wander, wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home." Rasa read and Tenten and Neji shared a look and shrugged.

"The bees are buzzin' in the trees to make some honey just for me. The Bare Necessities. Balu the bear, the Jungle Book. Fight me, Ino." Gaara finished quickly and the amount of people who were impressed at the seemingly random knowledge of the song was a lot.

"Team two."

"Places!" 

"Where did Aladdin take place?" Before Ino could say "Agrabah, Lee cut her off.

"China!" Everyone paused and stared at him. "What? Is that not right?"

"It's in the middle east, Lee! Where did you get China?" Kankuro asked and Ino smacked her face. Lee frowned.

"The original setting was China but they changed it to Agrabah since it was a fictional city and it was easier to work with." Lee said quietly and Rasa looked it up on his phone.

"I mean, technically he's right." Rasa mumbled. "I'll give it to you." Lee smiled happily. Gaara just stared in mild irritation that his boyfriend got a point on Ino's team. She was still going down.

"Team three."

"Voices." Kakashi said.

"Not only does this actor voice the king lion, Mufasa, he also voices Darth Vader in star wars." Rasa said.

"Anakin Skywalker!" Guy shouted and Kakashi covered his face in embarrassment.

"Guy, I know you've never seen Star Wars, but seriously, what the fuck." Kiba couldn't even be mad, he fell off his chair laughing.

"So am I wrong?" Guy asked slowly and Kakashi gave a "save me" look to Rasa.

"Yes, Guy. It's James Earl Jones..." Kakashi rubbed his temple.

"Was I close-"

"Not even a little bit. No."

"At least I knew a name from Star Wars-"

"Yes I am so proud of you. Thank you, Guy."

"Team four!"

"Locations."

"Where does Snow White take place?"

"Germany." Shikamaru answered and Temari raised an eyebrow at him. She knew he was smart but the fact that he knew Disney trivia off the top of his head was just a lot.

"Team one."

"Go ahead, Gaara. You got this." Tenten grinned.

"Should I do Voices or lyrics?"

"Lyrics."

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain."

"I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all. You'll be in my heart, Phil Collins, Tarzan." Gaara was so on top of these lyrics, Neji was surprised. He really knew his Disney songs.

"Team two."

"Voices."

"Who voices Scar in the Lion King?" Gaara looked so upset right now and Ino laughed.

"Sorry boo~!" She teased and Lee was confused. "Jeremy Irons." Oh that's right. One of Gaara's crushes.

"I knew I should've picked voices!" 

"Team three." Kakashi glared at Guy.

"We'll take other."

"Disney now owns the rights to Marvel. What is the name of the angry green guy in The Avengers?" It was such a simple question, Guy couldn't possibly-

"Shrek!" Kiba started to cry and Kakashi stood up and walked away.

***

Team one and two wound up tying in the end and Gaara and Ino demanded a sudden death round between the two. Gaara wound up winning because after the 7th round of sudden death, Rasa began to get pickier and she didn't completely word one of the lyric lines correctly so she lost. Gaara was proud.

After all that was said and done, it was time for the piñata. When the Sofia piñata was brought out Gaara saw the strings on the bottom.

"It's for younger kids. One of these breaks the piñata, there's not hitting it." Temari explained and Gaara nodded. Lee was holding Metal and Kankuro strung the piñata up. Lee brought Metal over to the strings and told him to pick one. Metal grabbed a string, yanked on it, and all the candy fell out. He was left sobbing while the other children grabbed the candy. 

Gaara quickly took Metal from Lee's arms and soothed him, rocking him until he stopped crying. He had no idea why it had an effect on him but it broke his heart.

"No more piñatas." Gaara stated and Lee nodded.

When it was time for cake, Metal sat on Gaara's lap with Lee by his side. While Gaara held Metal, Lee helped Metal hold the knife to cut the first slice of cake. After that Lee tried to cut the cake himself but it stressed out Temari that the pieces were so lopsided so she shooed him away and cut it herself.

Turns out Metal didn't like cake and instead ate a plate of peas. 

"This is your gene pool." Gaara said with a straight face. Lee laughed happily.

"That's my boy!" He ruffled Metal's hair. 

After cake, before they could announce presents, Guy decided it was his time to shine and took Metal to play with him in the bouncy house. Metal was fine with it and once Guy put him down, Metal left the bouncy house and walked over to Rasa and made Rasa pick him up.

Guy laid down in fetal position in the bouncy house with tears running down his face.

"Why does he not like me?!" He yelled as children jumped in a circle around him.

"Do not fret, dad! He did the same thing to me. He loves me now though, right, Metal?" Lee looked at Metal expectantly and Metal quickly laid his head on Rasa's chest.

"No. Go daddy." Lee joined his father in the bouncy house and they cried.

"Can I still get a marriage annulment?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Only if you haven’t consummated your marriage." Gaara responded while eating the rest of Metal's piece of cake.

"So having sex with Guy was a mistake. Damn." Kakashi said with a sigh. Gaara just smirked at him.

***

Metal was not interested in opening gifts. He gave zero shits about any of it and would tear the paper slightly then walk off. So the whole gift opening turned into Lee forcing Metal to stay in his lap while Gaara unwrapped the gifts and held them up to Metal for them to take a picture and move on. Gaara began to get more excited about the presents than Metal was. He loved the amount of people who got Sofia the First cards. One came with a really terrible quality amulet that he gave to Metal. Another had a cutout of a paper tiara which he also gave to Metal. There was one with stickers in it but none had Cedric on it and Lee bit back a grin at the disappointed face on Gaara.

There were too many gifts to even remember who gave what to whom but there was one gift that Gaara dropped after reading the card.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked and Gaara picked up the card again. 

The card had Mickey Mouse driving on it.

**TWO BEEP BEEPS FOR A BOY WHO'S 2.  
WHO'S THAT SMILING EAR TO EAR? Looks like Mickey Mouse is here! Honk your horn! Oh, boy! Wahoo! Show you're "wheely" glad you're TWO!**   
_Happy birthday, Metal. I love and miss you very much.  
Love,   
Mommy_

Gaara slowly handed Lee the card, he didn't open the gift, he just picked up Metal and hugged him. How dare she? How did she even get the gift there?

"Dad." Gaara looked over at Rasa.

"What happened?"

"Where did you get that gift?" Rasa shrugged his shoulders.

"There were too many of them to really keep track of them all. Why? Is something wrong?" Rasa asked and noticed the tears in Lee's eyes upon reading the card and he put it down and walked inside the house leaving a silence amongst the crowd.

"It's from Metal's mom." Gaara said quietly. "I need to get to Lee." Gaara quickly went after his boyfriend and when he found him, Lee was sitting in the living room staring at the wall. "Lee? What are you thinking?"

"She is close enough to casually drop a present at your house. She is somewhere here and we have not seen her. She could have seen her son today and did not see him and she would like to leave a card that says she loves him? And misses him?? What about when he missed her? How dare she? How dare she make it seem like I took him away and she had absolutely no say in the matter? How is she going to try to make me feel like the villain? I will not let her bother me. What she did was completely unfair. How can she even write a card to Metal like that?"

"Lee, Metal won't remember." Gaara said soothingly and Lee looked up at him with tears running down his face.

"Yeah but I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Guys I need help again.
> 
> This was really the last plot point I had besides Sakura coming back but y'all don't want her back for a bit so give me things the boys can do. 
> 
> Sorry the beginning of this chapter was kind of boring.
> 
> We got Itachi now~! (I'm obsessed. Sorrynotsorry.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Metal calls Gaara Mama  
> Graduation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. My computer deleted the chapter 6 pages in and I had to rewrite it but was too irritated to do it before now. 
> 
> **Tanzerin** : I know I love Itachi too. They did him so dirty in the show. I will always make Itachi show up in my work. He's bae. Yeah, fuck Sakura  
>  **Desbelleschoses** : Haha I'm glad you're pissed at Sakura, she will get worse, trust me. Thank you for all of your ideas! I kind of used one of them in this chapter!  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Yay Ino met one hot landlord this chapter! Ino won't leave. Her and Gaara are going to college together. I wouldn't kick her out of the story. She's my darling. I honestly have no idea what Gaara wants to do with his life. BTW I don't know if you saw, but your oneshot is up. It's called "What's Left of Me"!  
>  **Rae** : Thank you. I think you lyin but thank you. (These were based on true events. Guy was based on my brother that chapter.) I love Shrek too.  
>  **Kuko** : Thank you <3 I had a lot of fun at my daughter's 1st birthday party! This party was actually based on my daughter's party. I did Disney trivia, the theme was Sofia the first and my daughter had this beautiful dress and I was dressed like Cedric. She was so cute. And she cried when the pinata broke. Eventually we will have a grandpa war when I figure out what they'll do. Itachi is my boo. Naruto will be showing shortly! And you get more background with Sasuke this chapter (though he is not in it.) Thank you for your ideas.  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Thank you darling. Everyone hates Sakura tbh. Whoever answers "who's your favorite character?" with "Sakura" out of all the characters in the show, probably also enjoys room temperature bologna sandwiches.  
>  **Dewin** : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed! I think Gaara would look adorable in a tiara so I had to add it. I may even draw it! Right now Gaara is a bit preoccupied with his life but when Sakura does show up eventually there will be hell to pay. Yes, more domestic scenes are to come! I'm glad you enjoy!  
>  **oxohunnyoxo** : I could totally see Gaara catching a fish and completely dismembering it and Lee is just shocked because he's a bean that couldn't imagine doing that to a fish but then Gaara cooks it and it's amazing and he's just like "I'm blessed". Omg i'm excited to write a fishing scene (warning, Lee will cry)

My bois  


Chapter Fifteen:

Days later and the present Sakura delivered remained unopened. They didn't know what to make of it. Honestly, they wanted to just throw it out.

Metal wound up finding it first and started ripping at the paper. They wanted to take it from him, but it wasn't theirs to take.

It was a regular box. Nothing special. Gaara helped Metal open the box to find the contents inside. It was a stuffed raccoon. It looked worn. Metal stared at it for a minute until his face lit up. Lee supposed this was an old stuffed animal that Sakura didn't leave with him. He grabbed the worn animal and hugged it tightly.

"Mama!" He said happily and Gaara and Lee slowly looked at each other in confusion.

"Mama?" Gaara asked slowly and Metal turned to him with a happy expression and showed Gaara the stuffed animal.

"It mama, Mama!" He said proudly.

"Mama... that's what you call your stuffed raccoon?" Metal nodded and Gaara looked at Lee. This would explain so much. "I look like a raccoon?" Gaara asked and Metal hugged him tightly.

"No. You look like my Mama." He said sweetly and kissed Gaara's cheek and dashed off to his room.

"I honestly... I don't know how to feel about this." Gaara said as he watched where Metal once was.

"I mean... At least now we know why he called you Mama." Lee offered and Gaara frowned deeply. "Do not be upset! He loves you! He may have called you mama because you reminded him of his raccoon but he clearly loves that raccoon very much. You must have reminded him of it and made him feel safe. This is why he loved you so much. You reminded him of something safe."

"I just thought..." Gaara trailed off and Lee at down in front of him and hugged him.

"It does not matter how the nickname came to be, Gaara. You are his mama. Even if he meant it as his stuffed animal before, I am sure he means it as something much more special now. He loves you." Gaara nodded slowly and Lee kissed his cheek.

***

"No Shu!" Metal yelled at his stuffed animal when it fell off the table. Gaara picked it up and handed it back to Metal and Metal grinned and hugged it. "Shu~!"

"Shu?"

"Shu!" Metal proudly held out the raccoon.

"I thought he was mama?" Metal shook his head.

"You are mama." He said happily and went back to eating his bacon.

***

Metal was honestly a blessing, truly he was. However, Gaara soon learned there was a difference between visiting him and living with him. He now fully understood what his father was talking about. Gaara saw it all. The crying in the morning when he was hungry, the temper tantrums that seemed to be more apparent living with him. Metal didn't like the new house yet so spent most of the nights in bed with Gaara and Lee. Normally this wouldn't really matter but it was finals week and Gaara hadn't gotten a good night sleep unless he slept out on the couch. He was tired of sleeping on the couch when it was his bed in the bedroom.

"Lee. I need sleep. You have to do something about Metal." Gaara all but growled one morning. His eyes were bloodshot. Metal would go into their room around midnight and cry until they let him in the bed and then when he fell asleep, he took up the entire bed with his knee effectively lodged in Gaara's spine.

"I know." Lee sighed, but he wasn't as tired as Gaara. Lee slept like a log. It was ridiculous. "I am sorry for it."

"Don't apologize. Fix it." If Gaara's voice was sharp, he didn't completely mean it. Exhaustion is a terrible thing. "Now I have to go take an exam on two hours of sleep. Thank you." Gaara left, slamming the door behind him. He knew he was being a bit of a brat but jesus, he was tired.

Lee felt so terribly about it all that he got Metal's pack n' play back out. If Metal couldn't handle the responsibility of his toddler bed, he would be in the pack n' play. 

***

Gaara really hoped he didn't fail that test but he was too tired to care at this point. He almost drove off the road twice already, catching himself at the last second. He decided it really wasn't safe for him to do and pulled over on the side of the road. He laid his head on the steering wheel and sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"Gaara?" His father's voice sounded in the phone. "Are you alright?"

"No. Tired."

"Alright what does that mean for me?"

"So tired. I'm driving. I had to pull over."

"What has you so tired?" Gaara sighed, he knew this was an "I told you so" moment.

"Metal doesn't like his new room. He keeps sleeping with us in the bed and kicking me." Rasa chuckled on the other side.

"Yeah. Those are toddlers for you. Where are you?" Gaara looked around.

"By the church on New Hurley road."

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you, dad." When they hung up, Gaara fell asleep.

Rasa woke him up a few minutes later and frowned.

"If you're going to sleep in the car, sleep on the passenger side." He said and Gaara nodded tiredly. "Since you only had your morning exam, it's 11, Metal doesn't have to be picked up until 5, why don't you take a nap?" Gaara nodded again. Rasa shooed him to the passenger side and Gaara got in trouble for climbing over the seats instead of getting out of the car and walking around. He didn't really care. 

Rasa brought him home and parked the car, Gaara was just now noticing that Baki was driving behind them to pick Rasa up.

"Thank you, dad." Gaara said and Rasa nodded.

"Go to sleep." Gaara was more than happy to comply. Lee was at work, Metal was in daycare, it was just him for 6 amazing peaceful hours.

He walked up the stairs and stood at the door with a feeling of dread.

"I forgot my fucking keys." He mumbled to himself and smacked himself in the face. He was in such a rush to get out of the house that he completely forgot. He sat down with his back against the door and groaned. He pulled out his phone and placed a call.

"Hello, Gaara." 

"Mr. Uchiha-"

"Please, Itachi is fine. Mr. Uchiha is my uncle. What can I do for you?"

"I, uh, locked myself out of my apartment. Do you think you can help me out?" There was a chuckle.

"Yes. Lucky you I'm just downstairs. I'll be right up."

"Thank you so much." Gaara hung up the phone and looked down the hall as he waited. This was so embarrassing. He hadn't even lived here for a month and he was already calling the landlord for help.

"You look like you're not having a good day." Itachi commented on seeing Gaara. Gaara pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"You could say that." He agreed wryly. 

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as he unlocked the door. Gaara was never more thankful for someone in his life.

"Finals week and Metal hasn't been very nice to me lately. He wants to sleep in our room but takes up the whole bed. I got two hours of sleep last night. I'm going insane." Gaara rubbed his head and Itachi pushed the door open.

"If you ever need a break from Metal, I could tire him out. Sasuke has a daughter and a step-son her age." Gaara was impressed.

"Step-son? Sasuke is married?" Gaara asked and Itachi smirked.

"Why? Are you interested?" Gaara laughed and shook his head.

"No. It would break my boyfriend's heart." Itachi nodded.

"Just teasing you." His eyes filled with mirth. "Get some rest, Gaara. Like I said, I'm the fun uncle, I wouldn't mind another one."

"Do you want kids of your own?" Gaara asked, leaning on the door.

"You offering?" Itachi winked and Gaara's face burned and he smiled and looked away. "No. I don't think I want any for me. They're a lot of work."

"Tell me about it..." Gaara grumbled.

"You're a good step-dad." Itachi complimented and Gaara got a bit flustered. Step-dad? That sounded more real than Metal calling him Mama. "You should be proud of yourself. I'll let you rest. I'll see you soon. Goodbye Gaara."

"Goodbye Mr- Itachi." Gaara corrected himself and Itachi chuckled and left.

Ino should really see how hot his landlord was.

***

"Lee. You need to calm down." Gaara said flatly but Lee was running around the house like a madman. "Honestly. It's no big deal."

"Gaara! You are graduating!" Lee shouted and collected things and shoved them in a diaper bag. "We must get there!"

"It's fine. Honestly." Lee was throwing clothes at Gaara to change into. Gaara frowned, not wanting to dress up that much. He knew it was mandatory but the graduation ceremony was being held outside and it was hot there. He got dressed and Lee dressed Metal with such speed, Gaara felt like he didn't even see the two.

Ino walked out of the bathroom decked out in a dress, heels, makeup, everything.

"You look pretty." Gaara complimented and she curtsied. "Since when did you act like a lady?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." There was a knock at the door and Gaara opened it, sure that it was his father. It was Itachi.

"Itachi!" Gaara said surprised. "What brings you here?" He asked and Itachi smiled at him and handed him a card and some chocolate.

"From my brother and I. Congratulations on graduating." He said kindly and Ino walked behind Gaara, dwarfing him in her heels.

"Hi! I'm Ino. You must be Itachi. Gaara told me how hot you were." Gaara's face turned red and his eyes narrowed at her and he shoved her off of him.

"Ino." He hissed.

"What? He is super hot." She said innocently, Gaara rubbed his forehead. "I hope we meet again." Ino made an exaggerated wink and walked away, leaving Gaara standing at the door, incredibly flustered.

"Itachi! Hello!" Lee greeted happily with Metal in his arms in a tiny suit. "Gaara are you alright?"

"Fine." Gaara coughed and waved at Itachi. "Sorry, I need to go get ready. Thank you for the gift." Gaara said without eye contact and quickly retreated inside to scold his best friend.

"Hello Lee. Hello Metal." Itachi was smiling and there was a light blush on his cheeks. It was always flattering to get a compliment. "I was just stopping by to congratulate your boyfriend on his graduation." Itachi said with an easy smile.

"Oh, yes! Would you like to come to the after party? It is at Rasa's house. I know you said you were friends with his father so I am sure he would love to see you." Lee said kindly and Itachi frowned slightly.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I cannot go. I have to watch my niece and nephew tonight. I appreciate the invitation extension. Please, enjoy the ceremony." Itachi gave a bow of his head and Lee copied him. 

"Thank you Itachi. I will see you later." Itachi nodded and left. Lee turned into the apartment and frowned.

Now he just had to figure out what was wrong with Gaara.

***

Ino and Gaara were forced to take so many pictures before they were brought to the ceremony. There were tons of cute pictures of them side by side, random best friend poses their parents put them in. They also took a bunch of pictures with Metal since he was adorable in his suit. He was very happy his Mama was in a "dress"

The boys wore green cap and gowns while the girls wore white. Gaara and Ino had decorated their caps together last night when she slept over. They decided Harry Potter was the best theme and Gaara's said "Mischief" and Ino's said "Managed".

Gaara sat in the front row of the graduating class. The first row of students were the top of the class. Not necessarily the Valedictorian or the Salutatorian, but close enough. Gaara had the third highest GPA in his class of 180. He was more than irritated when he didn't place for at least Salutatorian. He missed it by .01 point. He supposed it was alright though, since now he didn't have to give a speech. He barely paid attention to the speeches at all. He wanted to go home. Gaara sat in the third chair, the first and second were empty while the two highest GPA students gave their speeches. Gaara didn't like knowing that he would be third to cross the stage. He caught the eye of Lee and Lee was bouncing and probably annoying everyone around him. Gaara chuckled.

What was more embarrassing that bringing his boyfriend to his graduation, one might ask? Well, said boyfriend bringing his father with him.

Gaara thought he was going to die when they called his name to get the diploma and there was such a loud cheer in the stands from Lee, Guy, Kankuro, Temari, Ino's parents, Neji, Tenten. Even Ino sat in her chair and was screaming. Gaara's face was the color of his hair by the time he got to shake hands with the principal. Gaara quickly waved to his family and sat down, still blushing. He would make sure to embarrass Ino when it was her turn. Since her last name started with a Y, she wouldn't be going for a while. He would be prepared.

When it was finally her turn on stage, Gaara stood up and put his fingers in his mouth and made the loudest Hollywood wolf whistle possible. It was surprising for the other students to see since Gaara was the quietest person in their class but it was fun once Kiba jumped up and did the same. He even was able to get Kankuro, Tenten and Lee to join in and once Ino was thoroughly embarrassed he gave a thumbs up to her with a complete flat expression. She glared at him but it was nice to see her face red. She also winked at Kiba.

After everyone walked across the stage, Gaara was ready to go. Only to be told they were going through all of the scholarships now. He slumped in his chair and groaned. It was so hot in the gown and his suit.

Gaara didn't even care that he got several of the academic scholarships. He would've preferred if they didn't give his friends and family a reason to holler at him. They did. For each of the 5 scholarships Gaara won. He was so frustrated.

Surely it was over.

"And now we will have an award ceremony."

"Jesus Christ."

Gaara should've been honored to win 3 awards but he just wanted it to be over and go home. 

When the ceremony came to a close, everyone dispersed to see their family. Gaara was happy he could finally yell at his family for being so annoying. That didn't happen.

"Gaara! Congratulations!" 

"Thank you, Mr. Yamanaka." Gaara said politely and Rasa scoffed at the curtesy. Gaara just scowled at his father.

"No need to be so formal, Gaara." He chuckled.

"For the love of God, Gaara, how many freaking awards did you win?" Ino asked once she caught up to him. His arms were full of papers and plaques.

"Too many." He glared at his family. "You enjoyed embarrassing me, didn't you?" Lee said "No" at the same time everyone else said "yes". "Yeah, I figured." Gaara sighed. Lee hugged Gaara tightly.

"I am so proud of you~!" Lee then pulled away because Metal was whining. "One day you'll get over your jealousy." Lee mumbled to his son and Gaara smiled and grabbed the boy.

"Aw, who's this?" Inoichi asked and Ino stared at her father for a minute. "Oh! Metal, right? Ino told me about him. Hello!"

"I wouldn't try to get his attention." Guy said to the new man in the group. "Metal is very specific about who he wants-"

"No-no!" Metal pointed and Ino frowned.

"We don't look THAT much alike..." She mumbled and Metal happily went to Inoichi.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Kakashi laughed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"He doesn't like you, Guy."

"Metal~! Why don't you come to your grandpa, huh?" Metal looked at Guy confused and pointed to Rasa. "NO! ME!"

"...'tus?" Guy tilted his head to the side and Metal looked at Gaara, now pointing to Guy. " 'tus?"

"No, Metal. Your grandfather is not a cactus."

"Why?" Metal asked innocently.

"I honestly have no response to that. Why aren't you a cactus, Guy?" Gaara asked and Guy sighed for a while.

"I may as well be a cactus. That explains why my youthful grandson would not like to play with me, my thorns are too much. He does not want to be hurt by them. I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU, METAL!" Tears ran down Guy's face and Gaara just covered his face. "THESE THORNS WILL NEVER PUNCTURE YOUR YOUTHFUL SKIN! I WILL USE MY POWER FOR GOOD-"

"Shut the fuck up, Guy." Kakashi said, covering Guy's mouth. 

"Don't worry, rival. I will still puncture you." Gaara wanted to go home and hide under his bed so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy
> 
> If you read You Bake Me Crazy, there was a oneshot posted the other day "What's Left Of Me" it is Kakashi Guy and a college flashback. Check it out!
> 
> 1) I have done a few things that overlapped with both YBMC and Mama, could you tell what that was this chapter?  
> 2) What should Ino and Gaara be going to college for?  
> 3) Who is Sasuke married to? Who are his kids? (You'll find out soon~!)  
> 4) Anyone else that should be welcomed in their circle of friends?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Naruto!  
> Family Vacation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leah** : Yeah! Finally got to call Guy a cactus!  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : I mean you can ship them, I have no idea what will happen with them. I don't even know what's going on with the story anymore lol  
>  **ninawatson** : Metal is so cute! And you find that out this chapter!  
>  **EvaZoldyck** : THAT WOULD'VE BEEN GREAT but I would not have been able to pull it off. They couldn't all have a two year old at the same time. And I don't think Sakura hid Metal in a closet, or else Sasuke would've recognized Metal when he saw him. Good drama idea though lol  
>  **Dewin** : I'm glad you enjoyed! Of course there will be more ino and itachi making Gaara embarrassed. I love them. I will bring Neji and Tenten in while I can!  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : This is just for you, boo.  
>  **Kuko** : Thank you! I put a lot of thought into birthday parties! Sasuke is like 24, Itachi is like 29ish. Gaara went to raise cows?? That sounds adorable I love that.  
>  **AshBoopTaylor** : Haha you can survive! I update regularly! I'm glad you enjoyed this one too. It was my break from YBMC since that one has so much in it I wanted something simple and cute. I planned for them to move a while ago so we will see them more now. Thanks agaon!  
>  **Rae** : It's all good. I still love you. YES it is how Ino introduced herself lol. It is not Sakura. I'm already mad that I didn't think of that plot twist but I made it impossible to do in the story lol.  
>  **Luna_Lilly** : HI MY DEAR I HOPE YOU'RE WELL, I've been working on your oneshot for a while, it's actually longer than I planned... I'll be up eventually. I haven't forgotten about you!  
>  **NOTE** :  
> Sorry for the delay. I'm trying but I cut my ring finger open so typing is weird and it's making my ring finger and pinky ache so I'm trying!!

Gaara and Ino graduating <3 my babies  


 

Chapter Sixteen:

"We have an announcement to make!" Guy said loudly in Gaara and Lee's living room. "We're moving closer to you!"

"Wha-really!?" Lee jumped off the couch. "But why? What about the house?"

"It's more important to me that we are in the vicinity to see my most youthful grandson grow up!" Guy announced. 

"We're selling it." Kakashi said, actually answering the question that was asked. 

Gaara was happy... in a way. It was nice that Lee's parents would be around all the time but in the same sense...

"I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME YET, METAL! YOU MAY BE COOL AND HIP LIKE KAKASHI, BUT MY GENETICS FLOW THROUGH YOU LIKE A MOST VICIOUS RIVER!" ...Guy would be around all the time...

"I am so happy!" Lee's eyes sparkled and him and his father shared a hug and Gaara and Kakashi shared a look.

"You can still get out while you can." Kakashi mumbled to the redhead. "I won't judge you."

"Think they'll notice if we both leave?" Gaara asked.

"Only if we take Metal with us."

"Damn, you're right."

***

Gaara sat on the park bench watching Metal run around interacting with other children. He seemed to spend most of his time with a girl about his age with black hair. Gaara smiled at the two. It was interesting seeing such young children interact. They babbled a lot but Gaara didn't know if either of them knew what the other was talking about.

"That one yours?" Gaara looked up and a blond guy sat down next to him. His eyes were strikingly blue.

"Yeah." 

"Look kinda young for a two year old." He chuckled and Gaara's face colored.

"Well he's my boyfriend's son. He's still mine though." Gaara explained and the blond nodded.

"He's chatting up my step-daughter. My son is around here somewhere..." He looked around and sighed. "Probably getting into trouble somewhere."

"I'm Gaara." Gaara introduced. "My son is Metal."

"Metal, huh? Kickass. My name is Naruto. My son's name is Boruto and my step-daughter's name is Sarada. Let me tell you, with both of them being the same age, it is hell at home." Gaara smirked.

"I could see that. Metal is a handful enough." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, when they get to be too much we kind of just push them onto their uncle. He takes them no problem. For whatever reason they're mesmerized by the guy! They think he's so cool so they actually listen to him." Gaara sighed.

"I remember when Metal actually listened to me... Metal!" Metal turned to face him. "Come here!" 

"No!" He turned back around and Gaara gave Naruto a look and Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah the terrible-twos is the worst. My favorite was my daughter wrote her name on the side of her dresser, impressive that her handwriting was better than mine, she didn't really spell her name right but I could tell it was supposed to be her name. It was like S-R-D-A or whatever and I call her in the room and I point to it and ask 'did you do this?' and she looked dead in my eyes and went 'did you see me?' I was floored!" Naruto laughed and Gaara joined him.

"Well I have a story that I still haven't told Metal's father. I was watching him with my best friend one day. She said something, I can't remember but it was sass like her normal speech and I shook my head and mumbled 'fucking bitch' and I didn't know Metal was in the room with me and he looked scandalized and said 'that's not fucking bitch. That's Ino!' and stormed out of the room. I almost died that day." Naruto laughed wholeheartedly at the story and it made Gaara laugh at the story all over again.

"Man. Kids are something else." Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "On Sarada's second birthday she was acting pretty bratty so my husband changed her from her birthday dress into her pajamas and put her in her crib early and he stormed out of the room and huffed on the couch. A few minutes later, Sarada climbed out of her crib, changed into her dress and came out to the living room and put her hands on her hips and glared at us. I cried and my husband turned red he was so mad."

"She sounds like she has a lot of spirit." Gaara smirked and Naruto laughed and nodded again. It was nice to just talk about the crazy things their children put them through.

"So you live around here, or?"

"Oh, yeah I live right at that apartment complex." Gaara pointed and Naruto's eyes widened.

"No way! My husband owns that!" Naruto grinned.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto nodded. "Itachi is the cool uncle..." Gaara said mainly to himself. "That makes sense. He offered to babysit."

"Yeah, leave it to Itachi. Reap the benefits of children without actually having any. He loves kids just not every day, all day." Gaara could agree with that. He loved Metal dearly but sometimes he felt it was better when he was able to go home and nap. "We should totally schedule a play date. I don't live far from here. Metal seems to like Sarada. I have no earthly idea where my son went, he probably got kidnaped or something." Naruto looked around again and shrugged.

"You aren't worried?"

"Nah. They'll bring him back." Naruto grinned. "Boruto!"

"Yes, daddy!" Boruto was waving from the clubhouse part of the playground.

"Ohp. There he is." Naruto smiled. "Just saying hi!"

"Hi daddy!" 

"Hi daddy!" Naruto smiled at Sarada waving at him.

"Hi mama!" Metal joined and waved to Gaara. Gaara smiled and waved back.

"Mama, huh?" Gaara nodded.

"Not as scandalous as it sounds. When I met him I reminded him of his stuffed raccoon that he named Mama. So he calls me mama. He actually changed the Raccoon's name to Shu though which was sweet of him." Naruto pointed to Metal's shirt with a wicked smile.

"I'm sure the 'Mama's Boy' shirt is completely coincidental." Gaara shrugged.

"I'll take what I can get." 

***

"Vacation?" Lee blinked. 

"Yeah, we're starting school soon, we should go on a small vacation."

"We?" Gaara gave Lee a look. 

"Come on, Lee. I know you want to go back to school. We have so many people willing to help. Plus, that office job with my dad comes with the stipulation of you going to school, remember?" Lee frowned. "Please don't. Lee, just because you won't be working 60 hours a week between both jobs won't mean we'll get evicted and thrown on the streets. Your dads will be here, we still have my family, your friends, Ino, hell, even Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke's husband."

"He's gay?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Why, you interested?" Lee blushed and hugged his boyfriend.

"No! My heart belongs to you!" He kissed Gaara's cheek and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Lee I never said that it didn't. I was teasing you. Anyway, what I was getting at is we have a support system. Please go to school. I'm sure if nothing else your dads would love the company of Metal. Then we don't even have to be around while your dad tries to win Metal's affections. Win-win." Lee smiled at his boyfriend and nodded slowly.

"Okay I suppose maybe I should look into it."

"Great. So vacation."

"But-"

"Lee! You get paid vacation hours at work! You can take two days off!" Gaara argued and Lee flinched at the sudden anger from his boyfriend.

"You are right. I am just... No accustomed to taking time off." Gaara blinked at him.

"Clearly." Lee blushed and scratched his cheek. "Will you take a vacation with me?" Gaara asked softly and held Lee's cheeks, looking up at Lee with big rounded eyes. Lee smiled and nodded, kissing Gaara's tattoo.

"Of course I will." Gaara smirked.

"Good." He pulled away and grabbed his clipboard. "So this is everything we need to be packing." Lee's eyebrow twitched.

"You play very dirty." Gaara winked at him and Lee sighed and took his neurotic boyfriend's clipboard and started reading through it.

***

"When I said family vacation, I did not mean this." Gaara grumbled and Lee laughed nervously.

They were currently sitting in Rasa's luxury RV next to Kakashi and Guy with Rasa up front driving and Temari and Kankuro were in a different room of the RV watching TV with Metal. Gaara frowned when he felt the car pull over to the side. What were they doing now? 

The door opened and he saw his dad gave a small smile and suddenly Ino was in the RV with them.

"Ino?!" She grinned and sat on Gaara's lap.

"Hey~!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked and she glared at him.

"Family vacation. That includes yours truly." She said simply and Gaara didn't know if he should be thankful or not about the change in dynamic. Now he had Ino to save him but what good exactly was that with Guy and his father next to each other. There was a hostility between the two, for sure. Not that Guy hated Rasa, he just was jealous that Metal seemed to like him more. "Seemed" is the wrong word. The reason Temari and Kankuro were in a separate room was because if Metal saw Rasa, he wanted to sit on his lap which wasn't good to do while driving.

"Where's my handsome little guy?" Ino asked and Lee smiled.

"You are sitting on him." Gaara blushed and Ino giggled and kissed the top of Gaara's head.

"Aw, you are my handsome little guy." She said, grinning. 

"Thanks Ino." Gaara said flatly.

"I meant the cuter one. Not Gaara." Ino said with a smirk to Lee.

"Fucking bitch." Gaara mumbled under his breath and Ino covered her mouth to stop herself from snorting. Gaara looked up at her and suddenly they were both holding their breath trying not to laugh. A tear slid down Ino's cheek from the sheer force of her trying to contain herself. 

"Are you ok?" Lee asked and in a clearly forced composed voice, Ino said

"I'm not fucking bitch. I'm Ino." And dissolved in a fit of laughter. Gaara hid his face and Lee was more confused than ever.

***

They finally got to the camp grounds and Gaara was glad for it. He really liked Guy but if he had to her another lecture about youth and life he was going to throw himself off a cliff. First he'd have to find one but he was okay with that.

The RV comfortably could have 5 people sleep in it. Guy and Kakashi rented a cabin and Lee was adamant about sleeping in a tent. Gaara frowned at that and told Lee that he hoped he enjoyed the tent by himself and Lee begged Gaara until eventually Gaara sighed and caved. Temari and Ino would be sleeping in the big bed in the RV and Rasa and Kankuro had the two smaller beds. The table in the kitchen could turn into a bed too if needed and the pack n' play was set up in the RV but Gaara had a feeling that Guy would move it to their cabin at some point.

A bit later they all sat in chairs around the fire. Guy sat on the ground with Metal and was teaching him patty-cake. It was cute to see. They really did look alike. And the fact that Metal was giving Guy attention put stars in the older man's eyes. Metal was loved, and that was most important.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Temari said excitedly and Rasa frowned at her as he handed everyone a metal rod to roast things on the fire with. 

"There's a two year old here." Rasa said and Lee looked confused.

"As smart as Metal is, I do not know if he would understand the implications behind a ghost story to become scared." Lee said and Ino smirked.

"Plus, Gaara thinks they're hilarious. Maybe we shouldn't tell them or Metal will get a warped sense of humor." Gaara glared at her and she just smiled.

"It's not my fault horror stories are so funny..." He grumbled.

"They're not, but ok." Kankuro said flatly and Gaara sighed.

"I think it is very cute how you find... death humorous." Lee said and faltered at the end of the sentence and smiled sheepishly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rasa sighed and sat in his own chair. Kankuro stabbed a hotdog on his roasting rod and passed along the bag. 

"Because Gaara is terrifying." Kankuro said easily and Gaara glowered at him. "See? I rest my case." 

"I'm down for some scary stories!" Ino said with a grin. "Okay so once upon a time-"

"Ino that's not how you start a scary story." Gaara interjected.

"Fine. Once upon a time, based on a true story," She winked at Gaara and Gaara sighed. "I was in the bathroom and the water turned on by itself!" Guy made an over exaggerated gasp which wouldn't surprise anyone if he meant it. "So I slowly reached my hand to the stream of the water..." Guy looked way into this story. "And it shut off before I touched the water." Ino frowned. "I don't know if the ghost turned on the hot or cold water, haunts me to this day." She crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

"..." Everyone just stared at her.

"Okay, I got one." Kakashi rubbed his hands on his knees. "So one day I was at home by myself. Guy was gone so was Lee. I'm at the computer and there's shit I should be doing but I was being lazy. So anyway, in the back of my mind I'm saying I really have to go run errands but I'll do it after the chapter I was reading. In the kitchen behind me all the lights turned on suddenly. I thought it was weird but I ignored it. Then a few minutes later the buzzer for the washer went off which startled me because it wasn't even on at the time. Again I think I really should leave. Then I heard footsteps upstairs and something in the closet next to me fell, one of Lee's old toys I guess. But I just hear from the closet 'tick-tock, tick-tock time to go!' Needless to say, I left to do my errands." Lee's eyes were bugging out.

"Is that real!?" He asked hysterically and Guy frowned.

"Kakashi, none of Lee's toys ever said that." He said and Kakashi frowned.

"Are you sure? Huh. That's strange." Kakashi tapped his chin in thought.

"Yeah but IS THAT REAL!?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah, it's real. I can't explain everything that happened but it happened for sure. I was freaked out for days." Ino felt a chill over her body and Gaara was suddenly glad he lived when he stayed at their house.

"I remember that! You got so angry at me because a few weeks before I told you I was watching TV and the curtain behind the TV was pushed to the side and I said I saw the indentation marks of two fingers! Haha! I told you something was strange in that house! See, rival? You never listen to me!" 

"Why didn't anyone tell ME??" Lee asked loudly and Gaara chuckled.

"You already slept in our bed enough as is." Kakashi said flatly and Lee's face burned.

"Wow. I wonder where Metal gets THAT from." Gaara sent a look to Lee and he smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Kankuro, do you remember the time at our old house?" Temari asked and realization dawned on Kankuro's face.

"No! Why did you bring that up?!" Kankuro smacked his face.

"What happened?" Gaara asked and Temari smirked.

"It was like a few years after you were born. Kankuro was in the house alone because we went across the street for some reason. When we came back he was crying because he said there was someone in the attic that kept talking to him."

"Okay first of all, I was 7. Second of all, they weren't talking to me. It was like a small voice that kept calling "mommy?" and it was fucking terrifying." Kankuro huffed.

"Yeah, then dad didn't believe you because he said you just missed mom." Kankuro looked dead into Rasa's eyes.

"I did miss mom. But I swear to god that happened. I was scared of the house for weeks." Gaara frowned.

"This isn't fair. I didn't have a ghost encounter." Temari rolled her eyes.

"You might've just befriended the ghost." Gaara pulled his hotdog out of the flame and poked it, making sure it was warmed. He pulled out his pocket knife and cut the hotdog into small pieces and put it in a bowl and put it in front of Metal and went back to sit in his chair. Guy helped Metal pick up the pieces when he dropped them. Metal was adorable using his thumb and pointer finger exclusively to pick up the food. 

Gaara put another hotdog on and started to warm that one up too. Lee's wasn't finished yet since Gaara started his first hotdog before Lee started his own but he couldn't help but feel warm that Gaara thought of feeding Metal before feeding himself. 

***

Around 11pm is when everyone decided to go to bed. As Gaara thought, Guy and Kakashi took the pack n' play and Metal. Metal cuddled up with Kakashi around 9 and fell asleep in his lap. After that, Guy took the toddler and cuddled with the sleeping baby with a proud grin. 

Lee already set up their tent and every time Gaara looked at it he got more and more annoyed. Gaara wouldn't admit out loud to being a spoiled brat, but he was totally a spoiled brat. The thought of sleeping in a tent was less than ideal.

They got changed and brushed their teeth in the RV and then went outside. Gaara went in the tent first and smiled at all the work Lee put into making the tent comfortable. There were several layers of blankets on the ground. Lee climbed in the tent after him and they both laid down. Lee had an electric lantern, primarily because he liked holding it, he felt like he was in an old detective movie.

"Shut the lantern off, Lee." Gaara said and Lee frowned and zipped up the tent.

"Why? I did not think we were going to go to bed." Lee said innocently and Gaara smirked at him.

"We aren't." It took Lee a second but his face turned red and he gave Gaara a dopy grin and shut the light off only to be instantly attacked with kisses from his boyfriend. Lee laid Gaara down on the blankets and kissed him all over his face. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you too Gaara." Lee kissed Gaara's neck. "But you do not have to say you love me to get in my pants. You can get in them whenever you would like."

"Shut up and kiss me, Lee." Lee grinned.

"I will gladly."

***

Gaara was one of the first ones awake. Him and Lee managed to get to sleep right around midnight and now it was 5 in the morning. His school internal alarm clock was still very much there and he found that he woke up early everyday even if he didn't have work. He just woke up, made breakfast while Lee got ready for work, they would eat together and then load up in the car and bring Metal to daycare and he'd drop Lee off at work, then go back and clean the house and if he had work then he would go to work. Being an adult sucked.

Gaara climbed out of the tent even though snuggling with Lee was really comfortable. It was still hot outside though so it was uncomfortable.

When he got out of the tent he saw Kakashi was sitting in his chair from the night before reading and Rasa was next to him reading the paper.

"Is this what dads do when they wake up? Read?" Gaara asked and Rasa perked a brow.

"You wouldn't know. You’re a mama." Gaara's face flushed and he pouted and sat down in his chair. He grabbed Lee's chair and put his feet up and pulled out his phone and decided to read too.

Ino was the next one up which surprised Gaara. She could sleep until 1pm if no one woke her up. She looked refreshed and ready to go.

"Ino? You're up at 6?" Gaara asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's do something!" She insisted and Gaara looked over at his father.

"If you take that trail over there you'll find the fishing hole." Ino beamed. She loved putting her feet in the water and relaxing while Gaara went fishing. It was a tradition. 

"Come on, Gaara! Where is your fishing gear?" Ino asked with a smile. She was way too happy this morning.

"It's on the side of the RV." Rasa said and stood up. 

"Why don't we join you?" Kakashi offered and Ino shrugged. Gaara went inside to get dressed in more fishing appropriate attire. While he was getting dressed, he woke up Kankuro by mistake.

"You goin' fishin'? He grumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you." Kankuro forced himself to sit up and rubbed his face. He pushed the covers out of the way.

"Nah. Let's go." He said, getting out of the bed.

"In your boxers?" Gaara smirked and Kankuro rolled his eyes and grabbed shorts and a shirt and quickly dressed himself as Gaara wrote Temari a note on where they would be in case she woke up.

When Gaara and Kankuro got out of the RV, they noticed Lee was now awake too. He looked tired and Gaara smiled at how cute his boyfriend was when he was sleepy.

"I'm honestly surprised Guy isn't awake..." Kakashi looked over at the cabin. Guy was usually up at 4 to go on a morning run. To be fair they did go to bed at almost midnight.

***

Ino chatted Gaara's ear off the entire time they were walking about random things. Their arms were linked together and Lee was forced to walk behind them with a frown. Gaara was carrying a cooler with snacks and drinks, Ino had the tackle box and Lee was holding several fishing rods, as was Kankuro who was walking next to Lee. Behind them was Rasa and Kakashi carrying several folding chairs.. They were deep in a conversation but no one really paid attention to what it was.

When they got to the fishing hole, Ino's eyes sparkled. The water was beautiful! Lee was also awed at the sight. Rasa and Kakashi walked around the edge of the body of water to look for a good spot to fish. They wound up picking a spot that was mainly shaded by trees since fish usually liked to stay in the cooler temperatures of the water. 

Gaara taught Lee how to put bait on a hook and noticed the tinge of green Lee turned as he saw Gaara thread the poor worm on the hook more than once. It seemed excessive. Gaara's hands were wet with the slime from the worm and dirt. He grabbed another worm and did the same to a second pole. Lee was suddenly jealous of Ino who was just sitting in the sun lounging instead of actually fishing. It seemed like animal abuse.

Gaara cast his pole, showing Lee where to hold the rod and got a nice distance. Kankuro was next to him, already comfortable in a chair with his own line cast and gave him a nod of approval.

"Okay so I just cast it out?" Lee asked nervously.

"Yeah just don't stand too close together or the lines will get tangled." Lee frowned, he didn't want to stand far away from Gaara. That seemed like it wasn't fun. He walked a few feet away and cast his line, impressing himself with the distance and just stood there.

And stood there.

"Uh. When does this get fun?" He asked and looked over at Gaara. Gaara actually shoved his fishing rod in the ground and wasn't holding it. He was walking around by it and looking at rocks.

"When you hook something, usually." Gaara said simply and Kankuro grinned.

"It isn't supposed to be exciting. It's a calming thing, really." Lee nodded, still not sure how this was fun. Suddenly his line tugged and Lee looked at it confused.

"You got something!" Gaara said with a smile. "Yank the rod up." Lee did as he was told. "Reel it in." As Lee reeled the fish in, he became more and more excited seeing it flop out of the water. Finally, he pulled the fish out and Gaara grabbed the fish and frowned. "Uh, Lee, you may want to look away.

"Why- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" Tears ran down Lee's face. The hook managed to go into the catfish's mouth and when Lee hooked it, the point of the hook went through the fish's eye. Gaara quickly cut the fish loose and let it go. "Why did you not take the hook out?!"

"They're designed to deteriorate, don't worry. If I took it out I would take his eyeball with it." Lee sat down with tears still on his face.

"I-I do not want to fish anymore." He said miserably and Gaara gave him a hug. It was a nice hug but it didn't help that he felt terrible about ruining the poor fish's life.

"Lee you can tan with me if you want." Ino held up a bottle of tanning lotion and Lee sighed and just sat next to her. "You should really tan though, your legs are white as Gaara." Gaara glared at her. "Don't hate me because I speak the truth, boo." She said easily and went back to playing on her phone.

"Lee do you want to go somewhere else?" Gaara asked and Lee shook his head. "Are you sure?" Lee nodded. It was a nice view and everything, Lee just realized fishing wasn't something for him. He was amazed to see how well Kakashi and Rasa got along, though. Lee realized that his father was with Metal and no one told him where they were. He sighed and wondered when they would be seeing Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyy.
> 
> 1) Again with the crossover from YBMC what was it this chapter??  
> 2) How we feelin about Sasuke's wife? ;)  
> 3) Even though they didn't really talk at all, I kind of wanted to have Ino and Kankuro make out and have Gaara completely lose his shit (thoughts?)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro and Ino-centric!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently y'all really wanted Kankuro/Ino so here ya go. This chapter does nothing to move the story along and it's just some background of our two sass-masters.
> 
>  **Leah** : I haven't completely figured that out yet lol. I'll let you know. Probably like previous marriage though.  
>  **Rae** : Yes! Of course Naruto is the cool dad. I love Ino and her spitefulness. She is me.  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : xoxo Yes it is! I'll try and see which children I can add.   
> **Obvianon** : Yes you're right! Sasuke is the wife tbh. I would've done what you said but there's no way for Kankuro to get home lol. They're in the middle of nowhere in an RV he doesn't have a car right now but I used as much as I could! I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
>  **Justpassingthrough** : You got it, buddy. I'm here to please my readers lol.  
>  **Krissy** : You're right. Kankuro doesn't get much love. I needed to rectify that. Enjoy the Kankuro heavy chapter.  
>  **Dewin** : Haha that's what I'm here to do. Trick all y'all. I'll try to squeeze their love story in once I figure out what it is lol. Thank you, I'm glad you like Guy. I love writing him.  
>  **Renalafae** : Ah! I would but she couldn't be pregnant with Sarada and Metal at the same time without Sasuke recognizing Metal.  
>  **MirSama** : Okay consider it done next time they're in the story!  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Hell yeah! Naruto is awesome, love him. You're right. I can't wait to write more sassy Kankuro/Ino. BTW Congratulations, you're the 450th commenter on YBMC so you get another oneshot lol   
> **AshBoopTaylor** : It's so funny you say that! I was going to have her be in a good mood because they made out or something but I changed it. Yeah most of the pairings that are in here are just kind of like "well the characters in my story have good chemistry so.."  
>  **oxohunnyoxo** : You're welcome! I do what I can!

Chapter Seventeen:

Kankuro thought himself to be a pretty decent guy. He was funny, he wasn't terrible looking, he was confident, he was usually well liked, and for the most part he was pretty calm.

Ino interfered with that.

No. Not interfered. She destroyed that until not even the smallest microscopic piece of evidence remained. She made him act like a complete moron and she never even realized she did it.

The thing was, Kankuro knew about Ino. He wasn't a saint either, not even slightly, but Ino had a tendency to play with people's feelings. She was a bitch that way. That was completely fine though, Kankuro knew he wouldn't get attached. At least, that's what he's been telling himself.

For years.

When they went fishing and she decided she was going to tan in her bathing suit, Kankuro thought he would break his fishing pole in half from the sheer force of his grip. She was a tease in the worst way. The even shittier part about it?

She wasn't even trying to be.

Kankuro knew the difference between Ino being a seductive succubus that she normally was, and just being around people she was comfortable with. Kankuro hated that he knew Ino since she was a young girl because he fell under the category of "I'm going to take off most of my clothes around you because I'm used to this because I don't really pay much attention to you to begin with" instead of "I'm going to take off most of my clothes around you because I want to RAVISH YOUR BODY".

Life wasn't fair. 

Kankuro thought it was interesting though that Ino, Gaara and Lee were so comfortable around each other that Ino could literally sit on Lee's lap in a bikini and Gaara wouldn't bat an eye. At this point, neither did Lee. So Kankuro just watched in jealousy as Ino sat on Lee's lap while the two watched a video on her phone. Gaara cast his line and stood behind the two, leaning over to watch the video as well. Lee's hand was even on Ino's hip to keep her from sliding off his lap!

Kankuro bit his knuckle and he cursed every god in existence. He was also really impressed with how little his brother cared that his mostly naked best friend was on his boyfriend without pitching a fit. Especially with a rap sheet like what Ino had. 

"Kankuro, why are you so far away?" Lee asked and Kankuro tensed in his chair.

"Yeah, Kuro, why are you so far away from us? Do we smell?" Ino teased and Gaara chuckled.

"He just wants to be closer to dad." Gaara said with a smirk and Kankuro glared at his brother.

"No I don't." He argued. "We're fishing, I didn't want to be too close to your line." Kankuro said with a frown. "Plus, you are all in the sun, I am in the shade." Ino stood up and walked over to him and he tried his best to keep eye contact with her. That was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do, her tits looked fantastic in that bikini. Ino stood by his chair and looked around. 

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked and Ino sighed.

"I was trying to figure out what was so good about this spot that he prefers it to us but it's just cold over here." She put her hands on her hips. 

"Oh I can keep you warm." Kankuro said slyly, then regretted those words instantly. It wasn't that it would be strange for him to say them, in fact, it would be more strange for him not to say something like that. However, it was just difficult for him to flirt with Ino because he actually liked her.

"Oh you will? Such a gentleman." Ino winked, she had such pretty blue eyes. "Your brother is gonna keep me warm, Gaara." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Who isn't going to keep you warm, Ino?" Gaara said flatly and she glared at him. 

"With an attitude like that, you."

"Oh no, I can't cuddle with you, my life is ruined."

"Gaara, if you keep it up, I'll fuck your dad and become your step-mother." Ino threatened and Gaara looked over at her with a smile.

"You enjoy that. I'm sure it's been a while for my dad." Ino frowned.

"You were supposed to throw a bitch fit like you normally do." She said with a sigh.

"I'm adapting. You can't bother me." Gaara said simply and Ino's eyes narrowed at him and she sat down on Kankuro's lap. "That doesn't bother me either." Gaara said simply and Ino grabbed Kankuro by the shirt and kissed him. She then pushed him away and Gaara stared at her slightly wide eyed and she gave him her famous bitch face. "Ino..." He said in a low, warning tone. 

Kankuro's eyes were wide and for once he couldn't come up with a witty response or even a flirt.

"What? Did that bother you?" She said smugly, climbing off of Kankuro's lap and sauntering over to Gaara's side. Ino was so immersed in talking to Gaara after that, no one noticed Kankuro packing up his fishing gear and sneaking off. "Where did Kankuro go?"

"Ino, don't toy with my brother, please." Gaara said and she looked confused.

"What do you mean? Kankuro is always flirting back with me. I didn't think he would mind." Gaara sighed.

"He likes you." Gaara said, frowning. "A lot."

"What?? Since when?"

"At least as long as I have known you he has." Lee said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Gaara and Lee nodded. "What the fuck?"

"So please don't toy with my brother. I may fight with him but I care about his feelings." Ino blushed and looked ashamed which was something rare in itself.

"I didn't mean to..." She looked back to the trail that led back to the RV. "Should I apologize?"

"If you want to. Just don't kiss him again." Gaara made a gagging noise and Lee giggled. Ino pulled her dress down over her bikini and slipped on her sandals. 

"I'll be right back." She started walking down the trail and took the hair tie around her wrist and pulled her hair back in a messy bun as she navigated over logs in the woods. She was completely blindsided about the ordeal. Since when did her best friend's brother have a crush on her? And how did she miss it? She always knew when guys liked her. She would take advantage of it in a heartbeat. So how would everyone know except her? She frowned and suddenly she twisted her ankle and fell to the ground. "Fuck!" She scraped her knees and the palms of her hands catching herself. "That's what I get for thinking." She said wryly.

Pushing herself up on her feet was difficult, but once she did it she almost fell over again with the sharp pain down her leg. She limped for a while until she saw the cabin. Luckily, she saw Guy outside playing with Metal.

"Uh, Guy!" She shouted and he looked up at her and jogged over, keeping an eye on Metal.

"Yes- oh wow. Do you need help?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. Her leg hurt pretty badly. "Right. Up you go." He picked her up bride style and looked over at Metal.

"Ino!" He ran over and she smiled at him.

"Hi honey."

"Where would you like to go?" Guy asked and Ino shrugged.

"Uh. The-the chair is fine. Over there." She pointed and he nodded and put her down on the chair. He turned around and scooped Metal up and held him on his hip.

"Give me but a moment and I will be back quickly with some aid to your injured leg!" Guy went inside the RV and Ino sat in the chair miserably. She didn't even find Kankuro. She wondered if he was inside. She should probably text Gaara and tell him she wouldn't be back.

Guy came back out from the RV and Temari was behind him. Temari helped Ino prop her leg up on another chair and put a pillow under it to get it up higher. Guy put a bag of frozen peas on her ankle and Temari had a bunch of first aid things to clean her off with.

"Thanks Temari." Ino said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked, Ino normally didn't look so miserable, even if she did twist her leg.

"Yeah. Thank you Guy." She looked up at the older man and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't you worry. Your youthful energy will be back in no time!" He exclaimed and then started chasing Metal around the yard.

"He's so fucking weird." Ino said with a smile.

"Isn't he? I like him." Temari said with a chuckle.

"Me too. He's like an older Lee and I love Lee, he's a sweetie." Temari looked at Ino curiously.

"You really like Lee?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah of course I do. But usually the best friend is the most critical. I wasn't sure if you would actually like him or not." Ino grinned.

"True facts, but honestly I do like Lee. Even if he did take my innocent baby's virtue." Ino said with a pout and Temari's eyes widened. "You seriously didn't see that coming? They live together."

"I... Gaara is my baby brother I never want to think about him doing... that." Temari scrunched her nose in disgust. Ino giggled and nodded. "You can't agree with me. How many details did you ask him for?"

"Pfft, all of them. Duh." Ino's smile was infectious. "Hey, have you seen Kankuro?"

"Yeah, he's inside." Ino pouted.

"He isn't outside here entertaining me?" Temari smirked.

"Would you like me to get him, princess?" Ino smiled innocently.

"Yes please~." Temari nodded and grabbed all of the bloodied tissues and went inside the RV. A few minutes later Kankuro came out and he didn't look very happy. He looked at Ino and frowned.

"Hey, what happened to you?" He asked, concerned and sat next to her. She glared at him.

"I was chasing after you and twisted my ankle." She said flatly and his cheeks turned pink.

"Why were you chasing after me?" He asked quietly and Ino sighed for nearly a minute straight. "Yeah? True story?"

"Yup. The extended version, in fact."

"With the gag reel?"

"And the sequel." Kankuro smirked.

"So are you going to actually answer the question?" Ino pouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Kuro." She apologized and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just trying to piss off Gaara." Kankuro's expression dropped slightly and he nodded.

"Yeah. Of course. It's fine." He nodded his head and looked away. Ino bit the inside of her cheek. What the hell should she say to him anyway?

"You know, in a way, I accomplished my dream." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she wanted to laugh with how much he looked like Gaara.

"Do you remember when Gaara and I first became best friends for life?" Kankuro nodded slowly.

"You were like 7 or 8, right?" Ino nodded. She was 8 and Gaara was 7. Kankuro would've been 9 at the time. "What about it?"

"Do you remember our first sleepover?" Kankuro nodded slowly.

"Yeah you two stayed up all night watching Rolly polly olly and then Gaara got sick and vomited a hot pocket all over the couch and I had to help clean it." Kankuro grumbled at the memory. "Can't believe you wanted to stay more times after that disaster." Ino giggled.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for tragedies. Anyway, I remember you from that night. You tried to get us to go to bed and we didn't listen. Temari was at a sleepover so she couldn't help you. Your dad was asleep. You fed us frosted covered animal crackers until 3 in the morning which didn't help us go to bed. You were wearing YuGiOh pajamas with these hideous Cookie Monster slippers and you didn't match AT ALL which I thought was a crime against humanity."

"You remember what I wore?" Kankuro said with a chuckle.

"Of course I do. I remember what Gaara wore too. He was wearing green pajamas with little dinosaurs on them."

"You have a pretty good memory."

"I know. Do you remember what I was wearing?" She asked and he paused.

"You... were wearing..." He thought. "This ugly flowery frilly pink strappy shirt and pink pajama pants." He said proudly and she laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe YOU remembered that." He shrugged. "Anyway, I just remember looking at you and thinking what a fashion disaster you were-"

"-thank you. Good to know."

"And more than anything I wanted to kiss you." Kankuro paused and his whole face turned red. Ino didn't even bat an eyelash. She had no shame. She didn't get embarrassed easily. "I had the BIGGEST crush on you and I thought you were so cool. I loved going to sleep over and having you play with us even though Gaara got mad about being babied. So my smitten little 8 year old self vowed that I would one day kiss you. And here we are. Dream complete." 

"Wait. What?" Kankuro's heart was beating in his ears.

"Do you need it in writing?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"It's just... unexpected is all. I never thought you would like me." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"So when did you start liking me?" She asked and he stammered.

"I-I wha-who-how?" 

"Care to say that one in English?" He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Did Gaara tell you that?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"Yeah, but honestly who wouldn't like me." She joked. "Only a matter of time before I got my claws into you."

"Ino, are you alright?" She turned her head to see Gaara and Lee a few yards away.

"I'm fine. Just a bruised ego and a twisted ankle." Gaara put his hand over his heart.

"A bruised ego? Will you ever heal from such a damning injury?" She grabbed the bag of frozen peas and chucked them at Gaara which Lee caught right before they hit Gaara in the face easily.

"Come on, Lee!" Ino whined.

"Thank you, my hero." Gaara said tonelessly and Lee grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"It was truly my honor. Now if you will excuse me, I must go see my father and my son." Lee ran off to go play with the other two and Gaara crossed his arms with a knowing smirk.

"Should I leave too?"

"Yeah, fuck outta here. Can't you see we're trying to have sex?" Ino said seriously but the mirth in her eyes gave it away. Kankuro's face turned red again and Gaara shook his head.

"Good luck with that one." Gaara walked away to tend to his boys. After that, Temari came out from the RV and sat with Ino and Kankuro effectively disrupting the conversation. Ino didn't mind, she just winked at Kankuro and he hid his face to make sure his older sister didn't see him blushing.

***

Kankuro was in the RV while everyone else was outside, biting his thumb nervously. Where did all of these nerves come from anyway? They were leaving soon so everyone was spending as much time outside taking in the fresh air as they could Kankuro couldn't do that. After being near Ino once she admitted she had a crush on him, even if she was 8, made him way too nervous and on edge. He scratched his head and looked at the wall.

"Ino." He heard his brother say. They must be standing right outside the window. Kankuro wasn't looking. The lights weren't on. He was invisible right now and they probably didn't even think he was in the RV.

"Yes, boo?"

"What are you doing with my brother? Seriously?"

"What do you mean? Kankuro and I always flirt."

"Aren't you dating Kiba?"

"No we broke up like a week ago."

"You never told me that!" 

"Yes I did. You just weren't paying attention." Ino's voice seemed irritated. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt your brother."

"How do I know that?"

"You're kidding, right? We've known each other for like 10 years and this is your response? What the fuck, Gaara? Seriously?"

"Ino, do you know how many boyfriends you've been through-"

"Yes. I do. Two of them. I dated Sai for over a year and Kiba for a few months. Before Sai I didn't really date anyone."

"What about-"

"Gaara, sleeping with someone isn't the same as dating them. What one are you calling me out on?"

"Ino, stop getting so worked up. I don't care if you sleep around just don't bring my brother into it."

"I sleep around? Are you shitting me? Just because I didn't find the love of my life in a goddamn grocery story and lose my virginity to him and move in with him and take care of his baby, doesn't mean that I fuck everything that moves, Gaara. I've slept with 4 people. Four. F-O-U-R. I don't know what prudes you're hanging out with, but four isn't a very high number. So you want to judge me, whatever."

"Ino, I'm not judging you-"

"Yes. You. Are. I'll make sure my vagina, which apparently has fucked everyone in Pittsburgh, stays away from your brother." Kankuro could hear Ino stomp off and he felt a heavy feeling in his gut.

He quickly came out of the RV and saw everyone was packing things up, Ino was nowhere in sight and Gaara looked upset. Kankuro didn't know who to talk to first.

"Gaara." He decided and walked over to his little brother. 

"What?" He sounded defeated.

"I... I heard your fight with Ino." He admitted quietly and Gaara rubbed his temples. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm a big boy. I can handle it. You might want to talk to Ino though, you've been friends too long for something like this to mess it up."

"Something like this? You're my brother." Kankuro nodded.

"I know. But she's your best friend. If something happens between me and her, that wouldn't take away the years you two have been at each other's side. Please, bro. I don't want to be the reason you lose your best friend." Gaara clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to her." Gaara sighed and looked around and wandered off. 

Gaara didn't know exactly where Ino stormed off to but he knew the general direction and just followed that.

Eventually he found her sitting under a tree with her arms crossed and her hair over her face. He frowned at the sight and sat down in front of her.

"Ino." She turned her head away from him childishly. "Ino, please, I'm sorry." She sniffled. "Are you crying?"

"Go away." Gaara's frown deepened, that was a yes. He sat closer to her and hugged her. She tensed in his arms but eventually relaxed. 

"I'm sorry Ino. I love you." She nodded and leaned into the hug. "I don't think you slept with ALL of Pittsburgh." 

"Just most of them?" She offered with a tinge of humor.

"Just 4 of them."

"I'll have you know my vagina is in perfect condition. It isn't an empty void."

"Ino, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I think vaginas are empty voids... I just think they have a likeness to the kraken." Ino laughed.

"Vaginas do tend to be a large sea creatures residing in Norway, you caught us."

"Do you want to date my brother?" Ino stayed quiet. "If you do I just would rather you tell me first."

"Honey, I don't know what I want anymore. Actually, I kind of want to know how many people he's slept with. Purely to satiate my own curiosity." Gaara made a face. "Come on, you aren't curious? I already know Temari's number is-"

"NoooOOOO!" Gaara covered his ears and Ino giggled. She rest her head on Gaara's shoulder again and they sat next to each other in silence and watched the blue sky from the cool shade of the tree. "It's okay if you do. Just..."

"I won't hurt your brother's delicate sensibilities. He's had more girlfriends than I've had boyfriends." Ino stated factually.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've had like 2 boyfriends and he's had 7 girlfriends." Gaara blinked. When did his brother have a girlfriend?

"How do you know that?"

"You act like I don't creep on everyone on social media." Ino scoffed and Gaara smiled at her. 

"You're weird."

"So are you."

"Maybe that's why we're best friends."

***

Driving back was tiring. Metal didn't get most of his energy out yet and his naptime wasn't for another hour so he was running around even though he shouldn't be moving. Gaara's head was pounding and he was sitting next to Ino at the small kitchen table while Lee chased Metal around. Eventually Metal wanted to cuddle with Gaara and he situated himself between the two friends and hugged Gaara's side. 

"Hey, Metal."

"Mama." Metal rubbed his eyes. 

"Tired?"

"No."

"Oh ok." Gaara hid his smirk. "I thought you were, silly me." 

"Honey why don't you come take a nap with me?" She offered and he looked up at Gaara and Gaara sighed.

"Okay we'll all take a nap." Metal smiled and Gaara picked him up and they went to the room with the large bed and laid down. Since the air conditioning was running, Gaara cuddled under the blankets and Metal giggled in delight and curled against Gaara's chest. Ino was on Metal's other side facing the two. "Have a nice nap, Metal."

"Kay mama." Metal closed his eyes and he was snoring within a few seconds. Gaara smiled down at him and Ino laced her fingers with Gaara's.

"Best friend." She whispered and Gaara looked up. "I love you."

"I love you too, pain in my ass." He responded and she smiled at him and they fell asleep.

***

Gaara woke up to Lee rubbing his side soothingly. It was a nice feeling. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Lee looked so handsome. Gaara smiled sleepily at his boyfriend and Lee leaned over and kissed Gaara's temple.

"We're at your father's house." He whispered and Gaara nodded and sat up, leaning into Lee. "Would you like to stay at your father's house for a bit or go home?"

"We have to drop Ino off, so maybe we should go home." Gaara answered and rubbed his face. Ino stirred next to him in the bed and opened her eyes.

"We home yet?" She grumbled.

"Yeah, want me to drive you home?" She nodded and sat up and yawned. "You don't want to talk to Kankuro?"

"He has my number. He can call me." She smirked and Gaara rolled his eyes. "What? I'm doing half of the chasing and the first half of it consisted of me twisting my ankle so there you have it. He can meet me the other half."

"Well, princess, let's get going." Ino nodded and Lee picked Metal off the bed and everyone got out of the RV. Ino was a bit annoyed to find out that Kankuro had already gone inside without saying goodbye to her but she just brushed it off. Ino was easily annoyed but she was also too lazy to hold grudges for too long. 

She put her bag in Gaara's car and sent one last look to Rasa's house and climbed in the car. Lee was strapping Metal in the car seat and Gaara climbed in the front and started the car. She leaned her head against the window and saw the outline of Kankuro in the front door. She smiled softly to herself and Lee got in the car and closed the door. Kankuro waved as they pulled away and a smile stretched across Ino's face and she waved back.

"I know you were just using me this entire time. I thought it was because I had a rich, powerful dad. Now I know it was my loser brother you were after." Gaara said sarcastically and Ino blushed and rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE** :
> 
> Hello friends, I posted an angst Gaa/Lee oneshot for Luna_Lilly for being commenter 250 on YBMC. It isn't tied to the story at all. Check it out please! I'd love to have some feedback!
> 
> 1) Was Kankuro/Ino everything you hoped it would be?  
> 2) Ideas of where Kankuro and Ino go from here? (And would you like any more chapters centered around them or would you like them kept as a background story?)  
> 3) What should the tiny humans do on their playdate and who should be the adults watching them?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some InoKank stuffs  
> Gaara mad  
> Lee sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Isis Cox** : I lived a few hours from Pittsburgh (I say that like I live in the state, I lived in NY) Thank you for the play date rec. I hate the Circus though (I was there once when I was 4 and I held a grudge.)  
>  **MirSama** : Thank  
>  **Rae** : Aren't they, though? I love them. I don't know where they're going right now though. (I wanted them to sleep together. I just feel like they would be the couple that starts out on the slutty side idk.)  
>  **Obvianon** : Can you imagine how extra he would be if he did that though? I mean, props. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Aw thank you! Which stories have you read? I have so many of them at this point lol. I try to make everyone happy with my writing. I love hearing ideas. Ino/Kank was a ship I never thought would sail but here we are. Naruto would probably really not care unless someone was dying tbh.  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Yay! I'm glad you love them. They're my babies now.  
>  **Desbelleschoses** : This has even more awkward flirting. I love it.  
>  **Kuko** : funny thing is all of those stories were based on true events! My ex that I talked about in YBMC had that happen to him at his old house. All the other stories were from my mom and sister from my old house. Naruto and Sasuke will get their time to shine soon. I just wanna tie up all the loose ends with Ino and Kankuro right now!

Chapter Eighteen:

"Gaara." 

"What, Ino?"

"Your brother is dumb."

"Well I could've told you that. Why is he dumb this time?"

"It's been like 4 days since the trip and he hasn't even text me once." Ino said with a pout.

"Well, you didn't honestly expect common sense to come from him, did you?" Gaara said dryly as he ate his sandwich. Ino sighed and continued eating her yogurt.

"How are we always on break at the same time?" Ino asked and Gaara shrugged.

"I go on break when I see you clock out. No one cares. There's only so much fruit I can grope and act like I'm busy." Ino smiled.

"I'm glad you go on break with me, honey." Ino's phone went off. "Who could this be... Oh god damn it, it's Kiba."

"How did you two break up anyway?" Gaara asked and licked the mayo off his finger.

"He's going to college elsewhere and I told him to go have fun. I'm not sitting here waiting for a man, no thank you." She read the message. "He's in town and he wants to meet up." Gaara raised a brow. "I mean... should I go?"

"Why not? My brother hasn't messaged you at all." Gaara said simply.

"Really? You're not going to be on your brother's side here?" Gaara shrugged.

"If he wants you he should say something. He knows you don't sit still for too long. You have like ADD or something." Ino rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what to do." She groaned and put her head on the table.

"Can't help you there." Gaara said simply and she whimpered.

"Boys suck!" She yelled.

"Yeah, that sums it up. They do suck." Ino looked up curiously.

"Even Lee?" She asked and Gaara scoffed.

"Especially Lee. I love him, yeah but Jesus, I can't stand that he is such a pushover with Metal and I can't even say anything. He was upset with me the other day for giving Metal some milk in his sippy cup before dinner because he didn't want to ruin his dinner. Okay, I understand that but Lee was the one to give him a fucking chocolate bar at 7pm. All we had was milk or peach juice. Who wants peach juice with chocolate? I sure as shit don't."

"Oh the wonders of being a step-parent." Ino grinned. "Why don't you sit him down and talk to him. Maybe you two can figure something out."

"There isn't anything to figure out. I'm not legally a parent in any way so I have no say. Still, it's annoying. With everything I do for Metal I feel like I can delegate his fucking milk habits."

"You're really annoyed, aren't you?"

"What gave you the first clue?" Gaara slammed his bottle of water down with a groan.

"I don't want to deal with him right now. I love him, it's just really hard! I want to be alone all the time now and I never wanted that."

"It's a big change. You're adjusting." Gaara just sighed. "It'll get better, Boo."

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Ino smiled.

"Sure, we could be dicks and take Metal to your dad's house and leave Lee by himself at the apartment."

"You're just saying that because my brother is there." Gaara smirked and Ino rolled her eyes. "You're just mad I caught you."

"Hey, I want to hang out with you, Metal, be petty, and seeing your brother would be a bonus. So whaddya say?"

"Sure, let's hang out at my dad's house."

***

Gaara picked Metal up from daycare and was on his way to the house. Ino drove to her own house to change (probably to beautify herself) and Gaara was busy being Mama. Before going home, he had to stop by the store to pick up more pull ups since they were running low at the daycare. For whatever reason, Metal only went to the bathroom in the toilet 50% of the time at the daycare. At home he was fine. He'd have to talk to them when he had time but he wanted to get home quickly.

He picked Metal up a variety of juices and snacks and then they were on their way.

Metal was munching on sweet potato apple puffs for toddlers. Those were his favorite. Lee would usually get the wrong ones. For whatever reason he got the veggie dip ones. They don't even sound similar. Gaara rolled his eyes at the thought of it and just decided to focus on driving.

When he got to his dad's house, his phone started ringing while he was unbuckling Metal from his car seat. It was Lee.

"Hello?"

"Gaara! Hello!"

"Did you need something?"

"Uh, no. It is just my break and I missed you. Am I calling at a bad time?"

"...No. Sorry. I'm grumpy. I miss you too."

"Oh no, why are you grumpy?" The question was so irritating.

"Because I'm always grumpy, Lee. You should know this by now." Lee chuckled on the other line.

"No you are not. What are you doing?"

"I just got Metal from daycare, I picked up some things at the store and now I'm at my dad's house. Ino is meeting me here eventually."

"Oh, so she wanted to see Kankuro?" Gaara smirked.

"Yeah but she doesn't want me to know that's the reason." 

"Yeah, sounds like Ino. It looks like I will be done soon. Your father has offered to drive me home, but should I just go to his house?" Lee really needed to get a car so him and Ino could be petty and leave him home alone over a chocolate bar.

"That's fine. You can do whichever. I'll be here a while."

"Okay. I will see you later. I am going to get back to work to finish sooner. I love you." No matter how annoyed Gaara was with Lee, every time Lee said that it made Gaara smile.

"And I love you. I'll see you later." As Gaara hung up, Ino pulled in the driveway. He was right. She got changed. Her hair even looked nice. "You wearing makeup?"

"You say that like it's a surprise. I always wear makeup." Ino said and grabbed Metal from Gaara's hands and they went inside.

"Temari!" Gaara called loudly. "Ino and I are here with Metal!" It didn't take long for Temari to slam her door open and run down the stairs. Metal looked very happy to see her and was practically throwing himself at her from Ino's arms.

"Hi sweetie~!" Temari gave him eskimo kisses and he giggled. Once she pulled away, he shook his head back and forth, mimicking the eskimo-kiss motion. Temari was delighted and kissed his cheek and blew raspberries on it. "You're so freaking cute! I love you!"

"Luh you Tee-tee." Metal responded and she squeezed him. 

"Oh I just want to keep you forever. I hope you didn't want him because I'm taking him now." Temari said and turned around and began walking up the stairs.

"But I just got him from daycare-"

"He's MINE now!" She yelled and Kankuro showed up at the top of the stairs.

"Metal-"

"NO. HE'S MINE." Temari yelled and went to her room. Kankuro stood at the top of the stairs with a frown. 

"Sorry, she stole him from us, too." Gaara apologized and Kankuro chuckled and Gaara noticed the redness in his face when he saw Ino standing there.

"Yeah, that's Temari, the bitch. What brings you two here?"

"Ino wanted to talk to you." Gaara said simply and Ino gawked at Gaara. "This is for the time you ratted me out to my landlord. Don't fuck with me, Ino."

"Gaara!" She whined and Gaara jogged up the stairs. "Where are you going?!"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted alone time." Gaara said and closed himself in his bedroom.

"Dick." Ino mumbled.

"Do you not want to talk to me?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh, no I do. It's just I'm usually more suave and subtle." Kankuro actually laughed loudly at that. "What?"

"You? Subtle? I can't think of a worse word to describe you as." He teased, leaning on the banister.

"Shut up, asshole." She retorted.

"You cut deep, don’t you?" He said smirking.

"I'm better when Gaara is by me. He fuels my desire to be a petty bitch." Ino explained and Kankuro nodded slowly. He still didn't understand how Gaara and Ino were friends but he'd been questioning it for years. He was impressed Gaara managed to get such a hot girl as a best friend and turned out to be gay. How unfortunate. Best friends since they were 7 and 8, that's like shit out of a romance novel.

"I too, am fueled by Gaara to be a petty bitch." Ino smiled at him but then a silence fell over the two. They didn't know what to say. Kankuro stood up straight and turned towards his room. "Come on. Let's talk." Ino sighed and walked up the stairs. Rasa's house was so extra the staircase was forever long. She hated going upstairs.

She followed him to his bedroom a room she'd only been in a handful of times before.

Kankuro's room was a lot different than Gaara's room.

Gaara was, in polite terms, anal. He was super specific where everything went, everything was organized in files. He was the only person Ino knew under the age of 50 that had a filing cabinet. He also had so many lists everywhere. Everything was in order. His room was pristine.

Kankuro's room was dark. He had blackout curtains on every window. There were Christmas lights pinned up all along the top corner of the wall all year long. He had pictures of his favorite bands on his wall and a lot of them were autographed. Kankuro went to concerts a lot. It wasn't surprising. He had a huge computer desk in the corner with a gaming computer and a really nice chair. His bed was a large mess in the opposite corner of the room. His room wasn't dirty, there weren't clothes everywhere, but it wasn't neat. His walls were a dark purple (which Ino appreciated, it was her favorite color, after all) most of his accent colors in the room was black. Black sheets, black comforter, black throw rugs, black dressers, black desk, black rimmed mirror. Everything. Ino took in the sight of the room that was being lit by the Christmas lights instead of any of the windows being open. The air smelled stale in his room. Not terrible, just old air. She wanted to open a window in the worst way.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro asked after he sat down on his computer chair. She ripped the curtain back and pulled the window open.

"It smells like old air in here. Jesus, air the room out more, will you?" She scolded and he frowned.

"I didn't notice anything."

"That's because you live in this room." Ino responded and looked around for a place to sit. She kicked off her heels and climbed up on his bed which was up oddly high for some reason (if she made a show of her ass as she got on the bed, Kankuro wasn't complaining.)

"Well... what do you want to talk about?" Ino sighed. Guys are so stupid!

"You've had 7 girlfriends and you still have no idea how girls work?" Ino said flatly and Kankuro raised his eyebrow.

"How do you-"

"Just assume I know everything, it's easier that way." Kankuro nodded with a thoughtful look.

"Well, what are you referring to?"

"Do you want me to be completely blunt here?"

"I mean, I'm not going to understand hints so probably." She sighed, she was so good at playing coy. She would never get what she wanted with Kankuro. She wished Gaara was straight. He seemed to be perceptive. 

Ino blinked at the thought. Since when was being perceptive her only need in a boyfriend?

"Do you like me or not?" Ino asked simply, Kankuro blushed slightly at the forward question.

"I-I mean I-"

'Kankuro. Don't pussyfoot around the question. I don't have all day to talk about our feelings." Kankuro blinked. Ino was a bitch when she was impatient.

"Okay. So no feelings. Got it. Yes. I like you."

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Kankuro blinked.

"What do you mean what do I plan-"

"Is this going somewhere or no?" She cut in and Kankuro opened his mouth to speak. Then he closed it. "What?"

"It's just..." He sighed. "I don't know. Do you even want a relationship?" He asked and Ino paused. She wasn't very sure about it. She liked Kankuro but she really didn't know.

"Do you?" She decided to ask.

"I don't know. I don't know where this would go. I'm a bit wary of it. I just got out of a relationship." Ino scoffed.

"Same."

"But when we kissed it just felt nice. It felt right. It was awkward but it was something I wanted and knew I wanted." Ino nodded slowly.

"You want to take it slow...?" She asked slowly and he looked uncomfortable at that and was stumbling over his words. "You want to take the relationship slow and have sex?"

"How can you always make it difficult for me to flirt with you?" Kankuro asked gruffly with a red face.

"I would very much like you to flirt with me. It isn't my fault I render guys speechless with my beauty." She said arrogantly and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Kankuro beckoned her with a finger. She raised an eyebrow and jumped off the deathtrap of a bed and walked over to him. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. He put his hands over hers and grinned. 

"If I could make you come with one finger, think of what I can do with all five." Ino grinned wickedly and sat on his lap.

"Do you like to draw? Because I put the D in raw." Kankuro put his hands on her hips, securing her in his lap.

"Do you work at subway? Because you just gave me a footlong."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because your face is all jacked up."

"Damn girl, did you fall from heaven? Because so did Satan."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? I always wanted to fuck an angel."

"Did it hurt when you broke through the mantel ascending from hell?"

"Stop, you're making me blush." Ino said with a wink and shoved his shoulder. He chuckled and looked up at her with a slightly dopy smile.

"Are you an antiquer? Because I got junk that hasn't been touched in a while." Kankuro said with a sad face and Ino laughed out loud.

"Are you a fire alarm? Because you're really loud and annoying."

"I'd suck your dad's dick just to taste the recipe." Ino covered her mouth to try not to laugh at that too hard, Kankuro was smirking.

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because have sex with me." Kankuro snorted.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd stick my dick in your ass."

"Do you like jalapeños? Because I'm gonna be jalapeño ass."

"Nice legs, what time do they open?"

Ino was not very proud to say that the conversation was actually turning her on. She didn't think it was the content of what they were saying, just the teasing flirting they were doing. Kankuro felt the same way. He was pretty sure he was a few flirts away from an erection which would be really embarrassing because Ino was sitting in his lap. He didn't need any more reason.

"Why don't you text me when you figure out what you want." Ino said with a smile and leaned in slowly, eyes looking from his lips to his eyes. She kissed him slowly and sensually. When she pulled away, Kankuro's heart was pounding and she gave him a teasing smile and climbed off his lap. He would be lying if he said he didn't keep his hands on her hips as she walked away just to feel her ass in his hands. She grabbed her shoes and left the room giving him one last smirk. Kankuro sagged in his chair and tried to even his breathing.

When did saying bad pickup lines become so erotic?

***

"You're back early." Gaara said when he saw Ino come into his bedroom. She sat on his bed next to him and sighed.

"I had to leave before I fucked him, not gonna lie." Gaara scrunched his nose in disgust. "What? How about for the future I'll rename him so you don't have to think about it being your brother. Let's name him... Tim."

"Tiny-Tim?" Gaara offered and she got a look mixed with horror and disgust.

"Oh god I hope not. Do penis sizes stay consistent in the family? Gaara how big are you?" 

"Ino, that's an inappropriate question. I don't ask you what your bra size is."

"Gaara, what's my bra size?" Ino asked.

"It's a 34 C." Gaara said easily, then frowned. "Why do I know that?"

"I talk about my boobs a lot. You were bound to." She said simply and then stared expectantly at her best friend.

"I don't know! I didn't measure it!" Ino frowned.

"Why not?"

"Why would I? Oh man I'm going to work myself up just so I can break out my new ruler and see if it measures things correctly."

"You should've just known that I would ask you this question one day." Ino said with a sigh.

"Oh yes, how could I not have prepared for the situation we're in right now." Gaara said and Lee walked in the room with a grin on his face. Before he could get a word in, Ino stopped him.

"How big is Gaara's dick?" She asked and Gaara sighed but didn't look surprised and Lee looked more embarrassed than Gaara did by a landslide. 

"U-uh w-why do you wanna know something like that?" Lee asked awkwardly and closed the door behind him, hoping Rasa didn't hear that conversation.

"She wants to get a gage with how big Kankuro is." Gaara said and Lee was waiting for Ino to deny it in a fit of embarrassment but her expression remained unchanged, she continued to stare at him expectantly.

"I-I do not know. I do not enter those moments with a ruler in my pocket." Lee said with a blush.

"Is that a ruler in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Gaara said, looking at Ino seriously.

"Both. I have the ruler for this exact occasion, to measure my magnum dong." Lee watched Ino giggle and Gaara chuckle and just wanted to leave the room. Their sense of humor was... interesting to say the least. "So come on. Give me an estimate."

"I don't know, Ino. I have no perception of sizing for anything." Gaara said and looked over at Lee.

"W-wh- you want me to answer this question?" Lee asked and Ino stared at him.

"Lee what's my bra size?" She asked and he blinked.

"34C- WHY do I know that?" Ino bit back a smirk.

"See? It's only fair that I know Gaara's penis size. You both know my bra size." She argued.

"Okay but breasts aren't sexual organs, Ino. Plus, you can see the shape of your boobs. I don't walk around with an erection all day for everyone to see."

"I'm feeling flirty today, just going to wear low rise jeans that show the top of my penis." Ino responded with a smirk.

"I really should leave..." Lee mumbled with a blush.

"You broke my boyfriend." Gaara complained. "He didn't even kiss me hello since you distracted him with penises."

"To be fair I was distracting him with the thought of YOUR penis, so you're welcome." Lee now felt bad that he didn't kiss his boyfriend hello so he quickly made his way over to the bed and Gaara hugged him and Lee kissed the top of his head.

"Hello. I am happy to see you." Lee said with a smile and Gaara nodded.

"I'm happy to see you too, Lee."

***

"Are you okay?" Lee asked while they laid next to each other in bed that night.

"Yeah, why?" Gaara asked and Lee frowned.

"I just feel like something is wrong and if there is something wrong I would like to fix it because I love you." Gaara sighed. "What is it?"

"What am I to Metal?" He asked and Lee blinked.

"His mama." Lee said simply.

"Are you saying that to placate me or do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." Lee said seriously. "Metal would not be the happy kid he is now if it were not for you. It is the end of July right now. You have been in his life for 8 months now. He loves you and you are his mama." Gaara nodded slowly.

"It's just... frustrating with you." Gaara admitted and Lee's face softened in a sad curiosity. "You say things like this yet I feel like... I know Metal is your son. But as time goes on I get less and less of a say what happens with him. Like I said, I know he's your son but you keep saying he's mine too and I just don't feel that way. You undermine a lot of what I do which I got over because he's your son but if you won't let me make certain choices like to give him some milk before dinner, am I really a co-parent or just a baby-sitter?" Gaara's expression was hurt, annoyed and confused all in one and Lee felt terrible for it.

"Gaara. I had no idea you felt that way." Lee said quietly. "I am sorry. It's just... I am only 20 years old. I do not know how to raise a kid or if I am doing the right thing or if I am doing a terrible thing. I worry about hurting Metal in the long run by doing things I should not do. I do not even know what things I am trying to avoid doing. But you are right. You parent him just as much as me, if not more on some days. You are the one who gets him to and from school. You are the one who watches him when I am at work. You are the one who makes him his meals, you buy things for him, you dress him in the mornings... Gaara I am so sorry if you felt like I do not see you as an equal. I could not do this without you. You mean everything to me. I promise we will talk about these things as they come up. You deserve a say in it too. I should trust that you also want what is best for Metal."

"Thank you, Lee." Gaara said softly.

"I really am sorry." Lee apologized again.

"I know." Gaara responded softly.

"Can I have a kiss?" Gaara fought a smile.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Lee smiled and pulled Gaara close to him and kissed him. 

"I thought we would have more... intimacy living here together. As it turns out, we do not." Lee said with a sigh and Gaara nodded.

"Kids suck." Lee agreed. "I'm really tired but we can have a quickie if you want."

"It has been so long you can just look at me and we will be done." Lee said with a sigh. Gaara chuckled and kissed Lee's neck.

"Well come on. I don't have all night for this quickie."

"You really know how to make me feel special." Lee teased.

"I'm not trying to make you special, I'm trying to get your pants off." Gaara said with a smirk.

"I suppose I'll take that." Lee said and yanked his pants off and slid Gaara's pants down while they kissed. It was nice to just give each other soft loving kisses.

"Wait." Lee stopped and pulled away, jumping off the bed and looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Gaara asked, propping himself up.

"A ruler."

"I really dislike you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 175 pages later... This story was supposed to be a short story like 15k words just to be cute. It is now like 80k words and I have no idea how I keep losing control like this.
> 
>  **note**  
>  The heros and villains origin files now has Kiba and Kakashi. Check it out!
> 
> 1) Which pickup line was your favorite?  
> 2) Ino and Kankuro are obviously going to sleep together soon. Should I write a smut chapter for them or should I just mention it happened?  
> 3) Sasuke and Naruto will either be in next chapter or the chapter after that. Any headcannons for them as parents?  
> 4) I find myself shipping my version of Ino with like everyone she talks to. Does anyone else have this problem and do you know why and how to solve it? (Like I could seriously just be like "and then ino slept with Rasa because why not" and think to myself "what a great ship" [tbh I hadn't even thought about Rasa/Ino. lmao imagine if she sees Rasa in the dark and he looks like Kankuro and she hits on him so hard and Rasa is just like"?!?!?!?" I just made myself laugh])


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm kind of sad for no reason and it was difficult to even write this much. I haven't updated in like two days. Sorry. I'll try to do better.
> 
>  **Ninoo** : Yes you do find out this chapter! Just because you asked!  
>  **Renalafae** : Haha that would be so cute, I'll have to do it. I would love gossip-y Naruto.  
>  **RainiDayz** : As always, I love your prompts/headcannons. They're always on point. I can't wait to use them next chapter!  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : It was fun to write last chapter. I don't even know why they have the strange conversations they have. I just kind of write them and think "Why do people even read this trash" lmao  
>  **Dewin** : Sounds like a plan. I could write that. There was already going to be more drama with Gaara as a step parent figure. (One of the only conflicts planned in this fluffball of a story) Haha I love how everyone sees Sasuke as the same person. "He acts like he's too cool but in reality he's a helicopter mom"  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Aw, well if you're my Ino, then you must be loved by all! Especially all of my lovely readers! I'll write a smut chapter just cause you asked. (I honestly really wanted to write one anyway, you just gave me my excuse) My favorite was the antique one. I giggled when I wrote it.  
>  **Ashlynn** : Thank you so much for your kind words! Children are tough! I'm hoping with this story I can prove they're not all little angels. I read a lot of stories where they have kids and it's fantastic and the kids listen but... they don't and they're jerks sometimes lol. I hope you get the son you want though (and name him Metal lol) And thank you again! I am so glad you like my writing and my characters. You enjoy your holiday as well!

Chapter Nineteen:

Ino was in her room getting ready for bed. She just washed off her face mask and now was applying moisturizer. Today had been so exhausting. Her phone went off on her vanity table and she looked at it and saw she had a text from Kankuro. Smiling, she wiped the excess moisturizer off her hands and picked up her phone to unlock it, seeing her background of her and Gaara from the vacation.

_**So you said to text you.** _

_I believe my exact words were 'why don't you text me when you figure out what you want'._

_**Okay.  
I know what I want.** _

_Care to share with the class?_

_**Do you want to go out sometime?** _

_I go out often, considering I'm not fond of staying in my house all the time._

_**You're an asshole, that isn't what I meant.** _

_Well then, you should learn to be more clear about what you want._

_**You. I want you. Go on a date with me.  
Please.  
I'll even pay.** _

_You're going to pay me to go on a date with you?  
Score._

_**No, you dick. I'll pay for the date.** _

_Oh, that's disappointing._

_**'ll pay you in... orgasms?** _

_I'll take it. When are we going out?_

_**Seriously?  
Wow  
Um.  
When are you free?** _

_Take me out Thursday night._

_**Okay. Thursday night. What time?** _

_Whenever. I'll probably be at Gaara's apartment getting ready._

_**Why Gaara's apartment?** _

_He's my girlfriend._

_**Oh. Clearly. Makes sense.** _

_Doesn't it?_

_**No, actually. I can't picture it at all so I'll take your word for it.** _

_I'll try to take a video of him being my girlfriend, you'll see._

_**I somehow don't think that'll go over well with him but I'm excited to see it all the same.** _

_I'm sure you are. Alright, I am actually going to bed because I have to get up for work in 7 hours. TTYL~! Bye!_

_**Later** _

Ino rolled her eyes at the text. She would whip him into shape soon enough. She took off her robe and hung it on her door and kicked off her slippers. She laid in her bed and plugged her phone in and shut the light off. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the vibrating noise of a text sounded through room. She frowned and grabbed the phone. Hm. Gaara text her. He was never up this late.

_**17.4cm** _

Ino grinned at the text and sent him a kissy face and laid back down with a giggle.

***

Gaara was dropping Metal off at daycare when he noticed two familiar faces.

Boruto and Sarada went to the same daycare as Metal. He wondered why none of them noticed. Sarada gave him a shy wave and Boruto was playing blocks with Metal. Gaara smiled at the sight of it. He was glad Metal was making friends. He would have to figure out when Naruto or Sasuke picked them up usually so he could talk to them about scheduling a playdate.

A part of Gaara snorted at the aspect of him scheduling a playdate and he left the daycare with a final wave to Metal.

He had so much to do today he just wanted to sleep. Luckily he didn't have work today. There were the small things in life that kept him going.

After Gaara got home, he cleaned Metal's room first as he always did. He wasn't sure how Metal managed to destroy the room to the extent he did. After that, he cleaned his own room. Really, the only thing he had to do was make the bed. He then went in the kitchen and put away all the dishes from the night before and wiped down the sink and cleaned the coffee cups from this morning.

Gaara knew he still had to go shopping for dinner but he really didn't want to. It was so gloomy outside, all he wanted to do was sleep. It was just raining all the time now, it wasn't much fun.

Gaara sat on the couch and decided to watch TV as a mindless thing to do. He didn't really expect to fall asleep.

***

"Boo? You alive there, buddy?" Gaara's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.

"What time is it!?" He asked and Ino took a step back from him.

"Um. It's three-thirty."

"Fuck! How did I sleep for 4 hours?!" Gaara jumped up and turned the TV off and rubbed his eyes.

"You were tired...?" Ino said slowly and Gaara grumbled and went to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get dinner. I fell asleep and I wanted to pick Metal up by 4. Are you coming or not?" Ino rolled her eyes and joined him anyway.

***

After they got a few things at the store, Gaara stopped at the daycare. It was 4:30 which was later than he wanted to pick Metal up, but the plus side is that Naruto was in the process of bringing his kids out from the daycare.

"Hey Gaara! I didn't know Metal came here until I saw him today. What a coincidence!" Naruto laughed as he was being dragged to the car by his toddlers.

"Yeah, I saw Sarada this morning. And Boruto was playing with Metal."

"How cute. We should get together for a playdate! When are you free?"

"Depends on if you want to do it on a weekend or a weekday."

"Uh, Saturday is best for me if you're good with it." Gaara nodded. He worked the early morning shift. He should be fine. "Awesome! I'll see you on Saturday!" By the time Gaara was done talking with Naruto, Ino was already buckling Metal in his carseat.

"That was quick."

"Well, we need to go to the mall, I have to shop for something to wear! I have a date tonight!" 

"Oh so now we can go to the mall where I will chase around a toddler while you look for clothes. Fantastic. Let's go."

***

Kankuro was sitting at his computer desk when his phone went off. He picked it up, it was a text from Ino. A video. He could clearly see his brother and the text just said

_I told you he was my girlfriend ;)_

Kankuro chuckled and clicked on the video, it took up his screen and he could see more clearly that Gaara was holding Metal on his hip and Metal was cuddled against Gaara's chest. The video was taken mid sentence so it was hard to get a gage on the topic right away.

_"-is stupid. Ino, don't. Just. This." He held up a shirt. It was really slutty. Kankuro loved this. "My brother will love this shirt. Don't fucking wear it. I told you once, I didn't raise a slut."_

_"But-"_

_"No. Here. Wear this shirt. It'll bring out your hair and eye color. Plus, it flairs out at the hips so it'll give you a more hourglass shape. Wear it with your black pencil skirt. Don't forget to buy stockings, you always complain about your heels hurting your feet. And you are only 3 inches shorter than Kankuro. You do not need to wear your 6 inch heels, you will dwarf him and probably break something."_

The video ended there but Kankuro was too busy laughing to even notice. Why wasn't Gaara like this at home? When Ino said Gaara was her girlfriend he didn't think she was serious. He couldn't wait to make fun of Gaara for this later.

***

"Oh! Hello Ino!" Lee said surprised, walking into his and Gaara's bedroom to see her in her underwear. "I am sorry." Ino was sitting on the bed with Gaara behind her helping her pin her hair up a certain way.

"No problem. Hi Lee." She waved and Lee watched as his boyfriend finished Ino's hair and sat back on the bed.

"Don't fuck it up this time. I'm not fixing it again." Gaara said and climbed off the bed to welcome his boyfriend home.

"Where is Metal?" Lee asked and Gaara smiled.

"I came home and guess who was here? Hint. It was your dads." 

"How many guesses do I get?" Lee asked jokingly with a smile. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's let Ino put her shirt on. I've seen her naked enough in my life."

"You love it~!" Ino called out to him as he closed the door. Lee thought of how strange their dynamic was. Also, he must really trust Gaara if he was in a room with a mostly naked very attractive woman without being jealous.

"So what would you like to do on our free night?" Gaara asked and watched as Lee's purely innocent face transformed into a devilish grin. "Oh, yeah?" Gaara asked, smirking and Lee picked Gaara up. Gaara wrapped his legs around Lee and Lee brought him to the couch and kissed him.

"I can think of a few things..."

"Oh, hey there 17.4 centimeters." Ino said when she saw the two on the couch. 

"You told her?!" Lee asked and Gaara shrugged.

"She asked." Ino leaned over the couch with a sweet smile.

"But you never told me Lee's." She pointed out and Gaara pulled Lee close to him, making Lee lose his balance and just collapsed on Gaara's chest. 

"I would never!" He said loudly and then mouthed "Ninteen point five".

"Oh darn. I really wanted to know." Ino said in the same tone and then mouthed "hot damn" which Gaara mouthed back "I know"

"What are you two doing?" Lee asked, muffled by Gaara's shirt.

"Nothing." Gaara said innocently and stroked his boyfriend's hair. "Goodbye Ino. You have a date. And you're already... Seventeen minutes late." Ino smiled sweetly.

"Oh, honey I'm always late." She said and blew him a kiss and left. Gaara let Lee lay on his chest for a while and then Lee looked up with his big eyes.

"So..." He started, coyly.

"I would love to have sex with you, Lee." Gaara said with a quirk of hips lips.

"Mmmm." Lee grinned and gave Gaara light kisses on his lips. "I am happy to hear that." Lee pushed himself off of Gaara and held out his hand. Gaara gladly took it and Lee helped him up. 

"We should hurry and get started before your dads show up. I don't want to be interrupted." Gaara whispered and Lee nodded his head vigorously. The amount of times they'd slept together since moving in could be counted on his fingers. Lee was growing to really like having sex with Gaara. 

One of the reasons was because he knew that no matter what, when he woke up, Gaara would be there in his arms.

Or on the other side of the bed. Gaara went through anti-snuggle phases which was fine. As long as he was there when Lee woke up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, short chapter. Sorry. I'm dying inside for no reason. Thanks for reading.
> 
> 1) should I write the date or just skip to the next filler chapter (SasuNaru play date~!)  
> 2) Anything special on the play date you want to see?  
> 3) Did anyone want a SasuNaru arc at all or no?
> 
> I just want to say I appreciate all the feedback I get. When I'm having trouble with writing a chapter, I read my comments. Reminding myself that people actually enjoy my work is honestly what keeps me writing. I hope everyone who comments realizes without your comments, the story wouldn't be where it is today and I love all of you. Even if you haven't commented in a while, I still think about you and hope you're okay (in my mind, if someone stops commenting I think they died and then I worry and then I feel weird for worrying because I think of if people would think I was strange for worrying about them because they haven't commented in a while... yeah) 
> 
> TLDR; I adore all of you. Thank you for keeping me going.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro/Ino date  
> First part of the playdate!
> 
> I was going to write the entire playdate now but I'm tired and I wanted to get this chapter posted. So, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tanzerin** : Thank you very much. I hope the story helped alleviate the pain of finals, because finals are terrible. (My husband just had two weeks of finals so I totally get it) Funny story, I'm from the US too but here in Hungary the only ruler I could find was in centimeters so I just went with it. Again, thank you!  
>  **MirSama** : I will try to write it when I figure out where to put it. I promise.  
>  **AshBoopTaylor** : Oh I love my babies so much. Ino/Kank are my life right now. Omg I hate cuddling too! For the same reason! Yes this story was to get away from drama so that's why it's mostly just fluff. I have enough angst with YBMC. Thank you for the tumblr idea btw.  
>  **oxohunnyoxo** : Thank you! I just know if I take off for too long I won't write anymore. That's why I've tried to at least post something these passed few days. Just to make sure I didn't stop completely. It's only the first part of the playdate, but I did use one of your ideas for it.   
> **Halpmehpls7580** : Aw I'm sorry you deal with anxiety and depression. I do too so I know it sucks. I'm glad the story helps. It helps me a lot to write it, to be honest. There's just like different levels of it for me and sometimes I'm so sad I can't write which is what I do when I'm sad so it sucks lol. Thank you for commenting all the times you do <3  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Aw thank you. I normally didn't care for SasuNaru much until everyone started cheering for them to get together in YBMC so now it's kind of my fallback for the two. I've grown to accept they're meant for each other. Yes, the boys need to get some, poor things.  
>  **Dewin** : Thank you very much. I try to keep Ino a funny character. I adore her. And her relationship with Gaara. I love them. I totally wanted her to hold out on him for as long as I could but I guess I wanted them to get some. oops. I'm excited for more of the playdate! Sorry it got cut off this chapter. I'm so glad my story cheers you up to read it. It cheers me up to write it!   
> **Desbelleschoses** : Thank you dear. I appreciate it.   
> **Rae** : all the fluff is for you, my dear. There will be a chapter in Metal's perspective soon! (there's a bit of it this chapter)

Chapter Twenty:

"Nice of you to finally show up." Kankuro said to Ino when she drove by the front of the restaurant with her window down. His arms were crossed and she just giggled and parked the car. He watched her shut the car off and get out and bit his tongue harder than he anticipated he would. His eyes watered a bit. She looked fantastic. The shirt Gaara picked out was a powdery pink color and it did accent her hips. With her black pencil skirt it made her look thinner. Kankuro hadn't seen her from the behind yet but he could guarantee it made her ass look fantastic too. She had tights on and very simple black heels. Her hair was pinned up in a perfectly messy bun and she didn't have much makeup on. "You look beautiful." He complimented her and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Aw, you're pretty dapper, if I do say so myself." She winked again. Kankuro was in black slacks, a green polo shirt under a gray sweater and a reddish brown jacket. 

"Thanks..." He said semi-shyly. "Uh, shall we?" He offered his arm and Ino smirked at him and took it. 

They walked inside and it was a lot nicer inside than she thought. Nice wood feel, very cozy. The tables were booths and pretty closed off from one another. Very romantic. Ino fought a smile.

"Reservation for Kankuro." He said and Ino grinned up at him. He even made reservations. He was simply the cutest. Kankuro ignored her stare but she saw him blush under her scrutiny. The damn sweetheart he was. Ino couldn't wait to tease him for being a sap.

They were brought to their tables and Ino took off her sweater and put her purse down next to her on the booth. Kankuro just watched her with a curl of his lips.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ino said and Kankuro pulled out his phone and took a picture. "Hey! No! Delete that. I probably look like crap."

"I think you look beautiful." He said and showed her the picture. She didn't look terrible but Kankuro needed to learn her angles. 

"Aren't you a sweetie-pie. And reservations? Wow, fancy. I thought we were going to Applebee's or something." Kankuro scoffed.

"Applebee's? Come on. I don't think that lowly of you... If anything I'd bring you to TGI Fridays."

"I'm fine with it. They have the bigass Mudslide with the ice cream." Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Ino, you're 18. How have you tried that?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"You act like people will ID me. Especially when it's a male bartender." Kankuro gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

"You... You're something else, Ino."

"I hope that's a compliment." He gave her a smirk.

"You bet, princess."

"So. We're going to be going to the same college." Ino pointed out and Kankuro smiled at that.

"Yes we will. I will bother you always." She winked.

"Oh, don't tease me like that." He chuckled. "I never asked what you were going for."

"Oh, uh, well right now I'm just getting the liberal arts shit out of the way and after that I'm going to transfer to programming."

"Wow. Programming." Ino blinked and forced a smile.

"You don't have to find it interesting." He laughed.

"Oh thank god. Seriously, could you pick a more boring degree?"

"You just say that because you're bored by computers. So Miss. Yamanaka. What are YOU going for?"

"Same as you, initially. Liberal arts, then transferring." She didn't specify her end goal and Kankuro stared at her expectantly. "Oh, sorry. Zoned out there. I'm going for Law." His eyes widened.

"You're going for Law?" She nodded simply. "Wow. I didn't expect that."

"What did you expect? Fashion? Cosmetology? Child development?" Kankuro's face colored slightly.

"I guess it was a little sexiest of me, huh?" She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"A bit. But I forgive you because you're cute." She flirted.

"Hello, my name is Deidara and I'll be your waiter tonight, un." Ino glanced over at the waiter. He was adorable. He was so short. Aw, she loved him. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a Root Beer." Kankuro said and Ino smiled.

"Just a water for me, thank you." She said and Deidara nodded and walked away. Kankuro looked at her. "What?"

"A water?"

"Yes. I like water. I promise I will drink at least 3 glasses of water before dinner is over." 

"I'm learning so much about you tonight. Are you also going to order a salad?" He teased and she scoffed.

"Please, I'll get the biggest fucking steak they have." Ino flipped through the menu. "Ooh, they have ribeye." She glanced up at Kankuro and he was smiling at her. "What did I do now?"

"I just like learning things about you. You like steak, good to know. How do you like it cooked?"

"Anything more than medium rare is just murdering the poor thing twice. It died once already." His smile grew and she couldn't fight her own smile. "What?"

"I told you, I just like learning things about you." Ino couldn't fight the blush on her cheeks and looked back at the menu. Kankuro was looking at her a bit too sweetly and it was strange. Not unwelcomed, just new.

"Why don't you tell me about you?" She asked.

"Well, my favorite food is Salisbury steak and I hate spinach." Ino smiled.

"I like cherry tomatoes and pudding. I don't like sashimi."

The two shared interests until Deidara appeared with their drinks and took their order. He left and Ino and Kankuro submerged themselves into another conversation.

It took them until after their food to realize that they stopped the silly flirting and they were just trying to have an honest conversation. Kankuro didn't realize Ino could actually be serious before. He liked it. She was ridiculously smart, too. It was interesting to see the type of front she wore on a regular basis but her banter was quick and witty. She had him laughing on several occasions. 

They decided to share dessert and Ino was playing footsie with him under the table and he was biting his cheek to stop himself from grinning at her. They wound up fighting over the cherry and Ino grabbed it and threw it in her mouth, stem and all. Kankuro raised an eyebrow. She made several strange, thoughtful faces and then stuck her tongue out and picked up the stem that was tied nicely and put it in front of Kankuro with a wink.

"Imagine what else I can do with my tongue." She teased and Kankuro looked around to flag down the waiter.

"Can we get the check?" He asked and Ino playfully kicked him under the table and he laughed at her.

When Deidara came to give the check, he didn't even put it down before Kankuro was handing him his card. Ino found that strangely attractive.

"You don't even want to see the damage?" Ino asked and Kankuro shrugged.

"Not much I can do about it now. Already spent it." He said honestly.

"Thank you for dinner." She said earnestly. "It was great."

"Yeah. You're welcome. Did... Did you want to hang out somewhere or...?"

"Where do you have in mind?" Ino asked and Kankuro shrugged. He was interrupted by the waiter and he took the check to sign it. Not bad. They only spent 78 dollars. He was willing to spend more than that on her. He glanced up at her and she was trying to peek at the bill and he covered it with his hand and she pouted at him. He rolled his eyes and signed his name and threw down a twenty and closed the book.

"Let's go." He said and gathered his things.

"A twenty, huh? I can't tell if you're a good tipper or not. I didn't see what the damage was." Kankuro guided her to the door with his hand on her lower back.

"Oh, I assure you. I'm a very good tipper." He said and they walked outside. There was something nice about being outside in the fresh air after eating as much as they did. Ino had leftovers so they went to her car to put them down. Kankuro walked behind her and bit his lip. Yeah, her ass looked phenomenal in that skirt. He should really text Gaara a thank you.

"Okay. So, your car or mine?" She asked and he held out his hand and she closed the passenger door in her car and took his hand. "I guess yours." She mumbled and he opened his car door for her and she sat down and he checked to make sure she wasn't hanging out of the car and closed the door, getting himself in on the driver's side. "So where do you want to go?"

"I really don't care. I just... I didn't want you to go yet." Ino smiled at him and nodded. She couldn't wait to tell Gaara what a sap his older brother was. (And possibly how she totally screwed his brains out but that hasn't happened yet.)

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Kankuro slowly reached for Ino's hand and she hid her smile and laced her fingers with his. She could feel him relax at the touch and tried not to giggle. She hadn't realized how nervous he would be with her.

"What has you so nervous? You've known me for like 10 years." Kankuro nodded stiffly.

"Yes. But I feel like I'm just learning about you now. And I really like you and I'm just incredibly awkward. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I think it's sweet." She said and decided she would try to ease some of the tension as best as possible. "If you were words on a page, you'd be the fine print." Kankuro looked at her and raised an eyebrow but smirked nonetheless.

"I would hide every chair in the world just to have you sit on my face."

"What's on the Menu? Me n' u."

"I'm no weatherman but you can expect a few inches tonight."

"My couch pulls out but I don't." Kankuro blinked at her. "What? I didn't know any girly ones."

"Are you a gorilla exhibit? Because I'd like to accidentally put a child in you."

"Did you grow up on a chicken farm? Cause you sure know how to raise cocks." Kankuro stared at her again. "I'm sorry, all I know are the ones about dicks."

"My watch says you aren't wearing any underwear. Oh, you are? Must be 15 minutes fast." He said and Ino frowned at him. "What?"

"No the time is correct." She said and he thought about what she said and she could tell when realization dawned on him and smirked.

"Wait, what?" He asked and swallowed thickly. "You aren't wearing underwear?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Do you want to check?" She smirked and watched his whole face turn red and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Aw, am I turning you on, 'Kuro?"

"You always turned me on, Ino. You just usually didn't know about it." He admitted gruffly.

"Really?" Her grin was wicked. "Do tell."

"What is there to tell? You turn me on. You have for a while now."

"How long is a while?"

"Jesus, how many questions do you ask?" Ino shrugged.

"I'm a girl. I need to know all the details. Especially when it's about me turning you on. So, when was the first time I turned you on?" Kankuro groaned at the question and rubbed his face. "What? You're embarrassed now?"

"It's really embarrassing. I'd rather not say." He said and that just egged Ino on even more.

"Aw come on! I gotta know now!" She said excitedly. "Please?"

"Ino..."

"Come on! Tell me!" Kankuro rubbed his face and took a deep breath.

"When I was going through puberty I would get an erection every time I saw you." He said looking a bit mortified. 

"Oh my god, THAT'S why you were always running away from me when I was 12! I thought you didn't like me. Aw, Kankuro. How romantic."

"How in the hell is that romantic?"

"I don't know, I'm sure I could twist it somehow. This is special. Think of how many years went by that we liked each other and we're finally on a date!" Kankuro turned the car down a road with an abundance of potholes and Ino frowned as she bounced on the seat. "Are you bringing me to the woods to murder me?"

"No I'm taking you to the woods so I can peacefully die of embarrassment." He said and she noticed he was still blushing.

"Oh Kankuro, don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute."

"How in the world is that cute?" He asked and she shrugged. "Thank you."

"No, seriously I do." Ino was so fucking strange, Kankuro didn't know what to make of her half the time. 

Once they got to the end of the road, Kankuro turned down another path and parked the car. He climbed out and Ino followed him. She quickly walked up to him as he walked down the narrow path created by years of 4-wheeler usage in the woods. The foliage was pressed down and she saw the wheel marks. She wondered where they were going and why Kankuro was taking her into the woods when she was in high heels.

They walked for a while until Kankuro stopped in front of a tree. There were planks of wood hammered on the trunk and she looked up to see a treehouse. She blinked. Was this Kankuro's treehouse? Kankuro started to climb up and she waited until he was safely up and took off her shoes and climbed up barefoot. Once he could reach her, he pulled her up into the treehouse. She looked around. It was cozy. She read all the carvings on the wall. She saw Kankuro's name and several other names she recognized to be Kankuro's friends. This must've been their hang out.

"I made this treehouse with three of my friends when we were in 5th grade. Other than them, no one knows this place exists. We used to go to my friend Sasori's house and walk here and spend all day in this thing reading comic books and other nerdy things. When I was about 15 I got mad at my dad and I ran away and stayed in this treehouse for two days before I couldn't take it anymore and I went back home. This treehouse is special to me, it's like a second home. I haven't been here in a while. Usually I show up once a month to clean out the mess the bugs and animals make. I haven't had time for the past 4 months. I see that someone else cleaned it though."

"Why did you bring me here?" Ino asked and Kankuro glanced over at her.

"One day, me and the guys were all up here and we were talking about... I don't know, comics? Anyway, they started talking about cute girls. It was around the time were we started noticing girls. Anyway, I didn't really say anything because I didn't think I had much to contribute. I didn't really pay attention to girls. One of them though said they thought you were hot. We were like 13 at the time so I thought it was weird that he was saying a 12 year old was hot but it bothered me for some reason. I yelled at him and told him not to talk about you like that and they teased me about it for weeks. And that's how this came to be." Kankuro pointed up and Ino glanced up and blushed. "That was written by my friends while I wasn't here. I was super mad about it at the time. They told me I could cross it out but I never did."

Kankuro <3's Ino

"Kankuro..." Ino said quietly as she looked at the letters. It was strange, she always knew she was pretty, but before she was 16 she didn't think much of herself, honestly. Sixteen is when she grew into herself. Her body curved in the right ways. She grew taller, she was curvy and slender. She knew why guys were attracted to her then. Prior to that she couldn't see why anyone would like her. She wasn't much to look at and she was ridiculously annoying. She was amazed Gaara spent as much time with her as he did. He was a literal saint. Reading this carved in the roof of Kankuro's childhood clubhouse was different. Kankuro liked her for years before she actually felt worth liking. 

"Are you ok?" He asked and she sniffled and nodded. "Are you crying?"

"Shut up, you're annoying." She mumbled.

"Why are you crying?"

"Just find it strange that you liked me before I liked myself." She said wistfully and continued looking up at the carving. She could picture a 13 year old Kankuro getting all angry over it too and couldn't help but giggle at the thought. He was probably pouting for days. 

"I don't see how you could ever not like yourself." He said quietly.

"I didn't for a while but I know my mistakes now." Ino said arrogantly and Kankuro laughed at her.

"You always made me laugh." He admitted.

"I loved flirting with you. Even when we were younger. It was super funny to see you get all flustered." Kankuro frowned.

"I eventually stopped getting flustered." He argued and she rolled her eyes.

"You still totally get flustered." She said and he shook his head. She then climbed into his lap.

"Hey baby, how about we talk about the first thing that pops up." She said smirking and Kankuro's face blushed and for a second he was speechless but he wouldn't let her win. 

"If you sit on my face I'll eat my way to your heart." He said, staring at her in the eyes and there was just so much tension suddenly. 

Kankuro pulled her face down in a kiss and held her by the sides of her face. She grabbed the cloth of his shirt to pull him closer to her and slowly his hands moved down her back and pulled her hips towards him. Her body curved into his and he shivered at the feel over her so close to him.

Ino's hands felt like ice against his skin. He was burning up under all the layers he was wearing and realized she wasn't even in a jacket and must be cold. He leaned forward to get the jacket off his back while he kissed her and put the jacket on her shoulders. He kept his hands under the jacket and ran his hands up and down her waist. When he moved down to her hips he felt how high her skirt was hitched up. It was a rather tight skirt so in order to straddle his hips, it was pulled up to right under her ass. Kankuro couldn't help himself, he grabbed her ass in his hands and moaned against her mouth when he felt her bare skin on his pinky. So she was telling the truth about the no underwear after all. 

"What are we doing?" He asked after he pulled away. "I don't want to go too far."

"What do you mean too far?" She asked, breathless.

"I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He responded and she kissed him again. 

"There is literally nothing you could do right now to make me uncomfortable." She whispered and he whimpered. They began to kiss again and Ino felt Kankuro pull her skirt up more and the ache between her legs to be touched was driving her crazy. 

Kankuro wanted to touch Ino. I fact, he wasn't even a virgin so should have an idea of what to do. Unfortunately, he was too frazzled to actually figure out what to do. He wasn't sure if he should get her naked or touch her under her clothes or what. Suddenly he was struck with a terrible realization.

"I don't have a condom." He admitted and Ino went to say something then paused and frowned.

"Damn it, mine are in my car." She closed her eyes in frustration. It was nice to be with someone who actually wanted to have sex and didn't complain about sex like some of Kankuro's other companions. They went back to kissing but this time they were more frustrated than anything. Ino was getting increasingly impatient with Kankuro, for whatever reason she hadn't felt this turned on in her entire life. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and yanked them down enough to let Kankuro's cock spring free and she bit back the giggle. She didn't want to explain that she was giggling that him and Gaara had roughly the same size so she held the laugh back and just gripped his erection. Kankuro made a surprised moan and bucked his hips. He was so close to her, she could feel the heat. 

Kankuro's hands slid up Ino's thighs and he bit his lip feeling the dampness of her inner thighs. He easily slid a finger inside her and marveled at how wet she was. She threw her head back and suddenly everything was just perfect. 

They were in such a strange position currently. Ino was straddling Kankuro's hips, propping herself up on her knees. She was just hovering over Kankuro's cock and just the closeness was driving them crazy. Kankuro didn't think he could be more turned on than having Ino over him moaning and stroking his cock. It was easy enough to finger her. He added a second finger and rubbed her clit with his thumb and she braced herself on the wall behind him and he felt her squeezing his cock with a cry out. She made such delicious sounds. 

As Kankuro fingered her, he noticed she lost more and more control until he could feel the wetness of her with the tip of his cock. They both looked at each other with lust filled eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She gave him a small nod of her head and he yanked her down onto his cock. She shivered at the feeling. It was exactly what she wanted. The feeling of Kankuro inside her, just the thought of Kankuro inside her made her teetering on the edge.

"Oh shit, Ino. Holy fuck." Kankuro's head fell back against the trunk of the tree and he had her by the hips and helped move her up and down. He couldn't describe a more perfect feeling than that. "Fuck fuck fuuuck. Ino. I can't. I'm gonna cum." Ino nodded her head.

Both of them had every inclination to have Kankuro pull out. However once Kankuro heard her moan and felt the way her body reacted, he knew she was close too. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on getting her to finish before he did. He just wanted to feel what it was like to have her clench around him. They kissed each other in desperation and there was sweat trickling down Kankuro's forehead. He wouldn't be surprised if his entire back was soaked. 

Ino came with the softest, sweetest sound. Kankuro should've stopped himself before but with the tightness around him so suddenly he was thrown over the edge. He came with her while they were kissing each other roughly. Kankuro's hands were squeezing Ino's hips with such desperation. 

They collected themselves by pulling away from the kiss and breathing heavily. Kankuro wrapped his arms around Ino and pulled her close to him and in return she hugged around his neck and they just squeezed each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Kankuro whispered.

"I'm on birth control." She whispered back and his whole body relaxed and she giggled. "Don't make a habit of it though. I don't like cleaning up semen."

"Duly noted." He kissed her again and fuck, if it wasn't perfect.

***

Metal was irritated.

His daddy was working out. Mama was cooking. No one was paying attention to him. He grumpily walked into the kitchen and was shooed out because the oven was on. Metal remembered the oven well. He also remembered how much his mama screamed at his daddy about the oven.

His daddy was in the kitchen with something in the oven when Metal walked in. He was taking something out of the oven when Metal walked over. His daddy was so focused on Metal being cute he didn't notice when Metal put both of his hands on the oven door and burned himself. Metal screamed and cried and when Mama found out he babied Metal and fixed his hands and made them not hurt anymore. Then he yelled at daddy. For a while.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm almost done." Mama said and Metal scowled and stomped away. They were always too busy to play. Metal couldn't even go bother his daddy since the door wasn't opened.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Metal ran over to it excitedly. His mama ran to the door to answer it and yanked it open. Metal was shocked to see Boruto and Sarada there. He smiled happily. Friends!

"Sara! Boru!" Metal said happily and hugged them. 

"Hey Gaara, nice to see you." Naruto greeted. "Sasuke will be here in a little bit. He's finishing up downstairs."

"That's fine. I'm just going to show the kids to Metal's room. Come on, Metal." Metal looked up at his Mama and ran behind him. Finally Mama was giving him attention!

Gaara opened the door to Metal's room that Metal had closed earlier and smiled. Metal looked up at his mama then behind him to see his friends. He didn't like being in the room but he guessed if Sarada and Boruto were there it would be okay. 

The three friends scurried into the room and Gaara smiled at them and left the room.

"What's this?" Boruto asked and grabbed the toy weights Metal's daddy bought him. Metal shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure what they were used for. He just knew his daddy curled his arm when he was holding them. It wasn't a very fun toy so Metal didn't play with it.

Sarada was looking through the small bookcase Metal had and Metal smiled happily and sat next to her and pulled out one of the books and handed it to her. It was his favorite book. Love You Forever. Metal almost knew all the words to it! He would have mama read it to him because his daddy would cry every time he read it. 

For a while the room was filled with the random babbling of toddlers. All until Sarada stood up because she heard a familiar voice.

"Daddy!" Sarada yelled and ran out of the room. Metal tilted his head to the side. He didn't even know Sarada knew his daddy. He followed her and then Boruto sighed because he was alone so went out behind Metal. 

Metal saw Sarada hug a man that was most certainly not his daddy. For whatever reason though, Metal liked him. His mama was leaning against the wall talking to the pair and Sasuke was holding Sarada on his hip.

"Hey you two." Naruto grinned and Metal blinked at the smiling man. He stepped closer to his mama.

"For whatever reason, he doesn't like happy people." Gaara said flatly. "He'll probably like Sasuke." This made Sasuke curious. He handed Sarada to Naruto and she pouted but he knelt down to Metal's height and held open his arms. Metal walked from behind Gaara and into Sasuke's arms and hugged him, letting Sasuke pick him up.

"What the hell, kids always love me!" Naruto complained and Sasuke grabbed Sarada with his free hand, he was now holding the two children on his hips and looking like a true dad.

"Don't ask. The happier someone looks, the less likely it will be that Metal likes them. I don't understand it myself." Gaara shook his head and Metal laid on Sasuke's chest and Sarada pouted at sharing her daddy with another person. This was HER daddy.

Lee walked in the room after his workout and smiled at everyone. He saw that Metal was cozied up to Sasuke and sighed, looking at Gaara who was smirking.

"So our son has a type?" He asked and Gaara felt his heart flutter at Lee saying "our son" instead of "my son".

"He likes the broody types." Gaara said with a shrug and Lee pouted. "He loves you too." Lee held out his arms to get Metal to go to him but Metal stayed in Sasuke's arms. "He loves you from a distance..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA MAN. TOTALLY didn't mean for Ino to have sex with Kankuro so soon but there was just too much tension and I couldn't do it anymore. I'm weak. Sorry :(
> 
> 1) How did you like the date?  
> 2) There's going to be a chapter in Metal's perspective soon. When do you think it should be? (Like just him at home with his parents, him at daycare, him at the playground?)  
> 3) How did you enjoy the cameo of Deidara? (I just love him, okay??)
> 
>  **Note**  
>  I have a tumblr for my drawings of my stories! This is way easier than everything I went through to post a picture directly on the story. Just follow me and you'll see the pictures before the chapter comes out they're relevant in. My newest picture is Kankuro and Ino dressed for their date!  
> https://smoresiesfanfic.tumblr.com/  
> Add me! I'm trying to get the word of the story out more. Please help me out. I work very hard on it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> play date~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say this story was published a month and 3 days ago and it's already 90k words and 200 pages? Crazy. Why do I do this to myself?
> 
>  **Renalafae** : I thought it was cute too.  
>  **MirSama** : Yes I love him too.  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : I enjoyed writing it. It's fun developing characters! Yeah there's always tension when I write them in the same room together. Ino will always have the tea as a lawyer! I didn't realize until one of my commenters pointed out that Metal usually goes for the broody ones which is true. I needed Deidara in the story. He isn't in YBMC right now and I missed him. BTW I was thinking, I could do a KakaGai one shot. I never mentioned how Lee came to be, if that was something you were interested in  
>  **PearlSapphireHeaven** : Thank you so much for taking the time to comment! It really made my day! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I have several GaaLee stories so feel free to check them out!

Chapter Twenty-One:

The first thing everyone did was they ate lunch which Gaara had been working on. It was just a bunch of finger foods for the kids to pick at but naturally Boruto didn't like ANYTHING even the things he liked. This led into Boruto crying and Metal just staring at him confused while eating a chicken nugget. Since Boruto didn't want to eat anything, Sarada decided she was going to eat anything either and Gaara closed his eyes in frustration but Sasuke and Naruto brushed it off.

"They'll eat eventually..." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Sarada did not want to go anywhere without her father. Sasuke wasn't annoyed but Naruto was. Not because she was clingy, but because she was so clingy since Sasuke was never around. She was excited to see him. 

So this is how Sasuke got roped into sitting in Metal's room playing blocks with the three kids. Metal sat on one of Sasuke's knees, Boruto sat on the other, and Sarada sat in his lap. Naruto was giggling and took a hundred pictures on his phone.

Boruto couldn't contain himself and pushed over the block castle and all the blocks fell to the ground. Metal looked scandalized, Sarada cried and Sasuke pouted since his castle was actually pretty nice looking. Naturally Naruto and Gaara got a picture of their expressions. 

"Boruto! That wasn't nice. You hurt your sister's feelings." Sasuke chided and Boruto stuck his lower lip out in a pout but Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that face when you know you're wrong. I'm not a pushover." Naruto scoffed and when Sasuke looked up to glare at him, Naruto played it off like he was clearing his throat.

"Mama! Come!" Metal said, holding his arm out. Gaara sighed and walked into the room and sat on the ground across from Sasuke. Boruto stomped off to play with something else, Sarada sat limply in Sasuke's lap, and Metal looked over and tried to play with Boruto, not wanting him to feel alone.

So without either of them really paying attention, Gaara and Sasuke built a beautiful castle by themselves with the building blocks with no help from any of the children. 

"Uh, are you two having a playdate or...?" Naruto asked and Gaara and Sasuke blinked and looked at each other. By the time they were finished with their castle, all of the kids left the room and it was just them two.

"Well..." Sasuke shook his head with a chuckle. "I guess I got distracted."

"Boruto! Share the dinosaurs with your sister and Metal." Naruto scolded from the other room. 

"No!" Naruto sighed and leaned his weight on the doorframe.

"We should go get ice cream!" Naruto said loudly and then there was a cheer of children from the living room. "Shit, I think they heard me." Naruto whispered.

"Well, we have to get ice cream now. Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said dryly and Naruto stuck his tongue out and Gaara left to find Lee.

"Lee? We're going to go to the park." Lee was getting dressed in the bedroom after taking a quick shower. He thought he'd have more time until Naruto and Sasuke arrived for their playdate so worked out a but longer than he would've otherwise. 

"Okay! That sounds very fun!" Gaara grabbed the diaper bag and went to Metal's room to pack extra clothes and a lot of wipes. Lord knows how much of the ice cream would actually make it to Metal's mouth.

***

Turns out, not that much.

Gaara stared at Metal eat his chocolate ice cream with his anxiety and blood pressure rising. How the hell would he get those stains out? Jesus, did he even try to make it to his mouth? Lee wasn't even a help. They were SHARING the ice cream cone and Lee still managed to let Metal bathe in his ice cream.

Naruto and Sasuke knew better to give their children chocolate and both of their kids had vanilla. Sarada had chocolate sprinkles and shared hers with Sasuke and Boruto had rainbow sprinkles and shared with Naruto. Gaara didn't get ice cream since he didn't care too much for sweets, let alone cold ones. It was cute to see Lee and Metal bond over an ice cream cone. Even though it really grossed him out to see them share it. Toddler germs were the worst. Metal put everything in his mouth.

Remembering that, then watching them lick the same ice cream made Gaara feel nauseated. There wasn't a doubt that even if Metal was biologically his, he would not share his food like that. Children were gross.

"Are you alright, Gaara?" Lee asked and Gaara just realized where Metal got his messiness from. Lee had chocolate in his hair and on his upper cheek. Literally how?

"Peachy." Gaara smiled through gritted teeth and Lee laughed.

"You are such a germaphobe." Lee teased.

"It's why I'm significantly less sick than you are." Gaara responded and Lee nodded in agreement. 

Once everyone was done with their ice cream, Gaara scrubbed the hell out of Metal's face, hands and arms and brought him to the bathroom to change him out of his soiled clothes.

"He really loves that kid." Naruto pointed out to Lee and Lee smiled.

"Yes. I am very lucky to have him." Lee looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. They didn't have as much damage to clean up as Gaara did so their children were secured in their arms. "So how did you two meet?"

"We've known each other for years." Naruto said, grinning. "Since we were like... what? Eight?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded. "And you were just as annoying then too." Sasuke said with a teasing glint in his visible eye. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"So when did you get together?" Lee asked and the two put their kids down to let them play in the park. They ran off excitedly and the three adults sat on a bench together, watching their kids and mulling over the question.

"Uh... When was it? We dated for a while in high school but we broke up and got back together like two years ago?" Naruto said looking at his husband.

"We didn't lose contact. We still loved each other. Just... Sarada and Boruto made things a bit more difficult. I was married before. My wife passed away when Sarada was born."

"I am so sorry." Lee looked at Sasuke sympathetically. It wasn't easy losing a loved one.

"Well, honestly it was hard but we were planning on separating anyway. We weren't happy. It was just unfortunate she passed without a chance to be as happy as I am." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and Naruto gave a warm smile.

"Well, Boruto's mom is still alive and well. We were never married but we did love each other. We just realized too late it wasn't really a romantic kind. She's the sweetest, you'd love her. Her name is Hinata, a great woman. She even offered to be our surrogate if we ever wanted another kid." Naruto said smiling. 

"And she makes sure Sarada isn't left out, so it's nice. When she picks up Boruto, she usually takes Sarada with her. I'm grateful that Sarada gets a mother figure even with her mom gone. Sarada even made Hinata something for mother's day this year." Naruto grinned. 

"Yeah, Hinata cried so hard and wouldn't let Sarada go for like an hour. It was cute. Hinata really wanted a girl." 

"Do you want another child?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. We have our hands full with those two. Maybe? What about you? Do you want another kid?" Lee pondered for a bit and was distracted by the sudden glimpse of Gaara in his peripheral vision. 

"Go play." Gaara said and knelt down, placing Metal on the ground.

"Kay. Love you, mama." Metal kissed Gaara's cheek and ran off to join the fun. Lee smiled at the interaction.

"I think I do."

***

The small children played on the playground individually. Sarada played in the small play house, Boruto played on the slide and Metal sat in the sand and made a tiny hill and put a leaf in the middle with a smile. 

Metal looked up and saw his mama and daddy sitting really close together. They were talking to Naruto and Sasuke which was fine but his daddy was much to close to mama. Metal sighed and stood up. He walked over to the bench where they sat and stared up at them for a while. His mama laughed and his daddy sighed and scooted over to make sure he wasn’t touching Gaara on the bench. After that, Metal made grabby hands at Gaara and Gaara smirked and put Metal in his lap. Metal then proceeded to stare Lee down like they were in a competition and he was winning it.

Naruto lost it and started laughing hysterically and even Sasuke covered his mouth, chuckling slightly. 

"Oh man! Metal does NOT like you near Gaara!" He cried and Lee sighed and nodded.

"He gets very jealous and I am unsure why." Lee said while frowning.

"Mama." Metal whispered and laid his head on Gaara's chest and hugged him. "Mine."

"Well, looks like Metal is my new boyfriend." Gaara said flatly and Metal kissed Gaara's stomach.

"Mama." He whispered again and Gaara just smiled and hugged Metal tightly.

"I love you too, Metal. Go play." Gaara instructed and Metal glanced over at Lee, as if warning him and then he ran off to finish his sand dune.

"You were just in a stare down with a toddler. How do you feel?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"This happens often, you would be surprised." Lee pursed his lips. "One day he will get over his jealousy. I just wish he loved me as much as he loves Gaara." Lee said with a smile.

"He loves you plenty. He just loves me differently." Gaara said, smiling.

"By differently do you mean you're his first crush?" Naruto asked and Gaara frowned.

"No I'm not. I'm his mama." He said and Sasuke chuckled.

"Often a child's first crush is their parent. I'm fairly certain Sarada is enamored with Sasuke. Most kids want to marry their parent when they're younger. They grow out of it. But I'm pretty sure Metal has a baby crush on you." Naruto poked Gaara's side and Gaara flinched at the feeling and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"All of you are children." He said and Sasuke laughed.

"You mean Naruto is a child. I am not."

"If I'm a child, you're a pedophile." Naruto said flatly and Sasuke smacked his arm.

"Don't say that word in a park!" He whispered harshly.

"...Child?" Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you." Naruto gave a cheesy grin.

"It's cause you love~ me~!" Sasuke stared at him but said nothing then continued on with the conversation and ignored Naruto entirely.

"So what should we do after the park?" Sasuke asked and Lee shrugged.

"I mean, we could go bother Itachi." Naruto suggested.

"How could we forget to invite Itachi on a playdate?" Sasuke said with a frown. 

***

Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke sat on Itachi's couch while Itachi was crawling around on the floor with Boruto hugging his neck, being dragged on the floor underneath him and Sarada was riding his back like a horse all the while chasing Metal around the living room.

"Yeah, I don't think I need more entertainment than this right here." Naruto said as they watched the kids play and laugh.

"Oh I totally lied before." Naruto said as they watched the kids interact with Itachi. "I think Sarada's first crush is Itachi."

"Shit, mine too." Gaara said out loud and everyone looked at him and he sighed and picked up his phone. "If Ino were here, that would've been funnier." He said and text his best friend. 

"Oh! How was her date with Kankuro?" Lee asked with a smile, he forgot about it until Gaara mentioned her name.

"Oh they had sex." Gaara said nonchalantly as he continued to text Ino.

"R-really? On their first date?"

"Lee, they've known each other for 10 years. It's hardly the most questionable decision Ino's made." Lee made a face but nodded at the statement. He'd known Ino for about 8 months and it seemed to be a reoccurring thing with Ino making dumb choices and Gaara making fun of her for it.

"What happened on the date besides that? Was it romantic?" Gaara glanced up at Lee curiously.

"It's Ino. Do you think she needed romance?" Lee nodded. Fair enough. "They went out to eat and slept together in a treehouse. Really about sums up Ino and her strange life choices."

"A treehouse?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, then turned to Sasuke.

"We're not having sex in a treehouse, Naruto." He said and Naruto deflated and leaned back on the couch with a groan.

"I won't be young and good looking forever, you know!" Naruto scolded and Sasuke blinked.

"You aren't young and good looking now." Sasuke teased with a smirk and Naruto pouted.

The next time they paid attention to Itachi and the children, Itachi was crawling away at a slow speed announcing that he was going to get them and Boruto pushed Sarada to escape and Itachi started blowing raspberries on her neck and she shrieked, giggled and yelled for Boruto. Metal valiantly tried to help Sarada by throwing a block at Itachi's head and for a moment Itachi was stunned and Sarada broke free and ran away.

"Metal, don't throw things at Itachi." Lee scolded and Metal looked up at Lee innocently.

"But, Sarada." He argued and Gaara nodded.

"He makes a compelling argument."

"A future lawyer indeed." Sasuke agreed.

"Oh, good then Ino can teach him." Lee blinked.

"Ino is going to be a lawyer?" That seemed like the shock of the century.

"Yeah. I can't picture it either." Gaara said and smiled and sent Ino a picture of Itachi being hit with pool noodles by the children. 

"Where the hell did they find pool noodles? Itachi doesn't even have a pool." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged.

"I've realized I can't understand most of the things Itachi has laying around his house." He said and Itachi threw a pool noodle and it hit Sasuke in the face.

***

"So, Metal, did you have fun today?" Gaara asked and Metal nodded with a smile. Lee unlocked the door to their apartment and they all went inside, Gaara put the diaper bag on the hallway table since it was hurting his shoulder and sat down on the couch with Metal still in his lap.

"That was fun, we should do that again." Lee said, smiling and Gaara nodded.

"I like Sasuke and Naruto. They're fun." Gaara said and Lee agreed.

"Maybe we can go on a double date one day and let Itachi watch the children." Lee said with a smile and he grabbed some fruit from the kitchen and sat next to Gaara on the couch and peeled an orange and split it equally between the three of them and Gaara turned on the TV. 

They all ate the orange while watching some random cartoon movie. Metal was slowly moved to sitting between the two and they all cuddled closer together. Lee looked at Gaara as Gaara was slowly dozing off on his shoulder. Metal was already asleep with half a piece of orange hanging out of his mouth and Lee had never felt more grateful in his life. 

He loved his family.

And he really wanted to be with Gaara for the rest of his life.

As Gaara fell asleep on his shoulder, Lee just examined every inch of his face and came to the realization that this was the person he wanted to marry. He wanted to build a life together with Gaara. He wanted to work and come home to see Gaara. He wanted to see Gaara and Metal together like a family. 

Lee didn't think he could love anyone more than how much he loved Gaara in that moment.

***

Gaara and Ino sat in Gaara's bedroom at his father's house. They were on the bed and Gaara was helping Ino braid her hair after telling her if she ever mentioned to anyone that he braided her hair, he would end her life. She rolled her eyes and asked for a French braid. 

Metal was at daycare, Lee was at work, Ino wasn't working today and Gaara had work in a few hours. It was a week since the two friends hung out last. Ino was excited to finally tell Gaara all the juicy details about "Not Tiny-Tim". 

Like a true girlfriend, Gaara asked a bunch of questions and she was proud. She didn't think he would follow along with the story so well but he did. Ino showed him a bunch of pictures they took on her phone and she was actually giggling. 

"Are you two dating?" Gaara asked and Ino paused. She actually had no idea.

"I... don't know. I don't think we talked about it. We honestly haven't talked much since the date. We both were busy." It was only 7 days since the date, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Are you going to ask him?" Gaara asked and she shrugged.

"I mean is he even home?" Gaara blinked and crawled to his window and peeked outside. 

"No." Gaara turned back around to see Ino with a pout on her face. "He's probably at practice."

"Practice?"

"He plays guitar. You didn't know that? He has guitars all over his room." Ino blinked.

"Wait... Did I know that?" She asked, mainly to herself. "I can't remember..." She poked her chin. "Well, whatever. He plays guitar. That's cute. What kind of music?"

"I think Metal or Rock. I can't remember... Heh." Gaara smiled. "I just realized those are the names of my boyfriend and my son." Gaara laughed again and then even harder and then he just laid face first in the bed and laughed.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ino asked quietly.

"I'm dying inside but other than that I'm totally great."

"What happened, boo?"

"Just assume I don't sleep." Gaara said with a sigh. "Because I don't. And I'm dying."

"Yes, honey, you told me already."

"Kankuro is here." Gaara said and sat up on the bed.

"How do you know?" Ino asked with a frown. She couldn't hear anything. Gaara pointed up which apparently to him meant 'listen' and Ino got quiet and she heard the loud hum of Kankuro's car. "How did you hear that?"

"My hearing is the only thing I have left." Gaara said muffled into the pillow. Ino jumped off the bed and opened the door and ran back to the bed, making sure she was visible from the doorway and sat like she didn't even notice Kankuro walked inside the house. 

"Yeah. I know. Yes. I promise. Jesus, do you ever shut the fuck up?" Kankuro was clearly on the phone. "Whatever. I have to get off the phone... Because I have to get off the phone... I literally could not give less of a shit about that if you paid me. Seriously. No. For the love of- I don't have to listen to your bullshit. We broke up... Do I want to see you? No, I actually cannot think of a thing I want to do less with my time than to see you, to be completely fucking honest with you... I'm getting off the phone now... Yes. Goodbye." Kankuro then let out a growl and stomped by Gaara room and Ino tried to hold in her laugh but she couldn't. Soon, her and Gaara were both laughing at the ridiculous conversation. Kankuro backpedaled and stood awkwardly in front of Gaara's door.

"Uh. Hi. I didn't know you were here." He said and his face was pink.

"My car is literally parked out front." Kankuro leaned back to glimpse out of the window.

"So it is. Sorry about that anyway." He looked at Ino with a smile. "How are you doing, princess?"

"Oh you know, just getting my hair done by Gaara." Gaara sat up with indigence. 

"Ino!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." She smirked back at Gaara and he rolled his eyes and kicked her off the bed. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry. There isn't room on my bed for traitors." He said childishly and she scoffed.

"That isn't what you said to me last night."

"I'm a different person in the daylight, Ino."

"Damn it Gaara, why don't you look at me when we make love?"

"You said it wrong. It's why don't you open your eyes when we make love."

"I just got you to open your eyes and now you won't even look at me."

"Kankuro, please take your woman." Ino stuck her tongue out at Gaara.

"I thought this one was yours." Kankuro said, smirking. "I'd like to think I'd remember a pretty blonde as my woman."

"I'm my own damn woman." Ino said and put her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"Please take her anyway." Gaara said. "I would like to nap and she's bothersome." Ino's jaw dropped in mock offense and Kankuro held out his arm for her and she linked her arm with his and gave Gaara a grin and he winked at her and Kankuro was none the wiser.

"So I heard you play guitar." Ino said conversationally and Kankuro chuckled.

"Yeah, I have for the past 8 years but thanks for noticing." She smiled and shoved him playfully and he opened the door to his room and Ino followed him inside. 

There was something strangely erotic about being near him after they slept together. It kept her heart pounding and a positive thrum through her body. She just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she knew Kankuro intimately now. She wasn't entirely sure how to interact with him anymore. Well, not exactly true, she just didn't know if she should kiss him or not.

"So, having sex with my brother, I hear." Kankuro said with a laugh.

"Uh, you need to listen better next time because I explicitly said making love." Ino retorted and Kankuro gave her a false look of regret.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to downplay your thriving relationship with my gay brother."

"Apology accepted. And just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?" Kankuro rolled his eyes at her and once the door was closed to his bedroom, he pulled her in for a nice tight hug. It was so warm and inviting, Ino barely remembered what she was talking about. And she could smell him again. It wasn't even like he smelled like something special. HE just smelled like him and Ino loved it. 

"I promise." He whispered and kissed the shell of her ear. She shivered at the touch and somehow standing there hugging turned into swaying. It was extremely calming to stand there hugging Kankuro as they swayed back and forth to no music at all. 

"Kankuro?" She looked up at him. "What are we doing?"

"Uh, swaying?" She stopped them from moving and pulled back.

"No, I mean like... what are we doing?" Kankuro blinked.

"All you did was repeat the question. You didn't elaborate on it, so..."

"I just want to know what we are." Kankuro blinked then a sly smile stretched across his face and he moved in close and cupped her cheeks.

"Does my princess want a label?" He purred and she blushed which she wasn't proud of.

"Shut up, asshole." He kissed her cheek with a chuckled.

"I'm being serious." He kissed a bit further up from her cheek until he made it to the top of her head, then pulled her in for a hug. "Do you want a label?"

"Are you going to give me one?"

"But do you want one?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask me?" Kankuro looked down at her with a frown. "What?"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?" He asked and she just smiled sweetly at him so all was forgiven. He played with her braid and examined her face for a while. "I don't want to ask you now. Not here." She tilted her head to the side. "Let me make it nice for you, okay? I don't want to say I asked you out while we stood in the middle of my dirty bedroom. It isn't a very romantic story, what do you think?"

"Well, I would have said yes even if we were in your dirty bedroom, but if the princess wants to wait." He frowned at her and she smiled. "I'm not going to say no to you babying me. You should know this about me already." Kankuro nodded and kissed her forehead. "So when do you want to ask me out?"

"I can't tell you that. It's supposed to be a surprise." She frowned at him.

"So from here on out I'm going to assume if you want me to go with you somewhere you're going to ask me out so it isn't like you can subtly make this happen so just tell me." He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Don't whine. In due time we will get back to this, but for now, you are the girl I am courting."

"Courting? Are we in like the 16th century? What is this?" 

"Well, you are my princess, right?" He offered lamely and she scrunched her nose at it and shook her head. "You're not?"

"I am but don't make it sound so lame."

"Noted." Kankuro said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed last chapter only got 4 comments. This is usually my highest commented story.
> 
> 1) How did you enjoy the playdate?  
> 2) Itachi is the sweetest and I love him I will die for him. I have no doubt that he would play with children. (This is a statement not really a question.)   
> 3) I'm nearing the end of everything I have planned so there may be a slight time skip (few months at most I think) how do you feel about that?
> 
> I updated THREE of my stories today so I better get some love (T.H.R.E.E. And I try to do 10 page chapters.) 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for some cute Mama art!  
> https://smoresiesfanfic.tumblr.com/


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 MONTH TIME SKIP~!  
> LEE'S BIRTHDAY DINNER  
> INOKANK BABYSITTING  
> (This chapter is shorter because I needed to get it out today for the end notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Desbelleschoses** : I know, right? Someone should write it. Someone who isn't me because I would make another 100k+ fic about nothing and I already have two of those going lmao  
>  **Tanzerin** : Don't apologize! It was mainly for the fact that my fic was getting like 100 hits and 1 comment lol. I am the same way, I don't share food with my daughter it grosses me out. I almost threw up when my daughter put a chicken nugget in her mouth and spit it out so my husband ate it. Ugh I'm nauseated just remembering. I know, I didn't know I shipped InoKank until this story lol  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Thank you~! I love Itachi with children. InoKank is really fun to write! I hope you enjoy the end of this chapter!  
>  **isis2iris** : Shinki WILL BE in the story. Just some time getting there but don't you fret!  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Thanks :) Hinata is so sweet. I plan to have Himawari in the story ;) Enjoy the chapter. There will be more than just Sakura showing up but she won't show up for a few more months!  
>  **Dewin** : Seriously don't apologize! I am happy you comment at all. It was mainly because this fic got over 100 hits and I got like 3 comments in the end. I'm glad you liked the playdate. SasuNaru will get a bit more background later on. Metal will continue to be jealous of anyone touching Gaara even when Sakura finally enters the story so don't you fret. I was asked to do a day in the mind of metal already. I just wanted him older slightly to actually put the perspective in nicely. The story still has quite a bit left, don't worry. Domestic scenes are to come!  
>  **Lollipopgang71** : Aw hun, I'm sorry that you deal with that but I'm touched that my story helps. I read that to my husband and he laughed and he said "that's funny she feels that way, does she know that you writing the story helps you with your depression and anxiety?" so I think despite the shittyness of the situation we're in, it's cool that we can lean on each other like that! Karin IS Sarada's mom (I'm curious how so many people guessed by me saying "shes dead" lmao) All I have to say to that is... enjoy this chapter dear ;) Aw thank you, I try to give each character their own depth.  
>  **oxOhunnyOxo** : Yesss It was fun to write. Itachi IS bae. You're the second person to recommend that but I like the whole "kankuro trying to tell rasa without dying" and I'm trying to imagine THAT conversation. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)  
>  **Bumblebees_Girl** : I can't wait to have Shinki in the story!

Chapter Twenty-two:

"Ino! Hurry up!" Gaara whispered harshly and she tripped over her feet trying to quickly duck under a couch. 

Gaara had spent way too long figuring this all out for her to fuck it up by being a klutz. Any minute, Lee should be here. Gaara had everyone in the apartment with the lights turned off. Ino was squished next to Kankuro behind the loveseat with Tenten. Behind the couch was Guy, Kakashi, Rasa, Neji and Metal. Hiding in the hallway was Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi was on the other side of the hallway. Temari was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Sarada, Boruto and Metal were playing in the bedroom but that's because they couldn't get any of them to sit still.

"Kankuro, stop digging your arm into my side." Ino hissed.

"Stop pushing your side into my arm." Kankuro retorted and Ino shoved him and he fell over.

"Ino, I swear to god." Gaara said impatiently.

"He started it!" Ino whispered loudly.

"I don't give a shit who-" Gaara heard the doorknob move and quickly ducked out of the way and Lee opened the front door. 

Lee was confused. He could have sworn he saw Gaara's car in the parking lot. Why were the lights off.

"Gaara? My love? Where are you?" Lee asked and slipped off his shoes. He took another step out from the small hallway into the living room area and turned on the lights and was screamed at.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Lee looked in bafflement at everyone in his living room. 

"Oh my gosh, thank you." Lee put his hand over his heart. Metal then ran down the hallway giggling and threw himself at his dad's legs.

"Daddy!" Lee grinned and bent down to pick his son up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Metal." Metal put a sloppy kiss on Lee's lips and Gaara scowled slightly. He hated when Metal did that. It was cute but still... So many germs. Lee turned to the living room and saw a happy birthday banner and balloons galore. He smiled warmly. "This is great. Thank you." Lee hugged Gaara with Metal still in his arms and Metal pushed Lee off of Gaara and looked at his father with a look of disapproval. "Really? Not even on my birthday?"

"Hey, it's what our marriage sounds like." Kakashi said flatly and Guy frowned at him.

"Our marriage better not sound like that." Ino mumbled to Kankuro.

"When did we get married?" Kankuro whispered back to her. "We've only been together 4 months."

"Sorry. Please let our potential marriage sound like that."

"No!"

"You done?" Gaara asked and Kankuro blushed a bit and nodded. "Okay it's time for dinner. Come on."

Lee was just amazed that so many people wanted to celebrate his birthday with him and proudly soaked up the attention of his friends and family. It had been a fantastic few months. He was back in school part time and worked part time. Metal was in daycare half the week and the other half he was with his grandparents. To top it all off, him and Gaara were doing fantastically. 

A few weeks ago, Rasa made a comment, it was innocent enough but still it had Lee bouncing with excitement for a few days. He still thought about it happily. He introduced Lee to someone as his son-in-law instead of his son's boyfriend. Lee and Gaara had been together for nearly a year now. In just a little over a week it will mark a year since he met Gaara and Gaara became Metal's mama. 

Lee wanted to ask his father for permission for Gaara's hand in marriage. They didn't have to get married right away, but he would like to further their relationship along. What better thing to do than to get engaged? They were in love still, even after almost a year. Gaara was killing it in college. He was a great step-parent and he loved Metal. Lee wanted nothing more than to have everyone in this room be his family.

Ino and Kankuro got together and they've been annoyingly sarcastic to one another since. Not that they weren't before. The only thing that changed was Kankuro got a bit too lovey. Funnily enough, Ino usually didn't. Kankuro was definitely the sap in their relationship. He worshipped the ground she walked on and she relished in it. They made a good pair though. 

Kakashi and Guy officially moved up to where they all were and lived a few minutes away from where Rasa lived. It was a nice setup they had. Kakashi and Guyi usually took Metal every Friday to go to a Fun Zone in the mall. It had everything, giant bounce houses, areas to climb, tunnels, slides, punching bags, little cars to drive around. It was loaded with cool things but only Guy (or Itachi and Naruto) had the energy to play as long as Metal did. Kakashi didn't even try. 

Sasuke and Naruto were becoming more of a solid friendship for Gaara and Lee. They had weekly playdates and they even went on double dates sometimes too. Last month they announced happily that they were planning on having another child. Hinata apparently wanted another one and they had a pretty solid co-parent thing going on so pretty soon they were going to try for a third child.

Itachi was the same. Fun uncle, he was around a lot when the kids were there but when they weren't there, he felt out of place being the only one without a partner. Unless Rasa was there. Then the two of them talked about business. Itachi had a habit of taking Metal for a walk in the park after daycare. Sometimes he had Boruto and Sarada too.

Metal was getting so big. He was almost two and a half years old. He was still a sweetheart and now spoke more. He also constructed sentences a bit more now. Right now he did this strange thing where his tongue was just always sticking out and he would lick random things. The table, the couch, the bed, the floor. Gaara practically pulled his hair out scolding Metal for licking dirty things but he didn't listen. Kids...

***

"Thank you very much for my birthday surprise." Lee whispered to Gaara once everyone was gone. Ino and Kankuro actually took Metal hostage this time. Ino winked at Gaara as they left. Gaara kind of wondered where they were going but apparently Metal was sleeping with them tonight.

"You're welcome. I just wanted your birthday this year to be better than last year. That isn't the end of your birthday surprise yet. We still have this weekend to look forward to." Gaara said with a smirk and Lee's eyes glimmered and he pulled his boyfriend close and nuzzled against his neck.

"I look forward to any moment I spend with you. This is very much better than last year. This year I feel as though I have gained my sense of purpose. Last year I was lost. I am thankful for you more than you know." Lee said and kissed Gaara's collar bone. "I am so in love with you." In turn, Gaara embraced Lee tightly.

"I am so in love with you too, Lee." Lee looked at his boyfriend's face. 

"Sometimes I sit and think about how my life would be different had Metal never arrived. Would I have still met you? Would I have seen you in the produce section groping grapefruit and thought 'wow. I would like him to be my boyfriend'?"

"You forgot the part where you would vow to protect me until the day I die." Gaara said and Lee blushed and playfully shoved Gaara.

"Stop bringing that up. It is embarrassing." He said while laughing.

"No. I love it." Gaara hugged Lee again. "No one ever vowed to protect me before. It was new."

"You haven't had relationships before, have you?" He asked, momentarily forgetting. Gaara shook his head.

"No. The closest I had was Ino but she didn't even put out." Gaara said dryly and Lee looked slightly scandalized. "What?"

"You are going to talk about your best friend that way?"

"Why not? I would say it to her face too. Want me to call her?" Lee blushed and shook his head.

"Would you really-"

"Lee I'm gay." Gaara said flatly. "No I wouldn't sleep with Ino. Why? Would you?" The question had Lee's face the reddest Lee had been in quite some time. 

"W-what kind of question is that?" Lee stammered and Gaara smirked.

"Is that a yes? Would you have slept with Ino?"

"Gaara!" Lee looked mortified. "Why are you even saying that?"

"It's okay. Ino is pretty. She's also manipulative. She probably would've broken you." Gaara said fondly and Lee blinked. "Lee I'm just teasing you. You don't have to get so upset."

"I know..." Lee mumbled and Gaara kissed his cheek.

"Don't take everything I say so seriously."

"It's hard to do that when you always sound so serious." Lee retorted and then smiled. "I need to remember you have a very dry sense of humor."

"Morbid, too." Gaara noted.

"And oddly perverted." Gaara smirked.

"It isn't my fault you're a prude, Lee." Lee frowned indignantly.

"I am not a prude."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. And if you call me one again, I will not do that thing you like." Lee said firmly and Gaara's eyes flashed with mirth.

"Oh? Here I thought it was your birthday, not mine." Lee leaned in and nibbled on Gaara's neck.

"Just because it is not your birthday, does not mean I cannot pleasure you." Gaara purred at that.

"Well then, we should make good use of our time..."

***

"Metal, honey, what are you doing?" Ino asked, crouching down, looking under Kankuro's bed. "You can't go under there. That's where Uncle Kuro hides his porn."

"No it isn't." Kankuro scoffed from the doorway. "Mine is on my computer like any respectable man."

"It better be deleted off your computer like any respectable man with a girlfriend." She retorted and he chuckled and closed the door and sat next to her on the floor. "Come on. What's wrong?"

"Monsters." Metal whispered. "They live here."

"Oh? Then why are you under the bed?" Ino asked curiously.

"Saying hi." Metal said like it was obvious.

"Well... fuckin' naturally Metal would be saying hello to monsters under the bed. It is Gaara's kid, after all." Ino said blankly. "Come on sweetheart, I can't fit under the bed." 

"That's cause you've got a great ass." Kankuro responded under his breath and she smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Come on, honey. Do you want to watch a movie?" Ino said sweetly.

"Dinosaur?" Metal asked hopefully.

"Of course we can watch the Land Before Time!" Ino said and Metal crawled out from under the bed. "And then we can laugh at Uncle Kuro when he cries at the end." She said with a sinister smile and Kankuro grumbled and got the TV set up and they all climbed onto the bed. 

Metal curled up on Ino's lap and drank from his juice cup. Kankuro looked at him enviously since Metal's head was nestled right in-between her chest. Ino gave him a look and he just sighed and put his arm around her and pulled her in to his side.

Metal fell asleep halfway through but Ino kept the movie playing. She was comfortable and Kankuro was nice to lay on. One thing she absolutely loved about him was he was a bit on the thicker side so he was cozy to cuddle with. Plus, the pudginess of his stomach and thighs were to die for. 

"Can we turn the movie off?" Kankuro whispered and Ino pouted at him. "You want to see me cry at the end?"

"You can turn it off. It's fine. Just take Metal from me, please." Kankuro nodded his head and climbed off the bed and picked Metal up delicately. He put Metal in the pack n' play set up in the room and Ino got off the bed and put a blanket down and tucked Metal in. "He's so sweet. I love him."

"He loves you and your tits too." Kankuro responded and Ino swatted him absentmindedly with her hand and continued to look at the slumbering child. "You know who else loves you and your tits?" Kankuro whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Gaara?"

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Kankuro said with a frown. Ino turned to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Because I am the female version of you... That cries less." Kankuro pouted.

"That hurt because of how real it was." She smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ino, I love you." She pulled away and looked at him slightly wide-eyed. "I wanted to wait to tell you that until I did some stupid romantic shit that girls like, but I just... I wanted you to know."

"I love me too. We have so much in common, let's get married." She said with a teasing smile and he scoffed. "I..." Her smile faded into a more serious expression. "I love you too, Kankuro." She said, certain of her words. "I'll be right back." She said and left the room. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She went to the bathroom and closed the door and with pursed lips stared at her period reminder. It was due last week. She closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned her head on the back wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) WHOA MAN HOW ABOUT **THAT**???  
>  2) How do you think Lee is going to propose?  
> 3) How do you think Kankuro is going to take the news??  
> 4) Who here is mad that this chapter was 5 pages less than normal?? lmao
> 
>  **Okay! Now, if you read YBMC you know what's next.**  
>  The following people, please respond to the three questions I ask...  
>  **MirSama, Tanzerin, Dewin, Kuko, Renalafae, IsisCox, oxOhunnyOxo, AshBoopTaylor** (If your name was not called here, it may be in YBMC if you haven't read chapter 69 yet)  
>  You guys commented the most on the story. I would like to do something as a thank you for your constant support. To show I care and love you. Just answer all the questions or one, it doesn't matter (If you comment and you haven't been mentioned, I couldn't list everyone or I'd have no time. All I can say, continue commenting. Valentine's day is coming up too~! (; )  
> 1) What was your favorite scene from Mama?  
> 2) Who are your two favorite characters in the story?  
> 3) Is there anyone you low-key ship in the story?
> 
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor, DesbellesChoses, Lollipopgang71, and Halpmehpls7580** your present is done. All of you asked for the same thing. Thank you for everything! I love all of you  <3  
> https://smoresiesfanfic.tumblr.com/post/168757051282/everything-that-went-into-this-picture-i


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee asks for Rasa's blessing.  
> Ino and Kankuro talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Lollipopgang71** : Thank you very much! I'm glad to have made your day! And yeah I understand. You should get back into writing. I'd love to read your work. You don't have to do anything! I just do it because I'm extra AF  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Yeah for a while I was considering it. I guess it kind of wrote itself though lol. Figuring out this proposal will be more tough to write though lol.  
>  **oxOhunnyOxo** : I hope you are! I should figure out a way to get Metal there... Thank you for your answers, I will get you something asap! I have NO IDEA who Rasa would be with even a little bit lol. I hope you've been well too my dear! Like I said before, feel free to make your own fanart. I would love it very much.  
>  **isis2iris** : Thanks for all your ideas! I haven't even thought about Itachi and Rasa lol.   
> **RainiDayz** : Haha thanks again for your ideas, my dear. Always a pleasure when you comment <3  
>  **Hing** : Again! Thank you for your comment. I don't know if you got my response but the comment was sweet so thank you very much for it. It meant a lot to me. I hope you stick around with us. This story is far from over. Same with my other ones!  
>  **AshBoopTaylor** : Hahahaha I know. I suck. Anyway. All the babies are growing up and having babies *single man tear* Thank you for your answers. I'll get something out asap. And yeah my babies steal the spotlight cause they're awesome. I love them.   
> **Tanzerin** : It is explained this chapter! Thank you for answering and I hope you have a fantastic holiday as well! Make sure to follow my tumblr, when I upload your gift I'll have your name written on it.  
>  **WillowstreamHP** : You should read it! I don't know if you noticed but my stories get updated in a specific order. YBMC-It's Not Unusual-Mama with the Heros and villains files thrown in the mix whenever I have inspiration. Since each chapter to the stories are 10 pages, it's hard to write 30 pages a day so usually the stories are divided. A new chapter is out usually every other day.  
>  **Dewin** : Aww Thank you my dear. You make me blush. It's always a pleasure to hear from you <3 I know Lee will do something grand but I'm completely unromantic so I don't know what it should be lol. Thank you for the answers. Once your gift is done, it should be on my Tumblr and I'll write your name on it. Merry Christmas to you too!

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"Ino, you've been acting weird for like a week now. You going to tell me what's bothering you?" Gaara asked while they sat in the breakroom. Ino looked at him helplessly. "Yes I noticed. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't notice? I was just giving you time to process it on your own. But you're taking too damn long so what is going on?"

"Oh..." Her brow furrowed together and she sat back in her chair and rubbed her face. Gaara didn't like the way she was acting. He could tell sometimes she would try to put on a face but something was very clearly bothering her since around Lee's birthday a week ago. "It's..." She sighed again.

"Ino, you tell me everything and you know I don't judge you for it."

"I know! That isn't it..."

"Is it about Kankuro?"

"Yes... Sort of..." Gaara stiffened in his chair.

"What is it? Did he cheat on you? I'll rip his arms off." Ino looked surprised and then grinned.

"Aw, boo. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said. I love you. No. He didn't cheat on me. He's still alive. You would know because he would turn up missing."

"You can't turn up missing. If you turn up that means you were found." Ino glared at him. "Whatever, just... give me the tea." Gaara said calculatingly, like he was testing the words out. He then clasped his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. Ino couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"Gaara! Oh I love you! You're using the lingo I use that you hate just for me. Aw you're so sweet. Why am I dating your brother and not you?" She asked with a smile and Gaara shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess you have shitty taste in men." She smirked and it faded once she remembered what the conversation was about. Why was it so hard to say? Ino could literally have a 6 person gangbang in Gaara's closet and tell him about it with ease. She could probably murder Gaara's dad in cold blood and still tell him without flinching. For whatever reason... babies were where Ino drew the line. "Just blurt it out."

"I'm pregnant." Ino said and Gaara's eyes widened.

"How?"

"Well Gaara, when a mommy and a daddy lust each other very much-"

"Not the semantics. You're on birth control and you hate cleaning up after sex so you always use a condom. I know this because you go on about it every time you're drunk."

"Well..." Ino sighed. "Yeah, I'm on birth control. The shot even so I should be good for 3 months. Ideally. I was on my period and we had sex in the shower and he even pulled out but I guess even with all of that together, he still managed to knock me up."

"I don't know if I should feel sad or impressed. Kind of grossed out thinking about my brother having sex with my best friend in a shower, not going to lie."

"It was the shower at my house, don't worry."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Gaara asked and Ino looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand how that's a hard question to understand. Are you keeping it? Aborting it? Putting it up for adoption?" Ino looked stressed at the question.

"I... really have no idea."

"What does Kankuro say?" Gaara asked and Ino gave him an awkward cheesy smile. "He doesn't know." A nod. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I should... It's just... When is a good time to tell him?" Ino asked with a sigh. "Plus... The other day when we watched Metal and we brought him back in the morning he made that stupid joke." Realization dawned on Gaara instantly.

"I love being an uncle. I can give the kid back." Ino nodded.

"And something about not wanting any kids..." She sighed. "I really don't know what to do. Plus I'm all emotional and it's stupid."

"This will be fun. At least I can see what you're like with human emotions." She glared at him and then laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah..."

"Ino." She looked up. "You know no matter what I'm here for you, right? If you want to terminate, I'll go with you and stay with you. If you want to keep the baby, I'll be there at every appointment, I'll let you talk my ear off about babies, I'll help you buy everything you need, I'll be there with you when you're in labor and I'll help you with the baby." Ino's eyes were watering and she just started to cry and hugged Gaara.

"I love you." Gaara hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I love you too, Ino. How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I have an appointment tomorrow though."

"Are you going to bring Kankuro?" She shrugged. "Do you want me to go?" A pathetic nod. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know, considering you're a bitch most of the time." Gaara teased and Ino shoved him. 

"Shut up, Gaara. You're just being nice because you like adopting people's children. I should just call you Angelina Jolie." Gaara actually chuckled.

"I'll adopt your child for you." Gaara said. "I'm just picturing a little blonde Kankuro." Ino frowned.

"Ew."

"I know, right? Anyway, yeah. Keep me updated on if you tell him or not." Ino nodded slowly and Gaara took her hand in his and she smiled at the gesture.

***

While Gaara was at work and Kakashi and Guy had Metal, Lee made his way to the Kazekage residence. He was so nervous he was trembling. In his hand he had Rasa's favorite brand of whisky, Lagavulin 16. It was aged for 50 years. Lee never tasted it, it was much too expensive, but Gaara mentioned how awful it was and he said he didn't know why his dad loved it so much. 

Lee stood at the door and rang the bell and stood there shaking. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't seem to calm himself down. Rasa opened the door which made it that much more frightening for him.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Rasa asked, surprised.

"I-I-I wanted to talk." Lee stammered and Rasa looked at him slightly confused but let him inside. They went to Rasa's office and Rasa took a seat at his desk and gestured for Lee to do the same. Lee sat down and placed the gift bag on Rasa's desk. "I got this for you, sir." Rasa frowned. Lee had been in their life for a year and he reverted back to sir? Rasa took the bag anyway and opened it and pulled out the whisky and gave Lee a look.

"Thank you, this is my favorite. But... why?" Rasa watched Lee shift on the chair awkwardly. His face was almost completely red and he noticed the trembling of his shoulders. 

"I... would like..." Lee took in a deep breath. He then stared up at Rasa. "I would like to marry Gaara. It would be an honor if I could have your blessing." Rasa shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. He sort of saw it coming, but the fact that Lee actually asked permission... Well, he asked permission to date Gaara too so that also shouldn't have shocked him. "You may think we are too young but I know I love Gaara with all of my heart! And I will do anything for him! You can count on me!" Lee looked more determined now that he got out what he needed to say. 

"Lee." Rasa tilted his head slightly. "Do you have the ring yet?" Lee wasn't sure if that was a go ahead from Rasa.

"I do not. I wanted your blessing first." Well, that should've been seen coming. 

"You're right. I do think both of you are very young. But... I like you, Lee. And even though a part of me says I shouldn't approve since you two are so young, I... I can't not approve. So, yes. You have my blessing." It didn't take too long for Lee's expression to change from determination to just ugly crying. Rasa really didn't like how emotional Lee was but his son did, so whatever made Gaara happy. "You've been very good to my son the past year. I am very grateful. I know you'll continue to treat him well. And I know you love him, I can see that. This may be too soon to say, because Gaara CAN say no if he chooses, but I don't think he will. So, Lee. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you so much!" Lee hugged Rasa over the desk and Rasa grunted at the sudden contact with the very overzealous man. "I very much look forward to being a part of your family for real! Thank you so much! You have made me a very happy man!" 

When Lee was calmed down some, he pulled away and wiped the tears off his face. He sniffled and smiled.

"Would you like some as a celebratory drink?" Rasa asked and held up the bottle.

"Uh, okay." Rasa pulled out two cups and filled Lee's cup about a half a finger thick and poured his own cup about a finger and a half.

"You won't like it." Rasa said with a smirk and Lee frowned and grabbed the glass. He watched Rasa take a sip. He didn't flinch at the taste, he smiled. Lee looked at his drink. It was $60 a bottle, it had better taste good. He took a sip and his eyes watered instantly and he swallowed with a grimace. Despite it tasting absolutely awful, it was very smooth for a drink that tasted like literal ash. "I told you." Rasa said smugly and took another sip. Lee placed the cup on the desk.

"This tastes like a drink Ino would like." Lee said frowning. "She likes bitter drinks."

"Well, I can tell you right now, she won't for a while." Rasa said with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rasa took another sip innocently. "Feel free to grab a snack to get the taste out of your mouth. It was a pleasure, but I need to get back to this." Rasa said and Lee glanced down at the paperwork.

"Oh. Alright. Thank you again, Rasa." Lee bowed his head and left.

***

"Dads." Lee said once he walked into their house. They were in the living room playing with Metal.

"Lee! My most youthful son! How are you doing today?" Lee smiled happily.

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about Gaara and how much he means to me. I realized... I want to marry him. I have known for a while. I finally asked Rasa for his blessing and he said yes." Lee's smile was so wide it was honestly hurting his cheeks. "I do not know if I can contain my happiness even if I tried!" Lee laughed joyously.

"Lee, that is fantastic." Guy said and hugged his son. "I am very proud of you!"

"You are not going to say I am too young?" Lee asked.

"Haha, no! Why, Kakashi and I dated in high school. He's still madly in love with me." Behind Guy, Kakashi rolled his eyes. "And I am still very much in love with him too!" Guy sent a grin back to Kakashi and much to his happiness, Kakashi was trying to hide a smile. "Him and his cool and hip attitude still drives me crazy even now... What I am trying to get at is I would be the last person to care about what age you got married. The sooner you find your soulmate the better, I say! And Metal loves Gaara and Gaara loves Metal. It's perfect! You needn't worry!"

"Do you really think he will say yes?" Lee asked, eyes sparkling with emotion. 

"I know he will. He looks at you as though you've hung each and every star in the sky as the day fades to night each passing day! Your youthful love with run through your veins for the rest of eternity!" Suddenly Lee and Guy were sobbing and hugging each other and Kakashi and Metal shared a look.

"I'm so glad you take after your mama." Kakashi said and Metal seemed to understand exactly what he meant by that.

"So how do you think I should propose?" Lee asked once they calmed down.

"Okay, first you need a helicopter-"

"NO." Kakashi stood up. "DO. NOT LISTEN. TO GUY." Guy was literally the worst person to talk to about love things. He was just terrible and his ideas for "romance" were just downright cringe-worthy. "I will talk to you about ideas, but please don't embarrass Gaara by renting a helicopter and parachuting out of it with 6 other people, deploying your parachutes and spelling out 'Marry me' in the sky and fall to the ground, somehow landing directly in front of Gaara, posed on one knee with your ring box out."

"How... did you know..."

"Because Guy, I know how you think. No. Stop it. Gaara will be more confused than anything and probably uncomfortable. Gaara is an introvert. Don't make a big flashy proposal. He doesn't like people staring at him." Lee frowned.

"But how will he know I love him if I do not go all out?"

"You don't need to have a flashy proposal for someone to know you love them. You just know." Guy started to cry and hugged Kakashi tightly. "Guy, stop crying."

"You are just so romantic, rival!" He sobbed into Kakashi's neck and Kakashi groaned.

***

"Why am I here?" Ino asked. Kankuro had brought her to the guest house in back of his house. It was small and cozy. He led her inside and she was surprised to see some candles set out. She followed the candles and they led to the small living room. There was stereo plugged in playing music quietly.

"I noticed you've been kind of down lately. And I haven't done anything romantic for you in a while. I wanted to try to change that, and hopefully cheer you up." Kankuro said and offered his hand to her. She took it and he led her to the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around her waist and began leading her in a slow dance. 

_They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true. That one day your prince charming would come rescue you. You like romantic movies, and you never will forget, the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet. And all this time that you've been waiting, you don't have to wait no more_

"Is this the song you played when you asked me out?" Kankuro smiled and sung along with the music. He sung quietly, leaning in close to her ear. His hand rubbed up her back.

_I can love you like that. I would make you my world. Move heaven and Earth, if you were my girl. I can give you my heart, be all that you need. Show you you're everything that's precious to me, if you give me a chance. I can love you like that._

Kankuro pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. He stopped moving and just pulled Ino in a tight hug. Her ear was on his chest and she could hear him sing and feel the vibrations of it.

_I never make a promise, I don't intend to keep. So when I say forever, forever's what I mean. Well I'm no Cassanova, but I swear this much is true, I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you. You dream of love that's everlasting, well baby open up your eyes._

Kankuro stopped singing when he felt Ino shaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked and tilted her chin up. "Why are you crying, princess?" He asked and he just looked so concerned. Ino cried harder and held him tightly. "Babe, don't cry. I'll never sing again if it was that bad."

"It's not the singing." She said and tried to calm herself down.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Kankuro asked softly. Ino just took in a deep breath. Rip off the Band-Aid. Do it quickly. 

"Kankuro, I'm pregnant." Ino admitted and Kankuro stilled. Ino looked up at his expression and suddenly, he was on the floor. "Kankuro!" Ino knelt down. She couldn't believe he fainted. Out of all the ways she thought he would take the news, she didn't think he'd fall over and faint. What a drama queen. "Kankuro!" Ino started to shake him until he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ino? Why am I on the..." He blinked and he was hit with realization all at once. "You're... baby. You're pregnant." He ran his fingers through his hair. "B-but how?"

"When a mommy and a daddy lust each other very much-"

"No. Ino. I-I haven't finished inside you since that first time. You're on birth control. The only time we didn't use a condom was when you were on your period and I even pulled out. Are you telling me that somehow I was able to knock you up still?" She nodded slowly. Kankuro looked down at his crotch. "Oh my god..." He took in a deep breath. "My sperm is like... so powerful." 

Ino had been so stressed out for weeks but hearing him say that stupid shit just had her laughing until she cried. Kankuro looked up at her and he couldn't help but laugh too. He was scared shitless, but both of them just took it one step at a time. And right now, all they could do was laugh.

"So..." Kankuro said once they sobered a bit. "This is like for real?" He was frowning and looking at Ino. Ino nodded slowly.

"I have a doctor appointment tomorrow." She said and Kankuro nodded slowly.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She looked at him.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Kankuro looked at the ground. His eyes felt heavy.

"Okay, we aren't in a fucking Spongebob episode, Kankuro." Ino snapped and Kankuro frowned and looked up at her. "Sorry... I'm just... stressed."

"Me too." He said and hugged her. "We'll figure something out." He didn't feel as sure as he sounded, but Ino appreciated the support all the same. "I'll go to the appointment with you."

"Gaara said he'd go." Kankuro pulled away.

"You told Gaara before me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? That's the real question." Kankuro pouted. "I can tell him never mind if you really wanted to go."

"Well, of course I want to go. It's mine." Kankuro said with an eye roll. Sarcasm was the only thing keeping him afloat right now. 

"Okay."

Later that night, after Kankuro was sure Ino was asleep, he crawled out of bed and sat on the couch and rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help it. He just started to cry.

He loved Ino with all his heart. He knew that. But still, they were only dating for 4 months! He was only 20 years old. He still had a year left of college, and that was if he went full time. He didn't have a job. Well aside from the gigs him and his band did for shits and giggles. He didn't think he'd actually go anywhere with that. He didn't HAVE to get a job. His father said he could stay at home without paying rent so long as he was in school. His dad likely wouldn't charge him rent anyway, but still.

Then there was the fact that his younger brother was already a dad. A step-dad but a dad nonetheless. He had a job and an apartment, he went to college. It was difficult sometimes but Gaara did it.

Kankuro REALLY didn't want kids though. He was fine with growing up without them. Temari wanted kids and even she was smart enough to wait. She was almost done with her Master's degree and she was still not looking to have kids anytime soon.

Jesus, what should he do? He didn't want to grow up yet. He wanted to play video games all hours of the night. He wanted to go out without needing to find a babysitter. He wanted to be selfish.

With all of those thoughts, he knew if Ino wanted to keep the baby, he would give her whatever she wanted. He wasn't sure how good that was for himself though.

***

The drive to the doctors was quiet. Kankuro was biting his thumb as he drove and Ino was staring out of the window. Kankuro didn't tell Ino that he broke down crying last night but he could tell she knew something was wrong anyway.

Kankuro parked the car and they got out and went to sign into the doctor's office. It only took 38 minutes for them to be called in and Kankuro was growing more anxious by the second.

Ino had to pee in a cup so Kankuro was brought to a room and sat awkwardly on a chair while holding Ino's jacket and her purse. She came into the room and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Sure, he was nervous as hell but she was just so damn beautiful. He couldn't help but feel thankful that even though he fucked up and got her pregnant, at least she was super hot. So their baby would be the cutest baby ever, probably.

He watched as the nurse came in and checked her vitals and weight. Kankuro eyed her as she stood on the scale. She had such a nice ass.

"Kankuro." Ino's voice was low in warning and his cheeks turned pink and he pouted. He was caught. She wasn’t even facing his direction. She was good. 

The nurse left the room and the doctor was in 20 minutes after. Kankuro was really growing impatient with these fucking doctors taking 7 years. 

"So, Miss. Yamanaka, I have the results from your pregnancy test. It is positive. When was the date of your last period?"

"October 23rd." Ino said with a sigh. The doctor nodded.

"Alright, we're going to get you into a different room with a sonogram tech so she can check you out. You're far along enough that you'd need your first sonogram anyway to see how everything is." Ino nodded slowly, feeling heavier knowing the doctor said she was pregnant. Kankuro was white.

The doctor led them to another room. This one was dark and Kankuro put the stuff on the chair and stood by the bed Ino had to lay down on. Kankuro was confused when Ino had to take her underwear off and hike up her dress but he watched the sonogram tech put weird gel on a probe and then put a condom on it which was weird but whatever. When the doctor put it inside Ino and she winced, Kankuro felt slightly nauseous and pretty uncomfortable. He held her hand tightly and depending on how the tech moved the transducer, Ino would squeeze his hand tight. She didn't make any noise but her face was scrunched in discomfort. Kankuro glanced at the screen and didn't know why since he had absolutely no idea what any of that was. The tech turned the screen to them and pointed.

"There they are!" She said with a smile. Kankuro blinked.

"They?" Please for the love of god...

"Yeah, it looks like twins." The sonogram tech said and this time, Kankuro squeezed Ino's hand. Last thing he needed was to faint again. Twins? Twins!? Kankuro had to steady his breathing. One kid was bad enough, but two!? He looked at Ino and she didn't seem to have any expression at all. She was thinking. The tech clicked on the computer a bunch of times and by this point Kankuro wasn't really looking at the screen. "There we go." Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of two very fast heartbeats. Ino squeezed his hand and she was staring at the screen in wonder. 

That was the sound of her baby's heartbeat. She tried to control her emotions but it was becoming too much. She bit her lip and the sound of the heartbeats stopped. The tech handed them a few photographs, smiled and told them they were all set.

Neither of them moved. The room was quiet and Ino shakily opened the ultrasound photos and stared at them. She knew what to look for now and saw the two small dots on the paper. She was suddenly crying and when she looked at Kankuro she saw he was too. She didn't know what his reason was, but he hugged her anyway.

Kankuro just couldn't... He heard the sound of his babies. Their heartbeat. They were there. They were alive. He couldn't take his eyes off of her stomach. They were right there. They were growing.

"Ino." Kankuro rubbed his face. "I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I know we should make this decision together, but the final decision is up to you. Whatever you choose, I will be here. I'm not going anywhere." Ino hadn't realized that was something she was worried about until he said it and she let out a breath. 

"I love you too, Kankuro." She said and Kankuro chuckled. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's stupid."

"No. What is it?" Ino asked curiously and pulled away from him. He shook his head with a chuckle. "Come on. Out with it."

"So yesterday I thought my sperm was powerful... but now I know there's TWO babies so... my sperm is like... twice as powerful as it was yesterday." Ino smacked his arm and laughed.

"You're the worst person I ever met, I hate you." She said fondly and he hugged her again.

"I love when you flirt with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This chapter was difficult to write because it kept making me sad. :\ I kept having to do something else to distract myself for a while until I could write again.
> 
> 1) Everyone says Itachi needs a love interest. Who do you vote for (it can be someone who isn't in the story)  
> 2) Same with Rasa.  
> 3) And Hinata
> 
> I have no more questions since this chapter really was difficult for me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro and Ino decide  
> Gaara has a break down  
> Mishap at the jewelers
> 
> Merry Christmas to all that celebrate it!
> 
> Votes:  
> Itachi  
> Kisame- |||  
> Shisui- ||  
> Deidara- ||||  
> Neji- |  
> Hinata- |  
> Izumi- |
> 
> Rasa  
> Shizune- |||  
> Mei- |  
> Kurenai- ||  
> Tsunade- |  
> No one- |
> 
> Hinata  
> Kiba- |||||  
> Chouji- |  
> Shino- ||  
> Itachi- |
> 
>  **Winners**  
>  Itachi- **Deidara**  
>  Rasa- **Shizune**  
>  Hinata- **Kiba**
> 
> Thanks for voting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leah** : Leah, my dear. Lovely to hear from you again! Thank you for your votes!  
>  **Desbelleschoses** : Thank you for your votes!   
> **Renalafae** : Thanks for voting!  
>  **Tanzerin** : Thank you so much! Your compliments mean so much to me! I'm happy that I'm one of your favorite authors! The emotion I'm best at portraying is sadness, that's why writing angst is my favorite (But I rarely write it since I have to make myself sad to write it lol) Thanks for voting!  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Haha me too tbh. I have no idea what I'm doing. I put in a small Kakashi Guy scene at the end for you <3  
>  **MirSama** : Congratulations, you picked the winners lol I hope you're happy  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : I love Itachi and Kisame too tbh. Sorry he didn't win. I've never written Itachi/Deidara before so this will be new! (Hope I can do it...) By the way, the correct phrasing is "I hope that Ino will not get an abortion" not "go to abortion" just to help you out, I'm not being a dick lol, and you'll find out who the babies are soon enough~!  
>  **KusajishiChiru** : Aw thank you so much! It's always nice to hear from a new commenter! Welcome to my family, child. Your english is fine! Thank you for your comment and your votes! And I usually have trouble figuring out what to say when I want to comment on a story, that's why I ask questions at the end, this helps people leave a comment when they want because they don't have to think about something to say, they just have to answer something!  
>  **Lollipopgang71** : Haha that was the point. And again, I'm obsessed with your gift. I showed my husband, he could pick out what most of the pictures meant, I'm proud of him. And to answer the question you asked on YBMC, (or was it INU? idr) if you want to do more, I would love to see the pictures you chose! I adored it! (Honestly curious to see what you'd pick for Itachi haha) so it's up to you, but I would love to see it if you do it! <3  
>  **EvaZoldyck** : Gaara is more jealous that they have twins tbh lol. I'm glad you love the chapter, I hope you love this one too!  
>  **Dewin** : Like always, your comment made me smile. Thank you for it! All I really have to say is Kankuro is going to go through a lot of changes to develop into a responsible adult (but still stay the same loveable dumbass older brother that we fell in love with) Thank you for your votes too!

Chapter Twenty-Four:

For a while, things were tense with Ino and Kankuro. Both of them were stressed out, trying to figure out the right decision to make.

Ino talked to Gaara and he was surprised that there were twins. He then said he would take one and she said no and he told her she didn't need two babies, she was being selfish and she laughed until she cried. She was grateful for having a friend as great as Gaara.

At the appointment, she as 6 weeks along. Now, she was 7 weeks and 3 days. She was slowly becoming more miserable and she knew a certain deadline was fast approaching. 

Termination. It was something uncomfortable to even think about. But there were two ways to do it. Before 8 weeks there's a pill to take. After 8 weeks there was an invasive procedure. If Ino went that route, she really didn't want to have the procedure done so this means if she was going to go down that path, she would need to come up with her decision before 4 days were up.

As shitty as Kankuro felt for feeling this way, a part of him hoped she would go that route. He wouldn't tell her that out loud. He didn't want her to feel pressured to do something she didn't want to do. He also felt like a terrible human being so kept his mouth shut. He loved Ino regardless so whatever she chose, he would accept. 

It was like a ticking time bomb trying to figure out what to tell his dad. He needed to tell his dad eventually if they were keeping the babies. He couldn't just say Ino was getting fat. She would probably punch him in the face. It was just... hard.

Much to Kankuro's disappointment, Ino had been visiting their house a lot but spent no time with him. She was usually with Gaara and Metal or even Temari. He didn't know what she was doing but he let her have her space. It hurt when he heard her laugh so much when she was with Gaara. He could barely get her to smile at this point. 

Kankuro just hoped Ino would make up her mind before too long so they could commit to the plan and move on from there. Maybe then, he would get his girlfriend back. For now, he continued to look at rings on the computer. 

If they were going to have the babies, he wanted to marry her. He likely would want to marry her anyway, but the babies made it a bit more urgent. It was just difficult finding something she would like when he didn't know anything about her jewelry preference. He should ask Gaara. As much as he didn't want to go to his brother for help on his girlfriend, he'd have to suck it up.

***

"Hey, Gaara. Is Ino coming over today?" Kankuro asked, leaning in Gaara's room. He had no idea why Gaara was spending so much time over at the house. Right now he couldn't complain.

"Yeah. Why?" Kankuro walked into the room and closed the door and sat on the bed. "You want to talk?"

"I just... Has Ino said anything to you about her plans?" Gaara frowned.

"She changes her mind like 10 times a day. It isn't anything helpful."

"Well, is there a side she's leaning towards?" Gaara sighed, he wasn't sure what to say.

"I think she's going to keep them. Don't hold me to that." Kankuro's heart felt funny. Like it was squeezed so hard he forgot how to momentarily breathe. "Why?"

"I... If she decides to keep them... I may need your help."

"I already tried to adopt one but she said no." Kankuro blinked and turned to his brother.

"Wait, what?" Gaara frowned.

"Was that not what you were getting at?"

"First of all, why do you want another baby you already have one." Gaara shrugged.

"I like babies. Plus, Metal will be 3 by then and that's hardly a baby anymore." Kankuro blinked.

"Gaara, you're so fucking weird and I wish for 10 minutes I could have your same stance on children."

"I don't like all children. I like Metal. I want one of my own. I figured the child of you and Ino is the closest I'll get." Kankuro grinned at his little brother. Man, he's here freaking out and Gaara is younger than him and WANTS the child. Kankuro suddenly felt extremely guilty. 

There will always be someone who wants a kid that can't have one and here he is hoping to get rid of the potential future children he has. 

"I want to ask Ino to marry me if she decides to keep them. But I'm looking for a ring and I don't know what she'd like. I don't want to get her something she'll hate." Gaara scoffed.

"That's easy. Princess cut diamond with two sapphires on each side to compliment her eyes but with white gold because she doesn't like regular gold and rose gold clashes with her skin tone." Gaara said and Kankuro blinked at him several times. "If you think I had to listen to Ino describe her dream engagement ring since we were 8 and I didn't memorize it, you'd be sadly mistaken."

"Jesus. How the fuck am I supposed to find that?" Kankuro asked and Gaara shrugged.

"You can always have it made." Kankuro sighed. He supposed he had to. "Do you know how you're going to ask her?"

"Let me guess, she has a specific way she wants to be asked?" Gaara smirked and Kankuro sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, you don't have much time since she wants to be proposed to on Christmas with a ring box shaped like a tree ornament." Kankuro blinked. "No, I'm not joking."

"Does she like have a diary or some shit she writes all this in? Because that would be great to have." Gaara shrugged.

"I mean probably. I could always write everything down for you. I do have a pretty good memory." 

"You'd need one, you fucking nerd. You were almost top of your class." Gaara scowled at that. Two people away from being top of the class. Ridiculous.

"Do you remember where you were?" Kankuro laughed.

"Uh... Out of 137 kids I was kid number 88 or some shit. I think Temari had a class of 159 and she was in the top 20. I can't remember what number. But man, was I the slacker of the family." He laughed and Gaara sighed.

"And dad always thought I would be the stoner."

"I'm not a stoner. Temari is." Kankuro said and Gaara blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't know that?" Gaara looked up and Ino was grinning at him. Gaara saw Kankuro's face light up. "You're so innocent."

"How do you know that?" Gaara asked and Ino bit her lip to keep herself from smirking.

"Absolutely no reason." She said and Kankuro stood up and walked over to her and hugged her close and kissed her on the top of her head repeatedly. "Oh, hello, Kankuro." She said with a laugh.

"Hello princess." He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling today?" Ino grabbed her bag and pulled out a Ziploc bag with a toothbrush and toothpaste in it. "...I didn't know clean teeth was an emotion."

"You clearly never brushed your teeth first thing in the morning." Gaara remarked.

"No, dumbass. I just throw up so often I bring my toothbrush with me wherever I go." Kankuro frowned.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked and Ino honestly hadn't manipulated him with this yet.

"Well... Honestly I'm really craving French fries with cheese sauce from Taco Bell."

"I'll go get you some." He said and she wondered why he didn't ask her why she didn't grab them before getting there. "I'll be right back." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I'd go with you but I'm feeling sick from the car." He kissed her cheek.

"It's fine. You should lay down. I'll be back in a half an hour." He said and left the room quickly.

"You're a manipulative bitch." Gaara said fondly and Ino curtsied and kicked off her shoes and crawled in the bed with Gaara.

"Hey, he knocked me up, I have to deal with cravings. The least he can do is buy me food." She said and Gaara chuckled. "Where is my baby, Metal?"

"His grandpas took him to see Santa."

"And you didn't want to go?"

"No, I think seeing Santa in the mall is fucking stupid." Gaara said and Ino had to disagree. "How are you doing today?"

"Like I got sucker punched in the tits." Ino said and groped herself. "They're so sore." She complained.

"That’s what happens when you're pregnant. You have to produce milk somehow." 

"I saw Kankuro in here, what did he want?"

"I can't talk to my brother about things that aren't you?" Ino raised her eyebrow and Gaara sighed. "I can't tell you, it's your Christmas gift."

"Oooo! Now you HAVE to tell me!"

"Were you not listening to the beginning of the sentence when I said I can't tell you?" Gaara asked flatly and she pouted at him.

"Please?"

"Ino, that hasn't worked on me ever." She grumbled.

"That's right..." 

***

"Metal, are you okay?" Lee hugged his son tightly after grabbing the sobbing toddler from his grandfather's arms. "Why are you crying?"

"He didn't like Santa." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"I don't like him either..." Gaara mumbled. Metal cried and stuck his arms out for Gaara and wouldn't stop crying until Gaara grabbed him. "Please don't get-" Metal put his face into Gaara's shirt and Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "-your germs on me..." 

"Aw I'm sorry, Gaara." Lee said, trying to hide his smile. Gaara tried to give Metal to anyone else so he could change his shirt but Metal clung to him and screamed so Gaara just held the child and felt the snot and saliva seep into his shirt and touch his skin. Gross. 

"I want to vomit everywhere." Gaara said looking visibly green.

"I didn't realize what a germaphobe you are!" Guy said with a laugh. 

"Oh yes. Sometimes he will not even share a straw with me."

"Only if you leave a lot of saliva on it." Gaara said with a scowl.

"Gaara, you kiss me on a daily basis." Lee argued and Gaara frowned at him. "How is that any different?"

"If I spit on something would you lick it?"

"Ew no, that is weird." Gaara stared Lee down. "Okay but that hardly isn't the amount of saliva I leave on a straw." Gaara raised a brow.

"We'll just agree to disagree."

"This is the strangest fight I've ever witnessed." Kakashi said with his arms crossed. "And I fight with Guy on a regular basis." Guy winked and gave Kakashi a thumbs up. 

"Yes he does!" He announced happily, for whatever reason.

"This is what I'm stuck with..." Kakashi mumbled and Guy hugged him and rubbed their cheeks together. "Guy you need to shave. You're peeling off the first 4 layers of my skin with your razer stubble."

"Thank god Lee can't grow facial hair." Gaara said flatly and Lee frowned at him.

"Gaara that is no reason to be thankful. I have been very upset about that."

"And it just isn't true! Lee can grow facial hair! It's just incredibly patchy and looks stupid." Guy said and Lee's lower lip quivered.

"Can we stop making fun of me?"

"I've never seen Gaara with facial hair." Kakashi pointed out and everyone turned to Gaara.

"Come to think of it, neither have I." Lee said and stroked his imaginary beard. "Can you grow facial hair?"

"Yes."

"Really!? How come I have never seen it?" Lee asked. "It had been a year!"

"I shave frequently. I look like a leprechaun with facial hair." Gaara said and everyone tried to imagine it but couldn't.

"You should grow your facial hair for one week so I can see!" Lee said with a happy grin and Gaara glared at him and sighed.

"Fine." He relented. "But I warned you."

***

At 7 weeks and 6 days, Ino decided she needed to talk to Kankuro. There was no more time, she thought of every possibility and she considered every angle. Every single conclusion was the same. 

Termination was the best route.

However.

Ino couldn't do it.

She had no problem with people who did, it was the toughest decision of her life. In fact, she was jealous of people who were able to do it because she just couldn't. She felt a weight of guild every time she thought about it. 

She wondered if Kankuro would be angry with her. She knew he didn't really want kids but... He didn't have to stay if he didn't want to. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. If anything Gaara would adopt any kid she had, the fucking weirdo.

"Hey, princess, sorry I'm late." Kankuro gave her a kiss. They met at the park Ino went to when she was younger. She just felt like being there for whatever reason. It was much too cold outside for anyone to actually be playing. They sat on the bench and Kankuro looked at her and she teared up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what, babe?"

"Termination! I can't do it! I know logically it's the best way to go but I just... I can't. All I keep thinking about is that they're warm and they're happy and they're growing and then all of a sudden they aren't and they won't know why they died and it will all be my fault and-" Ino was full blown sobbing and Kankuro hugged her.

"Ino, sweetheart it's okay. Don't work yourself up." He rocked them from side to side and Ino just cried into his jacket. She was having difficulty breathing, she was working herself up into a panic attack. "Ino, princess, it's okay. You don't have to get a termination." He said softly and her breathing slowly got more even. When she was able to talk, she looked up at him, still hiccupping on tears but more coherent now.

"But you don't want kids. You wanted the termination." She said and he frowned. He never told her that, but she seemed to know all the same. 

"I think one of my best traits is going with the flow of things. Besides, if my sperm wasn't so potent we wouldn't be in this mess so I... I understand." He tried to joke and the realization set in that he was going to be a dad. He glanced at Ino and she noticed he was looking at her different but she couldn't really tell how he was looking at her.

"What?" Ino sniffled and wiped her face. "Shit did I mess up my makeup?" She did but that wasn't why Kankuro was staring at her. "What?" He grabbed her by the face and kissed her deeply. She made a surprised noise at the kiss but kissed back, happy to know Kankuro wasn't angry at her.

"You..." Kankuro said, pulling his lips off of hers. "Are the mother of my children. I may not have wanted kids, but here you are, the girl I've been in love with for years and you're pregnant with my kids and it's terrifying but... I'm proud. I think no matter what you decided my feelings would be mixed. But I'm happy that the thought of having children doesn't scare me as much, knowing I'll have them with you."

"I'm scared too." Ino admitted and sucked in a breath of air. "But at least I know they'll be cute." Kankuro grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah. They will be." For right now every part of him that was freaking out was pushed to the side. Ino was more important right now. She was the one creating life.

Kankuro held Ino closely on the bench just thinking about that, and how insane it actually was. But still, he was proud.

***

"Ino!" Ino glanced up and saw Lee.

"What are you doing here, hot-stuff? Gaara isn't here today." Ino said as she flipped through a magazine not even attempting to hide the fact that she wasn't working.

"I need your help. You are the only one who can help me with this." Lee said and she gave him her full attention. "I intend to..." He leaned in, "propose to Gaara" he whispered and Ino's face brightened up, "but I do not know what he would like."

"What do you mean? The ring or how he'd like to be proposed to?" Lee shrugged.

"I guess both." He said awkwardly and Ino smiled.

"Well, lucky you Gaara and I have talked about this many times. But if you want to do it right, you only have until Christmas time." Lee blinked.

"Christmas?"

"Wait... Was it New Years?" Ino looked up in though. She couldn't remember. That was strange. She seemed to be forgetting a lot of things lately.

"Well, I'll find out. I know I know it but for whatever reason I'm drawing a blank. He wants a ring with..." Ino leaned in and whispered and Lee smiled warmly.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Ino smiled.

"Yeah, he's a sap when it comes down to it. Text me later, I'll let you know what I find out." Lee nodded thankfully.

"You are a life saver, Ino." She winked at him.

"I know."

***

"Lee you've been acting strange lately, is everything okay?" Gaara asked and Lee tensed.

"Yes! Of course!" Gaara didn't like it. He was acting... shifty. Lee did weird things now that he didn't do before and it started about a week ago.

He would quickly close his laptop upon Gaara entering the room. He would hide his phone when he was texting and always take it with him. That didn't sound too strange but Lee was usually forgetful enough to leave his phone everywhere around the house and now it was glued into his hand apparently. To top it all off, two of the times he went to visit Lee at work when he said he was working, Lee wasn't even there.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Gaara said and stood up, really thinking about everything. He left the apartment without another word and quickly went down to the park and sat there on the bench.

Was Lee cheating on him? Is that why he was being so secretive? It didn't sound like Lee but... What else could this all mean? He was getting a headache. He wanted to talk to Ino, but if it was even slightly hinted that Lee could maybe possibly be cheating on him, Ino would absolutely destroy Lee without hesitation.

So Gaara sat on the park bench mulling it over for an hour until Lee showed up with Metal.

"Gaara, I was worried." Lee said and Metal wobbled over to Gaara in a full snowsuit. The action had Gaara smile and he picked up Metal and hugged him like it was their last hug.

"I love you so much, Metal. Never forget that." Gaara said and kissed Metal's cheeks.

"Love you, Mama." Metal said happily and kissed Gaara on the lips. Gaara didn't even cringe that time. He just wanted to cry. Metal had been his son for a year and if anyone thought that him and Lee breaking up would keep Metal from him, they were sadly mistaken. 

Gaara decided to ignore the blaringly obvious signs of deceit in order to get as much time with Metal as he could. 

Lee just wished he knew why Gaara was acting dismissive to him for a while.

***

"Ino I need your help again." Lee whispered on the phone. He was hiding in the bathroom. Gaara was playing in Metal's room.

"What happened?"

"Gaara is being... cold. I do not know why. Has he said anything to you?"

"No. He hasn't said anything. I wouldn't worry about it. He just doesn't really like Christmas. That's probably it." Lee sighed, it felt like more than that.

"He is being cold to me though. He is fine to everyone else. Am I being paranoid?"

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I cannot. He will not talk to me and I do not know what to do." Lee's voice got a little louder and slightly more hysterical.

"Just relax. I'll talk to Gaara tomorrow when we're hanging out. Don't worry."

"Oh I love you!" Lee said and covered his mouth, sometimes he was too loud for even himself.

"Yeah yeah. Bye, Lee." Ino hung up and Lee put his phone in his pocket and opened the bathroom door to see Gaara standing there with a perked brow, a scowl on his face, Metal on his hip with crossed arms and a pout. "Hello!"

"Any particular reason you're yelling I love you in the bathroom?" Gaara asked dryly but Lee could hear the irritation.

"Um... I was talking... to my reflection." Lee said nervously and wanted to smack himself in the face. He could've said he was on the phone with his dad and that would be more believable.

"Uh-huh." Gaara pursed his lips and walked down the hall and went in Metal's room and closed the door. Lee looked up at the ceiling in defeat. He hoped whatever ailed his (hopefully) soon to be finance would be resolved when he spoke with Ino.

For now he had to figure out the right time to go to the jewelers to pick up the ring he'd been working on. He was thankful Rasa liked him so much and let him go during work hours to hopefully bring less attention to himself instead of going when him and Gaara were home together.

Lee wondered if maybe it was the finals that had Gaara freaking out so much. He took them last week but maybe he did poorly and he was angry at Lee because he thought Lee didn't let him study enough?

Lee was determined to take Metal out of the house for a day to give Gaara some time to unwind. He probably felt like all he did was watch Metal. Even now. Lee felt terrible, what if Gaara had things to do and he was just watching Metal because Lee was running around doing a bunch of things that seemed unnecessary (proposal preparations weren't unnecessary, but Gaara did not know what Lee was doing) so it made sense! He would take Metal off Gaara's hands all day tomorrow.

***

Gaara woke up to see that Lee wasn't in bed. He checked the clock and frowned. It was 9am and Metal still hadn't woken him up? That was strange. He got out of bed and walked across the hall and peeked in Metal's room. He wasn't there.

Panic spread through Gaara's body like a bolt of electricity and he raced through the house yelling for his son but couldn't find Metal anywhere. Gaara was close to tears. Where could he have gone? He pulled out his cell phone, trembling, and called Lee. Maybe Lee would know. He only left for work a few hours ago.

"Lee!" Gaara yelled into the phone.

"Yes?" Lee sounded confused.

"Metal is gone!" Okay maybe he could've said that a bit calmer.

"Oh, I just brought him to my dad's house." Gaara blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah, I figured you could use a break so I wanted to take Metal off your hands." Gaara went from upset to angry in the span of .2 seconds.

"You didn't think to tell me beforehand?!"

"I-I'm sorry I was just trying to help. You could use sleep." With all the stress from Lee acting funny and now Lee taking Metal away from him, Gaara just cried. "Gaara, are you okay?"

"No! Leave me alone!" He hung up his phone and threw it on the couch, trying to calm himself down. How did he plan on handling this? It was too much. He couldn't lose Lee AND Metal.

***

"Ino!" Lee yelled into the phone.

"What? Why do you always call me at such stupid times?"

"How is this a stupid time?"

"I'm in the shower!"

"Then why did you answer?"

"Because if I didn't you'd keep calling until I did! You're like an annoying ex-girlfriend!" Lee frowned but he was too upset to actually say anything about that.

"Gaara is upset with me because I took Metal to my dad's house before I went to work."

"Why?"

"I don't know! He was very emotional about it! Please check on him!" Lee would do it but he was at work and there was only so much he could miss that Rasa could forgive him for.

"Alright. I'll go after my shower. Calm your tits. Bye." Ino hung up and Lee rubbed his temples and really hoped everything would be okay.

***

"Boo~!" Ino called into the apartment, walking in without knocking. "Where are you, doll-face?"

"Here." Ino followed the sound of Gaara's pathetic voice and it led her to Metal's room. Gaara was laying on Metal's toddler bed curled up in a ball. "Hi Ino."

"Aw, honey..." She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "You look like you and Metal broke up. What happened?"

"It's Lee. He's acting weird." Ino held back a smile, but only because she knew why. "I think he's cheating on me." That wasn't where she thought this was going.

"What?!" She couldn't help the words escape and Gaara took her arm.

"I said I think. I don't have solid proof." He said, attempting to placate her.

"Honey, why do you think he's cheating on you?" Gaara sighed and rubbed his face.

"Well... He's being really weird. Like closing his computer down when I walk in the room, hiding his phone when he's texting, talking to people in the bathroom to hide, then lying about it, and now Metal..." Gaara's voice cracked slightly and Ino felt really upset that Gaara had everything so wrong. Her heart clenched, Gaara was really bent out of shape about this all. "And Metal..." Gaara cleared his throat, and composed himself better. "I said to myself I would ignore everything if that meant I could still have Metal, but now he's taking Metal from me too." Ino saw Gaara's lower lip quiver and she started to cry and hugged him. 

"Honey he isn't cheating on you. I promise. Oh sweetheart I love you."

"How do you know?" Gaara asked and she pulled away and wiped the tears off his face.

"Because, boo. He's talking to me." She said and wiped her face. "He's trying to do a surprise for you and he needed my help because I know you better than anyone else. He probably didn't want you seeing what he was picking out or seeing our conversation because you would figure it out. Here..." She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the call log and Gaara saw all the random phone calls from Lee. "He's just calling me, honey." She clicked on her text messages and scrolled through them quick enough that Gaara couldn't read them. "I'm so sorry you were feeling like this and I didn't know." Gaara stared at her in confusion. His face was pink and there were still tears down his cheeks. 

"So he isn't taking Metal from me?" Ino had to hug him again. She laid down next to him and squeezed him.

"No, baby. He's not." She said softly. "And if he does, I will murder him." Gaara let out a small breath of laughter.

"I know you will." He said and for a few minutes they laid there and Gaara composed himself, then glanced up at Ino since she had him laying on her chest. "So what's the surprise?" He asked and she grinned down at him.

"You little shit." She laughed. "This is payback for not telling me Kankuro's surprise. My lips are SEALED." Gaara frowned.

"But I hate surprises."

"You only hate them when you know they're coming. You weren't supposed to know about this one. I'm just going to let you be surprised."

"Nooo. Ino. Please." She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, if you REALLY want to know, I'll tell you." Gaara's eyes brightened and he opened his mouth, then frowned and closed it. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Be patient, honey."

***

"Yes! That is perfect!" Ino said, standing next to Lee at the jewelers. She picked the ring up and looked at it with a smile. "Oh he's going to love it!" She practically squealed. The jingle of the door went off in the background and the jeweler asked for a moment and walked away to greet the next customer.

"You really think he will like it?" Lee asked with a happy smile.

"Yes! This is everything!" Lee looked up and pushed his eyebrows together confused. "What...?" Ino turned around.

"Kankuro?" She was surprised to see him there and Kankuro froze on hearing her voice. He looked at her and completely panicked. He had to keep himself rooted in the spot. What the fuck were the odds of this?

"Hey, I saw your car." He said, hoping Ino actually drove there. "Decided to stop in to see if I could find you. Tried calling you but you didn't answer." Another lie but he said it loud enough that the jeweler was able to take the hint and NOT bring out the ring. Kankuro thanked god for small miricles.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe, I didn't get a phone call." Ino said and showed him her phone with no missed calls on it.

"It isn't a problem. I just wanted to take you to dinner tonight." Not true, but he would always take her out on a date, so it wasn't a bad lie. "Thought I should tell you before it got too late."

"Aw, I would love to go to dinner with you." Ino said with a smile then blinked. "Uh. Is there a bathroom? I have to pee..." If there was one thing Kankuro could count on since Ino got pregnant was her bladder the size of a peanut. She ran off to find the bathroom and Lee actually smirked at him.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"You are here to buy something for Ino." He concluded and Kankuro blushed slightly. It was true, but still he was amazed Gaara didn't tell him about Kankuro's plans to propose to Ino.

"Why are you here?" Kankuro asked and walked over and picked up the ring from Lee's hands. "Holy shit, dude, are you serious?"

"Ino did not tell you?" Lee was honestly surprised. Kankuro shook his head and Lee nodded, impressed. "I was not aware she could keep secrets that well."

"She's becoming a lawyer, Lee. She knows when to not open her mouth." Kankuro said and the jeweler walked over and raised an eyebrow, questioning if it was okay. "Lee, be a lookout please." Kankuro said and Lee took a few steps back and kept his eyes on the door. "Oh shit. Lee, hide the ring." Kankuro said, remembering Gaara was supposed to meet him there. Lee slid the ring in his pocket with just enough time that the door jingled again and Gaara walked in.

"Lee?"

"Gaara! Hello!" Lee waved.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"Oh I am just-"

"Helping me get a watch for dad." Kankuro said, lying flawlessly. 

"Why?"

"It is a gift from the both of us." Lee said, lying surprisingly well, but feeling terrible about it and he was shaking a bit.

"Did you want in on it?" Kankuro asked and Gaara shrugged.

"Uh, sure. Should I call Temari?" He asked and Kankuro nodded. 

"Yeah, that's cool. Real quick, look at this." Gaara walked over and Kankuro showed him the ring.

"That looks about right." Gaara said and was surprised to hear the surprised voice of Lee.

"Ino! Hello!" Kankuro for whatever reason, threw the ring in his mouth and Gaara and the jeweler looked at him funny but Kankuro was just staring straight ahead.

"Damn it Lee." Kankuro mumbled.

"Gaara, honey, what are you doing here?" Ino sent a look to Lee and Lee shrugged.

"We're all buying my dad a watch." Gaara said easily and Ino seemed confused but nodded all the same. He glanced at Kankuro and noticed how nervous he looked. "Can you come outside with me? I have to talk to you." About what, Gaara had no idea, but he needed to get Ino out of the store somehow.

"Of course. I'll be back." She said and her and Gaara left the store and Lee watched them walk to the car and felt like he could breathe again.

"That... Was the most entertaining thing I've ever seen." The jeweler said with a laugh. "Were those the two people you were proposing to?"

"Yes." Lee said and scratched his face. Kankuro spit the ring out and scowled.

"I'll wash this..." He went to the bathroom and Lee sighed.

"My boyfriend and his girlfriend are best friends. I asked his girlfriend to help me with my boyfriend's ring and he asked my boyfriend to help his girlfriend with rings since they are brothers. The fact that we all showed up at the same time was just bad luck." Lee said and pulled the ring out from his pocket. "Anyway, it is beautiful. Thank you." The jeweler chuckled and shook his head as he packaged the ring in the box and handed it to Lee. Kankuro emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about that, dude." Kankuro said and the jeweler just smiled. It was sure a story to tell people, that's for sure.

***

"Come on Metal! You can do it!" Guy yelled. "Let your youthful blood run through your veins like a most impressive river!" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Can you stop? His arms can't reach the top with how you're holding him." Kakashi said and Guy careened his head to see where Metal's arms reached. 

"I am so sorry!" He apologized. "It was not you this entire time! It was me! I have failed you, my hip and cool grandson." Kakashi walked over and took the angel from Metal's hands and put it on the top of the tree. "Kakashi!"

"You were taking too long." Kakashi said and Guy pouted and put Metal on the floor and he ran to the boxes and started to help them on the tree. By putting them on the tree, Metal just threw them at the tree and Guy caught them all before they fell to their untimely death.

"Metal, be careful. Don't break my beautiful ornaments!"

"Please break his ugly ornaments. That's all I want for Christmas." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Rival, these ornaments have been with us for years." Guy scolded and Kakashi stared at him. "You complain about this every year, you'd think you'd find something else to complain about..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS This chapter was 3 pages longer than normal. I hope your Christmas is better than mine. I'm stuck at home because my daughter has a virus! (You know, this would actually be upsetting if I was in the states and was able to go to my own family's Christmas. Since I'm in Hungary I don't give a shit because I don't want to go to a house and listen to everyone speak Hungarian and sit there not understanding like c:
> 
> Anyway...  
> 1) I get a lot of people compliment my writing, but what is your favorite thing I write? (Like the angst, humor, smut type deal)  
> 2) Out of curiosity (This is for people who read all 3 of my GaaLee constantly updated stories This, YBMC and It's not unusual) which one is your favorite?  
> 3) What was your favorite scene in Mama so far?  
> 4) What made you decide to read this story?
> 
> Merry Christmas~ Happy Holidays~ Stay gold, ponyboy~


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some domestic shit  
> Kankuro talks to Rasa  
> Ino talks to Inoichi  
> Kankuro talks to Inoichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Desbelleschoses** : Thank you! Evelyn is doing much better now!  
>  **Harem_chic** : You too!  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : I'm happy you appreciated those moments! Mama is a lot lighter of a story. It's super fun to write!  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Ughh that sounds terrible. But that's amazing that you write English so well (and you can read my messy jumbles of writing and understand it!) What's your first language if you don't mind me asking? Aw your 15? I must protecc. Aw, I'm flattered you read the story because I wrote it. I love writing humor!  
>  **Lollipopgang71** : Thank you~! comedy is fun. I once tried to write a horror story but it became such a funny story I stopped. I literally can't write anything without a joke in it idk it's a curse or something. EVERYONE LOVED THAT SCENE AND I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY AND ALL BUT IDK WHY PEOPLE DIED DURING IT?? lol. Writing is fun~! This is the 22nd page I wrote today!  
>  **Dewin** : I love writing Gaara as a germaphobe. I'm a germaphobe. my husband bought me a milkshake and let my toddler drink from it and I was just like "no you can keep that" so hearing that your sister ate those cookies just... ughhhh. Kankuro will suffer as much a my husband suffered through my pregnancy. Thank you, my daughter is a lot better. Thanks for that compliments! They mean a lot! Merry christmas to you too!  
>  **isis2iris** : Well I'm glad you stuck with both stories so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>  **animefanxlove** : Again, thank you so much for your sweet comment, it was really nice to read. (btw this story is now 240 pages and INU is 150 pages. Good luck with the 600 page YBMC lol. I hope you like this chapter too and I hope my stories continue to intrigue you. I hope to hear from you soon!  
>  **Kuko** : Aww I'm so glad! Sorry that my angst is too much but I hope you continue YBMC because it's such a fun story, especially now that all the angst is out of the way. Thanks for everything, my dear. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Five:

"Ino, I have no idea what you have done or said to Gaara, but he is a lot better now." Lee said with a smile. 

"Oh, yeah. That." Ino said and frowned. Lee leaned slightly closer on the desk. Gaara was walking around the store with Metal shopping and Ino was working at the front desk.

"What happened? Why was he acting funny?" Ino frowned.

"I really don't think you should know. It would break your heart." She said and Lee's expression grew pained and upset.

"What? Now you must tell me!" She sighed and contemplated it. She knew it wasn't a good idea, it would likely make Lee cry. Clearly she wouldn't get anywhere by not telling him though so she just decided to get on with it and tell him anyway.

"He thought you were cheating on him and you were going to take Metal away." Lee blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then she saw the telltale signs of him getting upset. "I talked to him. He doesn't think that anymore." She eased and his lower lip wabbled.

"B-but why would he...? I would never!" He said and Ino nodded.

"I know. But you have to admit, from his perspective, it looks pretty shifty. I don't blame him. You were being secretive. So you were acting different and he decided he'd ignore it as long as he got to stay with Metal and then he finds out that you took Metal to your dads and he was heartbroken." Lee's eyebrows pushed together and his expression turned somber.

"i-I did not even think of that. Oh my poor Gaara! I must make this up to him-" Ino grabbed Lee's shoulder before he could run off.

"Don't bother. He's fine. Seriously. Don't make it more than it is." Lee stopped.

"Wait, what did you say to him to prove otherwise?" He asked and Ino smiled.

"I showed him how often you call me and told him you were working on a surprise for him. I didn't tell him what it was or when to expect it, but it was either that or listen to how upset he was and I wasn't going to do that to him. But don't tell him you know how upset he was, it would just embarrass him." Lee sighed, knowing Ino was right and nodded. That didn't mean he couldn't cuddle him extra today though!

"Thank you for literally saving my relationship, Ino." Lee said and waved goodbye and went off to find his boyfriend. Lee was giddy just thinking about perhaps them being engaged in less than a month. Now his heart started racing and his face was flushed and he was sweating and he couldn't breathe and-

"Lee are you okay?" Lee blinked and turned to face Gaara. At some point he must've found Gaara in the store but didn't realize because he was too busy having an internal conflict with himself. He quickly snuffed out the anxiety and gave Gaara his best smile.

"I am fine!" He said a bit too loudly and Metal looked at him funny. "I did not mean to worry you." Lee leaned in and kissed Gaara. He should've been warry that Gaara was holding Metal on his hip as he pushed the cart (because when Gaara was around to hold him, he didn't want to sit in the cart) because Metal smacked him on the cheek with a frown.

"No." He said and Lee pulled away.

"Come on! You are going to have to get over your jealousy sooner or later." Lee scolded and Metal leaned into Gaara further and hugged him. 

"Mamas mine." He said and Gaara smirked up at Lee.

"That is not fair!"

"He did know me first." Gaara argued playfully.

"By like 5 minutes!" 

"And he called dibs." Gaara said easily and adjusted his hold on the toddler. "Metal you're getting way too heavy for this." He said with a sigh and Lee picked Metal up from Gaara's arms and sat him on Lee's shoulders. Metal squealed in delight and grabbed onto Lee's hair. Lee winced at the tug but smiled through the pain.

"Okay. Let us finish our shopping!"

***

Lee glanced at Gaara and really examined his face.

"What?"

"Your facial hair grows slowly." He commented and Gaara nodded. "You must grow it out longer." He pet Gaara's cheek. "I think you look very cute with it." Gaara blushed and looked away. "Aw, Gaara, you never get embarrassed. What has you so shy now?"

"I never really grew my facial hair out much." He said and pat his cheek. "It's itchy."

"I think it's adorable."

"You won't say that after it's been growing for two weeks, I can promise you that."

***

"Gaara-"

"Get the fuck out!" Gaara threw an empty tube of what used to be wrapping paper at the door and Lee closed the door quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm wrapping presents! Don't let Metal come in here or I'll be pissed!" Gaara shouted through the door.

"But my love, we have to go get the tree!" Lee called and heard Gaara give a long over exaggerated sigh and there was some stumbling, some muttered curses and then Gaara emerged from the room with a few stray pieces of glitter on his face and Lee had to rip a piece of tape off Gaara's neck and he winced. "Hello handsome." Lee purred with a grin and that got Gaara to smile shyly. Oh he was the cutest, Lee couldn't stand it. "Your facial hair is getting longer. I like it." He pulled Gaara in for a hug and kissed his neck while he held Gaara's arms down and Gaara squirmed under the weight trying not to giggle.

"Lee! Stop! That tickles!" Gaara yelled and struggled against Lee's arms. Suddenly Lee was hit in the ankle and he fell to the ground. Gaara glanced down and saw Metal with his toy baseball bat glare at his father and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Metal!" Lee scolded and Gaara scooped the toddler into his arms and quickly raced down the hallway. "Come back here! I will get both of you for this!"

Metal began giggling in delight and Gaara hid them very obviously behind the couch and shushed him. Metal covered his mouth and giggled again and the action was so cheesy that Gaara snorted.

"Metal! Gaara! Where are you?" Lee said loudly. He clearly saw where Gaara was sitting, you couldn't not see Gaara with his bright hair, but Lee purposefully overlooked it and continued to search in spots they obviously weren't. "Come out, Metal. I will not be angry at you for stealing Mama. Just give him back!" 

Metal looked absolutely delighted. He took Gaara's arm and pulled him along. They had to walk by Lee but Metal covered the side of his face with his hand so naturally that rendered Lee incapable of seeing the small child. 

"I wish I knew where Metal was." Lee said as he watched Metal pull Gaara into his bedroom and slam the door shut. "If only I had a clue!"

***

"Tree! Tree! Tree!" Metal began to chant excitedly as they walked through the lines of trees. It was incredibly busy, which was strange since Christmas was a week away, but whatever.

They climbed out of the car and met up with Gaara's family and Lee's family. They decided to make it a family trip. Everyone was getting a tree today.

Metal ran over to Rasa and put his arms up expectantly and Rasa smiled and picked up the toddler.

"Metal seems to really like you dad." Kankuro pointed out and Rasa turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Just cool how kids like you. Ya know?" Kankuro said awkwardly and Gaara turned away to hide his laugh,

"Yes. Very cool." Rasa said with narrowed eyes. Kankuro coughed nervously and quickly walked away with Temari and Gaara followed shortly behind while Lee said hello to his own parents.

"What the hell was that?" Gaara asked and Kankuro shrugged stiffly.

"I need to tell him but I'm so fucking scared." Kankuro said and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's going to literally murder me." Kankuro put his hand over his heart as if that would help aid his heart to slow down. "What the fuck do I do?"

"So it is true?" Temari asked with a smirk. "You did get Ino pregnant."

"You didn't know?" Kankuro asked, actually confused.

"I mean, I figured but no one fucking told me." She said and crossed her arms. "Apparently I'm unimportant. Anyway, yeah dad may murder you so it'll be funny, you have to tell him."

"Yeah. Tell him tonight. I think it would be a nice way for him to die of a coronary, surrounded my friends and family." Gaara said smirking and Kankuro growled.

"You have to tell him. You can't keep having Ino come over and just tell him she's getting fat. She'd punch you in the face." Temari said and Kankuro frowned.

"I thought literally the same thing." He sighed deeply. "I know I need to tell him I just get so nervous. Apparently it's difficult to tell your dad 'Hey I knocked up my girlfriend, Merry Christmas!'." Kankuro said with a sigh and Gaara and Temari shared a look.

"I didn't think it was that difficult. Did you?" Temari asked and Gaara shook his head.

"I think it went well." Gaara said and Gaara and Temari quickly backed away. Kankuro looked to both sides and saw his siblings fleeing and turned around to see his dad.

"Dad!" He tensed up and his father stood there with his arms crossed. "Hi! How are you? Man, did you do something with your hair? Looks fuckin' fantastic. New shampoo? Conditioner? Man- really reminds me of the fact that I totally aced all of my finals this semester and I'm way too young and handsome to die." Kankuro said all in one breath and Rasa's frown deepened as he looked at his son. His extremely stupid, oldest son. "Dad. I'm sorry." Kankuro winced, that sounded lame even on his own ears.

"Kankuro, I'm going to ask you a question. What is it that I've always said since I was in office?" He asked and Kankuro sighed. THIS lecture again, huh?

"Not to garner any unwanted attention or scandals." Kankuro said with a sigh. "I know dad, I'm really sorry."

"You don't even LIKE kids." Well, that part was true.

"I like Metal." Kankuro argued pathetically and slumped his shoulders a bit. "It was an accident. I don't think you want me to explain the semantics of it but there were three different methods of birth control going on at once." He said and his father closed his eyes and breathed in slowly.

"Unfortunately you didn't consider your stupidity." Kankuro frowned, well that was hurtful.

"Dad, I'm almost done with college. I'll be done before she gives birth. I've got money saved up. I can move out and get an apartment. I'll look for a job. I'm going to marry her." This was something Rasa wasn't used to from his oldest son. Earnestness. 

"Are you sure that's something you want to do? You've been together for 4 months." Rasa said and Kankuro nodded.

"Dad, I've been in love with her for years." Rasa knew that too. 

He wondered if those two would ever get together. His son was admiring her from afar for years. He still had their first photograph together after all these years. He always planned to give it to his son when he was older. A polaroid picture of them in the autumn. Ino was trying to use her binoculars and Kankuro stood in the way of her view and stuck out his tongue. Rasa thought about that day a lot. Mainly how angry Ino got. "Move your big head, you dummy!" "I was standing here first!" "No you weren't!" They were just babies. It was a heavy feeling on Rasa's heart.

"I know, Kankuro. Just like I knew she was pregnant since a few weeks ago." Kankuro blinked and looked at Rasa surprised.

"What? I'm not oblivious." Rasa said with a frown. "I probably knew before you did."

"H-how?"

"I've known Ino since she was a little girl. Of course I'd be able to tell. I'm much more perceptive than you." Rasa said and Kankuro blushed. "So, you're proposing to her?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you talk to her father?" Rasa asked and Kankuro blinked. Ino was 19, why would she need permission? "It's probably for the best to get in good with her father right now. When is the baby due?" The question made Kankuro wince. "What?"

"Uh... She's having twins." Kankuro said awkwardly and Rasa blinked. "She's due July 30th! Yay!" Kankuro clapped to try and get a reaction from his father but his father was just gawking at him. "Gaara keeps trying to adopt one of them."

"...I just..." Rasa shook his head. "I need to process this." He walked away and even though it didn't go FANTASTICALLY it didn't go horrendously either. He was thankful for that at least. He wanted to have a good relationship with his father, this would've been a big dampener had his father flown off the handle. He just needed to tell Ino that his dad knew. He turned back to the parking lot where Lee and Gaara were with Lee's parents and Metal. They looked like such a perfect family. Kankuro wanted that. 

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he thinks part of him was... excited, almost to have a family. Especially with Ino.

He felt his heart flutter when he saw her car pull into the parking lot and he ran over to it. He was just so happy to see her, finally. He stopped before he got to the car because her dad got out of the car too. He froze. 

"Hello Kankuro!" He greeted with a smile.

"Mr. Yamanaka." Kankuro said and shook his hand as well as he was taught, maintaining eye contact.

"Please, Inoichi is fine." He amended and Kankuro smiled and turned to Ino. She shook her head and he nodded. So her dad didn't know yet.

"Ino, my princess." He couldn't help but say, then was embarrassed that he said it in front of her dad. He hugged her. "It's nice to see you."

"You too, hot-stuff." She said as Gaara and Lee walked over to greet her.

"I thought that was my nickname." Lee said with a frown and she laughed.

"Sorry, hot-stuff." She said and just eyed him and Gaara standing together. They were so cute together. She was so excited that they would be engaged soon. Her darling Gaara had no idea. "Where is my baby?" She asked and Gaara looked mock confused.

"Right here." She smirked and hugged Gaara. 

"Come on, let's get a tree." She said and her and Gaara walked off holding hands. Kankuro and Lee stared after them with equal looks of disappointment, abandonment and sadness.

"Want to hold hands?" Kankuro offered and Lee nodded and they linked hands and walked after their partners.

***

For whatever reason, after they picked out a tree, everyone decided that was a solid time to go out to get something to eat. So now they were taking up a good portion of a diner and Gaara felt so bad because Lee and Guy were louder than anything in the world. Add Kankuro to the mix and this place would never be quiet.

Metal was supposed to sit in a high chair but refused to do so, so he was being passed around to everyone. He ended up in Inoichi's lap and Ino and Kankuro shared a look as Ino's dad played with the toddler joyfully. 

"Isn't he cute?" Rasa asked and Kankuro's heart dropped. If his dad said something and blew their cover before Ino had a chance to talk to her father he would literally die.

"Yes, very. I love this age, don't you?" 

"Yeah, they're innocent and they actually like being around you at this age." Rasa said and sighed. "And then they grow up."

"They grow up so fast, too." Inoichi said with a sigh. "My babygirl is going to school to be a lawyer." She smiled at him. She still was doing that. If Kankuro had to be a stay at home mom for her to finish college, she didn't care. 

"Doesn't surprise me at all. She can argue with anyone about anything." Rasa said and Ino smirked at him and crossed her arms. He smiled at her. "I hope her kids are as argumentative as she is. And I hope my son's kids are just like him." He said and Kankuro frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, pouting. 

"Children are terrible." Kakashi said simply. "It's a parents way of getting back at their children. To wish their child is just like they were so they could understand the aggravation of what their parents felt raising them."

"Haha that's right, Rival!" Guy said happily. "You did say you hoped Lee would have a child just like him. Do you think he got his wish?"

"No. Metal has... a bigger range of emotion. Lee had happy and sad. Metal has happy, sad, mad, and everything in-between. Plus, Lee wasn't much of a mama's boy."

"He did love his mom though." Guy said smiling and Kakashi nodded.

"Sometimes he wouldn't even come to us." He said with a sigh and Gaara blinked.

"You have a mom?" Kankuro asked and Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? Everyone has a mom?" He said and everyone just looked at him. "What? Just because I was raised by my two dads does not mean I did not have a mom."

"Why have I never met her?" Gaara asked and then felt bad, what if she was dead, just like his own mother?

"She is everywhere." Lee said and it sounded cryptic enough, maybe she was dead.

"Yeah, last we heard she was in Europe." Kakashi said and turned the page in his book.

"Europe?! She did not even tell me she was going!" Lee sighed dramatically. 

"Did you get the letters she sent?"

"Yes, I responded to those already. I hope she got them before going to Europe."

"She doesn't have a phone?" Gaara asked and Kakashi scoffed.

"Yeah, right like she'd finally get one." Kakashi mumbled with a sigh. "It would make it way too convenient to get in touch with her that way. Can't have that."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Gaara asked and Lee thought about it for a while.

"Uh, three years ago? We do not have such a close relationship that we see each other often. I love her and she loves me but she was a surrogate so wanted me to have a stronger bond with my dads rather than with her." That was rather selfless of her.

"I'd like to meet her one day." Lee grinned at that.

"I would love for you to meet her." 

"You don't want to meet her. She's loud and obnoxious." Kakashi said as he read his book. "Why I thought putting Guy's and her genes together would give me anything more than a loud excitable child, I will never understand."

***

"No Lee. You're doing it wrong." Gaara said with a sigh.

"How? How am I putting lights on a tree wrong?" Lee asked and Ino giggled on the couch. Kankuro sat next to her on the arm of the couch and sipped on a root beer and just laughed at the two argue about Christmas lights.

"Mama!" Metal ran into the room holding a single crayon and a piece of paper.

"Is that for me?" Gaara asked and kneeled down to the floor. Metal handed him the paper proudly and Gaara made an exaggerated face. "Wow! That's so good! Look at this, Lee." Lee leaned in to look at the paper and Metal was beaming with pride. He pointed to one blob of red scribbles.

"Mama." He pointed to another green blob. "Daddy." And a purple blob "Metal."

"Oh Metal that is so nice." Lee said happily and didn't mention how Metal drew him next to Gaara. "Thank you." Metal smiled and ran out of the room with his crayon.

Ino looked at Kankuro with an expression that just oozed adoration. Kankuro smiled at her. 

"That was so cute I think I just threw up." Ino said and Gaara threw one of the sturdier ornaments at her and she giggled.

"Stop throwing things at me, I'm pregnant." She said and threw the ornament back at him and it hit him in the eye.

"Ow! You bitch!" Gaara said and covered his eye. Ino covered her mouth in surprise but then started laughing. "Kankuro, control your woman." He said.

"Lee, can you control yours?" Ino asked with a look and Lee smiled.

"I do not think I can control Gaara." He said honestly. "Come on Gaara, we must finish this tree."

"So Lee, why did your dads even come with us tree shopping if they didn't buy one?" Ino asked and Lee shrugged.

"I do not know. To spend time with us I suppose." Lee said simply and Gaara started to string the lights on the tree, walking under Lee's arm to get around him.

It took a half an hour but the tree was decorated. There were a few ornaments they bought last year and this year Lee took out a little box and handed it to Gaara with a cute smile. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"We don't give gifts yet." He said and Lee bounced on his feet.

"Open it!" He insisted and Gaara opened the box. 

It was an ornament made from dried clay with the indent mark of their apartment key. Lee wrote the year and their address on the back. The front said "Our First Apartment" in his handwriting with a ribbon on it to hand it on the tree.

"Oh Lee, it's great." Gaara said smiling. "Thank you." He leaned over and kissed Lee and Kankuro and Ino made gagging noises so Gaara pulled Lee down and kissed him deeper and both of them made uncomfortable moaning noises just to bother Kankuro and Ino.

"Metal! Come save your mama!" Ino shouted and Lee pulled away quickly and Metal ran down the hall. He looked at Lee with a frown and Lee put his hands up defensively.

"Come put the star on top, Metal." Metal ran over excitedly and Gaara picked him up and kissed his cheeks. "You're so cute." Gaara said, kissing the toddler's cheeks.

"Mama!" Metal kissed Gaara's nose and smiled.

"Come on." Gaara handed him the star. "Go to daddy, I'm too short." He said and passed Metal off and Metal took the star from Gaara's hands and Lee held him up high enough to place the star on top of the tree.

Ino took several pictures.

***

"Dad." Inoichi looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked and she sat down at the table. She looked at the table and didn't know what to say. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh. Not really." She said and rubbed her arm.

"What happened?" Inoichi looked concerned and Ino just sighed.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." She said and he stared at her for a while, looking lost.

"What do you mean?" She was unsure how he could take that the wrong way.

"I mean I'm pregnant, dad. What do you think that means?" She couldn't help the annoyance in her voice. She didn't mean it but she was frustrated.

"You're... Are you keeping it?" He asked and Ino blushed and looked away with a sigh.

"Dad, if I wasn't keeping it I wouldn't have told you about it." She said and he stiffened in his seat.

"Oh..." He didn't really know what to say. "Have you... have you told your mother?" He asked and Ino nodded slowly. "What does she have to say about this?"

"She told me to talk to you. She's mad at me." Ino said with a sigh and looked down.

"Well, for the right reasons, Ino. You just started college! What were you thinking? Ino this is a big responsibility, I'm not sure if you should-"

"I know that dad." Ino cut him off with a glare.

"I'm fully aware what this all means. I fucked up. I'm not going to drop out of college-"

"Who do you expect to watch your child while you go to school? You seem to forget, you don't have money to hire a nanny!"

"I'll go to school online! I looked into it already. I'm good at studying, I can survive it just fine!" Ino shouted and Inoichi scowled.

"Ino, it isn't all fun and games being a parent, it's a lot harder than that-"

"I know that dad! I've read books-"

"You think books tell you everything?! Ino, there's more things you learn from practice and not from reading it in a damn book!"

"Then I guess I'll learn soon enough, huh?!" Ino shouted back and stood up from the table. "I'm leaving. I'll be at Gaara's house." She said and Inoichi stood up from the table and watched her storm around.

"Oh, isn't that rich, you aren't even seeing the guy who knocked you up, you're going to Gaara's house." He said sarcastically and she glared at him.

"He's obviously busy right now and Gaara is my best friend." Ino said and stormed out of the house and he heard her drive off and collapsed into his chair and rubbed his face.

God damn it, she was only 19, what the hell did she think she was doing? She couldn't keep that kid. It would ruin her life. She had so much going for her. She was young, beautiful, smart. She's going to give that all up for this boy?

Inoichi knew he shouldn't be too critical of Kankuro. He was a good kid. Rasa was a family friend for years. They went to barbeques together, they did holidays together for years. It wasn't like Inoichi didn't see at least some of this coming. Ino and Kankuro had been making eyes at each other for years. The fact that they took so long to date was surprising but he was just so angry at Kankuro for being so irresponsible! How could he get his daughter pregnant? And would he even try to marry her? Would he leave her?

Didn't Kankuro hate children?

Inoichi had such a bad headache he didn't know how to deal with it. His daughter knew how to push his buttons, that's for sure.

***

"Gaara, your facial hair is so cute." Lee said and rubbed Gaara's face. It was now over a week of growing his facial hair out and it actually was looking like something now. Gaara looked very good with facial hair. "And Metal is sleeping..." The last part came out as a purr and Gaara smirked and then they were making out on the couch.

Then there was a knock at the door and Lee pulled away with a whine. Gaara gave him an apologetic look and got up and opened the door. Based on the knock pattern it was Ino and based on how she knocked, she was upset.

"Ino, what happened?" Gaara asked as he opened the door and she hugged him.

"I told my dad." She said and Gaara looked at her with a frown.

"I take it that it didn't turn out very well?"

"No. But looking at you with facial hair is cheering me up." She said and pet his face. "Does Kankuro grow facial hair?"

"Better than I do." Gaara said with a sigh. "Come in, you can sleep here tonight."

"I love you. I'm going to lay down in your bed for a minute and calm down. You can go back out to making out with Lee." Ino said and went into the bedroom and Lee just looked up with a frown.

"Is she ok?" Gaara shrugged.

"She wants to be left alone for a bit. I'll ask more later." Lee accepted that as an answer and Gaara sat back down on the couch. "We need to finish the stockings." He said and Lee pouted.

"Just one more kiss." He begged and Gaara smirked and leaned in and Lee laughed at the facial hair tickling his face.

***

Kankuro sat outside Ino's house with his heart pounding in his chest, his hands were sweating. He came here right after his gig and her car wasn't here. He got a text that said she was going to Gaara's but nothing else. He wanted to talk to her father without her there. He just hoped that Ino told him she was pregnant or this would all seem very random. But maybe if she told him she was pregnant he would say no. Kankuro was going to faint.

Finally he forced himself to get out of the car and walked to the front door, trembling all the way to the door. He knocked nervously and bit the inside of his cheek. He tried to even his breathing but it was so hard to do.

Inoichi opened the door and didn't look very happy. Ino must've told him.

"Mr. Yamanaka." He said, voice cracking a bit. He blushed and cleared his throat and shook out his hands hoping that would help with his nerves. "I want to talk to you-"

"Why are you here, Kankuro? Ino left." Kankuro pushed his eyebrows together confused.

"I, uh. Yeah, she told me she was going to Gaara's but that's it. I was at a gig. I just wanted to talk to you without her here." Kankuro's cheeks burned a deep shade of crimson.

"Is this about her being pregnant?" Inoichi asked and crossed his arms. The fact that Inoichi didn't invite him inside was noticed by Kankuro.

"Yes. I know you're probably mad but I..." Kankuro took in a deep breath. "I love Ino very much. And you may think she's making a mistake but Ino is a very calculating person and she's thought about this for a while and I know you want the best for her and maybe the best for her in your eyes aren't me, but I can promise you that I'll do anything for your daughter and I'm nervous as hell and maybe I don't deserve it but I really want to marry her. More than anything. And I... I wanted to tell you because..." Kankuro frowned awkwardly. He didn't know how to word this.

"You want a blessing?" Inoichi's voice was flat and that made Kankuro even more nervous.

"I know it seems... soon. But just so you know, this was going to come soon enough. I've wanted to marry her since I was 10 years old. It went in a different direction than I hoped but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to marry her and if she wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't be asking right now, but I would still ask. Maybe next month, maybe a year from now or even 5 years from now, but when I look at my future, Ino was always a part of it."

When Inoichi first saw Kankuro at his door step he wanted to slam the door in his face and yell at him for even considering that Inoichi would let him marry his daughter. He still wasn't sold on it but in a way, Kankuro was right. Everyone knew those two would get together sooner or later. Maybe he was right, maybe they were going to marry each other eventually. Inoichi just would've rather his daughter had more time to be herself.

"I'm going to give you a condition." Inoichi said and Kankuro's eyes lit up.

"Of course."

"She finishes college. You make sure of that. As her fiancé or her husband, but she finishes." Kankuro nodded quickly. "Come inside, Kankuro. You look cold. Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) How do you think Inoichi will respond to the twins?  
> 2) Should I draw a picture of Gaara rocking facial hair?  
> 3) Do you have a Christmas tradition you'd like to see them use in the story?  
> 4) When do you think Sakura will arrive?
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR CHRISTMAS NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> Go on my tumblr to see a collage of Kankuro/Ino pictures a drew! (plus the Polaroid picture I mentioned this chapter!)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smoresiesfanfic


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas  
> Proposal
> 
> Honestly I could end the story right now. The last lines are so final lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Desbelleschoses** : Thank you dear! I hope you like this one too!  
>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Yes! Anko is Lee's mom. I'm glad you got that from my short description lol. Oh wow thats 6 hours from me! That's awesome, sorry your government is shit. I'm from America so I know all about shitty government lol  
>  **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Aw, SAH Kank would be cute <3 I love him. It is Anko!  
>  **animefanxlove** : You got it, bro. That would've ruined the proposal so I had to forgo that. She will arrive soon!  
>  **MrPsychoPrince** : Aw I'm so glad to hear that!! Which ship did you not think you'd like?? I'm curious! Any why did you read it if you weren't sure you'd like the ships? I'm super glad you liked it though. Mee too! Shinki will be in the story, don't you worry!  
>  **isis2iris** : Thank you! And you got it. One fainting Inoichi.  
>  **Kuko** : Lol I know it was even hard to draw because it was weird to see lol. I should draw Lee and Kankuro holding hands... I love Rasa too TF I'm his wife now lol. I completely forgot about Sakura this chapter tbh oops.   
> **Lollipopgang71** : Yay grandpa Rasa!! Fathers of daughters typically are more harsh because they're like "WHyyYyyY" but no worries, he's better now. I wanted him to punch Kankuro tbh. I giggled writing them walk away holding hands. And the fact that everyone was like "wait Kakashi wasn't the one who was pregnant with you???"   
> **Dewin** : Thank you! I have no idea. My husband straight up ate a piece of bacon my daughter chewed and spit out and... yeah I'm gonna stop there. Thank you! I love jealous Metal! Thanks for all your compliments! They make my day! Thank you for sharing your traditions, they're very sweet! Don't apologize, I LOVE long comments.  
>  **Some Person or Another** : Thank you!! I used that idea just for you! I hope you enjoy!  
>  **Bumblebees_Girl** : What a sweet ornament. I love it!  
>  **oxohunnyoxo** : lol yay for more grandbabies! I'm excited to write Lee's mama coming in. That'll be pretty sweet  
>  **Heichou_for_The_Win** : Thank you so much! GaaLee has been my OTP since I was like 11 (My ass is 23 now so it's been a while lol) out of curiosity, if it wasn't a ship you particularly liked, why did you start reading? Thanks for giving it a chance! And of course, I usually take requests from my readers! :)

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Kankuro got home that night feeling slightly better. He was still scared as hell but he bit down the nerves and just went with it. He walked by his father's office and that's when he heard his father call his name. He sighed and entered the office and sat on one of the chairs.

"How are you feeling, son?" Rasa asked and Kankuro's expression softened. How was he feeling? He didn't even know how to place all of the emotions he was feeling. "Everyone is worried about Ino, I am too. But I don't think anyone realized that this includes you as well. So how are you? Really?"

"Scared." Kankuro said and took a deep breath. "Terrified, actually." He looked down at the ground and Rasa saw his son try his hardest to stay strong but something broke and tears flooded his eyes. "Dad, I'm so sorry." Kankuro sobbed and Rasa stood up from his desk and walked around and pulled his eldest son in for a hug. Rasa didn't hug very often but the shock was dulled by the fact that Kankuro was too busy crying. 

"You'll get through it, son. I know you will." Rasa said quietly and rubbed his son's back in a circular motion. 

"What if I'm a shitty father?"

"Well, everyone is a shitty parent sometimes. You think just because I'm your father I have all the answers? Each problem that surfaces with you, it's my first time dealing with the problem. This is my first time dealing with my 20 year old son getting his girlfriend pregnant. Do you think I have a handbook for these situations? No. Each time you age, that's a first for me too. You'll never stop having those. You'll learn what to do but it's hard. Kids are difficult, and even more so when you have more than one. I have three kids, did you think that was easy? No. But I love all of you. You'll love your children, I know you will. You'll learn how to be a dad. And a husband. It doesn't seem like it right now, but everything will be okay."

Eventually Kankuro calmed down enough to pull away from his father and wipe his face.

"Sorry for crying on you..." He mumbled and Rasa smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You've done a lot worse to me, you'll learn soon enough." Rasa teased and Kankuro gave him a weak smile. He noticed something he hadn't paid attention to. His father was aging. His face was older, Kankuro was taller than him. When had that happened? When did Kankuro become so immersed in his own life that he hadn't even notice the prominent wrinkles on his father's face? 

"I love you, dad." Kankuro said and Rasa smiled again.

"I love you too, son. Go lay down. You're going to be tired after crying." Rasa said and Kankuro nodded and walked to the door.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you." Rasa looked up. "I got Inoichi's blessing." Kankuro said and smiled proudly.

"I'm very glad to hear that, son." Rasa said honestly and sat at his desk. Kankuro left the room.

After cleaning his face off and brushing his teeth, Kankuro got changed into pajamas. He tried texting Ino but she said she just wanted to be alone right now. Alone with Gaara. Kankuro rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt like Gaara and Ino were dating instead of him and her. He'd yell at his brother for stealing Ino away eventually.

Kankuro sunk into his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt his phone go off and clicked on it. His dad sent him a link to youtube. He raised an eyebrow and clicked on it. A country song. Fitting.

_All he could think about was "I'm too young for this. Got my whole life ahead, hell I'm just a kid myself. How am I gonna raise one?" All he could see were his dreams, going up in smoke. So much for ditching this town, hanging out on the coast, oh well, those plans were long gone and he said "There goes my life. There goes my future. My everything, might as well, kiss it all goodbye. There goes my life."_

Kankuro's eyebrows pushed together listening to the song. That pretty much summed up his feelings on it but why would his father send him such a song? His eyes teared up just thinking about the stress of it all. The song continued.

_A couple years of up all night, and a few thousand diapers later, that mistake he thought he made, covers up the refrigerator, oh yeah. He loves that little girl. Mamas waitin' to tuck her in, as she fumbles up those stairs. She smiles back at him, dragging that teddy bear sleep tight. Blue eyes and bouncing curls. And he smiles. "There goes my life. There goes my future. My everything, I love you, daddy goodnight. There goes my life._

_She had that Honda loaded down, with Abercrombie clothes, and 15 pairs of shoes, and his American Express. He checked the oil slammed the hood. Said you're good to go. She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast... And he cried "There goes my life... There goes my future, my everything I love you, baby goodbye.... There goes my life... There goes my life... Baby goodbye... Baby goodbye... There goes my life..._

Kankuro broke down sobbing. His whole body was trembling with emotion, several he couldn't even place. One of the most prominent of all was a strange love he had for two beings that weren't even legally babies yet. He couldn't even concentrate on anything else. He needed Ino.

With fumbling hands he exited from YouTube and clicked on the phone and called her, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey baby." It was such a relief to hear her voice. 

"Hey princess."

"Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern and he chuckled and sniffled again.

"Yeah. I am. I'm better than that."

"Why are you crying?"

"I love you. A lot."

"I love you too." She said with a soft smile in her voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that before I went to bed. I love you." He really needed to get off the phone, he was starting to get choked up again. "Goodnight, princess."

"I love you too. Goodnight baby."

Kankuro ended the call and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling with emotions just swarming through him. He was still scared shitless but he was okay. He messaged his dad a thank you and stared at the link to the song for another minute and clicked on it again. He placed the phone on his stomach and listened to it for a second time and just let the lyrics take over.

Once the song was over, he continued to stare at the ceiling and just thought about everything. There was just so much he wanted to do and say. He couldn't even figure out what it all was. 

Twenty minutes of doing nothing went by and his door opened softly.

"Oh, you're up." He glanced up and saw Ino at his door.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" He asked and rubbed his face with his sleeve, knowing fully well he was crying still.

"You were crying I wasn't going to not show up. I may be a bitch, but I'm not heartless." She said with a smile and kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed with him. She didn't have time to lay down before Kankuro was grabbing her and pulling her to his chest and kissing her face. He felt her cheeks stiffen with her smile and kissed her lips. "So are you going to tell me what you're crying about?"

"You weren't supposed to know I can cry." Kankuro said with a laugh. "Let's just forget that happened."

"No. I think it's sweet." Ino straddled his hips and Kankuro was forced to look up to see her face. She was really beautiful, wasn't she? "Why are you smiling?"

"You're gorgeous." He whispered and she smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"You're pretty handsome, yourself." Kankuro grinned at her. He knew he would get through this. If he had Ino, he could do anything. 

***

Gaara was at his dad's house decorating the living room with Temari, Kankuro and Lee. Kankuro was freaking out. It was Christmas Eve and he was proposing tomorrow and he was just not even a little bit calm. 

Ino had gone home a few days ago to get clothes and found out that her dad wasn't angry at her anymore. The two talked for a while but she decided to tell him about the twins a bit later when everything wasn't so fresh. Maybe on Christmas she'd tell him.

Rasa was in the other room writing down the last minute preparations for the Christmas Party they hosted every year. Usually Temari helped him with this but she was busy dealing with a Kankuro that was freaking out.

"I don't understand why you're putting so much effort into this proposal." Gaara said suddenly and Lee looked up curiously. What would make Gaara say that?

"I want her to remember this day forever." Kankuro said simply and Gaara sighed.

"Kankuro, she will no matter what. It doesn't matter if the living room is decorated a specific way. In 20 years she won't remember all these small details. Why are you trying to make this perfect?" 

"I just want it to be nice for her, Gaara." Kankuro said with a frown. 

"And I get that but she really won't give a shit if there's white tinsel on the goddamn tree evenly spaced apart. I can promise you that. You're proposing on Christmas with an ornament. Everything she wanted. I just don't get it." Kankuro decided to see how far this would go.

"What about you? What if you were Ino? What would you focus on?" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that I'm being proposed to? I wouldn't say 'Oh wow, Kankuro, great and all but the stockings on the fireplace are crooked and it's throwing off my whole vibe so I'll pass.'" Gaara said flatly and Kankuro rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well Mr. Perfect, how would you chose to be proposed to?" Gaara blushed.

"I don't know. I always assumed I would do the proposing since I'm a guy." He said and Kankuro laughed at the redness of his face.

"But you're dating a guy!" Lee looked up at Kankuro with an equally red face. This was getting too close for comfort. "Come on, Gaara. What's the dream way you've been fantasizing about being proposed to since you were a wee little girl?" Gaara frowned at the implication that he was a girl. "Come on, you're friends with Ino, I know you have one."

"Well..." Gaara sighed. "Something small, preferably." Gaara didn't want to mention the whole New Year's thing since he didn't want Lee to feel pressured or anything. "The thing with these huge fancy proposals is that they're uncomfortable. Who wants all these people watching such an intimate moment? I don't know." 

Lee had suddenly felt super thankful for Kakashi. If they went with Lee's original proposal idea, Gaara would've died of embarrassment. Lee flushed at the thought that he didn't even know his boyfriend enough to propose to him correctly.

"When is Ino getting here?" Temari asked and Kankuro looked at his phone.

"In like three hours." Temari nodded. "Hey Gaara, I left the ornament in your room when I showed you last, can you grab it?" Gaara nodded and left. Temari turned to Lee and waited until she heard Gaara walk up the stairs.

"You're proposing to him, aren't you?" Lee's face turned red again.

"W-what?"

"Don't play that coy bullshit with me. I know you are. You almost gave him away, Kankuro." Temari scolded and Kankuro put his hands up defensively.

"Just making sure Lee's plans live up to Gaara's expectations is all." Lee nodded slowly.

"Well now they should. I wanted something big but Kakashi told me Gaara would not like that and convinced me otherwise." Lee scratched the back of his head.

"Well thank god for Kakashi." Temari said blankly.

***

"Here you go, brats." Rasa said and handed each of them a note. Lee looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" Lee asked and looked up at his future father-in-law.

"Christmas Eve tradition." Temari said simply. "Scavenger hunt through the house to find our Christmas Eve box." Temari said and smiled. "Daddy has done this since I was Metal's age."

"When is Metal getting here? I made one for him too." Gaara said and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. Lee's smile brightened at the fact that Gaara decided to follow a family tradition with his son.

"He should be here within the hour." Lee said and read his note. Gaara glanced at the note and Rasa frowned at him.

"No helping." Rasa said and Gaara pouted and Kankuro was the first to race out of the room, figuring out his clue. 

"If we're still searching, can you get Metal?" Gaara asked and Rasa nodded and then Temari left the room. 

"I'm going to go get everything set up." Rasa said and left the living room. Gaara made sure he was gone and grabbed Lee's note and read it.

"Your next clue should be in the master bathroom." Gaara whispered. "I'll meet you in a minute." Gaara raced off and Lee raised an eyebrow but went to the master bathroom.

***

"Wow, dad. You're getting better at this." She complimented and walked into the kitchen holding her Christmas Eve box.

"You still solve it the quickest." He said and she curtsied and sat at the table.

Another 10 minutes passed and Gaara walked in with his Christmas box followed by Lee.

"No Kankuro still?" Lee asked and Temari snorted.

"He takes a while." There was a knock at the door and Lee jumped up to get it. It was either Ino or Kakashi and Ino didn't knock, she just walked in. She even had a key. 

"Metal!" Lee said happily and picked up his excited son from his father. "How was grandpa's house?" He asked and Kakashi and Guy walked inside and followed Lee to the kitchen. 

"Metal!" Temari jumped up and took the child from and kissed his chubby cheeks. "Aw I can't wait for my other stupid brother to have those babies." She said while she cuddled with the toddler. "So Gaara, when are you having another one?" Gaara smirked.

"Whenever Ino gives birth and I steal one." Kankuro frowned at him.

"Can you stop planning a kidnapping of one of my children when I'm not in the room?" Kankuro said as he walked into the kitchen with the box and tossed it to the table. "Come on, it's Metal's turn." Gaara handed the note to Metal.

"What is this?" Gaara asked and Metal looked at it and smiled.

"A bed!" He said happily.

"Who's bed?" Metal looked at it and saw a panda drawn on it.

"Mama's bed!"

"Very good!" Gaara scooped up the toddler. "Now let's see what's on my bed for you." Lee followed as they went upstairs.

The door opened and closed and Kankuro perked up, and began walking towards the door and Ino walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby." She smiled at him and he grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Ino." Rasa said and Ino excitedly pushed Kankuro to the side and Rasa handed her a slip of paper.

"Aw come on, the scavenger hunt is more important than me?" Kankuro protested and Ino read the note and instantly she ran out of the door. "What the hell? She solved it that quick?" With that he chased after her.

It took 5 minutes but Ino came into the kitchen proudly holding her Christmas Eve box and Kankuro grumpily followed. She must've known the answers first, no way could she figure 8 clues out that quickly. 

About 5 minutes after they walked in, Kankuro, Gaara and Metal all walked in with a smaller box and Metal showed his Grandpa Rasa proudly. Rasa clapped.

"Good job, Metal." Metal smiled and hugged the box. They all sat at the table and once they were seated they ripped open the paper.

The Christmas Eve box consisted of several things.

New pajamas, fuzzy socks, a bag of microwaveable popcorn, a chocolate bar, hot chocolate mix, and for the younger ones they got a stuffed animal.

"Thank you very much, Rasa!" Lee said happily and pulled out his pajamas.

"Movie time!"

***

Gaara and Lee snuck out from the bedroom to bring Metal's gifts from Rasa's office to the tree. Lee was extremely excited at the prospect of spoiling his son this year considering last year was just a depressing display of Christmas spirit. 

When they walked from the office to the living room, they saw Rasa was up and stuffing the stockings.

"Morning, boys." He said and they smiled at him.

"Morning dad." Gaara looked under the tree and noticed how many gifts were under there already. 

"Maybe we should not have gotten Metal so many things..." Lee said, staring at the gifts labeled for Metal with wide eyes.

"Speak for yourself." Gaara said as he continued to put gifts under the tree and Rasa chuckled.

***

Seeing Metal's eyes light up when he saw all of the Christmas gifts was fantastic. Everyone watched the young boy with smiles on their faces as Lee handed him gift after gift, telling him which was from who so he could thank them.

Gaara had the mom job of taking all the wrapping paper and putting it in a garbage bag with a frown of how messy the living room got so quickly.

Rasa glanced at Kankuro and saw how nervous he looked. Not too soon after was there a knock at the door and Ino jumped up to let her father in. That had Kankuro even more nervous. He didn't know Inoichi would be here this early. Kankuro sent a look of panic to Gaara and Gaara mouthed 'it's okay' and that honestly wasn't very helpful but Kankuro tried to at least calm down slightly.

Once everyone was done opening their gifts, everyone glanced at Kankuro expectantly. He swallowed hard and turned to Ino. 

"I-Ino." He cleared his throat and she looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." She said concerned and he looked at Gaara again and Gaara nodded. Kankuro stood up and grabbed an ornament from the tree. Was this one the right one? He wasn't even sure.

"I just wanted to say something." He said and his face was red and his heart was pounding in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a laugh. "You're acting really weird."

"I know." He averted his gaze and saw Inoichi stare at him with an amused curiosity. "It's just... I loved you for half of my life. You were my first crush. I was lucky enough to watch you grow up and it's like... you just got more beautiful, more intelligent, more compassionate as time went on and I just got to see that and it's amazing, ya know? To watch someone grow like that, it's special. Now I'm watching you as you grow my kids and that's even more special. I got to annoy you when you slept over for Gaara and now I can continue to annoy you when you sleep over for me. I'd say that's a pretty cool improvement." Kankuro laughed softly and Ino's face grew more curious.

"I remember I would pick fights with you randomly because I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how. You always got so mad at me. And every year, you were here for Christmas and I would give you a rock but I would wrap it real nice and you wound up throwing it at me... I decided to keep up the tradition though. I got you a rock this year too." He said and awkwardly went down on a knee and Ino's eyes widened. Kankuro realized now that this was not the right ornament when it wouldn't open.

Gaara walked over and grabbed the right ornament and grabbed the one from Kankuro's hands and switched it. Kankuro's face burned in embarrassment.

"Ino Yamanaka, I would love nothing more than to spend my life with you and I know it seems soon but honestly, you're it for me and I know that. I've known it for the past 10 years. So, will you marry me?" He opened the ornament and Ino cradled the ornament and Kankuro's hands in her hands and tilted her head back to laugh. It was perfect. She looked over at Gaara and he winked at her and suddenly she was crying.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said and Kankuro gave her such a wide smile and he took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. "Honey, the other hand." She corrected and he rolled his eyes and moved the ring to her left ring finger. 

"So bossy already." He teased and she laughed and hugged him. "You've made me very happy." He whispered.

"You do that to me every day." Ino responded and he tightened his hold on her.

"Um." Inoichi's voice was heard and everyone glanced up at him. "I don't mean to interrupt but I couldn't help but notice that you said kids. As in plural." Kankuro and Ino shared a look and Kankuro mouthed sorry and Ino looked back at her dad.

"It's twins!" Inoichi nodded.

"Yup. Sounds right." And then fainted.

***

"You wanted to see me?" Lee asked and Rasa motioned for Lee to close the door. Lee did and walked into the room and Rasa handed him a manila envelope. He opened it and pulled the papers out and his face lit up. "How were you able to get this?"

"I'm the mayor." He said with a scoff.

"Thank you so much!" Lee started to cry and Rasa sighed. He hated that he was getting accustomed to this.

***

"Lee. You got this. It's all good. It's a lot scarier before you do it." Kankuro said and Lee frowned at him.

"Well, obviously." Lee said and Kankuro smiled at him.

"Shitty advice, it's okay. When is Gaara going to be here?" Lee looked at his watch.

"In about 4 minutes." Kankuro nodded. "How you feeling?"

"Like I am going to pass out any moment." Lee said and took in several breaths. "Where is Metal? Is he ready?"

"He's with Ino. She's putting the finishing touches on him." Kankuro said and soon after, Ino showed up with Metal in a cute suit. She had a poster board tucked under her arm and he ran over to his dad. Lee smiled at the boy. Ino was able to get the kinks out of his hair so it actually laid flat. He looked perfect.

"Everything is ready at the gazeebo." She said and he nodded. 

Lee briskly walked to the gazeebo with Metal trailing after him. Ino watched them quickly move to the deeper part of the gardens with a smile. Lee was so cute in his suit.

"I wonder if he's cold." Kankuro mumbled and Ino shrugged.

"Probably. It's cold outside."

The two walked towards the entrance of the park. The good thing about the park being cold was there was no one outside. Plus it didn't help it was nearly midnight. Ino shivered under her coat and Kankuro pulled her close.

"Hey! Where's Lee?" Gaara asked and Ino shrugged.

"I think I saw him playing with Metal over there." She said and pointed. Gaara nodded in thanks and rushed off in the direction. After it was safe, Kankuro and Ino took off in a run, not wanting to miss this moment.

Gaara walked up to the gazeebo and looked at it curiously. There were candles lit, he was amazed they weren't blown out, and there were flowers scattered around. He saw Metal sitting on the steps smiling and holding a poster board. Gaara tilted his head. Why was Metal dressed in a suit outside? And where was Lee? Was Metal even allowed to be there? Were they crashing on someone's date? It looked pretty important.

"Come on, Metal. We should go." Gaara said and held out his hand. Metal looked off to the side, then back to Gaara and flipped his sign over.

**_You are already my mama, but would you like to make that official?_ **

Gaara tilted his head to the side and Metal looked off to the side again and put the poster down and walked over to Gaara. He looked at something behind Gaara and then sank to both knees and looked confused and moved one of his legs so now he was only kneeling on one knee. He pulled out a paper from his suit pocket and handed it to Gaara and Gaara picked it up from his grasp.

Adoption papers? But how did Lee...? 

"Of course, Metal. Nothing would make me happier." Gaara said and knelt down to hug the boy. Metal kissed his cheek, feeling a surge of emotions. His son. His official son. Metal was his. 

"Mama?" Metal looked up at Gaara.

"What is it, Metal?"

"Daddy." He pointed behind Gaara and Gaara turned around to see Lee dressed in a nice suit.

"Lee, how did you even get Metal's birth certificate to do this?" He asked and Lee smiled sweetly.

"I have friends in high places." He admitted and Gaara smiled and picked Metal up.

"This was the surprise you were putting together?" Gaara asked and tears welled in his eyes, suddenly feeling terrible for thinking Lee was doing anything but being the sweet man he loved so dearly.

"Amongst other things..." Lee said cryptically and walked closer to Gaara. "Gaara, you are perfect. I am so thankful you are willing to adopt my son with me. With you by my side I know there is nothing we cannot do together. You make me feel like I can do anything. I love you so much, Gaara." Lee kissed Gaara's cheek. "I do not know where I would be in my life had you not come into it. You've made me a better man and a better father. You are the reason I get up and go to work every morning. You are the reason I come home right after work every night. You are the reason I am in college. You are the reason I feel like I can breathe again. I love you, Gaara. So very much. I cannot help but hope that you will not only do the honors of taking my son as your own, but also taking my last name as your own."

"What?" Gaara's eyes slowly widened. "Lee, what do you..." Lee sank to one knee and Gaara's eyes widened further at the action. "Lee..." He covered his mouth.

"Gaara, please be my husband, I vow to protect you until the day I die." Lee gave him a sparkling grin and Gaara laughed through a few stray tears and he nodded. 

"Yes but Metal is on my left hand right now." Gaara said and shifted the toddler to the other side and held out his hand. Lee slipped the ring on Gaara's finger and Gaara brought it close to him to see it. "You talked to Ino." He said, laughing and wiped his eyes.

"I did." Lee said proudly and Gaara glanced down at the black ring with an engraved heartbeat in gold. "Metal's heartbeat is on it too. On the inside." He said and Gaara took off the ring to look at it.

"I love it. Thank you Lee." Gaara gave a watery smile and Lee started to cry and hugged them both.

"I am so honored to call you my fiancé, Gaara!" Lee cried. "I am the luckiest person in the entire world!" He sniffled and Gaara laughed against his chest. It was a perfect moment. In the background they heard fireworks and a loud

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Metal didn't even try to shove Lee off.

All was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do their proposals on separate chapters but I got impatient. Sorry. 
> 
> We are actually nearing an end. (Not THE end but AN end. I could end the story at any time by this point. I won't, but I can lol)
> 
> 1) How do you want Gaara to meet Lee's mommy?  
> 2) Next chapter should have Itachi meeting Deidara, do you have any requests for how that should happen?  
> 3) Gaara and Ino are now the planning brides, any ideas on what they should want in a wedding?  
> 4) Should Ino and Kankuro get married before or after the babies are born?
> 
> I drew Kankuro, Ino and the twins~! Check it out on my tumblr! Follow me! Send me drawing requests from the stories, things you'd like to visualize better! Love you all, until next time!  
> https://smoresiesfanfic.tumblr.com/


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 month time skip.  
> Mostly Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto with some Ino and Kankuro thrown in.
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I completely drew a blank with this story and I didn't want to screw up my pattern of how I update so none of the stories got updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Halpmehpls7580** : Aw I'm so glad! Thank you for your ideas.  
>  **MrPsychoPrince** : Thanks! And I'm glad you decided to give this story a chance despite not shipping the pairings! That's awesome! I love parent Gaara. He's a sweetie. You said you shipped Sasuke and Naruto so I tried to put them in this chapter a bit more! I hope you enjoy!  
>  **Vivi** : Thank youuu~! Thank you for your ideas!   
> **OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor** : Haha she should tho. I need to write her and Guy interacting it'll be great. I had a vote for who's Itachi's love interest and Deidara won by one vote (Kisame shortly behind him) Thank you! I'm sure you'll find someone! My husband's proposal was in his dorm room while I was pregnant and vomiting so not all of them are great but I love my husband anyway! lol  
>  **animefanxlove** : Haha thank you for your incredibly long comment! You've given me a lot to think about. I really wanted the DeiIta moment to happen with the fireworks but after last chapter I needed the time skip or I would've confused myself. Maybe it can happen for July 4th though! I didn't even think about a babyshower! Thank you!  
>  **Tanzerin** : I know! I was pretty proud of that comment NGL. Oh yeah, Sakura isn't going down without a fight lol. Thank you for your ideas! They're incredibly helpful!  
>  **Desbelleschoses** : Thank you! And thanks for ideas. I really need them for this story. I'm having such writers block...  
>  **Some Person Or Another** : Hahaha thank you so much! That's so incredibly sweet of you.  
>  **Bumblebees_Girl** : Well, it's me. Obviously something funny is going to happen. I should have Itachi and Deidara just keep meeting at random places Deidara works and Itachi is like "HOW MANY JOBS DO YOU HAVE!?" lmao. Yeah, fall does sound like a good season for Gaara <3  
>  **oxohunnyoxo** : Trust me, he will be lol. Bridezilla Gaara. That's amazing. I need that. You are correct with that. I can't imagine Ino being "fat" for her wedding. She'd cry  
>  **Dewin** : THANK YOU! I really like Rasa. He's fun. I just kinda made up that tradition right then. seemed like a fun thing to do lol. I try to make everything lighthearted and Kankuro is the easiest person to do that with. Aww I'm glad you liked it. I need Gaara to scold Anko. That's fantastic. Thank you for your ideas. I already drew the Ino/Kankuro one! It's in a collage of other Ino/Kankuro pictures. I actually drew it before I wrote the scene. I'll try to draw Gaara/Lee! You're welcome. Thank you for your constant support!  
>  **isis2iris** : Thank you! I like the Kankino it's much easier than InoKank lol.   
> **Lollipopgang71** : Thanks~! Because I am an angry deity. This story is going to end soon lol. It's already causing me writers block so... I kind of used your idea (honestly didn't even remember it was your idea...)   
> **Kuko** : No it's all good thank you for your comment! Yeah everyone seems to have the same idea.

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"Gaara, why are we even going here?" Ino asked with a frustrated sigh. She just wanted to sit down. 

"Because, shut up." Gaara responded and Ino just grumbled. She was now 5 months pregnant and even though she wasn't nauseous all the time, she was tired. She looked adorable with her baby bump but she cried a lot when she started to get stretch marks despite religiously bathing in every lotion possible.

Gaara was proud of his best friend. Pregnant and in school, she maintained a solid 3.8 GPA so far. Inoichi was happy but he did threaten Kankuro that it better stay that way even after the babies were born or he wasn't going to help fund the wedding.

Rasa wanted the wedding before Ino had the babies but she had a hissy fit about that and said he better not ruin her dream wedding and she couldn't plan something like that in a month and she also didn't want to look fat in her wedding dress.

After the thorough scolding, Rasa decided he'd prefer any scandals over having Ino scream at him again. She was not a pleasant pregnant person.

Kankuro loaded up on classes to ensure he would finish by the time the babies were born and he was expected to graduate a month before her due date. His dad pulled some strings with a company for a position programming for them. It wasn't a very high position, but it was higher than entry level and it had benefits. This was fantastic since after him and Ino got married he would need to set up health insurance for 3 more people including himself. Normally he wasn't all for his father getting him things without him earning it but it really eased up his stress to know that he had a job when he graduated. Next was finding an apartment to live in.

This was where Gaara was dragging Ino to. Itachi had an apartment opening in one of his buildings. It wasn't the same building Gaara was in, but it was a short walk away and it was nice. He wanted to surprise Ino with it. Itachi was just excited since there would be more babies. Hinata was also pregnant but she was only about two months along. When Gaara and Itachi spoke about Ino potentially moving into one of his apartments, he jumped at the chance and demanded to see the babies as much as possible.

"Here we are." Gaara said and they walked into the first floor of a building and Itachi stood there smiling, expecting the two. Shortly after, Kankuro ran in behind them.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, curious to see her fiancé.

"I'll show you." Itachi said and walked over and unlocked a door, ushering them inside. 

The apartment was about the same size as Gaara and Lee's, but it had a different layout. They walked into the living room area and to their right was a hallway that led to the two bedrooms, two hallway closets and the bathroom, and on the opposite side was the kitchen.

Ino wondered around just looking at everything and she'd never felt more nervous about an adult thing to do. Getting an apartment together. Wow, this really was a big step. It shouldn't be, since they slept together every night whether Kankuro was at her dad's house or vice versa.

But living together? She had to see that coming, apparently it wasn't on her mommy-brain mind.

She liked the house enough. And it was an added bonus that Itachi was there. She really liked Itachi. He was a sweetheart. Was she ready to leave the comfort of her dad's house? She glanced to Kankuro and he was grinning proudly and she smiled back at him. Yeah. She was ready.

***

"Hey, you two will be moved in almost around the same time as Lee and I moved in. This is ironic, huh?" Gaara offered while the four of them walked down the street.

"Maybe something about the month of May just naturally drags us to be homed by an Uchiha." Ino said grinning and Itachi smiled.

"Well, we have to make sure that your babies are safe." He said simply and Gaara scoffed.

"Yeah, safely in your house. You're going to steal them." Kankuro said and Itachi and Gaara shared a look.

"You think they're onto us?" Gaara whispered loudly.

"We can still run." Itachi responded and Gaara smirked. "They don't have to know it was us."

"I can just imagine it now." Ino said dramatically. "Picture it, Kuro, dear. A beautiful cottage in the woods at the top of a mountainous area with a waterfall somewhere in the distance. Suddenly, Gaara walks out of the cottage rocking a Dumbledore beard because he hasn't shaved all month and in his arms, our child. Then Itachi walks out holding the other one. They did it. They became hermits and stole our children and they're living together very gayly for years to come. Beautiful."

"Inspiring." Kankuro added.

"I mean, that was pretty much the plan." Gaara said simply.

"Oh yes. I have a house up in the mountains but also in the woods with a waterfall, how did you know?"

"You just seem the type. Anyway. So on an unrelated note, Kuro, please make sure neither of them know when I go into labor." Gaara pouted and Itachi smiled.

"I'm hurt." Itachi said and Gaara nodded.

"Have your own children." Ino said while sticking out her tongue. Gaara and Itachi looked at each other.

"Uh, are you going to be pregnant or am I?" Gaara asked and Itachi looked to be considering the question.

"How is Lee going to handle this?" Kankuro asked and Ino laughed.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Itachi. I'm engaged." Gaara said and Itachi sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry, we'll find someone to have babies with, then we can be together in your house on the mountain in the woods with a waterfall."

"Well, good luck with that." Itachi sighed. "I've been single for years."

"Man, you couldn't have told me BEFORE I started dating this one?" Ino asked and nudged Kankuro playfully and he scowled and held her close.

"No because then you'd marry HIM. And he doesn't have the romantic background we do. Star-crossed lovers! Loved each other since Gaara finally made a fucking friend and threw up poptarts on the couch!"

"Hey, asshole, why are you bringing up such bad memories? You're the one that fed me one at 1am." Kankuro gave Gaara a shove.

"Not right now, Gaara, adults are talking."

"Itachi isn't talking." Gaara responded and Itachi pointed at him and made a finger-gun and shot, all while having a blank face.

"We're going to have to find Itachi a lover." Ino decided and Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Yes. It's decided. Don't worry, you have the good karma of a pregnant woman on your side. We will find you someone."

"Ino, I don't think people will approach him if you're at his side, especially with an engagement ring. What kind of asshole just goes up to a guy with an engaged pregnant person at his side? You stay home."

"What!? No! I'm a great wingman!"

"Ino, I know honey." Gaara said, mainly to placate her.

"Shut up! Don't use that shit on me. My ass got you and Lee together, remember?" 

"You played a part in it, sure." Gaara agreed and she grumbled and turned to Kankuro.

"Gaara is being mean to me." She said sadly and Kankuro punched Gaara in the arm.

"Ow, what the fuck? You were there for the entire conversation! She was meaner to me!"

"Yeah but she's cuter than you." Kankuro said simply and Itachi snorted. Gaara glared at him.

"Oh, don't be like that, Gaara." Itachi chided. "I think you're very cute." The way he said very was slightly suggestive and Ino laughed at Gaara's face.

"Hey! Itachi!" That loud voice could only belong to Naruto.

"Uncle 'Tachi!" Suddenly Itachi was thrown to the ground on the sidewalk being attacked by two toddlers. 

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned. "How's pregnancy treating you, Ino?" She shrugged.

"At least I'm not vomiting." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"How's pregnancy treating you?" Naruto asked Kankuro and a grin stretched across his face and Ino blushed and covered his mouth. "Ah. So you're one of those." Naruto winked and Ino's face burned even more. Once Naruto's attention was moved to Gaara and they got into a discussion, Ino removed her hand from Kankuro's mouth.

"Come on, baby." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Don't be embarrassed. I think it's sweet that you can't keep your hands off of me."

"No it's not because I'm fat and gross." She grumbled and he cupped her face and kissed her lips softly.

"You're not fat and gross. You're beautiful, and you're growing two babies and you look so sexy doing it. In fact, I believe I can't keep my hands off you much either." He purred and she bit back a smile but he saw the worry in her face wasn't there anymore and knew she was okay.

"Alright, I'll see you two later." Naruto said and ruffled their hair and jogged off.

"Wait, we're babysitting?" Kankuro asked and looked down at the children.

"No. Lee is going to pick us up here. Itachi is bringing the kids to the museum." Ino sat down on the bench, relieved there was somewhere to sit. She didn't even realize they were in the park. When the hell did they get there?

Boruto and Sarada ran off with Itachi chasing them and about 10 minutes later he had a wiped out Sarada in his arms and Boruto was hugging his leg making it a bit difficult for Itachi to walk properly. Gaara glanced up and saw Lee pulling in. He was driving Gaara's car since they hadn't saved up enough money for a nice car yet. Gaara insisted they get a newer car since it would have less problems and be cheaper in the long run. Lee wanted to get a beater but since neither of them were mechanics, it would cause more money trouble. 

Gaara ran over to the car at the same time Lee was getting out. Lee grinned at his fiancé and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh I love you." Lee said against Gaara's lips. "I missed you today. I am glad to see you." Lee said and kissed up Gaara's jaw to his ear. Gaara shivered.

"I missed you too. And I love you too." Gaara smiled and Lee grinned. "I have to take Metal out of his car seat or he'll murder you." Gaara said and left his fiancé's embrace. He walked over and took his son out and hugged him. "Hello Metal."

"Mama, I want ice cream." Gaara smiled at him.

"Yeah? Is that all?" Metal nodded with a sure expression in his eyes. "Okay, I'll give you some money."

"Thank you, mama." Gaara put the almost 3-year old down and Metal ran over to the other children. Lee walked by Gaara's side to lace their fingers together and Gaara smiled over at his fiancé. 

"Itachi." Gaara walked to the older man and handed him a 5. "Metal wants ice cream."

"Is that so?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow and leaned over and hoisted Metal one-armed over his shoulder and had the child dangling upside-down. "Well then, Metal, grab the money and say thank you." Metal did as he was told and Gaara smiled at him.

"You sure you can handle these three?" Itachi nodded. "Alright. If you need anything, Lee and I will be around after we drop off these lovebirds." He gestured Ino and Kankuro who were arguing about the color of Metal's shirt.

"Gaara! What color is Metal's shirt?" Ino asked irritably.

"Salmon. Why?" Ino gave a victorious look to Kankuro and Kankuro looked put off.

"It's pink!"

"Salmon and pink are two different colors." Ino said with a huff.

"I believe I feel sorrier for you." Itachi responded with an arched brow.

"Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get." 

***

"Boruto! Stop running!" Itachi demanded and Boruto stopped in his tracks with a resigned sigh. Metal held Itachi's hand and walked at whatever pace Itachi walked at. Sarada was still tired from running around so she sat up on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi wondered if people looked at him and thought these were his children. What would they think their mother looked like? A blue-eyed blonde haired woman with huge eyebrows. Man, she must be a slight. "Boruto!" Itachi scolded, seeing the toddler crash into someone.

"Sorry Uncle 'Tachi!" Boruto apologized and Itachi ran over to them and helped the poor guy up.

"I am so sorry." He said sincerely and gave a heated glare to Boruto who shrunk away.

"Don't worry about it, my man." Itachi blinked at the voice, it was deeper than he thought it would be. "Kids, yeah?"

"Yes." Itachi said and pushed his eyebrows together on staring at the man in front of him. He was so cute. Steely blue eyes, blonde hair, half down, half up, bangs covering half of his face. "I'm Itachi." He introduced and held out his hand. The blond man looked down at his hand and shook it.

"Deidara, un." Itachi's smile stretched across his face.

"Nice to meet you, Deidara." He said honestly and Deidara smirked slightly.

"Can we gooooo?" Boruto said with a groan. Itachi blushed.

"Uh, yes." He said, still looking at Deidara. "We can go..." Boruto was tugging on Itachi's sleeve and Itachi gave Deidara one last smile before he was dragged off.

Who was that gorgeous man?

***

"Itachi. Dude. What the hell." Naruto kept snapping his fingers in front of Itachi's face.

"Huh?" Itachi blinked and looked up. He brought the kids home and was now at his little brother's house sitting on the couch with Naruto. Sasuke was in the process of putting the children to bed.

"You keep spacing out. Are you alright?" Itachi nodded.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"You keep zoning out." Naruto said with a frown. "Are you tired? Are you getting enough sleep? Are you sick?" He felt Itachi's forehead and Itachi swatted his hand away. 

"Naruto, I'm fine. I'm just lost in thought." Itachi said simply.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked and Itachi frowned. "WHO are you thinking about?" He amended and Itachi colored. "Ah-HA! I knew it! Who is it?" Naruto sat down incredibly close to Itachi. "Come on I gotta know!" 

"Can you stop sexually harassing my brother? Just once?" Sasuke said exasperatedly and Naruto turned to him and grinned.

"Sorry, can't help it. He's super cute." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the chair across from them. "Nah, I think he likes someone and I'm trying to figure out who it is." Naruto said and Sasuke jumped off the chair and sat in his brother's lap.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, staring at Itachi intently.

"Leave me alone, little brother. I have to go." Itachi said calmly and Sasuke frowned at him. Naruto then sat on Sasuke's lap, making it much more difficult for Itachi to get up.

"I'm not moving until you tell me who it is!" Naruto said loudly and Sasuke swatted his arm.

"Shut your loudness up, the kids are asleep." He said and then turned to his brother again. "Who is it?"

"Why are you so annoying?" Itachi asked with a sigh and Sasuke smiled at him.

"I'm your little brother. It's what I do." 

"Dick." Itachi said with a frown.

"You are what you eat." Naruto said seriously and Sasuke threw Naruto off his lap and Naruto fell to the ground with a loud thud. Itachi scooped his arms under his brother and picked him up easily and then dropped him on the couch.

"I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later." Itachi waved as he left and Sasuke pouted and glared at his brother's retreating form.

***

"Man! We really gotta figure out who Itachi is crushing on!" Naruto said the next morning at breakfast. Boruto looked up curiously.

"What's that mean?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Uncle 'tachi likes someone." Sarada said while she ate her strawberries.

"Oh." Boruto blinked. "Oh like the blonde man?"

"The blonde man?!" Naruto and Sasuke chorused and looked at their son. He nodded slowly.

"From the museum?" Sasuke was so thankful that his 3 ½ year old son could talk coherently enough to give them this information. "Uncle 'tachi got all red in the face." Sarada nodded and ate her strawberries and held one up.

"Like this!" She said happily and Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. 

"We have to find that man." Naruto said and Sasuke rushed out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to the museum!" The kids cheered and abandoned their breakfast and Naruto stared at their mostly full plates with a sigh and dragged his feet to his bedroom to get dressed and ready to go.

***

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked with Sarada on his shoulders. "Why are we in sunglasses and scarves like we're actors trying to not be recognized?"

"We have to be incognito!"

"But why?" Sasuke asked. "It isn't like he knows US. What if he doesn't even work here? What if he was just visiting?" Naruto paused.

"That's a good point. Oh well. I guess we're going to enjoy the museum." Naruto said with a sigh.

Walking through the museum was mildly entertaining. That was mostly taken away from the fact that they had to chase Boruto which Sasuke hated to do. Sarada stayed on her father's shoulders but Boruto had a tendency to mess with Naruto if Naruto put him on his shoulders so Naruto rarely did it. The only person Boruto really listened to was Gaara, and Naruto was fairly certain it was because Gaara scared him.

"Look!" Sarada pointed and Naruto followed her direction. "It's the guy!" Sasuke's head snapped up and Sarada grabbed onto Sasuke's hair to prevent herself from falling.

"That's the blonde guy?" Naruto whispered and looked at him. He was fumbling with something with a deep frown on his face. He had a nametag so he had to have worked here. Boruto ran over to him and smiled. Deidara glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"You again, yeah? What are you doing here?"

"Boruto!" Naruto half scolded, half acted like a concerned parent. "Stop running off. I'm sorry, he likes to do this." Deidara smirked slightly.

"I gathered that from yesterday." He said and Sasuke walked over.

"Boruto, you know you aren't supposed to talk to strangers." He said calmly.

"But Uncle 'tachi talked to him so it's okay!" Boruto said with a grin.

"Not entirely sure that's how this works." Deidara said with a chuckle.

"Sorry about bothering you... Deidara." Sasuke said, squinting at the nametag. It was hard to see with one eye.

"Not a problem." Deidara waved it off, continuing to fiddle with his radio.

"You having problems there?" Naruto asked with a laugh.

"I don't know what's wrong with it but it won't work." Naruto offered his hand and Deidara tentatively gave the radio to Naruto and Naruto looked at it. He opened the back where the batteries were and liquid seeped out.

"Looks like the batteries exploded." Deidara sighed and mumbled something about art.

"What?" Sasuke asked and Deidara shook his head.

"Nothing. I just wish the museum would give us working radios, un." He said and took the radio back. 

"I feel you. Hey, so I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke." Naruto introduced and held out his hand and Deidara shook it awkwardly, not really knowing why these two guys were talking to him as much as they were. "Are you single?"

"Wow, Naruto. Suave." Sasuke said with an eyeroll. Deidara glanced down at the ring on Naruto's left hand. 

"Not for me." Naruto said with a grin and Deidara's eyebrow raised.

"Uncle 'tachi." Sarada said with a smile.

"He sent his family here to procure a date?" Deidara asked flatly.

"No. He has no idea we're here, in fact." Sasuke said and Naruto giggled.

"Oh man, his reaction would be priceless though." Sasuke chuckled at the thought and Deidara continued to look confused. "Anyway, we're fairly certain he thinks you're cute."

"Fairly certain, yeah?" Deidara said with a dry look. "How incredibly romantic."

"How the hell did I ever end up marrying you?" Sasuke asked with an eye roll. 

"Luck." Naruto responded easily. Sasuke frowned at him and Naruto turned his attention to Deidara. "Anyway, now that we've thoroughly creeped you out, how about that date?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Naruto, we don't even know if he's gay."

"Sasuke, have you seen Itachi? You don't need to be gay to want to date him."

"Why do we always end up here?"

"Are you gay?" Naruto asked and Deidara's face heated up and Sasuke punched Naruto's arm.

"You can't go around asking people if they're gay." Sasuke scolded and Naruto put up his arms defensively.

"I thought it was a perfectly valid question." Naruto argued and Deidara sighed.

"If I say yes, will you two leave me alone?" Naruto grinned.

"Hell yeah!"

"Naruto, watch your language."

"You said hell earlier." Deidara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Anyway, here's my number. Text me and we'll set you two up on a date!" Deidara took the number slowly, and half of him wanted to throw it out. How strange did Itachi have to be to have these two as family members? What would he get himself into by agreeing to the date?

"Remember! You promised!" Naruto grinned and Deidara just frowned at him and watched the two bicker as they walked away. He looked at the number again and sighed. Was it even worth it?

***

"Well, they're in a good position for me to tell the genders. Did you want to know?" The sonogram tech said and Ino perked up and looked at Kankuro excitedly. Up to this point, they'd been in strange positions that blocked the genitalia from the sonogram and they didn't have an idea of what they were. Ino really wanted one of them to be a girl.

"Do you want to know?" Kankuro asked and Ino nodded. She'd been waiting months for this. "Okay, then tell us." Kankuro said and held Ino's hand.

"Congratulations, you're having two baby boys." Ino's shoulders slumped and she turned to Kankuro.

"I wanted a girl..." She said sadly. "At least they're healthy..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Kankuro kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"We can always try again later." He said with a grin and she laughed.

"Mr. I-don't-want-kids." She said with an eye-roll and he shrugged. "Thank you." She said to the tech and the tech smiled awkwardly and left the room once she was done. 

"I may not have wanted kids but I will be more than happy to give you them. Especially since making them is so fun." He said with a crude wink and noticed how Ino's face flushed. He smirked. "Am I turning you on, babe?" She gave a weak nod and he chuckled and kissed her neck. "Want to go home?" She nodded again and he helped her clean off her stomach and they quickly left the doctors office.

If there was one thing Kankuro loved about a pregnant Ino, it would be her insatiable sex drive. He thought she was bad before...

***

"Metal, what do you want your birthday party theme to be?" Gaara asked as him, Metal and Lee strolled through the party store. Metal's eyes lit up and he pointed and Gaara looked and smiled. "You really want bubble guppies?" He asked and Metal nodded.

"Yes, mama." He said sweetly and Gaara grinned at Lee and Lee laughed.

"This is now not your party, but it's mama's party." Lee informed his toddler and Metal smiled and shrugged.

"As long as mama is happy." Gaara was more than happy to have a son as sweet as Metal.

Metal picked out the decorations he wanted and Gaara made a list of things they still needed to do. He crossed off a few things on his previous list and examined everything that needed to be done. The party was just a bit under a month away and he wanted everything to be perfect. Itachi was kind enough to allow them to have the party at his house since it had a large backyard. He then insisted that he wanted to rent a few things for the party. Gaara had no idea what that meant, but he trusted Itachi.

But for a reason Gaara couldn't place, he felt as though something was going to go wrong on Metal's birthday. He just couldn't shake the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Ino's baby shower theme?  
> 2) Should Deidara call or should we wait a bit for them to get together again?  
> 3) What do you wanna see before the story ends?  
> 4) Where should Itachi and Deidara go for a date?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara/Itachi date  
> Gaara meets Lee's mom
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. I can't seem to concentrate on this story right now. Next chapter should be long since it's Metal's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone who reached out to me on other platforms about this story. It means a lot! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. It is coming to an end, should be done in about... 6ish chapters? I think? So I hope you're ready!
> 
> I would love to sit here and answer each individual comment like I always do, but I'm running behind on chores and I have to pick up my child. Just know I read your comments often. Especially when I'm having a tough time writing. Your comments keep me going! So thank you! All 13 of you that commented last chapter. You are all awesome. And thank you to the 3 people that hit me up on tumblr! You are also awesome. I'm going to answer some questions that you had in the comments and then I gotta go!
> 
> Baby showers can have themes. It's sometimes the theme of the nursery or sometimes other themes. My baby shower was a tea party!  
> There were a lot of fun ideas for Deidara calling Itachi and I couldn't use any of them since he didn't get Itachi's number, Naruto gave him his own number. So that was a bummer. Sorry guys!  
> A lot of you wanted Deidara to go to the museum with Itachi. I just felt bad because the poor guy works several jobs and probably doesn't want to go to his job on his down time.

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Deidara sat in his studio looking at the number in his hands with a sigh. He'd been looking at this damn thing all week and hadn't yet called. He was going back and forth with what to do, not entirely sure. On one hand, Itachi was very handsome. On the other hand, what the fuck?

Seriously.

So Deidara hadn't known how to handle the situation. He sighed deeply. He had an hour before he had to start getting ready for his second job at the restaurant so he just took in a deep breath and called. What's the worst that could happen?

The phone rang for a while and right when Deidara was going to give up, he heard a cheerful voice answer the phone. It must be the blonde one... Naruto?

"Hello! Who's this?"

"It's Deidara." Deidara said awkwardly. "I told you I'd call, un."

"Deidara?... Deidara!" Deidara could tell from the sounds on the other end that Naruto jolted up. "Hey, buddy! So you did call, that's awesome. Okay. When are you free?" Deidara frowned at the question. When was he free? Never. He was never free.

"I'm honestly only free on Wednesday nights, my man." Deidara said with a sigh. 

"Wednesday night? That isn't a problem! Yeah that's totally cool. I'll send you an address for you two to meet at, is that alright?"

"What kind of address?"

"Well, did you want to get something to eat or something?"

"Sure, un."

"Alright! I'll send you the address of a food place, any type of food you like?" Deidara shrugged his shoulders uselessly.

"Uh... I like Asian food, yeah. Doesn't really matter from where."

"Okay! I'll set you up! Thank you Deidara! I'll save your number right now. Any questions?"

"Not... really." Deidara said awkwardly and Naruto laughed.

"Alright, well see you soon, man!"

***

"What? No way. I don't trust you at all." Itachi said with narrowed eyes.

"Come on!" Naruto begged. "It took a lot of planning to set this date up! Please?? I promise you'll like it! Sasuke! Help me!"

"You'll like the date, nii-san. I promise." Sasuke said, smiling. "And Naruto did go through a lot of effort."

"Come on..." Itachi sighed. "Fine. Fine, when is it?"

"Tonight!" Naruto said happily. "I decided to tell you the day of so you couldn't feign an illness."

"Naruto!" Itachi looked scandalized. "I can't get ready for a date so quick."

"That's why you have us!" Naruto said with a cheesy smile. Itachi looked at him with a sigh. He didn't even want to go on this damned date.

***

Itachi was dressed and ready to go. He drove his car to the address Naruto gave him and felt how nervous he was. He swallowed thickly and his body was trembling. He didn't know who would be waiting for him but he wasn't so sure he trusted Naruto. The fact that Sasuke backed him up was only slightly better. He trusted his little brother more than he trusted Naruto.

Itachi parked his car and got out of it and smoothed out his suit. Naruto sent them to a Thai place. That was good. Thai was nice. 

Briskly walking to the door, Itachi glanced around to see if he could get a look at whomever it was that Naruto and Sasuke set him up with but he couldn't see anyone. He walked to the host's stand and gave them his last name and was brought to an empty table. Itachi felt his body tense. What if his date didn't show up? He would be mortified.

Sitting in the booth and tapping his fingers nervously on the table, Itachi pulled his phone out to see if Naruto text him. Was it a joke? He wasn't sure. Itachi hadn't been on a date in so long since he got so nervous all the time. And right now, his anxiety was through the roof. He would've preferred to stay at home with his niblings. 

The door of the restaurant opened and Deidara walked in nervously. He almost didn't come. He didn't exactly know what to say. Plus, who's to say that Itachi was actually interested? This was a dumb idea.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" Deidara tensed, feeling like it was too late to back down now.

"Yeah, un." He said and cleared his throat. "Uchiha." She smiled at him and led him back to a booth. Itachi was facing the opposite way, but he could tell who it was based on the inky black hair. Deidara felt a new wave of nervousness and fiddled with his thumbs. The hostess gestured the booth and Deidara sat down and finally garnered Itachi's expression. Deidara himself looked completely flustered but when Itachi realized who was sitting across from him, his entire face burned red.

"D-deidara! Hi!" Itachi said loudly and winced at how loud he was being. He frowned tightly and looked at the table trying to compose himself.

"Hello, Itachi." Itachi smiled and looked up.

"You remember my name?" Deidara scoffed.

"'Course I do uncle 'tachi." He said teasingly and Itachi smiled shyly.

"How did Naruto manage this?" Itachi asked looking at Deidara through his lashes. Deidara's hair was down over his shoulders instead of being half up.

"Uh, they chased me down at my job, un." Itachi blinked owlishly at Deidara.

"But..." His face burned again. "I... I didn't..."

"I believe it was your nephew, yeah. He recognized me."

"Well... I'm glad." Itachi said with a smile, still embarrassed about everything. "And also very sorry if they bothered you. They didn't threaten you to do this, did they?" Itachi sounded rather concerned. Deidara chuckled.

"Nothing I can't handle, un." He promised and Itachi smiled.

***

"So Itachi! How was that date??" Naruto asked loudly and Itachi punched Naruto in the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Itachi then hugged Naruto. "You're giving me mixed signals, dude!" 

"Naruto, shut up the kids are asleep." Sasuke chided and walked into the living room where Itachi was with Naruto. "How did the date go?"

"Great." Itachi smiled sweetly. "He gave me his number and everything." Itachi looked at his phone with a smile, knowing it now had that cute blonde's number in it.

"That's awesome! See? I'm a damn good match maker!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke smacked him upside the head.

"Naruto shut the fuck up, the kids are asleep."

"Sorry." Naruto whispered with a wince. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

***

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Lee asked upon seeing his fiancé was still awake at a desk with several books around him.

"Planning Ino's baby shower still." Lee frowned.

"Shouldn't she help you with that?" Gaara turned around to look at Lee unkindly. "What?"

"The expectant mother doesn't plan the baby shower, Lee. Usually the God Mother does, however, Ino doesn't have many female friends so I'm planning the baby shower with the help of Temari." Lee nodded.

"Are you going to go to the baby shower too?"

"Obviously?" Gaara seemed irritated at the question. Who even asked if you attended a party you planned?

"I just thought it was a party for girls only." Lee said, clearly now embarrassed. Gaara took in a deep breath.

"No it isn't. Sorry. I'm stressed, I didn't mean to give you an attitude." Gaara apologized and Lee grinned.

"Oh do not worry about it, I know you are working hard with Metal's birthday party too." Gaara nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"That's essentially all planned. It's just... I can't help but feel like something will go wrong." Gaara admitted and Lee hugged him.

"Don't feel like that. You worked very hard on the party! I am sure everything will be wonderful!" Lee insisted and Gaara still couldn't shake the feeling. He simply nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Well, I have to get back to this. Give me a half an hour and I'll go to bed." Gaara said and Lee nodded and kissed him.

"I love you. Don't work too hard." Lee said and left the room and Gaara couldn't help but feel cold.

What was bothering him?

***

The day before Metal's birthday party, Gaara was at work wanting to honestly die. Ino was also there bitching like normal. She insisted she'd quit once Kankuro got his job but for now they didn't have much money and Kankuro was very upset his pregnant fiancé had to work instead of focus on studying. 

Ino listened to his ranting and raving about the party and consoled him several times but Gaara just wasn't happy. He was in a bad mood almost all of the time. He was starting to piss himself off, actually. He just wanted to calm down but found that was hard to do apparently.

Gaara decided he was going to go organize the fruit as he always did since there was an unwritten rule that he wasn't allowed to work on the cash register or at the front desk. He didn't give a shit, he'd rather be alone.

About 20 minutes into restocking the section of fruit he turned his head to notice a woman eating grapes. He inwardly groaned. Why grapes? Why eat something that has to be weighed to get the right price? 

Feeling more irritated than he normally did, Gaara decided to reprimand the woman for eating in the store before she bought the product. Any other time he would've rolled his eyes and moved on. Not this time. He honestly felt like he just wanted to argue with someone but refused to do so with Lee and Ino. 

"Excuse me, you can't eat those until after you've purchased them." He said and the woman turned to him and frowned.

"How will I know if they're the grapes I like then?" Gaara gave her a dry look.

"I'm sure you would've realized about 15 grapes ago." She scowled at him.

"So now you're spying on me? That's pretty fucking creepy. I did nothing wrong to welcome this abuse." Gaara perked a brow.

"You were literally eating something you didn't pay for. What exactly would warrant for me to scold you other than theft?"

"Scold?! I'm old enough to be your mother, you can't scold me."

"Old enough to be my mother, yes it seems you are." Gaara said flatly and she got rather indignant.

"Listen-" She cut herself off and glanced at someone behind him. "Oh hey honey." Gaara frowned at the sudden change in attitude. "Don't look at me like that. This young man needs to be put in his place. I just wanted to be the one to do it!" Gaara sighed and turned around to see who she was talking to and wanted to swallow his tongue.

"Lee? What the fuck?" Lee looked between them awkwardly and Metal ran over to hug Gaara's legs.

"Don't curse at my son! And what the hell is my grandson doing hugging you?" She said with a frown and Gaara's eyes widened.

"Mama! Hug me!" Gaara knelt down while staring at the woman curiously to hug his son.

"Uh, mom. This is my fiancé. Gaara, this is my mom." Both of them stared at each other awkwardly for a while and Gaara cleared his throat.

"Hello." His face looked pinched.

"Hi." She said, still slightly confused. "I'm Anko. Lee's mom."

"Gaara. Lee's fiancé." Gaara repeated and Metal was cuddling into Gaara's neck. 

"Well this is fuckin awkward." Anko said with a snort, Gaara couldn't help but agree. "Anyway, I'm sure we can put this grape situation behind us..."

"Grape situation?" Lee asked curiously.

"Nothing, Lee." Gaara said with a sigh and put Metal back down. "I need to get back to work. Good to meet you, Anko." Gaara said and held out his hand. Anko smirked at him and hugged him, making him fall off balance and he made a small yelp. Anko laughed. 

"Good to meet you too, kid." She let him ago and Gaara straightened his hat and gave Lee a nod and quickly walked off. 

"What happened, mom?" Lee asked with a frown.

"Nothing honey." She insisted.

"Seemed like something."

"Just know that your hubby isn't a snitch so I approve." Lee's frown deepened and he sighed. "I'll have to see him without that hat on to get a gauge on if he's cute or not. He has such a baby face." Lee smiled, since Gaara shaved his facial hair off, everyone said he was a baby again. Too bad his mom didn't see the facial hair. 

"He is very handsome." Lee said almost dreamily and Anko laughed loudly.

"You sure are smitten, aren't you? Hasn't it been too long to still be like that?"

"I will never not be like this when it comes to Gaara." Lee said with a smile and looked at his fiancé fix the banana display.

"I hope so." Anko said honestly. "Now let's get the fuck outta here." Lee nodded and gave Gaara one last lingering look. It felt different to see him at work. Almost as if he was completely out of reach. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Gaara is just acting weird lately. He says he feels like something will go wrong with the party." 

"He's just a worried mother." Anko said with a laugh. "How appropriate." She ruffled Metal's hair.

"I just don't know what will happen at the party that he is so worried about." Lee said honestly.

"He's probably stressed about other things and he's taking the party too seriously and stressing himself out. It's normal, Lee. Don't beat yourself up. Gaara will be fine. Especially with composure like that."

"Are you going to tell me why he was reprimanding you?" It was Anko's turn to frown.

"Who said he was reprimanding me?" Anko asked and Lee perked an eyebrow.

"I've been with him for over a year. I know what his bitch-face looks like. And he had it." Anko laughed again and pat Lee on the back but said nothing else about it. Lee sighed.

He supposed tomorrow they would find out if Gaara's gut feeling was well deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter and everything. It's been difficult for me to concentrate on specifically this story lately (probably because I know it's ending) which interrupts my update schedule since I can't update anything until this story is updated first. Hopefully after my next rotation I'll be better. 
> 
> 1) Next chapter is the moment we've been anticipating since the very beginning. Are you excited?  
> 2) Did you want me to write a longer Itachi Deidara date at some point? (I really couldn't get into it today, I'm sorry)  
> 3) I know I mentioned it in the AN before but how many of you were surprised to see Anko as Lee's mommy?  
> 4) On a scale from 1-10 how sad are you about the story's impending climax?
> 
> Thank you all!  
> Check out my story I'm writing with **LollipopGang71** Called  Bad Romance. It'll likely be updated more frequently since I don't have to write everything by myself. So check it out! (Sorry. No Lee/Gaara in it. They aren't alive yet lol)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please, let me know. I'd love some feedback, especially on a new story.
> 
> Is there anything you'd like to see with the characters? Any part of parenthood you'd like to see these two boys go through? Let me know!


End file.
